Personal Effects
by FaithinBones
Summary: A collection of short stories. Each chapter will be unrelated unless I say otherwise. Prompts are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after "The Wannabe in the Weeds" and "The Past in the Present".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

When Brennan had been notified that Booth had died, Brennan had been devastated. Her best friend was dead and she hadn't had an opportunity to tell him goodbye. He had left her without saying goodbye. Just like her parents, just like her brother. She didn't know why; but, those that claimed to love her always left her without saying goodbye.

She knew she was being ridiculous. Booth had been shot. Pam Noonan had tried to kill her and Booth had stepped between her and Pam taking the bullet into his own body. The bullet that Pam had meant for her. She had tried to stop the bleeding, she had tried very hard; but, the blood had flowed fairly steadily and the pressure she had put on his wound hadn't seemed to make much of a difference.

The EMTs had been at the Checker Box in six minutes and in that time, Booth had lost a lot of blood. Once the EMTs had taken him out of the club and into their ambulance, Brennan had been shepherded into Cam's car and had been driven to the hospital.

When Brennan had arrived, she had been led to the surgical waiting room. Agent Pierce, knowing that Brennan was Booth's partner, had brought her Booth's personal effects to safeguard while Booth was being operated on. While he had been in the ambulance, Booth had told the EMTs that Dr. Brennan was to be given his personal items to keep safe until he was released from the hospital. The EMTs had passed that information on to the surgical nurse involved with Booth's case and she had passed that information on to Agent Pierce when he had shown up at the hospital.

After Agent Pierce had left the room, Brennan had opened the big manila envelope and had pulled out Booth's watch. Looking at it, Brennan had then removed her watch from her wrist and had put Booth's watch on in its place. It was too big of course; but, that didn't matter. It was something that belonged to Booth and it was hers to keep and wear until he was ready to get it back.

Brennan had been sitting quietly, waiting for the operation to be completed when Agent Pierce had reentered the waiting room to let them know that Booth had died. The gasps from those waiting were expected. What was not expected was the reaction of Temperance Brennan. Upon hearing that Booth had died, Brennan had fainted. Those that knew Brennan were stunned. Never in their wildest dreams did they imagine that Brennan would ever faint for any reason. That isn't who she was. At least that isn't who they thought she was.

Brennan had only been unconscious for a few minutes and once she was alert she and everyone in the waiting room had pretended that nothing untoward had happened. No one was willing to mention it, least of all Brennan.

Once everyone was certain that Brennan was ok, they had left the waiting room to return to their homes to grieve in privacy. Brennan had been driven home by Cam and once she had entered her apartment, she had insisted that Cam leave. Sadly, Cam had done as Brennan had requested.

Finding herself alone, Brennan had sat on her couch, staring at her watch, his watch. The watch that a mere four hours earlier had been on the wrist of Booth. Holding up her wrist, Brennan had held his watch next to her face and had cried.

Oooooooooooooooooo

When Brennan had found out that Booth was alive, she had been furious that she had been so ill used by the FBI. She blamed Booth for not making sure that she had been told that he was alive and that he was merely working undercover. That evening, when she had left the Jeffersonian, she had driven home, retrieved the manila envelope from her apartment and took it with her when she had driven to Booth's apartment to confront him. When she had arrived at his apartment, Brennan had placed the envelope on his kitchen table and had confronted him his bathroom. The confrontation had been very emotional for Brennan and in a way had embarrassed her. She wasn't embarrassed that she had seen Booth naked in his bathtub, she'd been embarrassed that she had lost control of her emotions and vowed to be more careful in the future when dealing with Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth had finally finished his bath, Booth had walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water and had found the envelope with his personal effects. Much to his surprise, his watch was missing. Over the next few days, Booth had tried to get it back from Brennan; but, she had finally told him that she had lost it. She had offered to buy him a new one; but, Booth had decided that the best thing to do was to just go buy a new one himself and to forget all about the entire affair. He'd been shot, mistakes had been made and Booth vowed that from then on he would always make sure that Brennan knew where he was. He knew of her fears of abandonment and he vowed to himself that he would never leave her, no matter what. He would not be the one to abandon her.

Oooooooooooooooooo++++ooooooooo

When Brennan had fled the warrant that the FBI had issued for her, she had been told by her father not to take anything from her house. Max had told her that he would provide everything that she and Christine would need for the next few weeks while she was waiting for her friends at the Jeffersonian to find proof that she didn't have anything to do with Ethan Sawyer's death.

Brennan had listened to her father and she hadn't taken anything. Except that she had. She had taken the watch that she had been keeping in the bottom of her jewelry box. The watch that Booth was wearing when he had been shot by Pam Noonan. The watch that she had told Booth was lost. The watch that she was now wearing on her wrist. She could leave everything she owned behind; but, she could not give up the watch that Booth had entrusted to her all of those years ago. She had not been able to give it back to him then because she could not bear to part with it. Now, that she had to abandon Booth to protect him, she needed that watch now more than ever. That watch was Brennan's only link to Booth. It represented his trust in her. He had originally given it to her to keep safe and she had done that for over four years. She would continue to keep it safe.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The other day a friend of mine and I were talking about Brennan and the fact that she couldn't take anything with her when she ran from the FBI because she had to keep Booth out of it. He would have noticed if she had taken anything with her to the church. I brought up the fact that Brennan would have probably wanted to bring something of Booth's with her and this story was born. Let me know what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone mentioned Bonesology the other day and I went and took a peek. I found out that they have challenges over there and decided to try my hand at the one titled "The Odd Couple Challenge". I thought I would give it a try. Let me know what you think about this story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been sitting in the Founding Father's drinking a beer when he felt a hand rest on his left shoulder. Looking to his left, Booth was surprised to see Angela's father sitting on the stool next to him.

Puzzled, Booth said, "Hello, Mr. Gibbons. What brings you to town? You do know that Angela and Hodgins are staying at their cabin this weekend, don't you?"

Smiling, Billy said, "First, my name is Billy, not Mr. Gibbons. Mr. Gibbons was my father. Second, yeah, I know they're not in town. I came to see you."

Surprised, Booth said, "Me? Why me?"

Putting his hand up to get the bartenders attention, Billy called out that he wanted a Negra Modelo. John, shaking his head, said, "Sorry, sir. We don't carry that brand. Would a Corona do?"

Sighing, Billy said, "I guess so, son."

Accepting the beer, Billy turned to Booth and said, "My son-in-laws birthday is coming up next month and you being a friend of his, I thought you could tell me what you thought he'd like for a birthday present."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You came to D.C. to ask me what to give Hodgins for his birthday?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Billy said, "Well, I'm here for other reasons; but, I thought I would squeeze in this little conversation while I'm here."

Smiling, Booth said, "Hodgins is as rich as King Midas. If he wants something he just buys it. I haven't got a clue about what you can get him that he doesn't already have."

Nodding his head, Billy said, "What are you going to get him?"

Scratching his head, Booth said, "Well, I usually buy joke presents for him."

Nodding his head, Billy asked, "What did you buy him last year."

Smiling, Booth said, "I bought him a Men In Black Cake last year. The year before I bought him a Godzilla cake."

Frowning, Billy said, "I have to ask, he really likes those things?"

Laughing, Booth said, "He loves those things. Angela always makes him some fancy cake that will feed about twenty people for his party. My cake is just something to make him laugh. Michael usually helps him eat them; so, they don't go to waste."

Smiling, Billy took a swig of his beer and grimaced, "Damn, I really wanted that Negra Modelo." Looking at the Booth, Billy said, "Ok, I get it. You give silly presents and he likes them. I'll have to think about it. Thanks."

Getting off his bar stool, Billy walked away. Booth watching Billy exit the bar saw Brennan walking towards him. Standing up, Booth waited for Brennan to come closer. Once she was next to him, he put his hands on her waist and said, "Hey, Bones. I've been lonely waiting for you."

Laughing, Brennan kissed Booth and said, "You were talking to Billy. I don't think you were lonely."

Smiling, Booth said, "I was lonely for you."

Pleased at the compliment, Brennan nodded towards the exit and asked, "What did Billy want?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "He wanted to know what I buy for Hodgins' birthday every year."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "Did you tell him that you give Hodgins children's cakes."

Smiling, Booth said, "Oh yeah. Why wouldn't I tell him?"

Sitting on the bar stool next to Booth, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "Because they're children's cakes."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, for the oldest kid I know."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins was working in his Ooky room when a security guard came to his office to let him know that there was a deliveryman waiting for him at the entrance. Not expecting anything, Hodgins followed the security guard to the front entrance. The deliveryman, upon being introduced to Hodgins, handed a big box over to Hodgins and left.

Hodgins, curious, took the box back to his office and placed it on his desk. Lifting the lid, Hodgins found himself looking at a cake with Billy Gibbons face on it. A small envelope was sticking out of the cake where the top of Billy's hat was. Pulling the envelope out of the cake, Hodgins opened it and withdrew a card that read:

_This card is good for one get out of trouble with Billy pass. Keep this card and use it the next time you do something to really piss me off. Use it wisely._

_Ooooooooooooooooooo_

What do you think of this story? Any good?


	3. Chapter 3

daisesndaffidols wanted a sequel to chapter 1.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciated them.

This chapter is a little longer than is normal for me. You might want to grab a Kleenex. It may seem angsty; but, there is a happy ending.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan and Christine had been back for three days. The Jeffersonian team had done a heroic job and finally cleared Brennan of the murder charge. They had found definitive proof that the evidence showing Brennan was a murderer had been manipulated and that Brennan had been set up. The FBI had turned its attention to Christopher Pelant in the murder of Ethan Sawyer, of Inger Johanssen and of Ezra Krane. It had taken several days for Brennan and Max to confirm that the arrest warrant had been vacated and that the breaking news stories on CNN and FOX weren't a trap to get Brennan to come back prematurely.

Before Brennan had returned home, she had worried about her relationship with Booth. She had expected Booth to be angry with her and she had been afraid that he may have grown to hate her for taking his daughter away from him. What she had found was a confused Booth. He had greeted her with open arms. His kisses had been urgent and tender. His tears had been real and his insistence that he understood why she did what she did seemed honest.

Brennan had been surprised and grateful for the home coming she had received and yet she knew that something was wrong. Something was wrong with their relationship and she wasn't sure how to fix it. Though Booth was kind to her and loving towards her and their daughter he was also reserved in how he talked to her, how he responded to her.

The first night that she had been back he had just wanted to hold her and that was how they fell asleep together. Brennan had felt relief that he had still wanted her in his bed and she realized that he was exhausted and this was probably the first peaceful sleep he'd had in weeks.

The next night, he had gone to bed before she did and was asleep when she had finally gone to bed. Afraid to awaken him, she had lain on her side facing him and watched him sleep, finally closing her eyes and allowing herself to sleep.

The third night, he had gone to bed early again and as happened the previous evening, Brennan found herself looking at a sleeping Booth. Worried, Brennan had lain on her side of the bed until her anxiety pushed her from her bed. Walking across the room, Brennan had quietly rummaged through her jewelry box, found what she was looking for and had then left the room, walking down the hallway and then down the stairs. Walking over to the couch, Brennan had lain on the couch and held her wrist up to her face crying.

Booth, had awakened when he had felt Brennan get into bed and then shortly after get out of bed. He had heard her rummaging in her jewelry box and then heard her leave the room. Sighing, Booth had opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was confused about his feelings towards Brennan and was afraid to tell them to her. He didn't want to hurt her and yet his anger about her abandoning him was all too real for him. He loved her and yet he was so angry that she had not trusted him enough, loved him enough to take him with her. Deep down he understood the logic behind her actions; but, he was a man of emotion not logic and he found it hard to forgive the hurt she had done to him.

Realizing that the most serious problem they had was their inability to communicate with each other forced Booth to roll out of bed and in search of Brennan. Walking down the hallway, Booth first looked in Christine's bedroom and saw that his beautiful baby daughter was sleeping. Smiling, Booth walked in and looked at his baby and felt sad that she had grown so much while she had been gone. It hurt him that he had missed some of her firsts. He would never get that back. He had missed so many firsts with Parker and he had thought that somehow things would be different with Christine.

Rubbing his hands across his eyes, Booth sighed, turned around and left his sleeping daughter's room. Walking down the hallway, Booth had then slowly walked down the stairs. Hearing Brennan crying, Booth stopped at the foot of the stairs and sat down on the lower steps. Resting his head in his hands, Booth listened to Brennan cry. Uncertain what he was supposed to do, Booth sat and waited. After awhile, Booth realized that Brennan was still weeping and she seemed to be gasping for breath.

Standing up, Booth walked over to the couch, kneeled down beside the couch and put his right hand on Brennan's back. Rubbing slow circles on her back, Booth said, "What's wrong, Bones?"

Taking a deep breath, Brennan moved her hands to her eyes and wiped her tears away. Slowly sitting up, Brennan looked at Booth's concerned face and said, "I'm afraid that you don't love me anymore."

Sitting back onto his heels, Booth said, "I've loved you since the day I met you, Bones. I still love you and that will never change."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't understand then. You welcomed me when I first came home; but, now, you won't touch me. I told you why I did what I did and you said you understood; but, you won't touch me and I don't understand why."

Putting his hand on her knee, Booth said, "I don't know what you mean, I touch you. I kiss you every morning before I go to work. I kiss you when I see you in the evening. "

Frowning, Brennan said, "Booth, you know what I mean." Putting her left hand on Booth's hand, Brennan said, "You won't make love to me. Are you really that angry with me? You said you understood; but, I don't think you do."

Puzzled, Booth looked at the watch on Brennan's left wrist. Bending down, Booth picked up her left hand and held it up closer to his face. In the half light coming from the night light near the couch, Booth said, "Where did you get this watch?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "I've had this watch for a long time. I keep it in my jewelry box."

Shaking his head, Booth put his hands on the watch and said, "That's the watch you lost after Pam Noonan shot me. " Looking up, Booth said, "You said you lost it."

Swallowing, Brennan said, "I couldn't give it back to you. You told me to keep it safe and I had to do that. I had to keep it safe. I couldn't keep you safe; but, I knew no matter what happened I could keep your watch safe."

Opening his mouth and then closing it, Booth looked in confusion at Brennan's face. Finally, Booth moved his hands to Brennan's hands and held them. Looking intently at her, Booth said, "I'm really trying to understand you, Bones. I really am; but, I don't. Tell me what you mean."

Nodding her head, Brennan looked down at the watch and said, "Before you were operated on, you told the EMTs that you wanted me to have your personal effects. You wanted me to keep them until you were able to leave the hospital. Agent Pierce gave them to me to keep safe for you and then later he told me you'd died. All I had left was your watch and the other things that had been in your pockets. You left me without saying good-bye and all I had left were the things you wanted me to look after. I couldn't keep you safe; but, I could protect your things. Then I found out you were alive. I didn't need your things because I had you back in my life. I didn't need to keep your watch and other things safe. You could do that.

When it came time to give you your personal effects back, I couldn't give them all back. I knew that I needed to keep something of yours and keep it safe. You had given me your personal effects to keep safe and I did. You trusted me. It was the first time I had proof that you actually trusted me. I was your best friend; but, you had never asked me to take care of anything that belonged to you. You were always taking care of me; but, you never let me take care of you. Your watch represented your trust in me. For the first time in my life, someone trusted me and I didn't want to lose that trust. I kept your watch to keep it safe. You trusted me to keep it safe and I did."

Listening to Brennan ramble, Booth was more confused than ever. Shaking his head, Booth said, "Of course, I trust you, Bones. I've always trusted you. Hell, you've saved my life more than once. How could I not trust you?"

Looking away, Booth said quietly, "It's you who don't trust me Bones. I don't know why and I'm really trying to understand; but, for some reason you don't trust me. I know we had some serious problems between us for a while; but, I thought we got past that. I thought we understood that the past was a mistake and that we love each other enough to overcome those past mistakes."

Sighing, Booth moved his right hand over his eyes and said, "I thought you loved me Bones; but, you left without me. I'm sorry that you can't trust me; but, I don't know how to make you do it. I've really tried to make a life for us; but, I haven't been doing something right. I'm sorry, Bones. I really tried. I don't know what to do to"

Throwing her arms around Booth, Brennan started to cry again. Through her tears, Brennan said, "I do love you. I do trust you. I will always love you and I will always trust you. I left you here to protect you. I know that you love the law. You love the FBI. I could never take that from you. I was afraid that if you came with me you'd grow to hate me. I was afraid you'd leave me. I couldn't live without you Booth. I left you here to protect you. Not because I don't trust you."

Wrapping his arms around Brennan, Booth started to cry. "I'm sorry Bones. I'm sorry. I thought you really didn't love me anymore. I thought maybe you'd thought it over and that I just wasn't what you wanted in life. I know you love your job and I was afraid that you felt that I was keeping you from doing what you love best."

Sobbing, Brennan said, "I love you Booth. I love you best."

Holding each other, slowly the tears stopped and relief set in. Booth, rubbing Brennan's back, whispered into her ear, "You know what our problem is Bones?"

Shaking her head, Brennan asked, "What?"

Smiling, Booth moved back to look into Brennan's face and said, "We don't really talk to each other. We assume too much. We have to stop doing that."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, you're right. We have always been reticent with each other and we have to stop that."

Sighing, Booth hugged Brennan again and asked, "Are you going to give me my watch back?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Of course not. You gave it to me to keep it safe."

Laughing, Booth said, "Yeah, I don't really think I meant for you to keep it permanently."

Pulling away, Brennan looked into Booth's eyes and said, "When you retire. I'll let you have it back and not a minute sooner."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Fine. You keep it safe for me. The day I retire I want it back though."

Smiling, Brennan said, "It's a promise."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? It's a long chapter (for me); but, I really wanted them to clear the air.

Up next: Booth save me.


	4. Chapter 4

Mendenbar wants to read more about Booth and Billy. I hope this is what you wanted.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had just gone to bed when his phone rang. Since he and Brennan had been a little busy, he'd ignored it. A few minutes later the phone rang again and since Booth and Brennan were still busy, Booth let it go to voicemail. A few minutes later the phone rang again and Booth really started to lose the mood. The next time the phone rang, Booth rolled over grabbed the phone and said, "This had better be good damn it."

Relieved, Hodgins said, "Booth, man where the Hell have you been? You have to save me. Get over to my house as fast as you can. Please, it's life or death."

Sitting up, Booth said, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Hodgins, a note of hysteria in his voice, shrilly said, "Please Booth, get your ass over here now. Please, I'm begging you man."

Worried, Booth said, "I'm on my way."

Hanging up the phone, Booth turned to Brennan and said, "Something's wrong with Hodgins. He wants me to come over to his house. He sounds scared."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I'll come with you."

Shaking his head, Booth got out of bed and started dressing. Pulling up his jeans, Booth said, "No, if you come then Christine has to come and since I don't know what the problem is I'd think it would be better if you stay here. I don't want to risk Christine's life."

Frowning, Brennan said, "But you won't have any backup."

Pulling on a t-shirt, Booth said, "Knowing Hodgins, he's blown something up and Angela threw him out of the house. I'll go check into it and then call you."

Lying back down, Brennan said, "Alright. I guess. Just promise me that if the situation really is dangerous you'll call for backup."

Smiling, Booth held up his hand and said, "I promise."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After arriving at the Hodgins place, Booth walked up to the main entrance and looked through the window next to the door. Not seeing anyone, Booth knocked on the door and then stepped back a few paces.

Soon the door was open and a pale Hodgins said, "Thank God you're here. Get in here."

Frowning, Booth said, "What's going on, Hodgins? Is something wrong with Angela or Michael?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Angela went to art class. Michael is upstairs. Come on man, get in here."

Pulling Booth's arm, Hodgins did his best to drag Booth into the house. Seeing the strain on Hodgins' face, Booth allowed himself to be pulled into the living room.

Looking around, Booth saw that Hodgins had company. Nodding, Booth said, "Billy."

Billy, smiling, said, "Agent Booth."

Turning to Hodgins, Booth said, "Explain or I'm leaving."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "You remember that card I showed you a few months ago that Billy sent me on that cake for my birthday."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Sure, what about it?"

Trembling, Hodgins said, "I need you tell Billy what it said. Please Booth, don't screw around. Tell him what the card said."

Puzzled, Booth turned to Billy and asked, "Didn't you write the card?"

Grimacing, Billy said, "Maybe."

Hodgins, grabbing Booth's left arm, said, "Please Booth, just tell us what the card said."

Looking at Hodgins and then Billy, Booth said, "I think it said "This card is good to get out of trouble with Billy" or something pretty close to it anyways. It said to use it if you piss off Billy. Oh yeah, you're supposed to use it wisely."

Looking at Billy, Hodgins said, "See, I have a witness that saw it. It did exist and I want to use it now."

Sighing, Billy said, "Alright. I guess I'll let it slide this time; but, the next time you better be able to show it to me; if, I ever give you another one. I don't hold to word of mouth too much. The only reason I'm letting it slide this time is because Agent Booth here saw it. If something is important you're supposed to keep it and not throw it away."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "Sure thing." Turning to Booth, Hodgins said, "Thanks man."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I got to go. Bones wanted me to do something for her tonight and you kind of stopped me from doing it."

Turning to leave, Billy asked, "How come you aren't afraid of me Agent Booth? I mean most people are. I am not someone to triffle with and that scares most men."

Turning back, Booth looked at Billy and said, "Army Ranger, three war zones, been shot, stabbed, blown up, almost drowned, FBI Agent, sniper."

Nodding his head, Billy said, "Still, aren't you just a little afraid of me?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Nah, I have an Ace in the Hole. I'm married to Dr. Temperance Brennan. If you hurt me she'll come after you and believe me, you don't want that to happen. She killed a man once to protect me and she killed a woman who shot me. I wouldn't screw with her if I were you. She could make you disappear and they'd never find your body, I don't care how famous you are."

Smiling, Billy said, "Good to know. Good night Agent Booth."

Shaking his head, Booth turned and looked at Hodgins and said, "Grow a set, Hodgins."

Turning and walking towards the door, Booth heard Hodgins say, "You only have to deal with Max as a father-in-law. I should have it so easy."

Turning around, Booth shot Hodgins a look of incredulity and said, "I'd trade any day, Hodgins. Just say the word."

Smiling, Billy said, "Believe me Agent Booth, I'd take that deal."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought of this story. If anyone has a prompt or an idea for a story and want me to write it, please let me know. I am open to suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

JBCFlyers19 thinks Billy should be afraid of Brennan and Angela.

Thanks for reading my stories. I hope you find them entertaining.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was watching Christine play with her Leggos when he got the phone call.

"Booth."

A gravelly voice, a little uncertain, said, "Agent Booth. I hope I'm not bothering you with this phone call."

Glancing at the TV and seeing the Braves score a run, Booth said, "Shit, I mean, sorry, no, you aren't bothering me. I'm just watching TV. Uh, who is this?"

Clearing his voice, the caller said, "This is Billy, Angela's father."

Frowning, Booth said, "Uh, what can I do for you?"

Billy, his voice dropping an octave, said, "I was wondering if you could come and get me?"

Puzzled, Booth said, "What do you mean, come and get you? Where are you?"

Sighing, Billy said, "I really don't know. I figured since you're FBI you'd have a way to track this phone down and find me."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I don't understand. Why don't you know where you're at? Can't you just ask for directions from someone? Don't you have people that work for you?"

Sighing again, Billy said, "Agent Booth, I can't ask anyone where I'm at because I'm alone. I don't know where I am and I need help. I do have people working for me; but, they're in Texas and I'm not. I called you to help me because this involves my daughter and your, uh, partner. If you'll just come and get me I'll explain when you get here."

Looking at Christine, Booth asked, "I'm looking after my daughter. Is this situation dangerous or are you just in trouble and need some friendly help?"

Smiling, Billy said, "This is not a dangerous situation for anyone but me. I promise you it will be safe to bring your baby girl with you. Please, Agent Booth. I don't normally ask for help from anyone; but, pride goeth before a fall. I need help and I'm not ashamed to ask for it. My mother didn't raise a fool. Well, maybe she did; but, in this case, I'm asking you politely to help me because I need it."

Intrigued, Booth said, "Alright. I'll have your phone traced so don't turn it off. I'll get there when I get there."

Sighing once more, Billy said, "Thank you Agent Booth. Could you bring an extra pair of pants and a shirt? Also, a bolt cutter would be useful."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving in Bedford County, Pa., Booth drove to Breezewood. Following his GPS system and the map that Charlie gave him showing where Billy was, Booth turned onto a twisting and turning road and started to drive slowly. The road had more turns and switchbacks than he was used to and he felt that 40 mph was good enough. Christine had been as good as gold and had played with her dolls and stuffed animals the whole ride up. Her booster seat was conveniently surrounded by toys and a small cooler with snacks and drinks. Booth had stopped a couple of times for bathroom breaks; but, was pretty pleased at how well his daughter had handled the road trip.

Turning onto a road with Posted signs tacked on to trees, Booth slowly drove up the dirt road and finally saw a clearing in the woods on the left side of the road with a small trailer parked in the middle of it. Pulling up into the clearing, Booth turned off his engine and looked at the trailer. Not seeing anything, Booth opened his door and rolled down his window part way. The day was cool and his truck was under the shade of a tall cherry tree.

Opening the back door, Booth said, "Sweetheart, Daddy has to leave the truck for a few minutes. I'm not going to leave the truck out of my sight. I just want you to stay in the truck. I want you to sit in the front seat and if you see anyone besides me, I want you to push the horn on the steering wheel. Can you do that for Daddy?"

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Yes, Daddy. I'll honk if I see anyone."

Smiling, Booth unbuckled his five year old daughter's seat belt and helped her sit in the front seat. Getting up on her knees, Christine said, "I can't see unless I kneel Daddy, is that ok?"

Placing his right hand on top of her head, Booth said, "It sure is Baby. You can watch Daddy look for Uncle Billy. Uncle Billy needs Daddy's help and I need you to be a big girl and help Daddy watch his truck."

Puffing up her chest with pride, Christine said, "I'll watch your truck, Daddy. No one is going to steal it."

Smiling, Booth ruffled her hair, locked his door and closed it. Holding up his thumb, Booth smiled at Christine and then walked over to the small trailer. Stepping up on to the porch, Booth walked over to the door and tried to open it. Finding the door locked, Booth knocked on the door and said, "Billy, its Booth. Are you in there?"

Hearing a shout coming from the right side of the trailer, Booth stepped off of the porch and saw a small brown building set just in the trees. Because the building was painted brown, it blended in with the trees and it wasn't obvious that it was there. Looking back at the truck, Booth waved at his daughter and then walked down the path to the small building. Drawing his gun, Booth opened the door of the building and found himself looking at Billy.

Sighing, Billy held up his bare left leg and shook it. "As you can see, I couldn't leave here."

Looking around, Booth said, "Do I need my gun?"

Shaking his head, Billy said, "No. I just need you to cut this chain off of my leg and give me the clothes you brought."

Holstering his gun, Booth noticed some bright paint on the left hand side of the inside of the building with a message painted on the wall. Booth read the printed words: You went too far this time. She told you to leave Jack alone; but, you didn't. Since you won't take her seriously I've decided that you will take me seriously. Your daughter and I have stashed you here to show just how easy it would be to make you disappear. I'm leaving you a phone so that you can call for help. Who you call is your business; but, I recommend that you call Booth. If you call the police you'll end up in the news and I'm sure you don't want that. Interfere with my friends again and I'll make you regret it. This is not a joke, leave Jack alone."

Turning and staring at Billy, Booth said, "What the Hell did you do?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Billy said, "I might have had my son-in-law escorted to Canada and left in a bus station with a new tattoo."

Frowning, Booth asked, "You might have?"

Rolling his eyes, Billy said, "It was just a small tattoo. I don't see why Angela got so mad. It's not like it's as big as the other ones."

Smiling, Booth said, "What does this one say?"

Smiling back, Billy said, "It says I love Michael and it's over his heart. I mean that sounds like a good place for a tattoo for someone you love, don't you think so?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I only have two and that's enough for me. I'm pretty sure Hodgins didn't want another one too."

Sighing, Billy said, "You know, if he wouldn't piss me off, I'd leave him alone. I just feel that he doesn't understand that I only have so much patience and I can't let how he treats my daughter slide. I love my baby girl and I want her to be happy."

Turning to look at the truck and waving at his daughter, Booth turned back and said, "You aren't making her happy. You're obviously pissing her off and she's had enough. Do I want to know who her friend is that helped her do this to you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Billy said, "You know who her friend is. I didn't even know what was happening to me until I woke up in this building without my clothes and one flashlight, a blanket, several bottles of water and a cell phone. I got a call, right after I woke up, from that partner of yours telling me that she and Angela had done this to me to get my attention. She told me the message on the wall was from her and I'd better take it seriously. That message on the wall scared the shit out of me. Your wife is a very scary person. I don't know how she and my baby girl did this; but, they did it and believe me, I got the message."

Sighing, Booth said, "I warned you last year that you didn't want to screw around with Bones. Bones is loyal to her friends and you obviously upset Angela enough to make Bones want to teach you a lesson. Bones doesn't like it if you screw around with her friends or family."

Staring at the message on the wall, Billy turned back to Booth and said, "Yeah, I didn't realize that she was as dangerous as you said she was. If anything, I think you underplayed your hand, Agent Booth. My daughter is dangerous enough by herself; but, with Dr. Brennan helping her, God damn I don't think anyone is safe."

Smiling, Booth said, "Let me go get the bolt cutter and the clothes and then we'll leave."

Walking back to the truck, Booth took the time to open the door and check on his daughter and then rescued Billy. Once Billy was in the truck, Christine was in her booster seat and Booth was starting up the truck, Christine asked, "Why is that building so small, Daddy?"

Smiling, Booth said, "It's an outdoor John, Baby."

Not understanding, Christine asked, "What's an outdoor John, Daddy?"

Turning and looking at Christine, Billy said, "An outdoor John is a place to use the bathroom."

Laughing, Christine said, "That's funny. Why were you sitting in a bathroom in the woods, Uncle Billy?"

Sighing and he'd been doing that a lot today, Billy looked at Christine and said, "Your Mommy and my daughter thought it would be funny to keep Uncle Billy there for a little while. I'm sure they thought that the smell would help me to see just what I'd stepped into."

Shaking her head, Christine said, "I don't know what that means."

Nodding his head, Billy said, "That's ok, Baby girl, Uncle Billy does."

Laughing, Booth said, "You more than stepped into it, Billy, you fell in it."

Turning to look at Booth, "Yeah, well, I'm not married to her am I? I'd recommend that you never do anything to really piss her off."

Smiling, Booth said, "I have an advantage you don't have Billy. One, she loves me and two she'd never do anything to hurt me. I love her and I trust her. You on the other hand, she doesn't love you and she doesn't trust you. I'd leave Hodgins alone from now on, if I were you. Bones protects her friends not just me and our daughter."

Sighing once more, Billy said, "No problem. My mother didn't raise a fool for a son. You only have to hit me on the head once for me to understand that it hurts."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, carrying Christine into the house, Booth saw Brennan sitting on the couch, reading a journal. Putting his daughter down, Booth said, "Christine, why don't you go down to the man cave and watch some TV. I'll be down in a bit."

Watching his daughter leave the room, Booth walked over to the couch and sat down next to Brennan. Staring at her for a minute, Booth asked,"Don't you want to know where we've been?"

Looking up from her magazine, Brennan said, "I know where you've been."

Nodding his head, Booth asked, "Whose property is that?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Dads."

Sighing, Booth said, "Should I take a team up there and look for bodies?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Of course not. He just uses that place when he wants isloation."

Licking his lips, Booth put his right hand on Brennan's knee and said, "Bones, you do know he could press charges for assault, kidnapping and false imprisonnment? You do know that right?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennans said, "He could; but, he won't. He loves Angela too much. He knows if he presses charges then Angela would also be liable for the same charges."

Leaning his head down, Booth said quietly, "Don't do that shit again. I may not want to clean up after you and Angela again. You made me an accessory you know. What do you think would happen to Christine if we were both in jail? Who do you think would get her? I mean think about it. Pops is too old and Parker is too young. Who does that leave?"

Frowning, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "You're right. I didn't think that part through as completely as I should have. It would be better if I let Angela work on her relationship with her father without my help."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, work on your own. In the mean time, did you see Hodgins tattoo? Billy told me about it."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Angela told me. She said that Hodgins said he can't walk around without a shirt anymore. The tattoos are too embarrasing. He's going to see about having them removed."

Squeezing her shouders, Booth said, "You know, I've been thinking about getting a new tattoo. Maybe with your and Christine's name."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No."

Frowning, Booth asked, "No?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Your body is perfect as it is. Please don't adorn it with any more tattoos."

Smiling, Booth said, "Are you saying I look hot?"

Smiling back, Brennan stood up and walked towards the stairs. Booth, seeing the twinkle in Brennan's eyes, stood up and followed her.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Well what did you think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Casket4mytears had a prompt: Brennan has a false positive on a pregnancy test post-Pelant, but isn't happy about it. I hope this is what you wanted.

I appreciate the reviews I've received, they've been very nice.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The last six months had been tumultuous at best. Brennan's friends at the Jeffersonian had found the proof that was needed to prove that she had been set up for a murder she hadn't committed. The FBI, embarrassed that they had allowed themselves to be used by a psychotic serial killer to smear the good name of the best anthropologist in the country, if not the world, had vacated the arrest warrant and had publicly apologized to her and to her partner, Booth. Life had seemed to return to normal and Brennan had returned to the Jeffersonian as their resident anthropologist. She'd also resumed her partnership in the field with Booth.

When her days weren't spent working in Limbo, they were spent working on a case with Booth. Their solve rate soared with each new case and with it the confidence by the FBI that what had been done to Brennan and Booth hadn't permanently damaged their partnership.

Brennan, when she had time to think about it, knew that she'd been lucky in love after all. Even though Booth had been angry at first when she had returned, after many quiet and not so quiet talks, Brennan had finally convinced Booth that her leaving him had not been abandonment. She had left him behind to protect him and their future lives together.

Booth being Booth had found it hard to believe that Brennan hadn't changed her mind about them and that she hadn't left him because she didn't trust him. She had abandoned their partnership before and it had left him devastated. This had felt like more of the same. While she had been gone, Booth had feared that even though she said she loved him, she had actually stopped loving him and didn't want a future with him. His insecurities were just as bad has hers. Brennan's reassurances were needed.

When Brennan had returned, she had discovered that Booth was suffering from terrible nightmares. He'd suffered from nightmares ever since she had known him; but, somehow these nightmares were worse. In the past, his nightmares had been about war and the lives he had taken as a sniper for the Army and the FBI. His nightmares also included the Gravedigger, her kidnapping and his. Now his nightmares also included his fear that Pelant would kill her and their baby.

She too had nightmares, her time in Foster Care and her kidnapping, Booth's supposed death at the hands of Pam Nunan and his brain tumor. Combined, Booth and Brennan had spent many a wakeful night, the first few months after Brennan had come back home and both had tried to reassure the other that all was well. Both knew this wasn't true and it added more pressure in their lives.

After six months had passed and Pelant had been captured, both Brennan and Booth had finally started to relax. Their fear that Pelant would find a way to kill them or their child had been a constant presence in their life and with Pelant's capture, both felt like the death sentence that had been hanging over their heads had been lifted.

Oooooooooooo

Booth had wrapped up a kidnapping case and had finally dragged himself home at 10 p.m. He had let Brennan know that the young girl had been found alive and the kidnapper was in custody. After driving back to D.C., Booth had spent several hours in the interrogation room and then with Cullen in a follow-up meeting about the case. When 9:30 p.m. had finally made an appearance on the clocks on the wall, Cullen had closed the meeting and had told Booth to come in late the next day. He obviously could use the rest.

Arriving home, Booth had removed his shoes at the front door. He had wanted to be able to move around downstairs without waking up Brennan. Walking into the kitchen, Booth had fixed himself a bowl of cereal and had sat down on the couch in the living room and ate it. He had left the lights off and the only source of light in the room came from the windows and from a night light. Booth didn't want any more light on than was necessary. He was sleepy and he didn't know if he'd have the strength to actually walk upstairs when he was done eating.

Gradually, inertia took over and Booth placed his bowl and spoon on the coffee table next to the couch and lay down. He had thought he would just close his eyes for a few minutes and then go upstairs. Sleep had quickly enveloped him and for once his dreams were benign and not very memorable.

Oooooooooooooooo

Brennan had come home earlier that evening and had waited patiently for Booth to come home. She had been to the doctor the day before to have some tests run and that afternoon those test results had been given to her. At first Brennan had been relieved with the results; but, the more she had thought about it the sadder she had become.

She had felt off for several days and had tried to find an explanation for it. Finally fearing that she knew what the problem may be, she had bought a home pregnancy test and much to her surprise and fear, the stick had shown a plus sign on it. Not sure if the test had been accurate or not, she had bought another home pregnancy test and this time the test had shown a minus sign. Frustrated with the two tests, Brennan had made an appointment with her doctor and he had run his own tests. That afternoon, Dr. Reeves had called her to let her know that she wasn't pregnant after all.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been asleep for several hours when her nightmare began. She was sitting in the hospital waiting for Booth's operation to be completed when the doors at the end of the hall had opened and a man dressed in surgical garb had walked through the doorway towards her. Arriving next to her, the doctor had lowered the mask on his face and with a shake of his head he told her that Booth had died on the table. Screaming Booths' name, Brennan lashed out at the doctor, hitting him as hard as she could. The doctor, grabbing Brennan's hands had stopped her from hitting him and said, "The operation was a success, he just didn't want to live."

Waking up, Brennan had felt a cold sweat pop out on her body. Shaking, Brennan had stood up and walked into the bathroom. Running the tap, Brennan had placed a washcloth under the cold water and then wiped the cool cloth against her face. Drying her face, Brennan had looked in to the mirror and saw dark circles under her eyes. Shaking her head, she left the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, Brennan saw that it was 3:48 and wondered where Booth was.

Walking out of the room, Brennan walked down the hallway and peered into Christine's room. Seeing that her baby was sleeping, Brennan left the room, walked down the hallway and then down the stairs. Looking over at the couch, Brennan saw Booth sleeping on his back on the couch. Walking over to the couch, Brennan leaned over Booth to make sure he was still breathing. Her nightmare was still fresh in her mind and her need to make sure that Booth was alright was almost overwhelming.

Booth startled from his sleep, found himself looking at Brennan's sad face. Frowning, Booth sat up and rubbed his eyes. Staring at Brennan, Booth asked, "What's the matter, Bones?"

Sitting down next to Booth, Brennan leaned against him and said, "I didn't mean to wake you up. I woke up and noticed that you weren't in bed and I decided to come down stairs and see if you were home."

Sighing, Booth put his arms around Brennan's shoulders and said, "You've been crying. Did you have another nightmare?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I went to the doctor today and I just felt sad at the news I received."

Afraid, Booth squeezed her shoulders and asked, "What sad news, Bones? What's going on? Are you alright? You're not sick are you?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "No, I'm not sick. I just went to the doctor to have a test run. It came back negative so everything is normal."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "If the test was negative and you're normal then why are you sad?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "I thought I might be pregnant and I'm not."

Swallowing, Booth said, "You're ok though? Right?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, I'm alright."

Sighing, Booth said, "Did you want another baby? Is that why you're sad?"

Nodding her head again, Brennan said, "Yes. I wanted another baby. At first I was happy that I wasn't pregnant; but, the more I thought about it the more I realized that I would like to have another baby, Booth. I want another baby with you. Do you think that you might want another baby someday?"

Smiling, Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan and said, "I want as many kids as you do, Bones. If you want one more then I want one more. If you want ten more then I want ten more. I love you and I want to make you happy."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Thank you, Booth. I was afraid that since we've had so much happen to us this last year, you might be afraid to have more children. I know you were afraid for Christine's and Parker's safety while Pelant was free and I just want to make you happy too. If you really don't want to have any more children then I will be fine with that."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nope, you're not listening to me. I want as many kids as you want. If you want another one then I'd be glad to help you achieve that particular goal. Just say the word."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Well, if you don't think it would too much trouble, would you like to try now?"

Standing up, Booth pulled Brennan up, put his arms around her and said, "Your wish is my command Bones."

Laughing, Brennan put her right hand in Booth's left hand and pulled him to the stair case. Walking up the stairs, Booth stopped and said, "Ah, Bones, you don't want ten more, do you?"

Laughing, Brennan said, "Let's just try for one more for now."

Relieved, Booth followed Brennan up to their room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you liked this one. I hope this is what you wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok this is a very short story. You'll see why in a moment and then thank me for doing that. This story is for penandra.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was standing up on the platform observing Brennan and Cam looking over a very badly decomposed body.

Hodgins, waiting for Brennan to give the go ahead to collect the clothes off of the body, turned to Booth and said, "What did you guys do this weekend?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "It was raining too much Saturday; so, we stayed in and watched that movie that Angela gave Bones."

Watching Brennan leaning over the body, Hodgins asked, "What movie was that?"

Smiling, Booth looked at Hodgins and said, "Oh some movie with Vulcans and werewolves."

Brennan, half listening to Booth and Hodgins, turned and said, "It was vampires not Vulcans."

Grinning, Booth nodded his head and said, "Sure, she's right, it was vampires and werewolves. Bones was over the moon wanting to see it. Angela claimed we'd have a howling good time watching it."

Rolling her eyes, Cam said, "Stop it Booth."

Puzzled, Brennan looked at Cam and said, "What?"

Booth, smirking at Hodgins, said, "Of course, I made some popcorn and we wolfed that down. It was a real hair raising movie. I didn't see the point of having Vampires and werewolves in the same movie though. Maybe the director or producer had a lot at stake and needed to squeeze as much plot in to the movie as he could. The director probably thought he nailed it; but, I thought he packed too much into it."

Shaking her head, Cam said, "I swear Seeley, you'd better stop."

Confused, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "What are you doing, Booth?"

Holding his hands out palms up, Booth said, "Oh, Cam can probably count on one hand the number of times she's seen a horror film." Snapping his fingers, Booth said, "Oh right, Cam was in that Vampire movie that she made when she lived in New York. I think that probably drained all of the fun out of horror films for her. That right Cam? Did that movie drive you batty?"

Walking over to where Booth was standing, Cam punched Booth in the arm and said, "Stop it right now, Seeley."

Hodgins, unable to keep a straight face any longer, started laughing. Pointing at Cam, Hodgins said, "You'd better stop, Booth. Cam thinks that kind of humor sucks."

Laughing, Booth smiled at Cam and said, "Is that right Cam? Do you think my humor is too biting?"

Angela, walking up on to the platform, walked over to where Brennan was standing and asked, "What's going on?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I have no idea."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Penandra loves puns. I hope I nailed that coffin. What can I say? I bet you're grateful that I kept this one short and to the point. Those with sanguine dispositions will overlook my need for attention. Oh, God, I need to stop...


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading my stories.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

It had started out innocently enough. Booth had decided to have a barbeque and had invited all of the squints, Cam, Sweets and several FBI agents over for a little Saturday get together. Booth had grilled up steaks, ribs, hamburgers, hotdogs, corn and potatoes. Brennan had decided to make several different kinds of salads and everything was ready when their company had arrived.

After everyone had eaten, Wendell decided to try to get a game of flag football started. The teams were split up and it was FBI against Squints. Hodgins had protested that the FBI Agents were all bigger than they were; so, the FBI weren't really playing fair. Booth, sitting on a chair watching Hodgins and Harris arguing, closed his eyes to take a little nap. The next thing he knew, Booth was being hauled to his feet by Agents Harris and Holtz and told that he had to play with the squints; so, that they would quit complaining and actually play the game.

Protesting, Booth had told the players that he didn't want to play; but, Harris insisted that a good host would make sure that everyone was having a good time. A little insulted about the implication that he wasn't a good host, Booth agreed to play.

The game had gone as predicted. Booth was good; but, he couldn't win the game by himself and although Wendell was a fairly decent athlete, hockey was his sport, not football. Booth had handled the ball most of the time for the Squints and towards the end of the game, Booth was running with the ball when Agent Brown, getting a little carried away tackled Booth instead of grabbing for his towel. Booth, not expecting to be tackled, found himself falling down with Brown holding onto his waist. Going down, Booth, holding onto the ball, landed on his side with his right arm under the ball and his weight and Brown's weight putting too much pressure on his right arm.

When Brown had stood up, he leaned over to help Booth stand up. Booth reaching up realized that his arm was really hurting and at the same time felt kind of numb. Sitting up, Booth looked closer at his arm and realized that it looked odd.

Looking around, Booth spotted Brennan walking towards him and said, "I need you to look at my arm, Bones. It looks weird."

Brennan walking over quickly to where Booth was sitting on the ground, knelt down next to him, put her right hand under his right arm and looked at it. Frowning, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "We need to go to the emergency room, Booth."

Nodding, Booth gingerly got up from the ground, held his right arm against his chest with his left hand and followed Brennan around the side of the house to the car. It was decided to leave Christine at home and Cam would stay to look after her.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been in the emergency room for about four hours when he had finally been released. He had suffered a fractured ulna and his right lower arm had been put into a cast. Booth had really hated to hear that because the last time he'd had a cast, the itching had driven him to distraction. Of course, his putting things into his cast to scratch his skin had driven Brennan to distraction.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Because Booth was in pain, Brennan had stopped at the pharmacist to fill a prescription for pain medicine. Booth, not wanting to sit in the store, stayed in the truck and stared at the passing traffic. Feeling dull, Booth hadn't really noticed Brennan was in the truck again until she tapped his shoulder and handed him a pill and then a bottle of water. Looking at the pill, Booth had stared at it until Brennan told him that it worked better in his body than in his hand. Putting the pill in his mouth, he chased it down with a swig of water. Holding the water in his hand, Booth continued to look at the passing traffic.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Brennan had parked the truck and then walked around the truck to open the door for Booth so he could get out of the truck. Opening the door, Brennan leaned into the truck and said, "Booth we're home. You can get out of the truck now."

Smiling, Booth turned to look at Brennan and said, "Bones, there you are. Where've you been Bones?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "I walked around the truck."

Still smiling, Booth said, "Oh, that's nice. Where are we?"

Sighing, Brennan said, "We're home. You can get out of the truck."

Scratching his nose, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "Stand back Bones. I might fall out of the truck. I can't feel my lower legs. Is that normal? How come I can't feel my lower legs when I broke my arm? Is my legs attached to my arm? I didn't think that's true; but, I can't feel my legs, Bones. How come I can't feel my legs?"

Worried, Brennan said, "You must be suffering some side effects from the pain medication you took. Your legs are not attached to your arm. You just need to be careful when you get out of the truck."

Reaching down with his left hand and touching his legs, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "They're still there. That's good. I wasn't sure."

Looking down, Booth moved his lower legs so that they were facing the door and then slid out of the truck. Watching his feet, Booth said, "How can I walk if I can't feel my feet? I can't feel those either Bones. Did you know I can't feel my feet?"

Putting her arm around Booth's waist, Brennan said, "Slowly walk to the house, Booth. You should be able to walk that far."

Hearing the front door open, Brennan saw Wendell walk over to them. Wendell, looking at Booth's drunken stance, put his arm around Booth's shoulders and said, "Let me help, Dr. Brennan. You just follow behind just in case he starts to fall."

Smiling at Wendell, Brennan said,"Booth is reacting to his pain meds."

Booth, looking at Wendell, said, "Hey Wendell, did you know my feet are missing?"

Smiling, Wendell said, "No they're still there. If you look down you'll see them."

Puzzled, Booth looked down and then back up and said, "Hey, hey, Bones, where are you Bones?"

Putting her hand on Booth's lower back, Brennan said, "I'm behind you, Booth. Walk to the house. I'll follow you."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Ok."

Looking down, Booth watched his feet as he walked to the door. Arriving at the front doorway, Wendell let go of Booth and stood behind him. Booth, seeing the door was open, walked through the doorway and stopped when he found himself in the living room. Looking around, Booth said, "Where are we? Bones, where are you? Where are we?"

Gently pushing Booth, Brennan said, "Walk over to the couch and sit down, Booth. You're home. This is our house."

Smiling, Booth walked over to the couch, sat down and then looked up at Wendell and Brennan, "You can't trick me. This is my house. I recognize that chair over there."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Yes, we can't trick you, Booth."

Cam walking down the stairs, looked at Booth and said, "I guess he broke something."

Looking over at Cam, Booth said, "Hey, I thought I was in our house. Bones, I thought you said we're home. How come my chair is at Cam's house?"

Shaking her head, Cam said, "Oh, boy."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "This will be the only time, Booth ever takes this particular pain medication."

Looking at Booth and then Brennan, Cam said, "I think I'll stay the night and look after Christine while you look after Booth."

Staring at Booth staring at his chair, Wendell said, "He looks like he's been on an all day drinking binge."

Jerking his head up, Booth said, "Watch it Wendell I'm not too drunk that I can't kick your ass. Bones, I haven't been drinking have I? I don't remember drinking. I think Wendell got me drunk, Bones. You need to kick his ass because I can't feel my feet."

Pushing Wendell to the door, Brennan said, "Thank you Wendell. I think you'd better leave now."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, go home Wendell. You can get into trouble getting me drunk behind my back you know."

Frowning, Booth jerked his head, looked at his chair again and said, "Bones, why is my chair moving?"

Shaking her head, Cam said, "God, this is going to be a long night."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

I actually had this happen to me once when I took Darvon for a severe case of tonsillitis. Freaked my parents out. Didn't do me a lot of good either. Ha Ha


	9. Chapter 9

Tanargue wants to know where Booth's tattoos came from. I thought that might make an interesting story. I hope you like it.

A/N: I've never been to Japan; so, if I've made any mistakes then I apologize. I did do some research; but, that doesn't mean that this story is error free. I do have hopes that it is though.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been sent to Japan as part of an exchange program between the FBI and the Kanto Regional Police Bureau. He and two other FBI Agents had been sent to the Kanagawa Prefecture to exchange ideas and methods to fight organized crime.

Booth had joined the FBI three years earlier; so, as far as Booth was concerned he was still learning the business. When they had arrived in Japan, Booth, Tomlin and Barnes had been introduced to three officers that they would be shadowing during their stay. The first few days were spent in meetings. The meetings had been organized so that the two sides could talk about organized crime in each other's country and what they were doing to combat it.

The officer that had been assigned to Booth had been a little surprised that his guest barely talked. Ken Nakamura, a police officer in the Criminal Investigation Bureau, thought that Agent Booth was polite enough; but, his silence was a big surprise to him. He thought Americans were supposed to be more boisterous and out going. Certainly Agents Tomlin and Barnes seemed to fit the stereotype. Their attitude towards their hosts was a little condescending if not insulting. Instead of exchanging ideas, Tomlin and Barnes seemed to be more interested in telling their hosts how to handle their organized crime problem and didn't seem very interested in how the Japanese were actually dealing with the problem.

During their meetings, Booth would sit silently and listen to everything that was being said. He had a notebook and he took numerous notes in. He took any paper given to him and read it then folded it and put it in the back of his notebook.

The three days set aside for the meetings had slowly come to a close and the next day, each FBI Agent would start shadowing the officer they had been assigned to.

Towards the end of the meeting, Inspector Fumio Sato had looked at Booth and said, "Agent Booth, you haven't said very much during these meetings. Do you have any questions or comments?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "How would you gentlemen handle our organized crime problem?"

A little shocked, all eyes locked on Booth who sat with his hands resting on his notebook. Impressed with Booth, Inspector Sato had smiled and then proceeded to go over the methods they used to try to handle the Yakuza, the Japanese version of the American Mafia.

While Tomlin and Barnes had rolled their eyes, they had listened none the less. Booth, interested in what Inspector Sato had to say, had taken notes and had asked the occasional question.

After the meeting had broken up, Ken had invited Booth out for a drink. Much to his surprise, Booth has accepted. Ken had extended the invitation out of politeness and had not considered the fact that Booth would actually accept.

Trying to be a good host, Ken had taken Booth to the Tommy Bar in Yokosuka. The bar had a reputation for being friendly to American sailors; so, Ken thought Booth would appreciate the gesture. They'd had a fairly interesting evening. Ken had found that once Booth was away from Tomlin and Barnes he was downright friendly and very outgoing.

The next few days, Booth had shadowed Ken as Ken did his job. He stayed close to Ken without crowding him. He listened, observed and took notes. At first, there had been a lot of sly comments made to Booth in Japanese that the commenter's had thought were amusing; but, to their surprise, Officer Nakamura had not.

After a few days working with Booth, Ken realized that Booth may not understand what was being said to him when someone talked to him in Japanese; but, he still seemed to understand that some of the comments made to him were less than friendly. When anyone insulted Booth using a friendly face to do it, Booth would smirk at them and then write something down in his notebook. Curious, Ken had eventually asked Booth what he was writing in his notebook and Booth had showed it to him. Most of the notes were about police procedure; but, some were observations. Some pages had notes such as "short tech with the glasses = smart ass" or "store owner = prick". Embarrassed, Ken had decided to nip some of the comments in the bud. The officers and techs that worked with Ken soon learned that it was better to keep their comments to themselves.

When the first weekend came, Ken had invited Booth to come home with him. Booth hadn't wanted to be a bother; but, Ken had insisted that Booth was more than welcome. Ken had planned to drive up to see his parents and his little sister and he didn't want to leave Booth by himself for the weekend. Booth, appreciating the kind gesture had accepted Ken's offer. Ken's parents had liked Booth and Ken's sister, Sachi had hung around Booth and Ken so much that his parents had started to worry that their guest might consider her a pest. Booth had just told them that he loved children and he didn't mind Sachi's incessant questions.

Booth and Ken had gotten along so well that Ken insisted that Booth move out of his hotel and move in to his apartment for the next two weeks. Booth had been grateful and had let Tomlin and Barnes know where he'd be. Tomlin and Barnes had thought Booth was going overboard giving up his hotel room; but, Booth hadn't really cared what they thought.

The next week Ken had caught a murder and Booth had been interested in Ken's investigative style. He'd asked questions and Ken was flattered that Booth had taken notes. The murder had been fairly straight forward and the murderer had been tracked down in three days. The murderer had turned out to be a jealous boyfriend who had decided to get rid of a possible rival, permanently.

When the next weekend came, Booth and Ken had been drinking beer and watching a ball game on TV when Booth had asked Ken about his tattoo. Booth had noticed it since Ken was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and wanted to know what it meant. Ken had explained that the tattoo meant family. Intrigued, Booth had asked Ken about tattoos and why have them. After listening to Ken, Booth had decided that he wanted a tattoo. Making sure that Booth understood that it was permanent and not to be done on a whim, Booth had assured Ken that he wanted one.

The next day, Ken had taken Booth to get his tattoo. While Booth was talking to the artist, Booth had found two symbols that he liked and couldn't make up his mind which one to get. After mulling it over, Booth decided to get both tattoos, one on the inside of each wrist.

The next week, Booth and Ken had investigated another murder and towards the end of the week, Ken had taken Booth out on a stakeout on a police boat in Uruaga Harbor. They had stayed on the boat for hours and had finally shut down the operation at dawn. They had been unsuccessful; but, Booth and Ken hadn't thought the time was a total waste. They had spent hours talking about their past and their hopes for the future and had drunk some saki. Booth didn't normally drink on the job; but, Ken had brought it along to drink when they ate some sandwiches during their long night. Booth had gone along with it.

The following Monday, Booth had met up with Tomlin and Barnes at the airport. It was time to go home. Ken had come with Booth to the airport and had given Booth a bottle of saki to take home. Booth had let Ken know he'd had a great time and had learned a few things that he hoped to use on his job at home.

After arriving back in the U.S., Booth had gone back to work and had a fairly light week. The next weekend he'd had free, Booth had gone over to his grandfather's house to check up on him. Hank had been happy to see his grandson and had wanted to know all about Booth's trip to Japan. Booth had been talking to Hank about Ken when Hank had interrupted Booth to ask him about his tattoos. Pleased that Hank had noticed, Booth had explained that each tattoo had a meaning, one meant soul and the other destiny.

Laughing, Hank patted Booth on the shoulder and said, "At least you hope that's what they mean."

Smiling, Booth said, "Yeah, you're right. It would be bad if they meant stupid and idiot."

Laughing, Hank said, "The smart thing to do is to not find out. Sometimes ignorance really is bliss."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks you for reading and reviewing my story. The response to my little stories have been very encouraging.

Because I split out chapters 9 through 11 and moved them to "A Broken Wing", those of you who reviewed those chapters here won't be able to review chapters 9 through 11 again if you are logged in. Even though chapters 9 through 11 are new stories FFN doesn't know that. That's disappointing for me but that's the way it goes.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been editing an article she'd been working on for the journal "The American Journal of Physical Anthropology" when she heard a knock on the doorframe of her office. Looking up, Brennan saw her father standing in the doorway.

Smiling, Brennan said, "Hi, Dad. What brings you here?"

Walking across the room, Max said, "Oh, I thought I'd drop by to see how you're doing?"

Saving her file, Brennan said, "I'm fine. I'm working on that article Dr. Reid wanted me to write for The American Journal of Physical Anthropology."

Sitting down on the chair across from Brennan's desk, Max looked around at the shelves behind his daughter's desk and said, "You know Honey. I've been thinking and I wanted to ask you a question."

Nodding her head, Brennan folded her hands on the desk and said, "What do you wish to ask me?"

Clearing his throat, Max said, "Ok, bear with me. I was talking to Russ last night and he wants to ask a big favor of you; but, he didn't know how you'd take it; so, I told him I'd feel you out."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Wouldn't it have been better if he'd just asked me?"

Smiling, Max said, "Well, you know Russ. He doesn't like to make waves and I don't care one way or the other way, so anyways here goes. Russ's new job requires him to fill out a will and he and Amy were looking over the legal forms and they both realized that they haven't really protected their kids like they should. They haven't named a guardian for their kids in case they both get killed; so, they were thinking that maybe you'd agree to be the legal guardian of the kids if Russ and Amy die before the girls are of legal age."

Staring at her Father, Brennan said, "I will of course have to talk to Booth before I can give Russ my answer."

Frowning, Max said, "These are your nieces we're talking about. What's to think about?"

Sighing, Brennan said, "I'm in a committed relationship with Booth. If I were to agree to Russ's request and then something were to happen to me then Booth would be obligated to become their legal guardian. I cannot answer for him. That wouldn't be fair. We're partners and we make major decisions together. I will have to talk to Booth and find out if he would be willing to be named as their guardian."

Shaking his head, Max said, "If you don't take them then they would end up with either me or Amy's parents. Her parents are older than I am. We might not live long enough to raise those girls. They could end up in Foster Care. Are you telling me you'd allow those girls to end up in Foster Care?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "You cannot force me to make a decision for Booth, Dad. I won't do it. I will talk to Booth and then I will give Russ my answer."

Angry, Max said, "Family comes first, Tempe. Even if Booth isn't willing you should be. You've been in Foster Care. You know what it's like. I can't believe that you'd actually have to think about this."

A little angry herself, Brennan said, "Since when does family come first with you, Dad? Yes, I know what Foster Care is like. I know what it's like because you and Mom abandoned me. Then Russ abandoned me. The only time family comes first in the Brennan family is when it's convenient. Well my family is very important to me and I will not make a decision that will cause friction with Booth. If he says yes then the answer will be yes. If he says no then the answer will be no. It's his life too and I will not do anything to make him unhappy with our relationship. I've done enough of that."

Standing up, Max said, "What the hell, Tempe. I was there for you when Pelant was after you. I kept you safe. I kept your baby safe. I didn't have to do that. I did it because I love you and you are my family. I did not abandon you when you were a child. Your mother and I fled to keep some very evil men away from you. We did what we did to save your life. If we'd have taken you with us you might have died. Your mother died. You could have been killed too."

Sniffing, Brennan said, "Well we'll never know will we and as far as your claims that I wasn't abandoned then why did I end up in Foster Care? Well taken care children aren't put into the system. Abandoned children are put into the system. You did help me when I ran from Pelant; but, running away caused a lot of problems for my family and I'm not so sure you did me a favor talking me into leaving Booth like I did. You cannot make me feel guilty for consulting with Booth about this decision. I will not force him to do something he wouldn't want to do. I will talk to him and then I will give Russ my decision."

Shaking his head, Max said, "Booth is more important than Russ and his kids, more important than me? We're blood, Tempe. Hell, you aren't even married to Booth. If he's so important to you then why aren't you two married? Huh, why?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Of course, Booth is more important to me. As for why we aren't married, that is none of your business."

Ooooooooooooooooo

That evening, when Booth dropped by to pick up Brennan, Brennan had been very quiet. Driving home, Booth had tried to get Brennan to talk to him; but, after awhile he realized that she wasn't listening to him. Booth, thinking that he'd done something to upset her, said, "Everything ok there, Bones?"

Reaching over and putting her hand on Booth's right arm, Brennan said, "Everything is fine. I'm just thinking. When we get home we need to talk."

Glancing at Brennan and then at the road, Booth said, "Why can't we talk now? I'm game."

Sighing, Brennan said, "Russ wants to make you and I the legal guardians of Emma and Hayley if anything should happen to Russ and Amy. I told Dad that I would have to talk to you before I agree to that arrangement."

Glancing at Brennan again, Booth said, "Do you want to do it?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "I want this decision to be a mutual decision, Booth. It will affect you just as much as it will affect me. I want to know how you feel about it. Do you want to agree to the arrangement?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Ok, sure. I don't see why not. Amy doesn't have any brothers or sisters and Russ only has you. There isn't anyone else; so, yeah, I think I'd be fine with it."

Sighing, Brennan said, "I don't want you to make the decision based on Russ's and Amy's lack of relatives. I want you to base your decision on whether or not it's the right thing for you and me."

Afraid he was walking into a Brennan mine field, Booth said, "You know Bones, I'm fine with it. I'd rather not have Hayley and Emma in the system, not if I can prevent it. If you don't want to do it; then, that's between you and Russ; but, I said I'm fine with it and I am."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled and said, "Thank you Booth. I didn't want to force you to do something you didn't want to do. We're partners and it's important that we make all major decisions together. The last major decision I made affected you and I didn't allow you to have any say. I promised you that I'd never do that again and I wanted you to see that I'm keeping my word."

Smiling, Booth reached out and touched Brennan on the shoulder and said, "Thanks, Bones. I got that. You tell Russ that we'll do it."

Clearing his throat, Booth said, "You know we really don't have a guardianship paper filled out for Christine. We need to talk about that one ourselves. I will tell you that there is no chance in Hell that I would want Jared named as my daughter's guardian. Pops is too old and right now, Parker is too young. Max is out of the question too. We don't have a lot of choices. It would have to be Russ or one our friends."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, I know and I agree with your summary. I would like to ask Hodgins and Angela to be the guardians of Christine if something were to happen to us."

Smiling, Booth said, "Well, that was easier than I'd thought it would be. Of course, they have to agree to it; but, I don't see Angela saying no."

Looking at Booth, Brennan said, "I will ask them tomorrow. Thank you Booth."

Puzzled, Booth said, "For what?"

Patting his knee, Brennan said, "For being my partner and my friend. I love you Booth and I appreciate your qualities that make you who you are."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth said, "Thanks Bones. I love you too and I like your qualities too."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Interesting? Not interesting? Reviews would be appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

TLWtlw had a prompt for a story. I will explain what the prompt was at the end of the story.

FFN wouldn't allow some people to review this story yesterday. I appreciated the PM's letting me know that you liked the story. You guys are great.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

A few days before Christine's first birthday, Booth received a package in the mail from Russ. Booth had been sitting as his desk, working on a report for Cullen when his mail had been placed on his desk. Looking up, Booth had seen a small box resting on top of the pile of mail and inter-office envelopes he had to wade through. Curious, Booth had pulled the box across his desk and used his knife to slit the top of the box open. Opening the box, Booth had found a letter and a jewelry box.

oooooooooooooooooo

Opening the letter, Booth found that Russ had a request:

Booth,

I need you to do me a favor. I need you to give this box to Tempe. Dad gave it to me to give to her; but, I don't want to do it. I figure you can do it and Tempe won't be able to refuse to take it. At least I hope so. Yeah, I know, I'm a coward. Well, we all have our crosses to bear and mine and Dad is we don't know how to handle Tempe and frankly I'm a little afraid to make her mad. It took too many years to get her to talk to me and I have no intention of screwing that up. If you decide that you can't give it to her then mail it back to Dad and tell him to do his own dirty work.

Let me explain what it is and you can figure out how to handle it or not. It's up to you.

The small box contains a ring. The ring belonged to Mom's mother and it's a Mother's Day ring. When Mom's mother died Grandpa Fred gave the ring to Mom. Mom had always loved that ring and Grandpa Fred wanted her to have it. Mom always wore it in on her right hand. Dad had wanted to buy Mom her own Mother's Day ring; but, Mom said she didn't need one. She had her Mother's ring and that was all the Mother's Day jewelry she needed.

When Tempe was little she used to steal the ring whenever Mom took it off. Tempe would put it on her little finger and wave it around like it was some long lost treasure. Mom was constantly having to track down Tempe to get her ring back. When Tempe was older, she'd ask Mom if she could wear it and Mom would laugh and let her wear it for a few minutes. Tempe would sit in a chair and stare at the ring while Mom told her stories about Mom's childhood. I'd heard some of the stories before; but, Mom was so funny I could listen to those stories over and over. Tempe and I never met any of our grandparents; so, any stories that Mom was willing to tell us about them were interesting. Mom said her parents were really funny and I guess Mom inherited her sense of humor from them. (By the way, I'm sure this won't be a shock to you; but, it must have skipped a generation because Tempe and I are not the life of any party. We never will be. Mom said that was Ok because we had other things that made us special.)

Anyways, Dad told me that when Mom died he took the ring off of her finger and later put it in a safe deposit box for safe keeping along with a video for Tempe, Mom had made and a watch that Mom bought for me for my 20th birthday. Mom was going to mail the watch to me; but, she didn't know where I was on my 20th birthday; so, Dad had held on to it until he found me.

Ok, the long and short of this is Dad wants Tempe to have the ring; but, he and I don't know how she will react when she sees the ring. We don't want to make her mad or worse make her sad; so, it's up to you. Like I said, if you think Dad should give it to her then mail it back to him and tell him that I couldn't do and you won't either. I'll understand.

Your sort of brother-in-law, Russ (You know it would be nice if you two would get married so I didn't have to say my sister's boyfriend. It sounds like you're 17 or something.)

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Opening the box, Booth found a white gold ring with two stones inset in the band, one gem was a diamond and the other was a ruby. The ring was very pretty. The inside of the band was engraved. Moving the ring around, Booth could see the words: Immortality through your children.

Smiling, Booth put the small box and the letter back in the box and moved it to the edge of his desk.

Ooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth drove over to the Jeffersonian to pick up Brennan. Walking into the Lab, Booth had looked at the platform and had seen it was empty; so, he walked over to Brennan's office and found Brennan talking to Clark. Walking over to Brennan's couch, Booth sat down, leaned back and placed his arms along the top of the couch. Watching Brennan talk to Clark, Booth smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Brennan, watching Booth's antics, smiled and continued to consult with Clark.

Once she was done speaking to Clark and Clark had left the room, Brennan had walked over to the couch and sat down next to Booth, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, Brennan said, "You're early."

Nodding his head, Booth reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring box and the folded letter. Not saying anything, Booth smiled and handed the small box to Brennan, holding on to the letter.

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "What's this?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Open it and then you tell me."

Frowning, Brennan took the box into her hand and opened it. Gasping, Brennan looked up at Booth and said, "Where did you get this?"

Smiling, Booth handed the letter to Brennan and said, "I'm just the middle man."

Not understanding, Brennan put the ring box down on her lap and unfolded the letter to read it. Glancing at Booth, Brennan read the letter. Twice.

Putting the letter on the couch next to her, Brennan picked up the ring box and looked at the ring. A tear sliding down her face, Brennan said, "Thank you Booth. I'd forgot all about this ring. I really loved this ring when I was a child. I'd borrow it and my mother would tell Russ and me really funny stories about when she was a child. I miss those stories. They were so happy. Mom was so happy telling them to us."

Putting her arms around Booth, Brennan laid her head on Booth's shoulder and said, "You know, I've told you in the past, that I don't have many happy childhood memories. This ring reminds me that I did have a happy childhood before my parents abandoned me. It's just so hard to remember the good things my parents were responsible for when the bad things are also something my parents are responsible for."

Hugging Brennan, Booth said, "You know Bones, we're an odd pair. You had what looks like a very happy childhood until your 15th birthday and I didn't have a happy childhood until after I turned twelve. Maybe that's why we were drawn to each other. Separately, we can't seem to remember any happy childhood memories. Together, we both can come up with at least some happy memories to tell each other. I know it's corny; but, we really do complete each other."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

TLWtlw prompt: "I think I would like to see maybe Brennan finding something else about her mother or finding something that belonged to her. And whatever she finds sparks a good memory for her. I think she said once that she does not have clear memories of her childhood. Frankly, I think that is a bit of a cop out."

I hope this is what you wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

I heard about this prompt and I thought I'd give it a try: bones_ga LJ community: _Maggots in the Meathead - what if Hannah hadn't asked Brennan for help with finding the perfect gift for Booth?_

This story is definitely AU.

I don't own Bones, if I did, this is how "Maggots in the Meathead" would have ended.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Cam had decided that since she loved Booth she would make an effort to like Hannah or as she told Angela, Baghdad Barbie. She had found out that Booth had invited Hannah to move in with him and Cam felt it would be a real nice gesture if she and Angela went over to Booth's place to give Hannah the "Welcome to the Family" speech.

Brennan overhearing Cam and Angela talking about their surprise visit for Hannah and Booth had interrupted their conversation and said, "I'd like to come with you if that would be alright."

A little stunned, Angela looked at Brennan and said, "Uh, you want to come too? I mean you don't have to do it. I know you're busy and we're just going to pop in, say hello, wish them good luck and then we're going to leave."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Since I am Booth's partner and best friend, I think I should go with you to show my support in his new relationship."

A little stunned at Brennan's kindness, Cam nodded her head and said, "I don't think Booth realizes what a great best friend he has."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Brennan, Cam and Angela met at Booth's apartment. Knocking on the door, Cam had pasted a smile on her face and when Hannah opened the door, said, "Hannah, we thought we'd drop by and give you the whole welcome to the family treatment."

Flattered, Hannah stepped back and watched her guests walk past her into the apartment. Once they had assembled in Booth's living room, Hannah pointed to the couch and chair and said, "Please sit down. Seeley called me a little while ago and told me he's on the way home."

Smiling, Angela said, "Oh good, this should be funny."

Puzzled, Hannah said, "Why will it be funny?"

Glancing at Cam, Angela said, "Booth is a little on the shy side when it comes to his personal life. He likes to keep his work life and his family life separate. He won't expect to see us here."

Smiling, Hannah opened her mouth to say something when they all heard the door open. Booth, walking into the room, stopped and stared. It reminded Cam of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "Hi, what's going on?"

Hannah, worried that she'd misunderstood Booth, said, "Oh my God, did you not mean it when you said, I could move in?"

Nervous, Booth looked at Hannah and said, "Yes, I wanted you to move in."

After a little light chatter, Cam and Angela thought it would be wise to leave. Brennan, waiting for Cam and Angela to leave the apartment turned to Booth and said, "I've brought you and Hannah a house warming present."

Picking up the bag she had placed on the couch when she walked into the apartment, Brennan opened the bag and handed the wrapped present to Hannah.

Smiling, Hannah said, "Wow, this is so unexpected. I was going to get Seeley a little something; but, I decided to wait a while and get a feel for what he likes and doesn't like."

Glancing at Hannah, Booth said, "Hey, I'd be happy with whatever you gave me."

Smiling, Hannah tore the wrapping paper off of the box and then putting the box on the coffee table, lifted the lid on the box and pulled out a Bakelite rotary phone. Booth eagerly reached for the phone and said, "Oh my God, I've been looking for one of those for a long time."

Looking at Brennan with a silly grin on his face, Booth said, "Thanks Bones. It's perfect."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, Hannah had told me that you were going to be moving in together and I told her that you would give yourself completely to her so she must be serious about her relationship with you. She assured me that she is very serious and I think it's wonderful that she has decided to have a serious monogamous committed relationship with you. I am happy for you Booth. You deserve to have a relationship with someone that is willing to commit themselves to you so completely."

Swallowing, Hannah said, "Wait, I never said that I'm in a committed relationship with Seeley. I love Seeley; but, I'm mostly a war corespondant. I travel a lot and I never know if and when I'm going to be reassigned to someplace else. I'm with Seeley right now because that's what we both want. We're having a good time. Why spoil it with talk about commitment? I mean, sure I'm committed to Seeley right now; but, I'm not the marrying kind. I know he isn't either."

Disbelief clearly showing on his face, Booth put the phone down on the table and said, "What? Of course I'm the marrying kind. I want to get married. You mean you don't think you'd ever consider marrying me? Why not? Why did you move in with me if you're not serious?"

Shaking her head, Hannah glanced at Brennan and said, "Maybe we should have this conversation later."

Expelling his breath sharply, Booth said, "No, we're having this conversation right now. I don't have any secrets from Bones. She's my best friend. When someone moves in with someone that's usually a sign that their relationship is getting serious. I mean really serious. You don't just move in with someone to have a good time. At least I don't."

Frowning, Hannah said, "I've told you before that I'm not the marrying kind. Just because I'm moving in with you doesn't mean that I've changed my mind about that. I can't do that. I have a career to think about. I'm a top notch war correspondent. I have no intentions of settling down permanently with anyone. Come on, I've told this to you before. You said you understood."

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth said, "You said those things to me in Iraq. Now you've moved back to the U.S. because you said you wanted to be with me. That's what you said. Now you've moved in with me. You told me that you love me. Who does all of those things for just a fling? Who does that?"

Angry, Hannah said, "Stop it, Seeley. Listen to yourself. It's ridiculous. I love you and I want to spend my time with you while I can. Who knows when I might be sent back overseas. Let's have fun. We were having so much fun together. Why stop now just because I moved in with you? We can have even more fun now that we're together. You'll see."

Turning his back on Hannah, Booth said, "No, I don't think so."

Folding her arm across her chest, Hannah said, "What do you mean, no, you don't think so? Are you telling me to leave? That doesn't make sense. I love you. We're great together. You told me you haven't been this happy for a long time now. Be happy, Seeley. Accept me for who I am, not who you want me to be."

Sighing, Booth said, "No, I can't do that. Love obviously doesn't mean the the same thing to you that it does to me. Love means more to me than just sex. A lot more. Hell you don't know me and you don't want to know me. I can't do it. I can't live with you, Hannah. I won't do it. Not if it means that our relationship is nothing more than an effort by you to feel a little less lonely and have someone to have a good time with. I'd rather be alone for the rest of my life that to have a relationship like that."

Nodding her head, Hannah walked over to her bags and said, "Give me a few minutes and I'll be out of here."

Walking away, Booth walked over to his bedroom, walked through the doorway and slammed the door behind him.

Sighing, Hannah said, "How can you be best friends with someone like that? He's a damn control freak."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, actually Booth has very little control over those that know him and love him. He doesn't want to control anyone. He just wants someone to commit to him in a permanent relationship. He wants to give his heart to someone who is willing to take it and give their heart back in return."

Picking up her bag, Hannah said, "Well whoever wants him can have him. I'm done."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Good. I want him."

Stunned, Hannah said, "I knew it. I knew that there was no way you two were just best friends. He used me and you let him."

Frowning, Brennan said, " He didn't use you Hannah. You were a willing participant in Booth's attempt at having a happy life. No one forced you to move back to D.C., that was your idea. If anyone used anyone, I would say that would be you. I told you that Booth would be serious with any relationship he had with you and you ignored me because what I told you was an inconvenient truth. I am Booth's best friend. I have been for a long time. I have also come to realize that I love him and I hope that Booth will realize that some day. In the mean time, those of us that do love Booth will have to live with the repercussions of what you've done to him. You are a selfish bitch and I want you to know that I will never forgive you for being that way towards my best friend."

Shaking her head, Hannah carried her bags down the hallway. Once her bags were out of the apartment, Hannah slammed the door as a final act of defiance.

Brennan, alone in the living room, sighed, walked over to Booth's bedroom door and knocked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Any good? Reviews should be working now. All reviews are greatly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

JBCFlyers19, loverofbones, casket4mytears and whoahorse all wanted a follow-up story to chapter 12. Since they insisted what could I do? I was bribed with cookies and kittens. Well virtual cookies and kittens; but, still an interesting bribe.

This story takes place right after "Maggots in the Meathead".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After hearing Hannah slam the door in a childish manner, Brennan walked over to the closed bedroom door and knocked. Listening to the silence, Brennan slowly turned the door knob. As the door slowly opened, Brennan leaned in to see where Booth was. Looking towards Booth's bed, Brennan could see Booth lying on his back with his right arm across his face.

Opening the door wide enough to enter the room, Brennan quietly walked around the bed and sat down next to Booth. "Booth, I want you to know that I'm sorry that Hannah didn't take your relationship as seriously as you did."

Removing his arm from his eyes, Booth looked up at Brennan and said, "That's ok, Bones. It's my fault. She did tell me that she wasn't the marrying kind. I just thought she'd changed her mind. I was being stupid, per usual. I only saw what I wanted to see. I'm pretty good at that."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't believe you were stupid Booth. You looked at the evidence and that evidence allowed you to come to the conclusion that she'd changed her mind about marriage. Unfortunately, the evidence was misleading. That doesn't mean that you're stupid, it just means that your evidence was flawed and incomplete."

Staring at Brennan, Booth said, "I think I'd like to be alone right now, Bones. I don't feel like company."

Nodding her head, Brennan stood up and said, "Of course. Some situations require solitude. I do want you to remember that I'm here for you when you need me to be. I am your best friend and best friends help their friends when they need help."

Rubbing his eyes, Booth said, "Thanks, Bones."

Walking across the room, Brennan heard a quiet sob escape Booth and saw him turn over and lay on his stomach. Leaving the room, Brennan closed the door behind her and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, Brennan stared at the bedroom door and waited.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The hours crept by and the apartment slowly darkened as the sun started to set. The only light in the apartment came from the windows in the living room and the bedrooms. As the rooms darkened the occupants in each room remained quiet and unmoving. Finally, feeling thirsty, Booth rolled out of his bed and walked across the room. Opening his bedroom door, Booth entered his living room and saw Brennan curled up on his couch, sleeping. Puzzled, Booth walked over to the couch and leaned over. Placing his right hand on Brennan's shoulder, Booth said, "Bones. Wake up."

Startled, Brennan quickly sat up and said, "Are you feeling any better Booth?"

Smiling, Booth sat down next to Brennan and said, "Yeah, I am. Why are you here? You should be home and asleep." Looking at the clock on his living room wall, Booth said, "It's kind of late."

Nodding, Brennan said, "I told you I'm here for you when you need me to be. I couldn't go home until I was sure that you would be alright and wouldn't need my help."

Placing his right hand on Brennan's left knee, Booth said, "Thanks, Bones. It's ok though. You can go home. I'm alright. It was just a stupid misunderstanding. I'm over it."

Placing her left hand on Booth's hand, Brennan said, "Booth, I want to talk to you about something. This may not be an appropriate time and if it isn't . . . I want you to tell me so. I just need to tell you something important and I'd rather do it now."

Puzzled, Booth said, "Alright. Go ahead."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I need to tell you about something that happened to me in Maluku. "

Booth, leaning back against the couch, folded his arms across his chest and said, "Alright."

Licking her bottom lip, Brennan smiled and said, "You are aware that I was upset after the Gravedigger trial was over. Her trial brought back terrible memories about what was done to Hodgins and I. Those memories invaded my dreams and those dreams became jumbled with other fears that I've had for many years. I've worried for a long time that someday you'd be killed and there wouldn't be anything I could do to prevent it. When the Gravedigger kidnapped you she almost killed you. If it hadn't been for Jared, I never would have found you in time and you would have either been killed in the explosion or you would have drowned. . . . Your death invaded my dreams. I would see you drown before my eyes and I couldn't save you. I would see Hodgins die and I couldn't save him. Those nightmares came to me day after day."

Leaning forward and putting his hand on her knee again, Booth said, "I know that the trial was pretty rough on you. I just hoped that when the trial was over that you'd get over whatever it was that bothering you."

Nodding her head, Brennan continued, "But it didn't. The nightmares continued. Watching you die night after night seemed like a punishment to me. It seemed to me that by letting my personal feelings for you become strong, I became weak. I was afraid that my weakness would eventually get you killed. I couldn't bear to see you die, Booth. That's why I went to Maluku. I left so that I could protect you from me. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Frowning, Booth said, "Wait, you love me? As a friend, right? You mean you'd hate to see anything happen to your best friend."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I had an epiphany while I was in Maluku. Part of that epiphany is the fact that I love you. I love you as a woman loves a man not as a friend loves a friend. I realized that what I was really running away from was not my fear that you would be killed. My real fear was that you would die and you would never know that I loved you. I was afraid that by refusing to admit my love for you, to you I was really just trying to protect myself from future heartache. . . that created a terrible dilemma for me Booth. By protecting myself from future hurt I was creating the hurt I was trying to prevent." Turning to look at Booth, Brennan asked, "Does that make sense to you?"

Rubbing the side of his head, Booth said, "You didn't want to admit that you love me because you were afraid you'd get hurt?"

Smiling sadly, Brennan said, "Yes. I was going to write to you and tell you what I had discovered about myself; but, I was uncertain how to explain it to you in a letter. I waited, trying to come up with the best way to tell you when I received a call from Caroline telling me that I had to come back to D.C. When I received that call I knew it would be a matter of days before I saw you and that when we met at the coffee cart, I could tell you about my epiphany then."

Sighing, Booth said, "I thought you'd given up on us Bones. I never heard from you the whole time I was in Afghanistan. I tried to write to you; but, I didn't have an address for you. I knew you had my APO; so, I thought for sure you'd write me; but, you never did. After awhile I gave up. I gave up and I tried to move on."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes. When we met at the Coffee Cart I planned to tell you about my epiphany then; but, you told me about Hannah and I knew I was too late. I had my chance and I threw it away."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You should have told me, Bones. You should have just told me. Hannah was my attempt to move on; but, I wouldn't have tried to move on if I'd known about your epiphany. Hell, if you had told me that you loved me I'd have. . . I'd have. . .Bones, you should have told me. I'd been waiting for so long for you to tell me that you love me and when you didn't, I didn't think you ever would. I've loved you for over five years. I've waited and I've tried to be patient; but, I'm not made of stone. I'm a man and I waited as long as I could. I waited and even when you told me that you didn't want to give us a chance, I still waited. I know I said I had to move on; but, I didn't. I still waited. I waited until it looked like you'd given up on our partnership and you didn't want to work with me anymore . . . . only then did I try to move on. If you had just said something I would have waited some more. I could have waited as long as you needed me to."

Reaching out and putting her hand on his chest, Brennan asked, "Am I really too late? Have I thrown my chance away?"

Leaning towards Brennan, Booth wrapped his arms around her and said, "No, no you haven't. If you're ready for me then I'm ready for you. Hannah was a mistake. I know that now. I only want you Bones. I only want you."

Oooooooooooooo

What do you think about this chapter?


	14. Chapter 14

I saw this prompt in bite size bones and decided to see what I could come up with: The Man in the Wall - What if Booth had been at the club and gotten accidentally high like Angela and Brennan?

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Tessa had gone out to the club to dance. Tessa was into hip hop and talked Booth into going to the club with her to hear a great hip hop DJ. They'd been at the club for about an hour when a fight broke out between two cousins who were trying to date the same woman. Things got a little out of hand and one of the cousins picked up a chair and threw it into a wall. As soon as the chair hit the wall, a cloud of white dust poured into the club.

Booth and Tessa had been trying to leave the club when the dust had been released into the air. Booth worried that the club was on fire and had tried to pull Tessa with him out of the club; but, the crowd had been too big and they had been stuck in the corner of the club. Booth had decided to look for another exit when he suddenly realized that he didn't want to leave. He was having a good time and Tessa was having a good time; so why should they leave?

The chair throwing cousin, Reed Smith, curious about the white cloud coming from the wall, walked over and looked in to the hole in the wall and then hurriedly withdrew his head. Turning to his cousin, Tim Smith, Reed said, "Damn man, there's a mummy in the wall."

Booth, hearing the word mummy, moved through the crowd, dragging Tessa with him, to see what Reed was talking about. Finally reaching the damaged wall, Booth pulled his badge from his pocket, showed it to the bouncer pushing the club patrons away and said, "FBI, what's in the wall."

Shrugging his shoulders, Bill said, "I don't know and I don't care. I've already called the cops."

Shaking his head, Booth walked closer to the wall, leaned in to the hole and found himself face to face with a mummy. Pulling his head out of the hole, Booth turned to Tessa and said, "This is so cool. There's a mummy in there. Wow, wait until Bones sees this. She'll be so excited. Wait and see, this is so cool."

Tessa, rolling her eyes, said, "I want to go home, Seeley."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No way. This is way too cool. Bones will love this. I have to call her. She'll love me for this."

Sighing, Tessa said, "I think she loves you too much already. Let's go home. I'll make it worth your while."

Laughing, Booth said, "Nah, Bones doesn't love me; but, she'll love me if I give her a mummy to play with. I have to stay and give Bones her mummy. This is so cool.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the possible crime scene, Brennan walked through the club to the side wall where Booth was standing talking to Hodgins. Smiling, Booth said, "Hey Bones. As soon as I saw the mummy I thought of you. I knew you'd want to see it. Go ahead, look. It is so cool."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "How did you find out about the mummy?"

Grinning, Booth said, "Tessa wanted to listen to some DJ so we came to listen and to dance. Well, anyways, two guys got into a fight and one of them threw a chair at the wall. That's how we found out there is this really cool mummy behind the wall."

Looking around, Brennan said, "Where's Tessa?"

Frowning, Booth looked around and then rubbed his mouth, "Hmm, I don't know. She was here a little bit ago."

A police officer standing a few feet from Booth said, "She left. She said she's had enough."

Nodding his head, Booth pointed at the police officer and said, "There, you see, Tessa left. Now about the mummy. Take a look, you will love me for finding a mummy for you."

Laughing, Brennan said, "What is wrong with you? Your pupils are dilated and you're practically bouncing off of the walls."

Hodgins, looking at Booth and then Brennan, said, "When the wall was breached a cloud of methamphetamine escaped into the room. Everyone here was toasted when the cops showed up including our favorite FBI agent."

Frowning, Booth looked at Hodgins and said, "What the Hell are you talking about, Hodgins? If you're trying to say I'm drunk then forget it. I'm sober. I don't do drugs and I've only had one beer since I got here."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled again, looked at Brennan and said, "I'm happy. I found you a mummy. When are you going to thank me Bones? Huh? I mean, how many boyfriends have you had ever give you a mummy? None I bet. Just me."

Staring at Booth, Brennan said, "You're my partner, Booth, not my boyfriend."

Blasting her with his full wattage charm smile, Booth said, "I could be if you wanted me to be. Just say the word."

Stunned, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "It's a good thing you won't remember any of this tomorrow."

Frowning, Booth said, "Who said I won't remember any of this? I know what I'm saying and I mean what I'm saying."

Staring at Booth, Brennan studied his face and said, "If you remember this conversation tomorrow, then we will have to continue this conversation tomorrow. For now, let me look at the mummy you found for me and before I forget, thank you Booth. This is the most interesting present anyone has ever given me."

Beaming, Booth said, "Damn straight it is."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Love me a happy Booth. I hope you do too.


	15. Chapter 15

PLK Susie, whoahorse, mendenbar, JBCFlyers19 and JayBee188 wanted a sequel to chapter 14. Hope you like it.

These stories are for you. If you have any ideas or want sequels just let me know and I'll see what I can come up with. If you want any sequels to any of my completed stories just let me know and I'll see if it's possible.

I don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth woke up groaning. Opening his eyes, he quickly closed them and murmured, "What the Hell happened to me?"

Slowly sitting up, Booth put his left hand down on his bed to prop himself up and put his right hand across his eyes. Keeping his eyes closed, Booth asked, "Tessa, what's going on? Was I sick last night?"

Not hearing a response, Booth, moved his left hand towards the other side of the bed and found emptiness. Turning and moving his hand away from his eyes, Booth peeked at Tessa's side of the bed and realized that Tessa's side looked too neat for anyone to have slept on it.

Groaning, Booth scooted over across the bed and sat on the edge. Leaning a little forward, Booth put his face in his hands and softly moaned.

His eyes felt like they were full of grit and his head felt heavy. Reaching over and picking up his phone, Booth called Charlie Burns.

"Special Agent Charlie Burns."

Booth holding the phone a little from his ear, whispered, "Charlie, it's Booth. I'm sick and I can't come in."

Straining to hear Booth, Charlie replied, "Sure. I'll let everyone know. The tech's finished going over the club with Hodgins last night and they've emailed the results they have so far. I'm going to assume that Dr. Brennan is going to look over the mummy this morning."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Mummy?"

Frowning, Charlie answered, "The mummy at the club? Wow, if you can't remember that, you really must be sick."

Swallowing, Booth grunted, "No, no, I remember a mummy, I just forgot." Ending his call, Booth fell back on the bed and closed his eyes.

Booth had been sleeping for about an hour when his phone rang. Hearing Brennan's ring tone, Booth quickly sat up and said, "Shit." Grabbing his head, Booth rocked back and forth and thought seriously about shooting himself.

The phone soon became quiet which Booth thanked God for. Slowly lying back down, Booth heard the phone ring again. Rolling over and grabbing his phone that was lying next to him, Booth barked, "What the Hell do you want?"

Not hearing anything, Booth asked, "Hello, anyone there?"

Brennan, puzzled about Booth's behavior, responded, "Yes, I'm here. Are you alright? You don't sound well."

Booth his head pounding apologized, "I'm sorry Bones. I have the worse headache ever."

Concerned, Brennan said, "Booth, I think you're reacting to the drugs you were exposed to last night when an opening was made in the wall at the club. How is Tessa? Does she have a headache too?"

Frowning, Booth fell back on his bed again and whispered, "She's not here. I don't know where she is."

Worried about the state of Booth's health, Brennan said, "I'm coming over to your apartment, Booth. You obviously need help."

Shaking his head, Booth abruptly sat up, rolled off of the bed, ran into the bathroom and proceeded to lose everything in his stomach.

Hearing Booth wretch, Brennan ended the call. Turning to Zach, Brennan hurriedly said, "I have to go see about Booth."

Nodding his head, Zach continued to examine the mummy that had been found the previous evening.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Booth's apartment, Brennan picked up Booth's fake rock and removed the door key. She knew he kept the key there and though she thought it was a ridiculous thing to do, in this instance, she was grateful it was there. Walking into the apartment, Brennan looked around to see if Tessa or Booth were in the living room. Not seeing anyone, Brennan walked over to Booth's bedroom and looked in the room.

Seeing Booth lying on the bed, Brennan walked into the room and stood next to the bed. "Booth, are you alright?"

Sighing, Booth groaned, "No, my head is killing me and I can't seem to keep my eyes open."

Nodding her head, Brennan sat down on the bed and sighed, "You'll be fine in a day or two, Booth. You were exposed to methamphetamine last night and you're just suffering from the side effects from your exposure. . . . The side effects are very interesting though most are extreme, you can have a headache . . . which you clearly have, irritability, agitation, hypersomnia, vivid dreams and suicidal thoughts. . . You haven't had suicidal thoughts have you?"

A little angry, Booth said, "Hell no. That'd be a sin, one of the big ones by the way."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I know. I'm just making sure. I didn't see Tessa. I am concerned about where she might be."

Moaning, Booth said, "She didn't sleep here last night. Maybe she went to her mother's house."

Curious, Brennan walked over to the open closet and looked in. Looking over at Booth, Brennan inquired, "Doesn't Tessa hang some of her clothes in this closet?"

Lifting his head a little, Booth said, "Yeah, of course."

Shaking her head, Brennan walked over to the chest of drawers and opened each drawer and then closed it. Walking into the bathroom, Brennan noticed that there were only products that she would have expected Booth to use.

Walking back into the bedroom, Brennan sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "Booth, I think Tessa has moved out."

Rolling over onto his stomach, Booth groaned, "Good."

Frowning, Brennan looked at Booth's pain filled face and asked, "Good? You wanted her to move out?"

Nodding his head, Booth answered, "She was starting to complain about me hanging around you too much and she said you loved me too much. I told her that you don't love me; but, she didn't believe me."

Standing up, Brennan exclaimed, "Why would she think I love you?"

Swallowing, Booth mumbled, "I don't know. She knows I love you; so, I guess she figured you loved me back."

Surprised, Brennan asked, "You love me? Since when do you love me?"

Cracking his eyes open and glancing at Brennan, Booth continued to mumble, "Since the day I met you. I'm thirsty. Would you bring me a glass of water? I don't think I can move."

A little stunned, Brennan left the bedroom and walked in to the kitchen. Taking a glass down from the cupboard, Brennan filled it with water and then placed it on the counter and stared at it. After a few minutes, Brennan shook her head, picked up the glass and walked back into the bedroom.

Kneeling next to the bed, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "Booth, wake up. I have your glass of water you wanted."

Slowly raising his head, Booth reached out his right hand and gasped, "Thanks."

Taking the glass, Booth drained the glass and handed it back to Brennan. Flopping back down, Booth said, "Thanks, Bones. Have you thought over what I told you last night?"

Frowning, Brennan stared at Booth and sighed, "What did you tell me last night?"

Opening his eyes and staring at Brennan, Booth reminded her, "I told you that I could be your boyfriend if you wanted me to be. . . . I told you I'd remember, Bones."

Clearing her throat, Brennan retorted, "You were high then and you're still partly high now."

Shaking his head, Booth sighed, "Don't do that Bones, either you're interested or you're not. I know what I'm saying and I'm not under the influence. I love you. I've loved you since the first day I met you. We got off to a rocky start; but, we're doing a pretty good job getting along together now. If you're interested in me, then say the word. If not, I'll still be your friend. It's up to you."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "It's up to me? Why is it up to me?"

Raising his head and giving Brennan a partial smile Booth said, "Because I love you Bones and I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. If you aren't interested in me then I'll just have to accept it and wait until you are interested in me."

Dropping his head back down, Booth continued, "I can wait."

A tear falling down her cheek, Brennan said, "You'd wait for me to change my mind?"

Nodding his head, Booth whispered, "You bet."

Shaking her head, Brennan wiped the tear from her face and said, "No one has ever told me that they would wait for me for anything. No one has ever cared about me enough to make that kind of offer to me before."

Lifting his head back up and frowning, Booth said, "Then everyone else has been an asshole."

Laying his head back down, Booth said, "God my head feels like it weighs a ton. Why don't you lie down next to me so I can see you without having to raise my head?"

Standing up, Brennan said, "Move over and I will."

Moving over and then rolling over on to his side, Booth waited. Brennan, taking off her shoes, laid down next to Booth on her side and stared at Booth's sleepy face.

Reaching out and touching his face, Brennan said, "How would being your girlfriend work? We can't tell the FBI. They might break up our partnership and I want to continue to work with you."

Smiling, Booth looked at Brennan's sad face and murmured, "Let's sleep on it, Bones. We'll talk about it later. We'll figure it out. I love you and we'll make it work if you want to try."

Sighing, Brennan said, "Maybe we can."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think?

Would anyone be interested in an AU world where Booth and Brennan are together in the future episodes and no one knows it? If I did do it, it will have to wait until I've completed at least one of my stories. I have too many running as it is. I'm sure this idea is not original. If it's been done to death then let me know and I'll skip this story idea. No need to bore you.


	16. Chapter 16

I saw this prompt at Bite Size Bones - The End in the Beginning: What if Sweets convinced Brennan that Booth could not handle being told right away that they were not married?

This story is being told from Brennan's point of view.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The surgery to remove his brain tumor had been a success; but, his reaction to the anesthesia hadn't been normal. He slipped into a coma and for three days, Booth lay in his bed, unconscious, unmoving. I was worried about his reaction; but, according to his medical records this had happened to him before. I don't know why he's never mentioned it before; but, I wish he had.

While he slept, I wrote a new novel. I needed something to do besides worry about Booth; so, I had Angela bring my laptop to the hospital and I wrote while he slept. I had read an article once that said that talking to coma patients can be beneficial. It gives them an anchor to the world outside of their dreams. While I wrote my book, I read each word, each sentence out loud to Booth. I thought it would amuse him when he woke up and he heard me reading my new story to him.

Booth is always asking me to let him read my novels before they're published. I thought he would like to hear how I write a story, the trial and error of my plots, the birth of dialogue. Maybe if he saw how difficult it can be to write, he would understand my need for solitude when I write.

Oooooooooooooooooo

After three days had past, Booth woke up. I was so relieved to see his eyes open. I told him that the anesthesia had left him in a coma for three days; but, he seemed very confused when he first saw me. He asked me who I was. Those words frightened me. I didn't know what they meant. I was afraid that he had amnesia and that he didn't remember me. As he talked to me, I realized that the problem wasn't that he didn't know me. The more he talked to me the more I realized that he had two sets of memories about who I am. One memory said I was his partner and the other memory said that I was his wife. He refused to believe that I wasn't his wife. He thought the memory of me as his partner was a dream and the memory of our being married was reality.

That book, I should never have read my new book to him. While in his coma, he accepted the world I was building in my novel as his actual reality. I tried to explain to him that I am not his wife; but, this just brought a look of fear to his face. I'd made him terrified of the real world and I didn't know what to say to fix it.

Oooooooooooooooo

I contacted Sweets and he came to the hospital as soon as he could. When Booth saw him, he treated Sweets as a friend; but, not as the doctor Sweets actually is. He told Sweets that he knew that Sweets worked at his club and that he didn't appreciate everyone lying to him and telling him that he was a FBI agent when he clearly knew he wasn't. He told Sweets that I was his wife and he wanted to know when he could go home.

Sweets was shaken by Booth's insistence that Booth was my husband. Sweets asked to speak to me alone and we went out of the room and we stood in the hallway. He told me that he was afraid that if we weren't careful, we could push Booth too far and he could have a psychotic break. He might retreat into his dream world and refuse to accept this world, the real world as his own. Booth might retreat from us and never return to us again.

I was so afraid. I would do anything for Booth. I love him. I wanted my partner and my friend back. Sweets told me we would have to pretend that I was Booth's wife for at least a few days. He thought we could slowly introduce Booth back into his real world and once he had accepted that his idea that night clubs weren't part of this world, then we would be able to convince him that all other aspects of his dream were wrong and that I wasn't his wife.

I hate psychology, now more than ever.

Ooooooooooooo

I don't think Sweets' idea is a very good one. Booth is happy right now at the expense of reality. I've shown him is FBI ID and Charlie has visited Booth several times. Booth is starting to accept that he is a FBI agent; but, he will not accept that I am not his wife. He talks about us as if he is certain that we are married and nothing seems to shake his belief.

He is starting to accept that everything in his coma was a dream except our marriage. I have tried to talk to him about Rebecca and Tessa and he claims that he doesn't know who they are. He will not even accept the fact that he has a son named Parker. His attachment to me is so strong that I fear that we aren't going to be able to break it. Now I must worry that not only does Booth believe that we are married and have been for a long time; but, that Parker will find out that his father doesn't believe he exists. This situation is getting worse not better.

Oooooooooooo

I didn't think that this situation could get any worse; but, I was wrong and it has. Booth asked me about our baby. I was confused and wanted to know what he meant by our baby. He thinks I am pregnant. That damn book. I wish I had never written it. I don't know what to do to convince Booth that we aren't married and that I'm not pregnant. I made an attempt and he refused to believe it. I will have to talk to Sweets again. Booth must be made to understand that I am just his partner and his best friend; but, I am not his wife. This problem cannot continue.

Ooooooooooooooo

Sweets came to Booth's room and had a long talk with Booth. He presented him with proof that Parker is his son. Rebecca let Sweets have Parker's birth certificate. Booth was so upset when he saw the document. The look of panic on his face was so heart crushing. He doesn't want to give up in his belief that we are married and yet he must. He knows he must. Booth has finally accepted that we are not married. He told me that he could accept what we were telling him is true and he will no longer call me his wife. I was so relieved to hear him say this to me

I love Booth as a friend and I don't want to lose that friendship.

I've been offered a chance to go to a dig in Central America. I told Booth that since he was getting better and that since his memory had returned to him; I didn't see why I couldn't go on the dig. He told me that perhaps if I wasn't around him constantly then he would be able to put his coma behind him.

As I was leaving his hospital room for the final time, I heard him cry. I was afraid to turn back and ask him why he was crying. I was afraid to ask him if he's grown to hate me. I worry now that since I have ruined his happy dream he may grow to hate me. He didn't want to give up his dream of night clubs and famous bands and his many friends and me. My biggest fear now is that because I forced him to give that happy dream up he will hate me for it. Perhaps distance is the answer. I hope it is.

Oooooooooooooo

Ok, that turned out sadder than I thought it would be.


	17. Chapter 17

I saw this prompt in bite size bones and decided to see what I could come up with: What if Booth had met Angela before Brennan?

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

He'd been in the park, throwing a Nerf football with his small son, when she'd approached him and asked him if she could draw a picture of him and his son.

Picking Parker up and staring at Angela, Booth asked, "Why do you want to draw our picture?"

Smiling, Angela replied, "I'm an artist and I'm always looking for something or someone to draw. You two would be a really nice change from the characters I've been drawing lately."

Glancing at Parker's smiling face, Booth shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ok, why not."

While Angela had drawn Booth's and Parkers' picture, Booth and Angela had talked about themselves. The fact that neither one of them was dating anyone gave them both the green light to flirt and to become excited at the prospect that each had found someone interesting when their lives had become quite dull lately.

After exchanging phone numbers, both had gone home to their quiet homes and dreamt of the other. Angela, the bolder of the two, waited until 11 p.m. and called Booth.

"Booth"

Smiling, Angela said, "Hi, it's me, Angela. I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

Looking at the clock on his nightstand, Booth smiled, "Sleeping?"

Laughing, Angela said, "Oh, right, it is kind of late. Sorry. I'm kind of a night owl. I'll let you go now before you think I'm a nut."

Shaking his head, Booth laughed, "Not a nut, just a cute artist who can't tell time."

Blushing, Angela said, "Uh, hey, I'm throwing a birthday party for a friend of mine this weekend. Would you like to be my date for her party?"

Rubbing his hand across his eyes, Booth responded tiredly, "Sure, I'd love to. You tell me when and where and I'll pick you up."

Smiling, Angela said, "That's nice; but, if you'll just meet me at the Founding Fathers at 7 p.m. on Friday night that would be great."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Angela had been so excited about her new boyfriend that she had to tell everyone that would listen to her about him. Brennan had been amused that Angela had found a boyfriend so quickly after dumping Todd Peterson. Todd had been a little too radical even for Angela and she'd finally severed her relationship with him. Now it would seem that the pendulum had swung the other way and Angela was interested in a FBI agent. Brennan pictured a stodgy conservative cop in her mind and thought the sight of Angela and her FBI agent together would be very amusing indeed. She was sure that Angela wouldn't be able to keep this one any longer that her past lovers.

Ooooooooooooooo

Friday evening came and Brennan and Angela drove over to The Founding Fathers for Brennan's birthday get together. Brennan hadn't really wanted to celebrate her birthday; but, Angela, always looking for a reason to party couldn't let the opportunity pass and talked Brennan into celebrating with her co-workers.

Arriving at The Founding Fathers, Angela had been surprised to see Booth was already there. Walking over to where he was sitting, Angela leaned down and kissed him.

Smiling, Booth had stood up and put his right arm around her waist, "Hey, Angela, you look beautiful."

Smiling, Angela pointed to Brennan and said, "Booth, this is my best friend, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Staring, Booth opened his mouth to speak and found that nothing came out of his mouth. Angela, a little annoyed, put her index finger against his lower jaw and pushed up.

Booth looking down at Angela blushed and apologized, "Uh, sorry."

Releasing his arm from around Angela's waist, Booth picked up a small wrapped box and handed it to Brennan. Ducking his head and looking at the floor, Booth murmured, "Uh, happy birthday."

Reaching out and taking the present, Brennan replied, "Thank you. You didn't have to buy me anything. We're just here to have a few drinks and fullfill Angela's need for fun."

Looking shyly at Brennan, Booth said, "I hope you like it."

Smiling, Brennan unwrapped the small box, opened it and found a silver necklace with a small silver dolphin dangling from it. Stunned, Brennan looked at Booth and exclaimed, "This is the nicest present anyone has ever given me."

Smiling back, Booth said, "I was in an antique store yesterday and I thought it might make a nice birthday present. I hope you don't think I'm being too forward. I know we don't know each other; but, well a pretty necklace like that deserves to be worn and not just sitting on a shelf collecting dust."

Taking off the necklace she'd been wearing, Brennan then put on the dolphin necklace. Touching the necklace now resting around her throat, Brennan said, "Thank you Booth."

Booth, seeing the bar filling up with a lot of people, leaned towards Brennan and said, "Hey, would you like to go a movie. There's a Lon Chaney marathon playing tonight and it looks like it might be a lot of fun."

Grinning, Brennan said, "I love old movies. Yes, of course, I'd love to go with you."

Smiling, Booth offered his right arm towards Brennan. Smiling back, Brennan hooked her arm through Booth's arm and left the bar with him.

Angela happily watched her best friend and her ex-boyfriend leave the bar. Hodgins, who had watched the whole episode from the safety of the bar, walked over to Angela and asked, "What the Hell happened?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela replied, "I guess Brennan loved the birthday present I got her. I just hope she appreciates it in the morning."

Oooooooooooooo

What do you think about this one? They have interesting prompts at Bite Size Bones.


	18. Chapter 18

This story takes place after "Wannabe in the Weeds" and just before "The Pain in the Heart".

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been sitting in her office pretending to work. She'd been pretending to work for the last eight days.

Special Agent Charlie Burns, entering the Lab, saw that there didn't seem to be very much activity going on. Looking up towards the platform, he'd seen that the area was empty; so, decided his best bet to find Dr. Brennan was probably to look in her office. Walking up to the doorway, Charlie rapped his knuckles against the door frame and asked, "Dr. Brennan, can I come in?"

Looking up, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, of course. What can I do for you Charlie?"

Solemnly, Charlie walked across the office and pulling a folded envelope from his jacket pocket, held out the envelope and replied, "Dr. Brennan, I have something for you."

Taking the envelope, Brennan saw the letter was addressed to her in Booth's handwriting. Looking at Charlie with a puzzled expression, Brennan asked, "What is this?"

Smiling, Charlie said, "After Booth was kidnapped by that hillbilly mafia guy from West Virginia, Agent Booth gave me that letter and told me that if he ever. . . Uh. . . Well, died, he wanted me to give that to you."

Clinching her hand, Brennan felt the envelope crush in her hand.

Charlie, seeing the look of strain on Brennan's face, commiserated, "I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan. I promised I'd give it to you. I considered Booth a friend and I had to do what he wanted. I hope it was the right thing to do."

Turning around, Charlie walked stiffly across the room and then out of the office.

Brennan, holding the envelope in her hand, stood up, walked across the room and closed her office door, locking it.

Walking over to her couch, Brennan sat down and stared at the envelope. The envelope simply said "Dr. Temperance Brennan".

Staring at the envelope, Brennan debated with herself whether she wanted to open it or not. Finally realizing that she didn't have a choice, Brennan carefully opened the flap and pulled out the folded letter.

oooooooooooooo

Dear Temperance,

First things first. I loved you. Yeah, I know, it's kind of cowardly to wait until I'm gone to tell you that; but, I was basically a coward when it came to you. I knew you didn't love me and I didn't want to wreck our friendship; so, I didn't say anything. I didn't want to put you on the spot. If I'd thought you'd loved me I would have told you; but, I knew you thought of me as your best friend and you weren't interested in a more intimate relationship. I didn't want to mess up our friendship. I didn't want to lose you which is what I thought would happen if I told you I loved you; so, there you have it, I settled for what I could get.

You'd told me often enough that you didn't believe in love; but, I did. I just could never think of a way to convince you that love existed and it was worth the risk. I'm a gambler you know that; but, in this case, I knew the deck was stacked against me and I knew better than to play a losing hand.

You were the best friend I ever had, Bones. I really mean that. You knew about my past and it didn't bother you. You may not know it; but, my past was one of the reasons Rebecca wouldn't marry me. She said I was a broody son-of-bitch and dwelled too much on that past. She didn't understand me and that's ok. She gave me a wonderful son; so, I'll never say that our relationship was a mistake,

You were the kind of friend I needed. I was a broody son-of-a-bitch and it didn't bother you. I don't know how many times you sat with me and had a beer and helped me get over one of my black moods. I had too many of those and I want to say I'm sorry I put you through those times. I should have tried to put my past behind me; but, I counted on your tolerance and your friendship to help me and you did. I couldn't have asked for a better friend.

I want to thank you for being my partner, my best friend and my better half. Yes, my better half. I wanted to get justice for those who couldn't ask for it and you helped me do it. You helped me get closure for families who had given up. You helped me put away horrible people who'd committed unspeakable crimes and thought they'd got away with it.

I know I'd really screwed up when we worked our first case and I want to thank you for giving our partnership a second chance. I mean it, Bones. Thank you. You didn't have to do it; but, you did. I was always grateful that you did.

Ok, one more thing. You don't believe; but, I do. Someday we'll meet again. It doesn't matter if you believe that or not. I'll just tell you "I told you so" when I meet you again on the other side.

Bye for now,

Love Booth.

ooooooooooooo

The day of the funeral came and Brennan had seriously thought about not going; but, in the end, she went because Angela needed her to. When the funeral started, Brennan had been so angry. She hadn't asked Booth to step in front of the bullet and she was so very angry that he'd waited until he was dead to tell her that he loved her. She was furious with him and she swore she'd never forgive him.

Towards the end of the funeral, Booth had miraculously turned up alive. In her anger, Brennan had slugged him and knocked him down. Standing there looking at him rubbing his jaw, Brennan had felt her heart racing and the blood roaring in her ears. Looking down at Booth, Brennan finally did the only thing she could do. Falling on her knees, Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth and cried.

Booth, not understanding what was going on, held Brennan in his arms, rubbing her back and murmuring soothing, nothing words. Finally, hearing Brennan stop crying, Booth helped Brennan stand up and asked, "Why are so upset? Is it because I didn't call you? I wanted to call you; but, Cullen wouldn't let me. I'm sorry. I know you like to know where I am; but, he just wouldn't let me near a phone."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I thought you were dead."

Turning pale, Booth exclaimed, "Oh my God. You were on my short list Bones. I swear you were supposed to know I was alive. I am so sorry."

Nodding her head, Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth again and said, "I love you Booth. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you."

Startled, Booth held Brennan tightly and said, "God, I never thought I'd ever hear those words from you. I love you Bones. I've loved you since the first day I met you."

Weeping, Brennan nodded her head and leaned her head on Booth's shoulder, afraid to let go.

Charlie standing next to Cam, looked on, please with himself. Cam, noticing the look on Charlie's face, asked, "Did you know Booth was alive?"

Smiling, Charlie said, "Of course."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

This is obviously very AU. What do you think of my version of how things should have gone down?


	19. Chapter 19

Another prompt from Bite Size Bones: I will explain the prompt at the end of the story. Don't look or it will give away the story too soon.

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. They've been very nice and appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan were eating lunch at the Royal Diner when Booth's phone rang. Taking the call Booth listened intently. Brennan looking at Booth while he listened witnessed Booth's face slowly turn crimson.

"No damnit." Booth demanded, "You fix that. There is no way that is going to happen. They aren't for sale."

Ending his call, Booth angrily attacked his pie with his fork, shoving his fork in his mouth and chewing his piece of pie angrily.

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "What's wrong Booth?"

Sighing, Booth put his fork down and stared at his plate. Swallowing, Booth looked up, pasted a smile on his face and said, "Everything's fine, Bones. Don't worry about it."

Pursing her lips, Brennan said, "You seem very upset to me, Booth. If there is something wrong, perhaps I can help you."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nope, no problem, Bones. It's just a little misunderstanding and it's taken care of."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "Well, if you're sure."

Nodding his head, Booth looked at Brennan and winked, "I'm sure."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had found it odd that for the next several days, Booth intercepted all of the mail that came to the house. Normally, Brennan made a point of walking to the mail box in the evening to get the mail; but, for the next few days, Booth drove home sometime during the day to retrieve the mail. When she had asked why he was doing that, Booth had explained that he'd ordered a birthday present for her and he didn't want her to see it before her birthday.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

A week after Booth had started to exhibit his obsession with the mail, Angela had been visiting Brennan in her office when Brennan remarked, "Booth has been behaving very strangely lately. He drives home every day and retrieves the mail."

Worried, Angela asked, "Has he said why he's doing that?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "He said he ordered a birthday present for me and he doesn't want me to see it before my birthday."

Frowning, Angela reiterated, "He doesn't want you to see a present he ordered?"

Nodding her head, Brennan sighed, "That's what he said."

Poking her tongue in her cheek, Angela thought about it and then replied, "You know that baby food warmer I lent you last week because your's was on the fritz. I need to lend it to someone else. Let's drive over to your house and pick it up. We aren't doing anything right now anyways."

Smiling, Brennan agreed, "Of course. If you really need it then we should go get it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Once they arrived at the Booth/Brennan house, Brennan unlocked the door and said, "Angela, the baby food warmer is on the kitchen counter. While you get that, I'll go get the mail. There isn't any need for the mail to sit in the mail box if I'm here to collect it."

Smiling, Angela glanced at the mailbox, "It's the logical thing to do."

Walking over to the mailbox, Brennan felt that her throat was a little dry. Clearing her throat several times, Brennan reached the box and opened it. Taking the mail out of the box, Brennan started to flip through the envelopes. The third letter caught her eye. The return address was from a Sandra McPherson and was addressed to Seeley Booth. Anxious, Brennan stared at the envelope.

Carrying the mail back to the house, Brennan walked into the house and held up the offending letter, "Angela, do you know a Sandra McPherson? While I was gone, did Booth mention her name to you?"

Shaking her head, Angela frowned, "No he didn't. Why don't you open it?"

Sighing, Brennan replied, "I can't. I don't open Booth's mail and he doesn't open mine."

Folding her arms across her chest, Angela huffed, "The Hell with that. Something is going on. Open it."

Shaking her head, Brennan repeated, "I can't. I trust Booth. He isn't doing anything wrong."

Booth, standing in the doorway said, "You're damn right I'm not doing anything wrong. What are you doing home?"

Nervous, Brennan answered, "Angela wanted her baby food warmer back; so, we drove over to get it. I thought I would check the mail while I was here."

Holding out his hand, Booth waited.

Frowning, Brennan handed the letter addressed to him and asked, "Who is Sandra McPherson?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I don't know."

Tapping her foot on the floor, Angela asked, "You don't know?"

Staring at Angela, Booth demanded, "Angela, go outside. I need to talk to Bones."

Staring at Booth and then Brennan, Angela unfolded her arms, picked up the baby food warmer from the coffee table and left the house. Booth, watching Angela leave, walked behind her and slammed the door. Walking back over to where Brennan was standing, Booth handed the letter back to Brennan, stepped over to the couch and sat down.

Nodding at the envelope, Booth uttered, "Go ahead. Open it."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "This isn't necessary, Booth. I trust you."

Leaning back against the couch, Booth repeated, "Open it, Bones."

Swallowing, Brennan opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. After reading the letter carefully, Brennan looked at Booth and exclaimed, "They had no right to do that. How many letters have you received so far?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Several every day this week. I've also received phone calls and emails. I've called them every day this week and I've demanded that they pull the data from the catalogue; but, I guess they're ignoring me."

Furious, Brennan explained, "Well obviously they aren't taking you seriously. They will me, I can assure you."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What are you going to do?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "You see Booth, this is where money can be of value. I'm going to have my lawyer contact them and threaten to sue them. That should stop this nonsense."

Standing up, Booth walked over to Brennan and put his hands on her hips. "Thanks, Bones. I told them my boys weren't available and never would be; but, they just wouldn't listen to me. They kept offering me more and more money. It was getting ridiculous."

Leaning in to Booth, Brennan said, "Your boys belong to me Booth and no one else. I will make sure that they know that too. You belong to me and only me."

Smiling, Booth kissed Brennan and said, "I'm glad to hear that Bones because you belong to me and only me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Leaving the house, Booth and Brennan saw Angela standing next to Brennan's car, staring at them as they walked out of the house. Booth, smiling at Angela, walked over to his truck, got in and then drove away, waving at Brennan.

Brennan watching Booth drive away, walked over to her car and opened the driver's side door. Smiling at Angela, Brennan said, "Everything is alright Angela. I'm embarrassed to say, I was worried when I shouldn't have been."

Frowning, Angela asked, "Then who is Sandra McPherson?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan explained, "Do you remember when I wanted to have a baby and Booth made a deposit at the sperm bank? His sperm is still there and somehow it ended up in a catalogue. There have been several woman who've contacted Booth trying to buy his sperm so that they can be inseminated with it. They consider him to be a prime example of manhood and want to have his baby."

Laughing, Angela asked, "How many women?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "One hundred and thirty two."

Shocked, Angela uttered, "Oh."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I told Booth his sperm belongs to me and only me and he agrees with me. I'm going to have my lawyer contact the sperm bank and have his name removed from their catalogue."

Exhaling a deep breath, Angela said, "Wow, one hundred and thirty two women?"

Smugly, Brennan replied, "Yes, one hundred and thirty two in the eight days that the catalogue has been out."

Shaking her head, Angela, muttered, "Wow."

Smiling, Brennan proclaimed, "He belongs to me, Angela, I will not tolerate poachers."

Laughing, Angela walked around the car and slid onto the passenger side seat. Turning to Brennan, Angela remarked, "You've changed, Brennan. I like it."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I haven't changed. Angela. Booth has belonged to me for a long time. I just didn't know it until recently. I have always protected my property and I always will. Now that I know he belongs to me I will not allow anyone to take him from me, not even the smallest piece of him."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Here was the prompt from Bite Size Bones: The data from Booth's "donation" accidentally lands in the sperm bank's catalogue, and it turns out his stuff is quite in demand. As a result, Brennan gets territorial.


	20. Chapter 20

This is a prompt from Bite Size Bones: "Hero in the Hold" - What if Booth didn't want to go back to his apartment after being rescued?

Thanks for stopping by and reading my stories. I hope they're entertaining.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

When Booth helped Brennan exit the helicopter, he held her hand and couldn't seem to be able to let it go. Brennan, grateful that she had found Booth before the ship had blown up let Booth hold her hand even if he was holding it a little tighter than she considered comfortable.

Hodgins was waiting in the parking lot next to Brennan's car and had been feeling sick. He'd been terrified that Booth wasn't going to be rescued in time and felt guilty that he may have caused Booth's death. Seeing Booth walking across the parking lot with Brennan, Hodgins ran towards the couple and threw his arms around Booth.

"Thank God you're ok."

Smiling, Booth released Brennan's hand and grabbed Hodgins arms, removing them from around him. "Yeah, ok, Hodgins, I'm fine. Don't go overboard."

Nodding his head, Hodgin grinned, "Dude, I'm just happy to see you that's all."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth muttered, "Yeah, well, I'm fine."

Walking around Hodgins, Booth walked over to Brennan's car, opened the passenger door and slid into the front passenger seat. Brennan and Hodgins watching Booth enter the car followed Booth to the car. Hodgins, happy that everything had turned out well, crawled onto the back seat of the car while Brennan slid onto the driver's seat.

Turning to look at Booth, Brennan asked, "Would you like to go to the hospital, Booth?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nah, I'm ok."

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "Would you like to go home?"

Sighing, Booth muttered, "Sure, why not?"

Ooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Booth's apartment, Brennan had parked in front of his building and unbuckled her seat belt. Opening her door, Brennan heard Booth say, "No, don't Bones. I want to be alone."

Turning back to look at Booth, Brennan said, "We can go up and stay with you for awhile, Booth. I don't want you to be alone right now."

Shaking his head, Booth opened the door and slid out of the car. Leaning back into the car, Booth said, "Go home, Bones. It's been a long day."

Uncertain, Brennan nodded her head and said, "I'll call you later, then."

Smiling, Booth closed the door and walked towards his building.

Brennan, certain she was making a mistake, closed her door, buckled her seat belt and started her car. Pulling out of the parking place, Brennan slowly drove down the street. Hodgins, turning around and looking to make sure that Booth entered his building, instead saw Booth standing outside his building and not moving.

Turning around, Hodgins said, "He isn't moving, Dr. B."

Stopping the car, Brennan asked, "He's just standing outside of the building?"

The Honda Civic, stopped behind Brennan's car, suddenly started honking. Brennan, a little agitated, started her car moving again. Driving a few more blocks, Brennan found a parking place and parked her car. Turning to look at Hodgins, Brennan said, "I'm going to walk back and see what's wrong."

Shaking his head, Hodgins remarked, "We're going to walk back and see what's wrong."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

As they approached Booth, they saw that he was standing in front of the entrance to his apartment, trembling. Hurrying over to where Booth was standing, Brennan stopped and put her right hand on Booth's arm, "Booth is something wrong?"

His hands shaking, Booth crossed his arms and replied, "I can't go in. I don't know why; but, I can't make myself go in."

Very concerned, Brennan tugged Booth's arm and remarked, "Come on Booth, we're going to go to my place. You really shouldn't be alone anyways. You can stay with me tonight. I have a spare bedroom."

Shaking his head, Booth complained, "This is dumb, I can't go in. I can't explain it. I just feel. . . . I feel like it's dangerous. . . . It's just my apartment. . . . It's crazy."

Hodgins, worried that Booth was having a nervous breakdown, said, "Man, it's ok. The last time you were in your place, the Gravedigger tased you and then kidnapped you. It's normal. I'd be nervous too."

Sighing, Booth said, "Yeah; but, you guys caught the Gravedigger. Bones said The Gravedigger is in custody. I don't have anything to fear. I'm just . . . I'm"

Stopping, Booth turned and stared at Hodgins with a look of helplessness on his face.

Brennan, tugging Booth's arm again, "Come on Booth. I think if you get a good night's sleep and have a chance to get rid of the rest of the drugs in your system, you should be ok."

Nodding his head, Booth turned and followed Brennan, allowing her to pull him down the sidewalk. Hodgins, afraid for his friend, followed behind.

Oooooooooooooooo

Entering Brennan's apartment, Booth walked over to the couch and sat down. Closing his eyes, Booth leaned back on the couch and said, "This is stupid."

Brennan and Hodgins, walking into the living room behind Booth, stopped and looked at each other. Brennan, walking over to the couch, sat down and said, "This situation is not stupid. You were kidnapped and almost killed. It was a very near thing. You have every right to be nervous right now. Hodgins and I both know what you're going through. We both were unable to use the Jeffersonian parking garage for over a month after we were kidnapped."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "Yeah, I took the bus for a month and I know Dr. B came to work with Angela for a little over a month. It's normal, man. In fact, if you weren't a little afraid I think I'd start accusing you of being a Vulcan or something."

Opening his eyes, Booth stared at Hodgins and jeered, "A Vulcan? I always considered myself more like Han Solo."

Laughing, Hodgins said, "Yeah, I can dig that. I always thought Lando Calrissian was pretty cool."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Who is Lando Calrissian?"

A little shocked, Hodgins said, "Dude, no way, you mean you still haven't seen Star Wars?"

Laughing, Booth exclaimed, "No she hasn't. I've been trying to get her to see it for a long time; but, she always says that she doesn't have time to watch it."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "Ok, here's the plan. I'm going to go the store. I'm going to buy all of the Star Wars movies, some beer and snacks and we are going to have a Star Wars marathon. It's just what the doctor ordered and I should know since I have three doctorates."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah, I don't want to make you guys stay up all night watching those movies. I'll just go to bed."

Brennan, looking at Hodgins and then at Booth said, "No Booth, Hodgins and I want to have this marathon and I need you to explain what is going on during the movies; so, you will need to stay up and watch them with us."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth teased, "Well if you need me to interpret for you, I guess I can stay up and watch them with you."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Thank you Booth. I appreciate it."

Reaching out his right hand, Booth rubbed Brennan's knee and said, "No, thank you, Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? If anyone understood how Booth was feeling after being rescued it would have been Brennan and Hodgins.


	21. Chapter 21

TLWtlw wants to read about the Star Wars marathon mentioned in chapter 20. If you've never seen Star Wars and you want to then please don't read this chapter.

You don't have to have seen the Star Wars movies to read this chapter; but, the jokes will make more sense if you have.

I don't own Bones or Star Wars.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins and Booth agreed that the best way to watch the Star Wars marathon would be to watch them in the order that they were filmed. That's how they saw them and that's what they were used to. Brennan, being more orderly didn't understand why they wouldn't want to start with Star War I; but, Hodgins had been adamant that starting with Start Wars IV made more sense. Sighing, Brennan agreed to the plan.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Pointing at the screen, Brennan asked, "Why are those little people dressed in dark robes in a desert? That doesn't seem very practical to me."

Smiling, Booth explained, "Those little guys are Jawas. They collect stuff and sell to the farmers and whoever. Their aliens; so, I guess the heat doesn't bother them."

Nodding her head, Brennan placed some popcorn in to her mouth.

"Why did those people with the pointy things stuck in their head attack Luke?"

Staring at the screen, Booth said, "Those are sand people. They don't like anyone."

Shaking his head, Hodgins corrected, "Dude, those are Tusken Raiders. You have to use the right title for them or the movie doesn't any make sense."

Turning to Brennan, Hodgins continued, "Booth's right, they hate everyone."

Nodding her head, Brennan sipped some of her beer.

"That didn't make any sense. A parsec is a measurement of distance. It is about 3.6 light years. It doesn't denote a length of time."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Yeah, I think the writers screwed up that line."

Shaking his head, Hodgins protested, "Oh no. The Kessel Run is around a black hole. Since Han had to run close to the black hole and then break free it made his trip shorter. See that's why he said parsecs instead of a length of time."

Feeling Booth staring at him, Hodgins said, "It's true. Look it up."

"Are Luke and Leia going to be romantically involved in this movie?"

Scrunching his face, Booth said, "God no. I can't tell you why because it would fu. . .uh . . screw up the movie for you; but, no, they . . .no they aren't."

"Why did that man grab at his throat? Did the man in the black mask do something magical to him? You do know that magic isn't real?"

Sighing, Booth answered, "Darth Vadar has mind tricks that he can use like make your throat close so you can't get any air. He's a Dark Lord and he's evil so his mental powers are evil. He's the bad guy, Bones. You'll see. It's not magic. It's called the Force. He can manipulate the force with his mind."

Sipping some more beer, Brennan shot Booth a puzzled look and then turned her attention back to the screen.

"Why don't we understand what the tall hairy being is saying. All of the other aliens speak English, which by the way is ridiculous. Why would all of these aliens seem to speak English?"

Taking a stab at it, Hodgins answered, "That's Chewbacca. He's a Wookiee. He understands English he just can't speak it because his vocal chords aren't flexible enough. Han understands Wookiee so they understand what each other are saying." Laughing, Hodgins patted Brennan's knee and said, "Kind of like you and Booth."

"Why did the old man just stand there and let the Darth Vader cut him down and why did his body melt? I wouldn't think his body would just melt like that."

Sipping his beer, Booth explained, "Obi-Wan was sacrificing himself so everyone else had time to escape. He didn't melt. He's not the Wicked Witch of the West. His body just evaporated and joined the Force."

Glancing at Booth, Brennan muttered, "There seems to be a lot of religion in this movie."

"Why would you build a starship the size of a moon and then allow a design flaw to exist that would allow someone to shoot into it allowing it to be destroyed. That's very poor engineering."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins said, "What do expect from giving the lowest bidder the contract to build the Death Star? Governments should never take the lowest bidder. It's stupid. They should take the middle bid and then put in the contract a"

Feeling a heavy hand clamp on his left shoulder, Hodgins saw Booth glaring at him.

"Now they're on an ice planet?"

Popping a nacho into his mouth, Hodgins chewed quickly and said, "Yeah, well this movie takes place three years after the first one and they're on a different planet."

"So, Luke is on a jungle planet? Who is that little alien?"

Pointing at the screen, Booth said, "That's Yoda. He's a Jedi Master. He's going to train Luke how to use the Force."

"More religion?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Just watch."

"Are Han and Leia going to be a romantic couple?"

Smiling, Booth leaned against Brennan and replied, "Do you really want me to tell you or do you want to wait and see if it happens in the movie?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "So the answer is yes."

"How can a giant worm live in a vacuum on an asteroid? What does it eat? I mean, it can't just wait until space ships come by and eat those. All a government organization would have to do is put up a warning beacon that says Don't enter or the giant worm will eat you."

Scratching his head, Booth said, "Fu . . I mean, Hell, Bones. I don't know. It's just a movie."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins said, "Don't ask me. I always wondered about that one myself."

"If he won't listen to his Jedi Master then Luke isn't a very good student. He'll never master his religion that way."

Silence reigned in the room.

Looking at Hodgins, "This is the Lando Calrissian that you admired? He seems to be running a criminal organization."

"Wouldn't freezing Han in this carbonite kill him? I don't see how it wouldn't?"

Sipping his beer, Booth said, "It's just a movie."

"It seems ridiculous to me to wait until one of the characters is going to die or may die to then say that you love them. They should have just said so in the beginning. They've wasted so much time and now they aren't together. What a waste."

Staring at Brennan and then Booth, Hodgins laughed, "Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen a couple that love each other refuse to admit to each other that they love each other."

Seeing Booth glare at him, Hodgins explained, "What? It's funny."

"Darth Vadar is Luke's father? Oh . . . I didn't see that coming. It would be terrible to have such an evil man as a father."

Looking down at his fingers, Booth muttered, "Yeah, probably."

"It's very interesting that Luke now has a robotic hand. Can he use the force with his robot hand?"

Rolling his eyes, Booth remarked, "Yeah, why not?"

"That costume on Leia is very revealing."

Silence reigned supreme, well except for a little throat clearing.

"I feel sorry for that man. Luke killed his big pet although I understand that the big pet was trying to kill him still I feel sorry for his owner."

Looking at Brennan, Booth opened his mouth and then shut it.

"That creature in the sand is like the asteroid worm. All you would have to do is put a sign near it saying this hole contains a creature that will eat you, go the other way. I don't see how such a creature could evolve."

Popping a top on a Coke, Hodgins said, "Yeah, me neither."

Exasperated, Booth explained, "It's a just a fu . . . uh . .movie."

"So there is another Skywalker? That's interesting. Have we met that person yet?"

Smiling, Booth leaned back onto the couch and replied, "Yep, we sure have."

"Oh, Leia is his sister. . . . Oh, that's why you got so flustered when I asked if Luke and Leia were going to be a romantic couple. In ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh often married his sister because Gods could only marry Gods."

Appalled, Booth retorted, "Perverts."

"Why are those little furry creatures taking everyone in to the trees? Are they evil? They are very cute; but, I suppose you can't judge how evil people are by just looking at them."

Shaking his head, Hodgins protested, "Oh, no. They aren't evil. They just don't know that Han and everyone are the good guys. You'll see it'll work out."

"They think CP3O is a God? You see, that is why religion makes no sense to me, clearly he isn't a God and yet they think he is."

The only sound to be heard came from the television.

"I'm glad that Luke told Leia that he is her brother. Since they are siblings at least they have each other even If they don't have a father that they can trust."

Pausing, Booth thought better of it and didn't say anything.

"Why would Luke just give up and turn himself in to the Darth Vadar? He was safer on the planet with the little hairy aliens."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins explained, "Not the Darth Vadar. It's Darth Vadar and Luke knows that his father can feel him through the force and he doesn't want his friends to be in danger so he wants to talk his father into coming over to the good side of the Force."

Sighing, Brennan sipped her Sprite and said, "More religion. Evil is evil and you usually can 't make evil change through religion or for familial reasons either."

Closing his eyes, Booth said, "It's a movie."

"Why would the Emperor be on the space ship? It seems stupid to endanger your life like that. He should be at his capitol ruling from there."

Closing his eyes, Hodgins explained, "It's a movie."

"See I told you it was stupid to be in the ship. Now his Darth Vadar has killed him because he tried to kill Luke. That was very stupid. He should have killed Darth Vadar and then Luke."

Sleepily, Brennan leaned back against the couch between her two sleeping companions and said, "I'm glad that Han and Leia admitted that they love each other and want to be with each other. If two people are attracted to each other then they should just say so. It's a shame it took three movies to be produced before they could admit it to each other."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

THE END


	22. Chapter 22

Mendenbar wanted to read about the other three Star Wars Movies. Again, if you haven't seen those movies and you plan to then please don't read this chapter.

I don't own Bones or Star Wars or Booth or Han Solo or Lando Calrissian . . . . ok I'm pretty sure I made my point.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth woke up with a start. He was leaning against Brennan on her couch, his arms wrapped around her sleeping form. Moving away from Brennan, Booth rubbed his eyes and looked around. Standing up, he stretched his back a little and emitted a yelp.

Brennan, waking up, looked up at Booth and asked, "Are you alright? Why did you yell?"

Laughing, Booth answered, "It's nothing. I had a kink in my back and when it unkinked it kind of hurt. It's ok now." Looking at the TV, Booth asked, "Do you want to watch the next movie, its 3:14 a.m."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, of course, let me go to the bathroom first and then we can start."

Thinking about it, Booth said, "Yeah, I think I had too much beer. I gotta go to."

Hodgins, rubbing his eyes, asked, "Hey, do we have any more beer left?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Frowning, Brennan advised, "I don't care for that alien Jar-Jar, he seems like a fool to me."

Nodding their heads, Booth and Hodgins agreed. Booth further explaining, "No one likes that guy."

"The child's name is Anakin Skywalker. Is he related to Luke?"

Sipping the last beer that had been in the fridge, Hodgins answered, "Yep."

"Isn't that CP30 the same robot we saw in the other movies? I know that R2D2 robot is."

Smiling, Booth sipped his Coke and said, "They sure are. They're in all of the Star Wars movies."

"I think it is ridiculous to put a small boy in a race like that. It's extremely dangerous."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "It's a movie. Just go with it. Besides the race was pretty cool and since he's in the other two movies you can relax, he isn't going to die."

Turning and punching Booth on his arm, Brennan complained, "Do not give the plot away, Booth. Now I won't feel anxious when I see this child is in a dangerous situation."

Rubbing his arm, Booth said, "Oh don't worry about it. You'll feel anxious soon enough."

Nodding his head, Hodgins muttered, "You got that right."

"So these Jedi don't want to train Anakin in the force. That's probably a good thing since his relative Luke was a very poor pupil."

Feeling Booth and Brennan staring at her, she explained, "Well, Luke did run away from his religion teacher and then lost his arm fighting with his father and then his teacher died; so, I don't see where I am wrong."

"Senator Palpatine has the same last name as the emperor in the last movie we saw. Are they related?"

Shaking his head, Booth rubbed his arm and replied, "Nope, I'm not saying."

Hodgins, finishing off his beer, sniggered.

"I knew that Padme was really the Queen, it was very obvious."

Rolling his eyes, Booth said, "Yeah, uh huh."

Frowning, Brennan explained, "It was an obvious plot device, a child could see what was happening."

"I would not allow Jar Jar to lead my army into battle. He's a fool."

"Do they really want me to believe that a child could fly a space ship and he just happens to destroy the ship that controls the robot army? This is not believable."

Sighing, Booth rubbed the bridge of his nose and murmured, "It's a movie."

"So Obi-wan, who by the way, must be a younger version of the old man who melted in the first movie, is going to train the child in the Force religion because his dying friend wants him to? I am not sure that is going to be a good idea."

Rubbing his head, Hodgins agreed, "Yeah, that idea turns out to be stupid. . . . . . . OUCH . . . Hey."

Annoyed, Brennan demanded, "Do not give away the plot before it happens. That is very annoying."

Sniggering, Booth picked up the bag of Nachos and ate a few.

"So now they think it's ok to train the child in the Force religion? That doesn't make any sense. Their reasons haven't been negated."

Sighing, Hodgins muttered, "It's a movie."

"Is Palpatine, the new leader of the Republic, related to the Emperor we saw in the other movie?"

Silent, Booth and Hodgins rubbed their arms.

"This movie wasn't as good at the other three we saw."

Booth, standing up, rubbed his back and groaned, "God, I am not a kid anymore. I can't sit through six movies like I used to able to. I'm going to bed."

Turning to look down at Brennan, Booth smiled, "Thanks Bones. I really needed the company. I'm feeling better right now. I'm not sure what would have happened if you and Hodgins hadn't brought me here. You're the best friend I ever had."

Smiling, Brennan said, "It has been a very nice evening. Good night Booth."

Turning to face Hodgins, Booth uttered, "Uh, thanks Hodgins."

Watching Booth walk down the short hallway to the guest bedroom, Hodgins stood up and said, "Do you want to watch the other two movies?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No thank you. I feel I have seen enough of Star Wars for now. You are of course welcome to stay on my couch and watch them if you like."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "No that's ok, I'm going to catch a cab and go home. I want to thank you Dr. B. This whole Gravedigger thing had me pretty upset. I'm not so sure I would have been ok by myself after we rescued Booth. I needed this little movie party we had just as badly as he did."

Standing, Brennan leaned against Hodgins and hugged him. "Thank you, Jack. You are very good friend. Even though I don't . . . I don't say it very often, I appreciate your friendship."

Grinning, Hodgins patted Brennan's back and said, "Anytime Dr. B. anytime."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, done with Star Wars. HA HA. I know some of you don't like that movie; so, I won't torture you any more.


	23. Chapter 23

Whoahorse wants a story with Parker, Booth and Brennan in it and she'd like it to be cute. I hope this fits the bill.

This takes place after "The Bikini in the Soup".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had wandered into Brennan's office and sat down on her couch, putting his feet up on her coffee table. Brennan looking up from her laptop, asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Norfolk this afternoon."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Yeah, well, my witness dropped dead of a heart attack an hour ago; so, now I don't need to go."

Frowning, Brennan looked at Booth's sad face and asked, "Would you like to go to lunch with me?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Sure. Thanks."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching Brennan steal his French fries, Booth steadily ate his hamburger. Watching the last fry leave his plate, Booth put his hamburger down and asked, "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

Looking up from her salad, Brennan replied, "I planned on working on my next book."

Sighing, Booth nodded, picked up his hamburger and looked at it.

Brennan, staring at Booth, asked, "Did you plan to do something this weekend?"

Clearing his throat, Booth said, "I have Parker this weekend. I'm supposed to help him build a diorama; but, I don't even know what the hell that is. Do you know what it is?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "It's a three-dimensional miniature or full-size model. Hobbyists use them to show off some of their collection. It can also be used as a theater device."

Running his tongue across his top teeth, Booth looked down and then back up at Brennan and asked, "Would you help me build one with Parker? I could use the help."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Of course. Do you know what his theme is?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Something to do with Native Americans. He wasn't really clear about it though. He said he had some paper I could read that would explain what he was supposed to do."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I'll meet you at your apartment Saturday afternoon. It might be fun."

Sighing, Booth exhaled, "Sure. Thanks. I appreciate it Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan hadn't known what Parker's project was; so, she had brought three books on Native Americans with her. She wanted to be prepared.

Knocking on Booth's door, Brennan was happy to see Parker's smiling face. "Hey, Bones. I am so glad you could come. Dad and I read the instructions and they seem clear as mud to us."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Mud isn't very clear."

Grabbing her hand and pulling her into the apartment, Parker exclaimed, "You're telling me."

Pulling Brennan into the living room, Parker gushed, "Dad, we're saved. Bones is here and she can help us."

Smiling, Booth looked up from the instruction sheet and said, "Hey Bones. You are definitely a sight for sore eyes. Parker and I are in deep kimchi here."

Shaking her head, Brennan reached over and took the sheet out of Booth's hands.

Reading it, Brennan said, "Oh. I can see where you might be confused. Whoever wrote these instructions is terrible at conveying simple instructions. They've made this entirely too complicated. If this is an example of school instruction then I'm amazed that you can get anything done correctly, Parker."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "See Parker. I told you Bones would understand what that paper said. She is a genius."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After putting the box together that was going to hold the diorama, Booth, Brennan and Parker started to assemble the figures that would be displayed in the box. Parker was supposed to set up a diorama showing a Plains Indian setting. Parker had chosen the Cheyenne in a hunting scene.

Using clay, Booth's job was to make a couple of horses and then paint them. After assembling his horses, Booth drank a cup of coffee and watched Brennan and Parker work on the Native American figures. Once his clay horses were dry enough, Booth opened some black and white paint containers and started to paint.

Once one of the horses was complete, Booth held it up and trying not to smirk, said, "How about this one?"

Parker, appalled at what he was seeing said, "Dad, that's supposed to be a horse not a zebra."

Scratching his left ear, Booth said, "No good huh?"

Shaking his head, Parker explained, "This is Native American, Dad. Not African."

Brennan, frowning, looked at Booth and said, "You do know that zebras are not native to North America, don't you?"

Snorting, Booth said, "Yeah, I just forgot."

Looking down at his horse, Booth grabbed a paint brush and started to paint again. Parker, shaking his head, sighed and went back to work on his model. Brennan, looking at Booth more closely, noticed the sly smile on his face. Smiling, Brennan went back to work on her project.

After awhile, Booth held up his horse and asked, "How about this?"

Looking up, Parker slapped his forehead and spluttered, "Dad, for gosh sakes, who's ever heard of a horse with a checked coat?"

Smiling, Booth guffawed, "He has a checkered past."

Whining, Parker pleaded with Booth, "Dad, please be serious. I'm going to be graded on this. I can't put a checked horse in my diorama."

Frowning, Booth put his left hand across his mouth and asked, "No good?"

Shaking his head, Parker was adamant, "No Dad. No."

Putting his horse down, Booth picked up his paint brush and started to paint again. Parker, suspicious, watched Booth give the horse a solid gray coat. Seeing his father behaving, Parker resumed working on his figure. Brennan, smiling, kept glancing at Booth and then at Parker.

After awhile, Booth held up his horse and said, "Any good?"

Relieved, Parker saw a solid gray horse and was happy until Booth turned the horse the other way and he saw what looked like a Mickey Mouse head on the horses' side.

Gripping the table in front of him, Parker pleaded, "Dad, really? Quit messing around. Are you trying to get me a C or something?"

Rubbing his nose, Booth said, "I saw a cow once that had something just like it on its' side. It was in the newspaper."

Sighing, Parker groaned, "Dad, please paint the horse a normal color. Please?"

Laughing, Booth replied, "I bet the next time you have a project like this to do, you don't wait until two days before it's due to make it."

Sighing, Parker agreed, "You got that right."

Brennan, smiling, "So, this is what happens when you try to run a Mickey Mouse operation?"

Surprised, Booth laughed, "Good one, Bones. Hey, you're getting pretty good with the jokes."

Nodding her head, Brennan agreed, "Yes, I am; although, you are a horse of a different color."

Groaning, Parker leaned his head against the table and said, "I've definitely learned my lesson."

Oooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted.

A/N: for those of you who are unfamilar with Brennan's last pun: "A horse of a different color" represents something that may be completely separate from what one originally expected. Frequently, a horse of a different color may be a complete surprise, an unexpected truth or a feature that seems somehow out of place.


	24. Chapter 24

BoothanddBrennan has a story idea and would like to see it play out in a one shot: What if B&B were in secret relationship and Booth gets in an accident and forgets his memory of them being together.

I know that there are a lot of versions of this story out there; but, I thought I'd put my twist in it.

I don't think you'll need a Kleenex for this one.

This takes place during "The Goop on the Girl".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was Christmas and Booth was still unconscious. He had been standing too close to the bank robber when the bomb went off and Booth had been thrown back landing on the street, cracking his skull against the cement pavement. He'd suffered a skull fracture and had been unconscious for three days. Brennan had been by his side for those three days, rarely leaving the hospital room.

Oooooooooooooo

Booth feeling like his skull was on fire, woke up to find himself in a hospital bed. Opening his eyes, Booth groaned and blinked his eyes. Brennan, hearing Booth groan, stood up and put her hands on his arms to keep him from moving.

"Booth, you need to remain still. You're in the hospital."

Swallowing, Booth whispered, "What the Hell happened? What's going on?"

Releasing his arms, Brennan asked, "Do you remember responding to a bank robbery in progress?"

Starting to shake his head, Booth gasped, "No, no, God, my head hurts. Was I shot?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No, the holdup man was wearing a bomb vest and it went off. You were too close and it knocked you back. You have a skull fracture."

Sighing, Booth said, "Damn. I just got shot not too long ago and now this."

Puzzled, Brennan exclaimed, "Shot? You weren't recently shot."

Frowning, Booth demanded, "What the Hell are you talking about Bones? I was shot four months ago. Are you still mad at me because Sweets didn't tell you I wasn't dead? You know that wasn't my fault."

Brennan paled, "Four months ago? Booth that happened was almost two years ago. . . . Booth, what's the last thing you remember?"

Worried, Booth slowly moved his right hand up and placed it over his mouth. Thinking, he finally said, "We just got back from England. Didn't we? I think . . . I . . . uh . . .ok, yeah, we just got back from England."

Stunned, Brennan stared at Booth.

Uncertain why he was being asked, Booth asked, "Isn't that right? I mean we just got back from England three days ago. That's right isn't it?"

Shaken, Brennan replied, "No that's not right. It's not right at all. It's been 15 months since we came back from England. It's been 19 months since you were shot."

Shaking her head, Brennan sat down on the chair next to Booth, put her hands over her eyes and started to weep.

Listening to Brennan weep, Booth asked, "Bones, what's going on? So I can't remember a few months. It's ok. I'll probably remember them sooner or later. It's just a few months. It's no big deal."

Angry, Brennan retorted, "No big deal? Not for you; but, it is for me, Booth. . . . It is for me."

Swallowing, Booth flushed, "Geez, Bones. Why are you so upset? I'm sorry. Ok. So I can't remember the last year or so. I don't see why you're so upset. I should be the one who's upset. It's my egg that got cracked. I'll get my memory back then everything will be back to normal. You'll see. You don't need to be so worried."

Tears sliding down her cheeks, Brennan cried, "You promised me that you'd never leave me; but, you have. You promised me Booth. You promised. . ."

Exhaling deeply, Booth interrupted, "Bones. What the Hell are you talking about? I'm lying right here. I'm not dead. I want to know what's going on. You don't normally act this crazy when I'm hurt. This isn't you. Explain to me what's going on."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Brennan stood and leaned over the bed, staring at Booth, "Ten months ago, the Gravedigger kidnapped you and almost killed you. It was a very near thing. She . . ."

Booth interrupted, "She?"

Nodding her head, "Yes, I will talk to you about the Gravedigger later. I need to talk to you about us right now."

Puzzled, Booth interrupted again, "Us?"

Smiling sadly, Brennan answered, "Yes, us. The Gravedigger put you on a ship that was about to be scuttled. Once you were rescued from the ship, you didn't want to return to your apartment. I had you stay with me at my apartment for two weeks. Dr. Sweets thought you were suffering from PTSD and you needed time. While you were staying with me, you had terrible nightmares and the only way you'd sleep was if I stayed in the bedroom with you. I . . . I . . . decided that since I had almost lost you . . . I told you that I love you. You were so happy Booth. You told me that you were in love with me and we've been a couple ever since. No one knows about it though. We've been keeping it a secret so that our partnership won't be terminated."

Stunned, Booth stared at Brennan, "You love me? But . . . I mean . . . uh . . . You love me?"

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned down and kissed Booth on the lips. Surprised, Booth moved his hand to the back of her head and kissed back.

Feeling a little light headed, Booth broke the kiss and said, "You love me. I never thought I'd hear you say that to me. Never. . . Wait. God, am I in a coma? This isn't real is it?"

Staring at Brennan with a look of fear, Booth pleaded, "Please tell me this is real. I don't want to wake up and find out this is a dream."

Smiling, Brennan assured, "This isn't a dream."

Laughing, Booth said, "Thank God. You know what? I love you Bones. Ok? Just because I can't remember a few months doesn't mean a damn thing. Ok? We can still be a couple can't we? We'll just start over again. Is that ok? Please tell me that's ok, Bones."

Leaning down and kissing Booth again, Brennan said, "It's ok, Booth. It's really, really ok."

Ooooooooooooo

I didn't want to write this one sad. Too many sad stories are being published right now (Yes, I'm guilty of that one too).

A/N: This story seems off to me. I may have written Brennan too OC.


	25. Chapter 25

BoothanddBrennan had this idea for a story and wanted a one shot: What if Brennan was in the accident and didn't remember that she and Booth are in a secret personal relationship.

I know this has been done numerous times. I just hope my twist is a little different.

This takes place during the "Knight on the Grid".

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. They are greatly appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the car stopped rolling and landed upright on its wheels, Booth managed to get out of the car and stagger around to the other side of the car. Pulling Brennan out of the cab through the broken window, Booth found Brennan unconscious and blood seeping from a wound on the side of her head. Booth, holding Brennan in his lap, brushed her hair from her face and crooned soothing words to her.

It seemed like hours had passed before the ambulance arrived; but, once it did, Agents Turner and Blake had to pry Brennan out of Booth's arms. He had been afraid that if he let her go he'd never see her again.

Agent Turner had driven Booth to the hospital. The EMTs wouldn't allow passengers in the ambulance and Booth had raged at the idea of Brennan being out of his sight. Turner, wise in the ways of Booth, remained silent and just drove. Pulling up in front of the Emergency entrance, Booth had staggered out of the car and ran into the hospital. After a lot of badge showing and threats made, Booth was shown to Brennan's cubicle.

Booth, striding into the room, stopped when he saw Brennan lying on the hospital bed. His heart in his throat, Booth made his way to the side of her bed and picked up her left hand. Staring at her, Booth prayed to the God he believed in that she would be alright.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been asleep for a day when she awoke. Sighing, Brennan realized that something must have happened to her because it looked like she was in a hospital. Turning her head, Brennan called out, "Booth, are you here? What's going on?"

Booth relieved that Brennan was finally awake, jumped up from his chair and answered, "Bones, hey. It's alright. You're in a hospital; but, you're going to be ok."

Frowning, Brennan demanded, "What happened to me? Why am I here? Your face has cuts and bruises on it. Are you alright?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "It's ok, Gormogon tried to blow us up; but, it didn't work. You hurt your head; but, really . . . you're going to be fine."

Shaking her head, Brennan interrupted, "Whose Gormogon?"

Freezing, Booth replied, "Whose Gormogon? What do you mean whose Gormogon, Bones?"

Sighing, Brennan answered, "I mean I don't know who Gormogon is. Why would he try to blow us up? What's going on Booth?"

Swallowing, Booth asked, "Bones, I hate to ask this; but, what's the last thing you remember us doing together?"

"Um . . . You and I standing on a pier watching Sully sail away."

His legs feeling weak, Booth sat down abruptly on the chair next to the bed and put his hands over his face.

Brennan, watching Booth fall back into his seat, asked, "What's wrong?"

Moving his hands away from his face, Booth glanced at the floor and answered quietly, "You . . . that is . . . um, that was eight months ago."

Closing her eyes, Brennan fought the nausea she suddenly felt. "I don't understand."

Shaking his head, Booth grimaced, "I don't either. Let's wait until your doctor comes by to see you. It's ok. We'll just be quiet and wait."

Nodding her head, Brennan closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Booth, tears slowly coursing down his face, watched Brennan sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was sitting at her desk, reading some of the cases that she and Booth had been working on for the last several months, trying to fill in the blank spots in her memory. She'd gone over the case of the dead priest and felt she had gleaned all of the useful information that she needed from that case. Picking up the next file, she started to read about the murder of a hit man from West Virginia. The case seemed strange and she was avidly reading Booth's report, when she read the words, "I was kidnapped by Melvin Gallagher and his associate Clark Lightner while I was checking the last known residence of Hugh Kennedy".

Feeling her chest tighten and becoming light headed, Brennan sat still and remembered.

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth had been in his apartment, watching a ballgame when he heard pounding on his front door. Walking slowly to the door, Booth unlocked the door and opened it to find Brennan on the other side, a furious Brennan.

Shoving Booth out of her way, Brennan marched past Booth and walked into the living room. Booth, puzzled by her behavior, closed the door and followed her. Stopping in front of Brennan, Booth sighed, "What's wrong Bones?"

Shaking, Brennan asked, "What gives you the right to decide how my life is run? You had no right to do what you did. No right. . . . I am so angry with you, I feel like I want to hit you."

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth retorted, "You'll have to give me more information, Bones. Why are you mad at me this time?"

Holding up a trembling hand, Brennan snapped, "Stop it. Just stop it. I know. Alright? I know. You had no right not to tell me. You . . . just walked away and didn't try to fix it. Why? Why would you do that?"

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "What do you know, Bones? I'm not a damn mind reader."

Huffing, Brennan took a step closer to Booth and responded, "Before the accident, when Gormogon tried to blow up the taxi, we'd been living together. We'd been together for seven months. "

Jerking away, Brennan strode over to the TV, turned it off and then turning back to Booth, yelled, "Seven months. Why didn't you tell me in the hospital? Why let me think I was just your partner? You should have told me."

Staring at Brennan, Booth sighed and asked, "So I was supposed to say, Hey Bones, I know you don't remember; but, we've been seeing each other for seven months. Sometimes we stay at your place and sometimes we stay at mine; but, basically we're living together. What do you think would have happened if I'd told you that? Huh? We got together after Gallagher kidnapped me and almost killed me. You told me that you loved me and you didn't want to wait until it was too late to do anything about it. Do you think you would have believed that if I'd told you that in the hospital? Do you? You know you wouldn't have."

Crossing her arms, Brennan replied, "You could have tried. Why didn't you try? Did you stop loving me and you thought this was the best way to stop seeing me. Is that it? You don't love me anymore?"

Growing pale, Booth stepped next to Brennan and put his arms around her, "God, Bones. No, I love you now more than ever. I've loved you since the first day I met you . I didn't . . . I didn't tell you because I was afraid that if I told you, you'd either break up with me and we'd retreat back to when we could barely be civil to each other or you'd just tell me to go to Hell and ask for a new FBI guy. I couldn't risk that. I need you Bones. I love you and I don't want to lose you. If I had to give you up as my girlfriend to keep you in my life then that's what I had to do. Don't you see? I can't let you go. I need you."

Brennan, sobbing, "I thought you decided to leave me just like my parents, just like Russ. I thought you'd stopped loving me and you wanted to leave me."

Booth, hugging her tighter, "God, Bones. I promised you I'd never leave you and I meant it. I love you. I want to be with you until the day I die. I just didn't want to force you to admit you love me. I just wanted to wait and see if your memory would come back or maybe I could just get you to admit you loved me some other way and we'd just start over. I never planned to walk away from you. You have to believe me. I will never do that."

Sighing, Brennan looked up into Booth's face and said, "I believe you, Booth because I have to. You're the only one I trust. I love you and I trust you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, what do you think? Reviews would be lovely. It can be a one word review, I won't mind.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't know if you've read razztaztic's "160 Characters or Less"; but, if you haven't you're denying yourself some really entertaining stories. I bring it up because razztaztic has made Parker a Rock star in her stories. Nope, not a scientist or a cop, she made him a Rock star.

I don't own Bones or Annie (Yes I went there).

Ooooooooooooooo

Christine's thirteenth birthday was coming up and Parker decided to be home for his baby sister's big day. He loved her and wanted to make sure she got the present that she'd been hinting to him that she really wanted. She'd been hinting for the last two months and it didn't take a brick hitting him on the side of the head to know that she would be ecstatic when she received the present.

The evening of her birthday, Parker drove up into the driveway of his father's house and exited his car. Opening the trunk of his car, Parker pulled out a wrapped box, carried it to the front door and put the box down next to his feet. Ringing the doorbell, Parker rocked on his feet and waited as patiently as he could.

Booth, opening the door, saw Parker and yelled, "Christine, your brother is here."

Stepping aside, Booth watched Parker pick up the box and walk past him. Gone were the days when Booth could hug Parker when he saw him and it made him a little sad thinking about it.

Christine, barreling down the stairs, ran across the living room and jumped up and down in front of Parker, "Parker, you came, you came."

Parker, laughing, "Yes, obviously. If you'll calm down a little I'll give you your present."

Abruptly standing still, Christine smiled and held her hands out.

Shaking his head, Parker said, "Nope, it's too heavy. I'll carry it into the living room and then you can open it."

Curious, Booth said, "I hope you didn't go overboard."

Smiling, Parker replied, "Nah, I kept within my budget."

Walking over to the coffee table, Parker put the box down and motioned for Christine to open it.

Squealing, Christine started to tear the paper from the box. Brennan, walking down the staircase, carrying Little Hank in her arms, stopped and smiled, "Parker, I'm so glad you could come."

Smiling, Parker walked quickly over to the staircase and took Little Hank out of her arms. Holding the four year old up in the air, Parker asked, "How you doing little man? Are you happy to see your big brother?"

Laughing, Little Hank reached his hands down and put them on either side of Parker's face, "Hi Parker. I'm glad you home."

Smiling, Parker swung Little Hank down and placed him on his right hip. Leaning towards Brennan, Parker kissed Brennan on the cheek and smiled, "Glad to see you Bones."

Kissing Parker on the cheek, Brennan said, "I hope you can stay for a few days."

Nodding his head, Parker explained, "Sure can. I don't have to be at my next gig until Friday; so, the next three days are mine."

Smiling, Booth slapped his hands together, "Alright, maybe we can go to a hockey game or something."

Squealing, Christine shouted, "Oh boy, a karaoke machine."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What did you do Parker?"

A look of innocence on his face, Parker explained, "Dad, she's been telling me for months that she wanted one of those for her birthday. I had to buy it for her. I just couldn't say no to those baby blues."

Booth sighed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

After setting up the machine, Christine held the mic in her hand and decided to sing "Tomorrow" from Annie. Warbling, Christine belted out her song, oblivious of the strained looks on Brennan, Parker and Little Hank's faces. Booth on the other hand, clapped his hands and encouraged his daughter to sing louder.

While Christine sang, Little Hank put his index fingers in his ears and leaned against Parker. Brennan leaning towards Parker, "Parker, I love my daughter very much; but, she can't sing. She has inherited Booth's inability to carry a tune and you know that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker flinched as Christine sang and said, "We all have our crosses to bear, Bones. Your's is a husband and a daughter who are tone deaf." Looking down at Little Hank, Parker continued, "The Jury is out on Little Hank."

Pinching his arm, Brennan asked, "And what is your cross to bear?"

Leaning towards Brennan and whispering in her ear, "Dad's genes. I may be the only kid he has who can sing and my future kids may be just as bad as he is."

Smiling, Brennan promised, "I hope they are. I will then buy them each a karaoke machine and make sure that you suffer like I'm going to for the next few months."

_Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I love you tomorow, you're only a day a way. . . . . . _

BBBBBBBBBBB

I love when Booth sings. He doesn't care what anyone thinks about his singing and I love that. (As long as he doesn't sing "Mandy", which I don't own. That song is an earworm.)

_Oh, No. I just realized that "Tomorrow" is an earworm too. AHHHHHH._

Ok, for those of you unfamiliar with the term earworm - that is a piece of music that gets stuck in your head and won't go away.


	27. Chapter 27

Booth tells his daughter a story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Once upon a time there was this girl named Temperance."

"No, Daddy, her name was Cinderella."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Daddy. Tell the story right."

"Ok, Once upon a time there was this girl named Cinderella. She lived with her mean old step-mother and her two step-sisters in this glass bottom boat in Miami."

"No, Daddy, they lived in a house in the village."

"Well, if you say so, so anyways, they lived in this really boring house in a really boring village. The step-mother was always making Cinderella clean the house and mow the lawn and sometimes repaint the bedroom because her step-mother didn't like the color even if the color looked ok to everyone else, Oh, no, she made Cinderella repaint the bedroom twice even though there were other . . ."

"Daddy, what are you talking about?"

"Uh . . . Nothing. So, Cinderella worked a lot around the house while her mean old step-sisters sat around watching TV and drinking soda and eating Chinese takeout. So anyways there was this big party coming up and the Prince that lived in the castle at the end of the street decided to invite all of the single girls to his party. You know, to sort of see who was available for marriage. Now this prince, whose name was Prince Seeley sent out . . ."

"No Daddy, his name is Prince Charming."

"Are you sure because I heard his name was Prince Seeley?"

"Nope Prince Charming."

"Well, if you say so, anyways this Prince Charming sent around invitations to all the girls in the boring village that weren't married to come to his birthday party. He was turning 100 years old and . . ."

"Not a hundred, Daddy, he was turning 21. Are you sure you know this story?"

"Of course I know the story. It's in the Daddy's Handbook. Anyways, he was turning 21 and his parents wanted him to get married. It was a rule. So, Cinderella got an invitation; but, her horrible old step-mother, whose name was Daisy by the way, wouldn't buy her a new dress; so, Cinderella couldn't go to the party because she didn't want the Prince to think she was some kind of nerd or something who worked with really dead yucky stuff and who never shuts up no matter how much you want her to and really, who would want to date someone like that besides Uncle Sweets . . ."

"Daddy, I don't know what that means."

"That's ok, I do. Anyways, so Cinderella decided to stay home the night of the party. Well, Cinderella was looking at a bunch of bones in Limbo when her fairy Godmother, Cam, showed up and offered her a new dress and some glass shoes. Me, I'd have turned down the glass shoes because they have to be dangerous to walk in."

"Daaadddyyy."

"What? It's true. . . So, Cinderella puts on the new dress and the dangerous glass shoes and walks over to the Prince's castle to join the party. Well, Cinderella is the prettiest woman there and the Prince really can't stop looking at her; so, he dances with her and they hit it off really well. At Midnight, the Prince was going to ask Cinderella if she could . . . Eat ice cream with him. Yeah, that's it; but, she left the party because her Godmother had given her a curfew, so she runs back home but she loses one of the dangerous glass shoes and the Prince finds it. Well, he was really interested in marrying Cinderella; but, he didn't know who she was and the FBI refused to help him because they only go after criminals not pretty girls who have to get home before curfew."

"What's wrong now."

"Daddy, Mommy never mentions the FBI when she tells me this story. You're not telling it right again."

"The FBI is in the story. Your Mommy just doesn't like to mention the FBI because she's trying to make the story shorter . . . What?. . . . Ok, anyways. The Prince sends around his body guard whose name is Seeley Booth and it's Seeley's job to find this pretty woman for the . . . What? It's true, his name is the same as mine. . . I swear . . . So Seeley goes to each house in the boring village with the dangerous glass shoe and asks every unmarried woman he sees to try the shoe on. A couple of the girls slapped him because they thought he was up to no good and . . ."

"Daddy, I'm going to go get Mommy to tell me the story if you can't tell it right."

"Haven't you ever heard of poetic license? . . . It means I can add stuff to the story because I'm telling it. It's in the Daddy Handbook."

"Can I see the Daddy's Handbook, Daddy? I want to read that part."

"You can't see it because it's at work. You know if you'd quit interrupting Daddy I could probably tell the story faster. . . Well anyways Seeley went over to Cinderella's house and asked her to try the dangerous glass shoe on and it fit. Well, Seeley instantly fell in love with Cinderella and decided that the Prince could find his own girlfriend so he . . .'

"Moooooommmmmmmyyyyyyyy."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Well he tried; but, some kids don't like you to mess with the classics. What do you think about this one? Any good?


	28. Chapter 28

SchwuppDiDupsi: I would love to read what happens when Bones gets to Christine's room.

This chapter is a sequel to chapter 27.

Thanks for all of the reviews. They have been wonderful and appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan entering Christine's bedroom saw her daughter glaring at Booth and Booth holding his right hand over his mouth, his eyes twinkling.

"What's wrong Christine? You know I don't like you screaming in the house."

Exasperated, Christine turned to her mother and complained, "Daddy isn't telling Cinderella right again."

Putting her hands on her hips, Brennan asked, "Booth, why do you insist on changing these fables? You're the one who insisted that fairy tales and fables were educational; but, you alter the stories. You know that aggravates Christine."

Laughing, Booth explained, "Hey, I'm just trying to spice them up a little. They can be a little boring you know."

Shaking her head, Brennan answered, "Not to a five year old child. I read the stories to her when you can't do it as they are presented in the fable book and then when you tell her the stories you change them. You're just confusing Christine."

Turning to Christine, Booth asked, "Am I confusing you, Sweetheart?"

Shaking her head, Christine replied, "No Daddy. I just want you to tell the story right."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth looked at Brennan and smirked, "Let's get Mommy tell the story then. Daddy will stick around and listen to how she tells it. Maybe she can teach me how to be a better story teller."

Sighing, Brennan pulled the fable book out of Christine's book shelf and sat on the rocker near Christine's bed.

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Cinderella. She was a very happy child and had a happy life. Then one day her mother died and her father married a widow who had two daughters. Her father then passed away . . . you know Booth I don't understand why the children in these stories always have to have a dead parent. It seems to me . . ."

Exasperated, Christine whined, "Mommy, you're not telling the story right either."

Listening to Booth snigger, Brennan returned to the story, "and Cinderella lived with her step-mother and step-sisters. Her step-mother didn't like her one little bit . . . Again, these stories make it sound as if being a step-mother is a horrible thing. I'm sure Parker . . ."

"Please Mommy, that isn't in the book. Read the book."

Sighing, Brennan rubbed her nose and continued, "She had to work hard all day. Only when the evening came was she allowed to rest and sit by the cinders. That's why everyone called her Cinderella. . ."

"Hey, kind of like why I call you Bones."

"Well, I work with Bones; so, it was logical for you to pick that . . ."

"Daddy, quit interrupting Mommy."

"Sorry, Sweetheart."

Clearing her throat, Brennan continued, "One day beautiful new dresses arrived at the house. A ball was being held at the palace and the step-sisters were getting ready to go. Cinderella didn't dare to even ask if she could go too. She knew the answer would be no. Suddenly there was a burst of light and a fairy arrived. . . See this is why I don't care for fairy tales. This story has a fairy in it and you know how I feel about . . ."

"Bones, it's called a fairy tale. Fairy tales have fairies in them."

"Mommy, you're telling the story wrong again."

Shaking her head, Brennan read, "Don't be alarmed, Cinderella, said the fairy, I know you want to go to the ball and so you shall. Flicking her magic wand, Cinderella found herself wearing the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. . ."

"Booth, I really don't think it's wise to read stories about magic."

"Come on Bones, don't do that. Just read the story."

"Yeah, Mommy, just read the story."

Sighing, Brennan looked down at the book and continued, "A famous scientist who was a friend of Cinderella's father dropped by and saw the woman claiming to be a fairy godmother and exposed her for the charlatan she clearly was. He then gave Cinderella some glass shoes that he had made himself . . ."

"Mommy, I'm tired. I want to go to sleep now."

Laughing, Booth stood up and moved the covers so that they covered Christine up to her neck. Leaning over he kissed his daughter and said, "Sorry Baby. I'll try not to mess up the story next time as much as I did this time."

"Night Daddy, Night Mommy."

"Hey, Bones. You can read me the story if you want to. I'd like to hear about the scientist and how he made the glass shoes. . . ."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Poor Christine, she's going to need the patience of Job while she's growing up. I had a few suggestions that a story line based upon Booth's Daddy's Handbook might be interesting. I'll think about it while I'm on vacation and see if I can come up with anything interesting.


	29. Chapter 29

It's been a long summer. Season 8 will be here soon. Yeaaa.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Brennan and Christine had been home for two months when, one Tuesday evening, Brennan went into the garage to look for a screwdriver. Walking into the garage, Brennan found Booth sitting on a motorcycle and Jared turning a helmet over and over in his hands.

Walking over to where Booth and Jared were, Brennan remarked, "I thought you sold your motorcycle Jared."

Smiling, Jared lifted the helmet, "Nah, I tried; but, no one would give me what it's worth. Now I can't ride it anymore and I brought it over here for Seeley to look at."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Why can't you ride it anymore?"

Jared, blushing, "I kind of got another DWI and my license has been yanked again. I took a risk and rode it over here; but, that's it. I'm sort of at the mercy of public transportation for the next couple of years; but, hey, I learned my lesson this time. I'm giving up the hard stuff from now on."

Sighing, Brennan put her hand on Booth's shoulder and asked, "Are you going to keep the bike for Jared while he's in transportation purgatory?"

Smiling, Booth ran his hands along the handle bars and said, "I'm going to ride it while Jared's well deserved punishment plays out."

Concerned, Brennan stared at Booth, "You don't ride a motorcycle or at least I've only ever seen you ride one once and that was years ago."

Patting the handle bars, Booth smiled, "Yeah, well, I don't own one because the FBI gives me a truck to drive and I usually use my spare money on restoring cars. Since Jared is letting me use the bike, I'll only have to cough up the extra insurance money."

Feeling a sense of foreboding, Brennan turned around and left the garage.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Each morning, Booth left the house early on the bike. He'd been doing it for a month and Brennan always felt a sense of dread every time she saw him ride off on the bike. He drove the bike to the Hoover and then parked it in guest parking spaces. He then used his truck during the day for FBI business, driving the bike home at night.

Brennan had been running late that morning and had been on the road with Christine for ten minutes when she saw Emergency vehicles in the distance. As she got closer her car began to crawl slowly down the street, caught up in a traffic tie up that wouldn't clear until the Emergency vehicles were removed from the scene.

As Brennan came abreast of the accident, she glanced at the accident to see what had happened. Suddenly breathless, Brennan started to tremble. Her hands shaking, Brennan put her car in park and opened the door to her car. A Sheriff's deputy, directing traffic around the accident, angrily marched over to Brennan's car and demanded that she get back into her car and leave.

Pointing at the motorcycle and the body lying covered on the pavement, Brennan cried out, "That . . . That may be may be Booth. It looks like Booth. You have to let me help him. . . Please."

Sighing, the Sheriff's deputy offered, "I can't tell you the name of the victim; but, if you'll tell me the name of who you think this is, I can tell you if you're right or wrong. How about that?"

Swallowing, Brennan breathed, "Seeley Joseph Booth."

Smiling, the Sheriff's deputy assured, "Nope, your love one is safe. That ain't him."

Relieved, Brennan suddenly felt weak and felt her knees buckle under her.

Concerned, Deputy Prejean helped Brennan stand up and said, "Really, Ma'am. I need you to get back into your car and move along. Traffic is backing up. I'm happy that the victim isn't your Booth; but, I have to ask you to go ahead and leave now."

Nodding her head, Brennan entered her car, closed the door, took a deep breath and drove to the Jeffersonian, her hands still trembling.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth, walking into Brennan's office, saw that Brennan was lying on her couch with her right arm across her face.

Walking over to the couch, Booth smiled and said, "Hey, Bones. Want to go to lunch?"

Brennan, leaping off of the couch, threw her arms around Booth and kissed him. Smiling, Booth kissed back. Finally forcing her away from him so he could breath, Booth laughed, "God, Bones. I know I'm irresistible; but come on. I just saw you four hours ago."

Shuddering, Brennan explained, "I thought you'd died this morning. I was running late this morning and there had been an accident on the road and I found out that an automobile crossed the median and ran into a motorcycle and the motorcycle rider died. He was just lying there on the pavement and he . . . looked like you. What part of him that I could see looked just like you."

A sense of coldness running across his shoulders, Booth hugged Brennan to his chest and said, "Bones, you should have called me. You shook yourself up over nothing."

Pushing Booth away, Brennan shouted, "Nothing? Not nothing Booth. I stopped and asked a Sheriff's Deputy if the body was yours and he told me it wasn't. That's beside the point. It could have been you. I don't want you to ride the bike anymore, Booth. Have you ever seen an autopsy done on a motorcyclist before, after he'd been hit by a car? I have. Almost every bone in the victim's body had been broken. Motorcycles don't provide any protection if you're hit by someone else. None whatsoever."

Sighing, Booth looked at Brennan's fearful face and admitted, "Yeah, well, I saw that accident this morning on the way to work. When I got to the Hoover, I called Jared and told him that I'm going to sell the bike and give him the money. He can't use the bike and I don't want to. I have too much to lose now, Bones."

Hugging Brennan tighter, Booth rubbed circles on Brennan's back, "You know, didn't we talk about open lines of communication when you came back home? You have to talk to me or I don't know there's a problem. One, you should have told me that you were nervous about me riding the bike. I'd have listened to you. . . Of course, I don't know if I would have given up on the idea of riding the bike; but, I would have at least thought about it. Second, you should have called me when you got to work. If you're upset, I want to know about it. I'm here for you Bones. You're back, we're together and we have to work as a team. That means we have to talk to each other. You promised me Bones. I mean for you to keep that promise."

Nodding her head, Brennan looked up at Booth and said, "Thank you Booth."

Smiling, Booth said, "Yeah, well I never was a big fan of the Wild Ones anyways."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "What's the Wild Ones?"

Booth, guffawing, "Oh, I see we need another movie night. There is no way I'm going to let you go through life without seeing a classic like that one."

Smiling, Brennan hugged Booth and remarked, "You and your movies."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be welcome. Thanks. (No, I'm not doing a Brennan and Booth watches "The Wild Ones" next.)


	30. Chapter 30

Texasloves9: I would love one on the airplane wing on the wall...where did that ugly thing come from.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

When Booth had started to pack up the things he wanted to move to their new house, Booth had debated on whether or not to take his airplane wing, well the tip of an airplane wing really. He didn't want to give it up; but, he knew that with his things and Brennan's things being used to decorate the house, he just wasn't sure if the wing tip would look right. Well, truth be told, he wasn't sure if Brennan would accept that the wing tip belonged in the house.

Wanting to be considerate, Booth decided in the end to put his wing tip in the garage with some of his other things. He loved to collect pop culture icons and not everything he owned could be used in the house. Carefully wrapping it in an old blanket and then a garbage bag, Booth put it on a shelf in the garage.

Oooooooooooooooooo

After everything had either been moved in to the new house or stored in boxes in the garage, Brennan had walked from room to room to make sure that the house contained a good balance of Booth's and her possessions. She wanted to make sure that the house contained an equal amount of Booth and Brennan things.

After she'd taken inventory of everything that had been placed on shelves and walls, Brennan looked for Booth.

"Booth, where is your airplane wing? I can't find it in any of the rooms. Don't you want to use it in the house?"

Booth smiling, "I know it kind of looks like junk; so, I put in the garage."

Frowning, Brennan said, "You never did tell me where you got it. Did you buy it at an antique store?"

Shaking his head, Booth looked at his hands and responded, "Nah. It . . . It's not important. It's ok in the garage."

Sitting down next to Booth, Brennan put her right hand over his hands and replied, "I think it might be more important than you're saying. Where did the wing tip come from?"

Staring at Brennan's hand, "You know my Dad was a fighter pilot in Vietnam. He was shot down and he was hurt pretty badly. After that happened, he was given a medical discharge. It was the one thing he'd always wanted to be, a hot shot fighter pilot and for awhile he was. After his discharge he went in the barbering business with my mother's brother."

Stopping, Booth sat in silence.

Brennan trying to encourage Booth to continue, "Your father didn't fly anymore?"

Sighing, Booth replied, "Nah . . . Anyways, when I was a kid, I dreamed of being a fighter pilot myself. I thought it would be cool. I read about planes and went to air shows when I could. I really wanted to be fighter pilot; but, after awhile, I realized that I didn't really want to be like my Dad at all and that meant that I didn't want to do anything he did. So I kind of gave up on the idea of being a fighter pilot."

Looking at Brennan, Booth smiled and said, "I still went to air shows though. Pops and I'd go early in the morning and talk to the pilots. A lot of them are really enthusiastic about planes and will talk to you about flying and their planes, how they work, stuff like that. One day, when I was about fifteen, I was talking to a pilot at a World War II air show and he was telling me about his plane and we started talking and I told him about my Dad being a fighter pilot. Turns out he flew with my Dad in Vietnam. He really liked my Dad and he offered to take me up in his plane."

Moving his hands so that he was now holding Brennan's hands, Booth stared at their clasped hands and continued, "Pops heard the pilot tell me he'd take me up; but, he told the pilot that I couldn't go up in the air with him. Pops never trusted planes and he really hated them after Dad was hurt. . . The pilot did stunts and during the air show that day, he came too close to another stunt plane and they collided. Both of the pilots were killed, right in front of us. We saw the planes hit and they both kind of disintegrated. The pilots didn't really have a chance."

Squeezing Booth's hands, Brennan said, "I'm sorry Booth. I'm sure that was difficult to see."

Nodding his head, Booth continued, "A couple of weeks later, Pops came home from work with the wing tip from the plane that belonged to Dad's friend. Pops had a buddy that worked security at the air field and after the investigation into the accident was complete the plane parts were supposed to be taken to the dump. Pops had called his friend and asked if he could have a piece of the plane. Pops brought it home and gave it to me."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "He wanted you to remember your father's friend?"

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "No, Pops wanted me to have a reminder that planes had ruined our family and that it was ok to like them; but, not to put your future in them. Pops really hates planes and he wanted to keep me on the ground as much as possible. The wing tip is a reminder that even though it's good to have lofty dreams; if you let those dreams become the only thing you really want, then in the end you may not have anything at all. He wanted to remind me that sometimes it's better to keep your feet on the ground because if you let yourself be drawn into the clouds someone might come along and knock your wings off. He used to tell me if your wings get knocked off you aren't the only one that suffers. Your family does too. . . . I know he was talking about Dad. Pops was sure that because Dad lost his only dream he took his disappointment and pain out on his family. He wanted Jared and me to be wiser than Dad and include our family in our dreams."

Ooooooooooooooooo

That evening, when Booth came home from the store, he walked into the living room and found his wing tip leaning against the wall.

Brennan sitting on the couch, stood up and turned to Booth, "I think the wing tip belongs on that wall, Booth. Don't you?"

Smiling, Booth walked over to where Brennan was standing and replied, "Thanks Bones. It's the perfect place for it."

Oooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	31. Chapter 31

Ok, time for something a little different (yes, it's very short too; so, if you hate it, at least it will be a short hate).

This takes place just after season 8 starts. (No spoilers – just my imagination)

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been working on her latest Limbo project when she realized that she'd been working too many late nights lately. She was still on restriction by the FBI and wasn't allowed to work on any active cases; so, she'd been steadily working on the identification of some of the poor unidentified victims being stored in Limbo.

Worried that Booth might think she was trying to avoid him, she decided to go home early for once. Booth had picked Christine up earlier from Day Care; so, she just needed to collect her purse from her office and leave.

Oooooooooooo

Arriving at home, Brennan walked into the living room to find Booth singing at the top of his lungs. Amused Brennan stood at the doorway and listened to his fractured voice:

Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!Tu pure, o, Principessa, nella tua fredda stanza, guardi le stelle che tremano d'amore e di speranza, Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me, il nome mio nessun saprà! No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò quando la luce splenderà! Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzioche ti fa mia! Il nome suo nessun saprà! e noi dovrem, ahime, morir! Dilegua, o notte! Tramontate, stelle! Tramontate, stelle! All'alba vincerò! vincerò, vincerò!

Fluent in Italian, Brennan began to pay attention to the words that Booth was singing and felt a wave of sadness roll through her. When Booth finished singing, Brennan walked over to the kitchen doorway and said, "That was beautiful Booth."

Turning around, with a spoon in his hand, Booth blushed and said, "Aw, you know I can't sing."

Shaking her head, Brennan assured Booth, "You may not have a perfect voice; but, you're very emotional when you sing. You really did that song justice. I didn't know you speak Italian."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth explained, "Well, I really only speak a little. My grandmother was second generation Italian American and her father made sure she learned Italian even though she was born in this country. When Jared and me moved in with her and Pops, she tried to teach me Italian and she taught me some of her favorite opera pieces."

Nodding her head, Brennan remarked, "The words to the song you were singing are very sad."

Smiling shyly, Booth looked down and then back up at Brennan, "When I sing that song, I think about you and me. How we were. What I'd hoped we'd be. After I had my brain tumor, that song popped into my head and for a long time, I couldn't get it out of my mind. . . . I knew that I loved you and someday . . . if I was really lucky . . . You'd love me back."

Walking over to where Booth was standing, Brennan put her arms around Booth's waist, "I'm sorry for all of the time we wasted. I love you Booth and I love your singing."

Putting his spoon down on the counter next to him, Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan and kissed her, happy that she and Christine were home and they were a family again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ok, I know a lot of people hate opera. Please look at the translation for Nessun Dorma. You might see just how beautiful some opera can be and how I think it fit's the story.

The English translation of Nessun Dorma (which I don't own by the way):

Nobody shall sleep! Nobody shall sleep! Even you, o Princess, in your cold room, watch the stars, that tremble with love and with my secret is hidden within me, my name no one shall know... No!...No!... On your mouth I will tell it when the light my kiss will dissolve the silence that makes you mine! No one will know his name and we must, alas die , Vanish o night! Set, stars! Set, stars! At dawn, I will win! I will win! I will win!


	32. Chapter 32

Prompt from a friend: Snowball fight. (Yeah, I thought that was pretty short too.)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been sitting on the lawn chair in the backyard, watching Christine play in her small swimming pool when she felt herself struck by something cold and wet. Looking down, she shivered to see slushy ice clinging to her skin where it wasn't covered by her swim suit.

Wiping the icy slush from the top of her shoulder and swim top, Brennan looked around to see where Booth was.

"Booth, where did you get a snowball? It's August and 90 degrees out here? Booth?"

Hearing laughter coming from around the left corner of the house, Brennan stood up and walked to the corner of the house. Peeking around the corner, she found the side yard empty. Sighing, Brennan walked back to her chair and sat down.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had relaxed and decided that Booth had gone back into the house to watch his beloved Phillies when she felt her back hit by another snowball. Leaping up from her chair, Brennan ran towards the left side of the house and again found the side yard empty.

Frustrated, Brennan walked back to her chair so she could keep an eye on Christine. Turning around and facing the house, Brennan yelled, "Booth, if you hit me with another snowball, you'll regret it. I promise you."

Hearing laughter coming from the other side of the house, Brennan sprinted over to the right side of the house to find that side yard empty too.

"Damn it. Booth, where are you getting snow balls?"

Silence pressing on her ears, Brennan walked back to her chair and sat down, determined to remain vigilant in the future.

Ooooooooooooooo

Twenty minutes had passed and Brennan decided that Christine had enough sun for the day. Standing up, Brennan felt her back hit by two snowballs. Reacting quickly, Brennan ran to the left side of the house, finding the side yard empty, Brennan then ran to the right side of the house, again finding that side yard empty. Listening, Brennan hear laughter on the left side of the house.

Sighing, Brennan walked over to where Christine was playing, picked her up and said, "Christine, you may be an orphan by tomorrow morning."

Laughing, Christine patted her mother's face and said, "You funny Mommy."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "I bet your father won't think so tonight."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After drying off Christine, emptying the pool and turning it over, Brennan walked into the house, through the back door. Entering the house with Christine in her arms, Brennan found a small snow ball machine sitting on the kitchen counter with a bottle of cherry syrup sitting next to it.

Booth, sitting at the kitchen table, held up a cherry snowball and asked, "Want one?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No thank you. Four snowballs are enough for me."

Laughing, Booth continued to eat his snowball.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for about two hours when he was awakened by a horrible icy sensation coursing across his hips. Looking at his boxers, Booth found that someone had lifted the band of his boxers and had shoved a small bowl's worth of shaved ice inside.

Leaping from the bed, Booth peeled off his shorts and tried to wipe as much of the snow from his very cold body as he could.

Hearing laughter in the doorway, Booth took off across the room after his assailant. Brennan realizing that she shouldn't have have taunted him, ran down the hallway and then down the stairs. Running to the back door, she unlocked it, opened it and ran out into the back yard.

Booth, stopping in the hallway, laughed, walked back into the bedroom, picked up his cold wet shorts, walked into the bathroom and threw them at the hamper. Walking back into the bedroom, he walked over to the small pile of melting slush, reached down, scooped it up and dropped it on the right side of the bed. Lying back down, Booth covered himself with a blanket and went back to sleep.

Brennan sat in the back yard for thirty minutes. Finally realizing that Booth wasn't coming out she slowly re-entered the house. Looking around, Brennan slowly walked through the kitchen then the living room. Puzzled, Brennan then walked back upstairs and into their bedroom. Seeing Booth sleeping on their bed, Brennan shook her head and got into bed. Leaping out of bed, Brennan put her hand down on her side of the bed and found a very cold and wet sheet.

Putting her hands on her hips, Brennan sighed. Studying Booth lying on his side, Brennan walked around the bed and pushing Booth over, crawled into bed next to him.

Booth laughing asked, "Truce?"

Yawning, Brennan answered, "Truce."

Ooooooooooooooooo

It was 94 degrees the day I wrote this. I could have used a snowball machine. I know it was short. What did you think of it?


	33. Chapter 33

This takes place after "Wannabe in the Weeds". I'm really sure this has been done numerous times. This is just my idea of how it could have happened.

I seem to be stuck around this episode lately, sorry. Gosh, the new season couldn't start soon enough as far as I'm concerned. Ok, moving on:

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

When Brennan had arrived at the hospital, she and Angela had rushed to Emergency and had demanded to see Booth. The admitting clerk had informed them that Booth was in surgery and they could wait in the surgical waiting room. Handing Brennan a map, the clerk had pointed out the easiest way to get to the surgical unit from the Emergency ward.

Glancing at the map, Brennan had jogged from the Emergency Ward until she'd arrived at the designated waiting room, a panting Angela following behind her.

Walking rapidly through the doorway, Brennan saw that Cam, Hodgins and Sweets had arrived ahead of them. Walking over to a chair, Brennan sat down and stared at the floor.

Angela, following behind Brennan, walked over to where Hodgins was sitting and sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. Cam, standing up, walked over to where Brennan was sitting and sat down next to her.

"I'm sure, he'll be ok, Dr. Brennan. He's in the best of health and he's very strong."

Nodding her head, Brennan continued to stare at the floor.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours later, Doctor Henderson walked into the waiting room and asked, "Agent Booth's family?"

Standing, Brennan walked over to where Doctor Henderson was standing and said, "How is he? Is Booth alright?"

Shaking his head, Dr. Henderson, sighed, "I'm sorry, Agent Booth didn't make it. He expired a little while ago. His blood loss was too much."

Shaking her head, Brennan contradicted, "Don't be ridiculous. He isn't dead."

Sadly, Dr. Henderson solemnly repeated, "I'm sorry, Agent Booth is dead. I'm sorry for your loss."

Trembling, Brennan said, "You're lying and I don't know why; but, Booth is not dead. He can't be."

Cam, concerned that Brennan was refusing to face reality, walked over to where Brennan was standing and commiserated, "Dr. Brennan, we have to accept what we've been told about Booth." Wiping at the tears streaming from her face, Cam said, "Come on, I'll take you home."

Shaking her head, Brennan shrugged off the arm that Cam had put around her shoulders and walked across the room. Walking through the doorway, Brennan walked towards the surgical wing and slipped in through the doorway behind a nurse too busy to notice that she was being followed.

Brennan, walking down the right corridor, saw Agent Burns standing outside of a room and walked over to where he was standing. Charlie, watching Brennan with a wary expression on his face, asked, "Uh. . .Dr. Brennan, are you supposed to be back here?"

Nodding her head, Brennan assured Charlie, "Of course, you know I'm Booth's partner. Is this where they're keeping him?"

Glancing down the hallway, Charlie looked at Brennan and replied, "Yeah, he's in there."

Walking around Charlie, Brennan opened the door and entered the room. Brennan, walking over to the bed found Booth unconscious with his right shoulder bandaged and the heart monitor steadily measuring his heart and pulse rate. Leaning over Booth, Brennan kissed Booth and said, "I knew they were full of shit. You promised me that you'd never leave me and I knew you'd keep your word."

Cullen, walking into the room, stopped abruptly and asked, "What the Hell are you doing in here?"

Smiling, Brennan picked up Booth's left hand and stated, "I'm making sure that Booth keeps his promise and I'm also making sure that the FBI isn't using him in a manner that he wouldn't approve of."

Frowning, Cullen retorted, "What I'm trying to do is for reasons of National Security. Agent Booth will do his duty and comply with his duties when he awakens. You have no right to interfere with what's going on here."

Shaking her head, Brennan adamantly said, "You're wrong. I have every right. I'm Booth's partner and his best friend and I will protect him from you and anyone else that thinks he's a puppet to be used when they want to use him. He's done a lot for his country and we owe it to him to treat him with the respect and dignity that he deserves. Pretending he's dead for any reason is ludicrous at best. You could damage his relationship with his family and his friends. I will not allow that to happen. You will announce that there was a mistake and that Booth is alive and well."

Angry, Cullen stated, "The Hell I will. I need Booth to be dead for a couple of weeks. Once I have everything in place, the rest of my plan will be put into place and I plan to have a terrorist in custody at the end of this thing. You'd better behave, Dr. Brennan. You may find yourself in prison if you don't."

Sneering, Brennan replied, "I have very important friends; so you'd do well to stop trying to intimidate me. I don't intimidate easily. I will allow you to continue this charade if you allow me to stay by Booth's side. I am his partner and I will not leave his side."

Giving in, Cullen said, "What the Hell. Fine, you can stay with Booth; but, that means you're incommunicado until this operation is over. Do you understand?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "Perfectly."

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth, feeling lethargic, awoke two days later to find he was lying in a hospital bed and Brennan lying in the bed with him. Moving his head, Booth stared at Brennan's sleeping face and murmured, "Am I dreaming?"

Startled awake, Brennan smiled, leaned over and kissed Booth and replied, "No. You're very much awake, finally."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Am I going to be ok? I remember being shot."

Kissing Booth, Brennan said, "You are going to be ok and so am I. You kept your promise Booth. You didn't leave me."

Shaking his head, Booth mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kissing Booth again, Brennan explained, "It's a matter of trust, Booth. I trust you. I've never trusted anyone else before; but, I trust you. I trust you enough to tell you that I love you. I hope you trust me enough to be honest with me and tell me what you think about that."

Surprised, Booth smiled and said, "I love you Bones. That's what I think about that. I love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Yes, I know wishful thinking. What can I say? I'm just avoiding season 6 where possible.


	34. Chapter 34

Prompt from Bite Size Bones: What if one of their friends complains about B&B's total lack of public displays of affection and maybe even questions their really being together?

This takes place after "Change in the Game".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan were at the Royal Diner, talking over their latest case when Hodgins walked up to their table and sat down.

"Can I join you for lunch?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Sure. We were just talking about the Monroe case. Bones is pretty sure she can prove that the idiot killed his wife and it wasn't an accident."

Laughing, Hodgins said, "So this is how two people talk who are in love? Dead bodies and murder?"

Frowning, Booth put his BLT down and asked, "What the Hell are you talking about Hodgins?"

Sighing, Hodgins put down his menu and responded, "Ok, here's the thing. For five years everyone was sure you two were doing the nasty; then, the shit hit the fan and everyone knew you weren't. Now, out of the blue, Dr. B says she's pregnant and you two guys are a couple. Me and almost everyone else I know of, don't believe it. Even Angela is starting to have her doubts."

Looking down at her stomach, Brennan said, "Clearly I'm pregnant. Where do you think the baby came from? I hadn't dated anyone for over 18 months before Booth and I became a couple. If Booth is not the father then who do you think is?"

Smiling, Hodgins picked up his menu and answered, "That's pretty simple. Booth's semen deposit. You finally used it."

Rolling his eyes, Booth picked his sandwich up and took a bite. Staring at Brennan, Booth said, "Nope."

Pursing his lips, Hodgins said, " Look, I know when people are in love and you guys are not it. You guys never hold hands or kiss in public. You make googoo eyes at each other; but, you always have, well except for that little period of time which we won't get in to."

Stealing a French fry from Booth's plate, Brennan explained, "I am not a very demonstrative person. I don't think having sex in public is an indication that someone is in love with someone. Prostitutes standing on a public street, show affection towards their clients; but, clearly they are not in love."

His eyebrows raised, Hodgins sputtered, "Wow, ok. Forget I brought it up."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled and said, "No problem."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Wendell, walking into Brennan's office, looked around and found the room empty. Walking over to Brennan's desk, Wendell put down a tray with two bones that Breannan had wanted to examine. Turning around to leave, Wendell thought he heard a noise coming from Brennan's private bathroom.

Smiling, Wendell called out, "Hey, Dr. Brennan, those bones you wanted to look at are on your desk." Not hearing anything, Wendell shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

Walking past Hodgins, Wendell said, "She's in the bathroom."

Nodding his head, Hodgins responded, "Yeah, ok, I'll wait. I need to talk to her about some particulates I found. I told her I'd get with her this morning about them."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the couch, Hodgins had been waiting for eleven minutes, when the bathroom door opened and Booth walked out, tucking his shirt into his pants.

Standing up, Hodgins said, "Oh, Wendell thought Dr. B was in the bathroom. Have you seen her?"

Smiling, Booth pulled out a comb from his pocket, ran it through his hair and put the comb back into his pocket.

Brennan, walking out of the bathroom, straightened her skirt and asked, "Can I do something for you, Dr. Hodgins?"

Swallowing, Hodgins stammered, "Uh . . . No. That's ok. . . .I . . ."

Blushing, Hodgins turned and left the room, walking quickly down the hallway towards Angela's office.

Booth, laughing, leaned towards Brennan and kissed her. "Ok, I guess your plan worked. Everyone and their brother will know we're a real couple by this evening."

Smiling, Brennan patted Booth's chest, "Good. I will not tolerate anyone thinking you mean less to me than you do. This is why I don't like gossip. People feel like it's ok to speculate about our private lives and they make assumptions that aren't very flattering."

Smiling, Booth assured her, "Yeah, well the next time you want to make a point about our relationship, I'm your man. I can be here in less than fourteen minutes on a good day."

Brennan, laughing, "I'll bet you can."

Oooooooooooooo

Any good? Let me know.


	35. Chapter 35

This has probably been written numerous times; but, hey, I wanted a little fun and fluff. It looks like season 8 is going to be intense; so, lets have some fun right now.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Max's apartment was being painted and Brennan had insisted that he stay in her spare bedroom for the week. Max had jumped at the chance to be near his daughter and had gratefully accepted.

Max had anticipated a week of conversation and dinning with Brennan; but, each night found him alone watching her TV. Each night she came in at around 1 a.m. or so and went straight to bed. Max worried about her health when he realized that even though she was coming home after midnight, she was rising every morning at 6 a.m. and was out of the apartment by 6:30.

After four days of watching Brennan coming and going, Max had stayed up and waited for her to come home. That Thursday night, Brennan arrived home at 2:23 a.m., quietly letting herself into her apartment. Walking into the living room, Brennan had been surprised to see Max lying on the couch with the TV on.

Walking over to the couch, Brennan picked up the remote, turned off the TV and then putting her hand on her father's shoulder, shook Max until he awakened.

Rubbing his fingers over his eyes, Max smiled at Brennan and asked, "Hi, honey. What time is it?"

Looking at her watch, Brennan replied, "2:26."

A little shocked, Max complained, "Honey, you come home every night really late and every morning you get up really early. You're going to wear yourself out if you keep doing that. This schedule you're keeping has got to be bad for your health."

Shaking her head, Brennan, "I've been very busy this week, Dad. It will improve Saturday. Now, I really must go to bed. I am very tired."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Uh, yeah, sure. Honey, you need to take care of yourself better than this. Don't let Booth overwork you like this. You need to tell him that it isn't necessary to keep crazy hours like this."

Smiling, Brennan turned and walked across the living room, entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Sighing, Max muttered, "This is ridiculous. No one is looking after her including Tempe."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

At the end of the week, Max had heard back from his apartment manager that the rooms in his apartment were finished and the apartment had been aired out the previous day. Trevor was certain that Max could stay in his apartment starting Friday night. Grateful, Max had thanked Trevor.

Driving over to the Jeffersonian, Max had walked into Brennan's office to find Booth standing next to Brennan talking to her. The fact that they were standing a little too close together bothered Max a little. He hated the fact that they both were attracted to each other; but, didn't seem to want to move into a more personal relationship. He didn't know what the problem was between Booth and his daugther; but, it drove him nuts that they clearly loved each other and wouldn't do anything about it. It just seemed to Max that Booth wasn't trying hard enough to connect with any woman let alone with his daughter. He knew about Hannah and still shook his head about that one. Booth was an enigma to Max; but, then again so was his daughter.

Walking in to the office, Max smiled, "Hey Honey, I can move back to my apartment today; so, you can have your privacy back."

Nodding her head, Brennan stepped away from Booth and remarked, "You're welcome to stay at my place if you need the vapors in your apartment to dissipate before staying there again."

Shaking his head, Max said, "Nah, I'm fine. I just hope you start keeping regular hours soon."

Turning to Booth, Max complained, "Why the Hell are you and Tempe keeping such late hours? You don't have to solve a crime in one day you know. You're going to wreck your health keeping long hours like that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth mocked, "So if your ass gets shot you'd like me to take my time finding out who did it?"

Frowning, Max retorted, "First, I'm not stupid enough to get shot and second, if I did get shot, I wouldn't need your help finding out who did it because I could probably find out quicker than you can."

Shaking his head, Booth turned back to Brennan and said, "I'll meet you at the Diner at one."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Of course."

Watching Booth leave the office, Max then turned to Brennan and asked, "Can I interest you in going out to dinner with me tonight? I'd like to show you my gratitude for letting me stay at your apartment."

Shaking her head, Brennan explained, "I can't Dad. I promised Booth that we'd go over some evidence tonight on a case we're working on."

Sighing, Max begged, "Please Honey, tell Booth to go to Hell and relax this weekend. Take your weekend for once and don't do anything unless it's fun. I'm afraid you're going to make yourself sick from overwork."

Brennan smiled and assured, "Don't worry Dad. I plan to stay in bed the whole weekend and just relax."

Max grinned, "Good, good for you. Sometimes you just need a weekend like that. It helps to recharge the old batteries."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Friday night and Max had been sleeping comfortably in his apartment when his air conditioning stopped working. Max didn't mind a little heat; but, D.C. in July with no A/C was not an option. Changing his clothes, Max put his shoes on, took Brennan's apartment key out of the bowl on the table next to his front door and left.

Arriving at Brennan's apartment, Max quietly let himself into the apartment. Taking his shoes off, Max walked quietly into the living room, his goal being to stay in the guest bedroom overnight without disturbing his daughter.

Walking past Brennan's bedroom doorway, he heard what sounded like his daughter moaning in pain. Afraid that she was sick, Max walked to the open doorway and poked his head in and said, "Honey, I came back because my A/C is out and . . . Uh"

Embarrassed, Brennan shouted, "Dad, you should have called before you came back here."

Nodding his head, Max blushed, "Yeah, I. . . uh . . . Got to go."

Turning around, Max hurriedly walked across the living room, bent down, grabbed his shoes and left the apartment.

Booth leaning down to kiss Brennan said, "Well, now I guess he knows I'm not gay."

Oooooooooooooooo

Poor Max. HA HA Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Even one word reviews. Thanks.


	36. Chapter 36

MH Prompt: Booth gets a new boss who is beautiful and wants him. Booth is living with Brennan and no one knows it yet.

Thanks for the great reviews.

This takes place after "Change in the Game."

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been on vacation when a temporary Assistant Director had been put in place while Hacker was recovering from back surgery and rehabilitation. Booth had read some of his emails while he and Brennan had been on vacation; so, he knew the temp's name was Pat Zimmerman; but, he hadn't paid attention to any other details.

Walking into the break room, Booth had poured himself a cup of coffee when agents Thomas and Benson walked into the room.

"Hey, Booth, I cannot believe the new Assistant Director," Thomas said, "I mean wow."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "Don't you have something to do?"

Smiling, Benson elbowed Thomas and said, "Yeah; but, still we wish we were in your shoes."

Shaking his head, Booth threw his coffee stirrer in the trash and walked out of the break room.

Thomas, turning to Benson frowned, "You'd think he'd be more interested."

Benson shrugging his shoulders, "He probably hasn't seen her yet."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been slowly working on a pile of forms lying on his desk when he heard his office door open.

Frowning, Booth looked up to see a very beautiful woman walk into his office. The woman, smiling, walked across the office and stopped at Booth's desk. "We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Pat Zimmerman, the new Assistant Director."

Booth, standing up, smiled and took the hand the AD held out and shook it. "Welcome aboard."

Smiling, AD Zimmerman sat down on the chair across from Booth's desk, "Please sit down. This is just an informal meeting. I wanted to meet you and let you know I've read your file and I've been told that you're the agent to see if I need anything done."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "My partner and I make a good team. Our solve rate is 94 percent and we're always trying to improve that record."

Nodding her head, AD Zimmerman confided, "Deputy Director Cullen thinks highly of you. He even thinks you'll have his job some day. That's good to know."

Not saying anything, Booth waited to see what the AD wanted. That soon became clear.

"So, according to your file, you're single."

Smiling, Booth said, "Yeah, well, it's hard to hook up with someone when you're working 12 to 16 hours a day."

Crossing her legs, AD Zimmerman leaned back against her chair and replied, "Yes; but, I usually find a way to have fun when I need it. I'm not currently seeing anyone either."

Feeling his neck tense, Booth nodded his head and said nothing.

Disappointed that Booth didn't take the hint, "I never did agree with the non-fraternization rule the FBI has. As long as you maintain your professionalism while doing your job I don't see why agents can't have personal relationships with others in the FBI. Don't you?"

Pursing his lips, Booth said, "Yeah, sure; but, I do believe that the rule should apply when it comes to two people of different ranks though. It'd be bad if someone of higher rank put pressure on someone of lower rank. It could lead to charges of harassment; so, I'm really careful that my guys toe the line."

Frowning, AD Zimmerman said, "I see. Still, it couldn't hurt an agents career to grab the coat tail of an up and comer. It might even move their career forward a little faster."

Staring at AD Zimmerman, Booth said, "I think my career is moving at the pace it should be."

Standing up, AD Zimmerman smiled and confided, "You'll find that as we work together I'm very easy to work for. We may have to have a few personal one on one meetings; but, I don't really think they will be too much of a strain for you."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Good, I'm usually working on cases and I really wouldn't anything to affect my solve rate."

Uncertain what Booth was hinting at, AD Zimmerman smiled and left the office.

Booth watching her leave, muttered, "Shit."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had worked on her project in Limbo longer that she had expected; so, arrived at Booth's apartment later than she'd anticipated. Booth had cooked dinner and had left a covered plate on the counter with a note telling her that he had gone to bed.

After eating, Brennan had taken a shower and finally gone to bed. Disappointed that Booth was asleep Brennan lifted the sheet and slid on to the bed. Booth, feeling the bed move, rolled over and pulled Brennan into his arms.

Brennan, smiling, moved closer to Booth and said, "Why didn't you call me? I became so involved in my project that I let time get away from me."

Smiling, Booth replied, "I know you love that stuff and I don't want you to think that you have to change for me just because we're living together."

Closing her eyes, Brennan asked, "Did you meet the new AD today?"

Feeling Booth tense, Brennan moved her head a little and asked, "Is there a problem? I hope you haven't irritated the new AD already. I know you like to do things your way; but, you did get along with Hacker very well and I don't see why you can't do it with the new AD."

Clearing his throat, Booth explained, "I think the new AD wants a more personal relationship with me than Hacker did."

Moving away from Booth, Brennan turned over onto her side to face him. "I don't think I know what you mean."

Moving his tongue across his lower lip, Booth enlightened Brennan, "I'm pretty sure she wants me to have sex with her, plain enough?"

Frowning, Brennan sat up, "Are you sure? Maybe you misread her."

Sitting up and drawing his knees up, Booth wrapped his arms around them, "Nah, I don't think so. She knows I'm single and she's pretty hot; so, she probably can't figure out why I didn't jump on her when she hinted around this afternoon that she's open to relationships inside the FBI."

Clinching her fists, Brennan stated, "You aren't available anymore."

Smiling, Booth replied, "You and I are the only ones who know that. I told you that keeping our relationship a secret would probably be impossible. Unless I put out, I'm going to have to go talk to Cullen in the next few days."

Turning to look at Booth, Brennan said, "I presume you aren't willing to put out."

Laughing, Booth moved his legs back down and wrapped his arms around Brennan, "Not with her. Not with anyone but you. I'll go talk to Cullen tomorrow. It'll work out. Even if it doesn't, there is no way I'm losing you. They may assign you a new partner; but, I don't give a damn as long as we're still good. I don't want to lose you, Bones. I love you."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I love you too, Booth and I'm glad you'll only put out for me. Want to do that now?"

Grinning, Booth fell back onto his pillow with Brennan leaning over him, "Damn Bones, are you sure you aren't too tired."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Not for you, Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I'm not sure this is what you wanted; but, I tried.


	37. Chapter 37

SchwuppDiDupsi had a prompt: I would like a sequel to that (chapter 6). Bones pregnant again and Christine and the family, eventually with Hannah coming back.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been having a rough afternoon. He and Sweets had been out interviewing a suspect when the suspects brother had pulled a gun on them all. Apparently Bill Reed thought Booth and Sweets were part of some secret police force that the United States Senate had control of and that his brother, Cameron, had betrayed him to that secret police. Bill had shot at Booth and Sweets while they were standing in the yard talking to Cameron. Cameron had taken a bullet in the leg and Sweets' head had been grazed before Booth had killed the shooter.

Booth and Sweets had then spent the next four hours in the ER. The doctors had insisted that Sweets have an MRI to make sure that his skull wasn't fractured. Booth had called Daisy per Sweets request and then as soon as she had shown up in the hospital, Booth had spent a considerable amount of time trying to deal with a distraught Daisy. He'd thought normal Daisy was bad enough, distraught Daisy was a nightmare. Booth finally managed get Daisy to calm down and to sit in the ER waiting room while Sweets' MRI was being run. As soon as Sweets had been released from the hospital, Daisy had volunteered to take Sweets home and Booth had let her.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had made sure that Brennan was kept apprised of what was going on at the hospital and had then let her know he had a meeting with Hacker about the shooting. He knew he would be late and Brennan had told him she would wait up for him.

Booth, finally arriving home had found the house to be quiet. Brennan had put Christine to bed early and she had waited on the couch for Booth to come home. After awhile, Brennan had found her eyes growing heavy and she had finally given in and had laid down, thinking a few moments of rest wouldn't be unwelcome.

Walking into the living room, Booth had seen Brennan sleeping on the couch. Not wanting to wake her up, Booth had gone upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. Once his shower was done, Booth had gone back downstairs and had walked over to the couch. Kneeling down next to the couch, Booth reached over and placed his right hand on Brennan's back.

Brennan, waking instantly, looked at Booth, sat up and threw her arms around Booth. "I am so glad you weren't hurt."

Smiling, Booth said, "Nah, I'm fine. Sweets is too. His skull was grazed; but his MRI showed that his skull is ok."

Hugging Booth tighter, Brennan said, "As long as you're fine that's all that matters to me."

Smiling, Booth hugged Brennan said, "Thanks. I told you I was ok. You didn't need to wait up for me."

Pulling away and looking at Booth's smiling face, Brennan said, "Of course I'm going to worry about you, Booth. I would hate for you to be hurt now when I've just found out that I'm pregnant again."

Stunned, Booth asked, "What? No kidding? You're pregnant?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Yes, Dr. Carlson confirmed my pregnancy this afternoon."

Hugging Brennan again, Booth gushed, "God that's great news. I mean wow. Another baby, Bones, you are fantastic. You know that? You are really amazing."

Laying her head on Booth's shoulder, Brennan said, "Well, I did have help."

Laughing, Booth joked, "It was my pleasure, Bones. All you had to do was ask."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Three months later, Booth found himself alone at home one bright Thursday afternoon. He'd been on a stakeout the previous evening and he was exhausted. As tired as he was, he'd found out that once his head had hit his pillow, he couldn't fall asleep. Fuming, Booth had finally rolled out of bed, put on a pair of running shorts, walked downstairs and out in to the back yard. Lying on a hammock he had set up between two oak trees in the back yard, Booth lit a cigar and tried to relax. Puffing on his cigar, Booth watched the birds in the trees flitting from branch to branch, calling to each other. Finally feeling very sleepy, Booth had dropped his half smoked cigar in a citronella bucket located near the hammock, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Later that evening, Brennan had arrived home with Christine and seeing Booth's truck in the driveway, expected to see him sleeping in the bedroom. After putting Christine in her playpen in the living room, Brennan had searched the house for Booth after discovering that he wasn't in their bedroom. Puzzled that she hadn't been able to find him, Brennan walked into the back yard and noticed Booth lying in the hammock.

Smiling, Brennan walked over to the hammock and looked at Booth. Feeling Brennan's presence in his sleep, Booth awakened with a start. Rubbing his hands across his face, Booth smiled and asked, "When did you get home?"

Leaning over and kissing him, Brennan replied, "Just a few minutes ago. What are you doing out here? It seems too warm out here for you to be comfortable enough to sleep."

Booth yawned, "You forget I've slept in deserts. D.C. in July may be hot; but, not hot enough to keep me from sleeping."

Straightening, Brennan said, "I'm going to start dinner. Do you feel like eating?"

Nodding his head, Booth left the hammock and answered, "Definitely. So, how did your doctor's appointment go this afternoon? Sorry I couldn't be there. I was just too tired."

Walking back to the house, Brennan looked over her shoulder and said, "Dr. Carlson said the babies are fine."

Walking behind her, Booth stopped and asked, "Babies? What do you mean babies?"

Turning to look at Booth's frowning face, Brennan smiled, "Dr. Carlson said that I am pregnant with twins."

Swallowing, Booth breathed, "Twins?"

Concerned, Brennan said, "Yes, twins. Are you upset?"

Shaking his head, Booth strode quickly over to Brennan, wrapped his arms around her and said, "Oh my God, upset? More like ecstatic. Happy. Delirious. Ah, happy."

Smiling, Brennan teased, "You said happy twice."

Hugging Brennan tightly, Booth laughed and said, "You're having twins, I'm twice as happy."

Kissing Booth, Brennan said, "I know this wasn't planned; but, I find it kind of exciting. Angela will be very jealous. She has told me that she would like to have several more children. She will be very jealous that I will accomplish that before she does."

Kissing Brennan, Booth advised, "It's not a competition, Bones."

Smiling, Brennan said, "It will be to Angela."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Poor Hodgins."

Oooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Do you think Booth would be excited to have twins show up in his life? I did most of the prompt. Would anyone else like to see a Hannah sequel? I know a lot of people don't like her. If I get enough interest, I'll write a Hannah meets Booth and pregnant Brennan thing. I'll try to play nice.


	38. Chapter 38

There were a lot of readers interested in a sequel to Brennan's announcement to Booth about the upcoming twins; so, here goes.

I'm back from vacation. Yeaaaaaa

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hannah had been walking through the Houston International Airport, killing time until her next flight, when she saw Temperance Brennan sitting on a chair talking to a small child.

"Temperance, how have you been?"

Looking up, Brennan smiled, "Hannah, it's nice to see you again. I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Joseph, not liking the fact that his mother was talking to a stranger, reached over and put his right arm around her left one.

Smiling, Hannah noticed Joseph and asked, "Is this one yours?"

Glancing down at Joseph, Brennan then glanced on the other side of her seat at Hank and answered, "Both of these are mine."

Hank, giving Hannah a suspicious look, also put his arms around his mother and glared at Hannah.

Bending down and smiling, Hannah exclaimed, "They are beautiful children. I'm glad you found someone, Temperance. I always wanted you to. You seemed so lonely to me and I always felt sorry for you."

Frowning, Brennan stared at Hannah, "Sorry for me. Why would you feel sorry for me? When you knew me, I was at the top of my field and I still am. I was doing a job that I loved and again I still am. I don't see why you should have had felt pity for me. I had and have enumerable friends. I wasn't lonely then and I'm not lonely now."

Sighing, Hannah grimaced, "You didn't have anyone in your life to share those things with. The only men you really had in your life were the men you worked with. I mean Seeley was a really great guy; but, lets face it, he was about work when it came to you. I know you had some feelings for him; but, it never worked out and I just thought it was a waste for such a lovely person like yourself to try to hook up with someone who wasn't interested in the same things as you."

Five year old Joseph, looking up at his mother, asked, "Who is this, Mommy? Daddy has a rule about talking to strangers. It's on page two of his Daddy's Handbook."

Brennan, smiling at Joseph, "This a friend of mine, Joseph. We knew each other before you were born."

Shrugging his shoulders, Joseph muttered, "Ok. Just don't forget page three of Daddy's book. Always make sure that Daddy knows who your friends are."

Bending towards Joseph, "Two very good rules, Joseph. Mommy is familiar with Daddy's handbook. Just remember the title of his book is Daddy's Handbook, not Husband's Handbook."

Looking back at Hannah, Brennan glanced past Hannah and then back, "Booth was an excellent partner, Hannah. He was my friend and helped me through some very painful episodes in my life. He and I were interested in the same things when you knew us. We just weren't able to see each other as potential mates. There were a lot of obstacles between us."

Shaking her head, Hannah exclaimed, "Seeley was interested in marriage. I knew you hated the idea of marriage at the time. I hated the idea of marriage at the time. It was the reason that I turned him down when he asked me to marry him. I could never commit myself to one person like that. . . I see you have two children; but, you aren't wearing a wedding ring. I bet you aren't married. I know you could never just give up who you are for anyone. It would never work out. You're brilliant in your field. It would be a waste to give that up. . . It was a good thing that you didn't make it with Seeley. He would have smothered you in his dream of the perfect family. His mission in life was to get married. I knew that. I just couldn't help him to complete his mission. It was ridiculous. . . I'll bet he still hasn't found anyone to join him in his 1950's dream world. What woman would do that?"

Hearing the sound of running feet behind her, Hannah glanced down to see a seven year old girl run up to Brennan and then stop.

Christine, looking at her mother, said, "Dad said he's coming with the coffee. He said I could run ahead because he's just around the corner and he knows that I'll scream fire if anyone tried anything funny."

Hank, smiling at his sister, "That's on page five of Daddy's Handbook. Everyone knows that one, Chrissy."

Moving around and leaning between Brennan's knees, Christine saw Hannah watching her and asked, "Who are you? We aren't allowed to talk to strangers. It's on page two of Daddy's handbook."

Laughing, Hannah said, "Wow, Temperance. I don't know who their father is; but, he sure seems like a control freak to me."

Glancing at Christine and then back at Hannah, Brennan answered, "I don't wear a wedding ring because the ring would interfere with my gloves when I examine bodies. I have a ring, I just don't wear it. I did get married, Hannah. I finally let my guard down and allowed myself to love the one man in this world who really loved me. It was the best decision I ever made when it came to my personal life. He gave me three wonderful children and he loves me more that he really should. He says we are soul mates and even though I don't believe in such things, he does and I respect his beliefs. We're very happy. . . Oh and he isn't a control freak. He's a very loving and caring father who wants his children to be safe."

Nodding her head, Hannah asked, "And what about Seeley? Is he still out there looking or did he finally get his head out of his ass and find someone he could share a life with in this world and not in some fantasy world?"

Standing up straight, Joseph and Hank ran around Hannah yelling, "Daddy. Where have you been Daddy?"

Hannah, turning around to see the man that Brennan was married to, felt her jaw drop.

Booth, frowning at Hannah, walked around her and sat down next to Brennan. Handing her a coffee, Booth leaned over and whispered loudly, "Page ten, Bones."

Frowning, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "Very funny, Booth. Behave."

Turning back and looking at Hannah, Booth asked, "What brings you here, Hannah? After a hot story?"

Flipping her eyes between, Brennan, Booth and their children, Hannah replied, "You two are married? You two?"

Smiling, Booth put his left arm around Brennan and replied, "Yep. She asked me to marry her on the day Joseph and Hank were born. She told me that it was time to make an honest man of me."

Nodding her head, Hannah looked at Brennan and asked, "How long after I turned down Seeley before you two hooked up? The day after? The minute after?"

Sighing, Brennan answered, "Several months after, Hannah. Booth is an honorable man and he wasn't unfaithful to you. We finally saw the obstacle between us was gone and we realized that we really were meant to be together in all ways. Not just as partners."

Smiling, Hannah said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be catty. Seeley was a free agent when we broke up."

Looking into Booth's concerned face, Hannah smiled, "I'm happy for you Seeley. I really am. I couldn't marry you; but, I'm glad you found someone who could do that. Your children are beautiful and Temperance is a wonderful person. . . I hope you two have a long and happy life."

Smiling at Hannah, Booth glanced at Brennan and then back at Hannah, "Oh, we're very happy, Hannah. Your saying no to me was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah remarked, "I guess it was. I have a plane to catch."

Turning around, Hannah left the happy family behind.

Turning to her father, Christine asked, "Why rule ten, Dad? That didn't make any sense."

Laughing, Booth said, "Oh I don't know. Play in your own yard and stay out of the street seemed right to me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, what did you think of this sequel? I told you I would play nice. I think I did that. Hmm. Well, ok, I mostly did that.


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews while I was on vacation. I didn't have a computer; but, thankfully, my phone worked and I could update a couple of my stories. Believe me I spent a lot of time reading fanfic too.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

It started to rain. Booth had been sound asleep when he was roughly shaken, "Dad . . . Dad. . . Wake up it's raining."

Opening his eyes, Booth yawned, "What's wrong, Parker?"

Seeing his father was awake, Parker pointed up, "It's raining Dad."

Booth, listening to the rain hit the top of the tent, frowned, "You're in a tent, Parker. Go back to sleep."

Sighing, Parker crossed his arms, "Can't we go home, Dad?"

Booth, staring at Parker in disbelief, "Because of a little rain?"

Parker, seeing the expression on Booth's face, sighed, "No I guess not."

oooooooooooooooo

Crash! Ruuuummmmbbbbblllllleeeeeee . . . . . . .

Shaking his fathers shoulders, Parker yelled, "Dad I want to go home."

Rolling over on his side, away from Parker, " Because of a little thunder?"

Parker, getting frustrated, replied, "No I guess not."

Oooooooooooo

Punching his father in his shoulder, Parker whined, "Dad . . . Dad the wind is really blowing hard. Our tent is shaking. I want to go home."

Sighing heavily, Booth rubbed his eyes, "For a little wind?"

Crossing his arms, Parker replied, "Yes Dad, for the wind."

Closing his eyes, Booth muttered, "Go to sleep, Buddy. We are perfectly safe."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Feeling his phone vibrating, Booth opened his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Yawning, "Booth."

"Booth, why don't you and Parker come home? The weather is bad and you can't be getting much sleep."

Booth, smiling, "It's just a little rain storm, Bones. We're fine."

Brennan sighing, "All right. I just thought since the weather is so bad, you and Parker could come home and we could watch a movie. Once Parker and Christine are asleep we could build a fire in the fire place and snuggle. I'm sure we could find a way to entertain ourselves once the children are asleep."

Smiling, Booth said, "You know Bones you're right. It's raining and lightening and it is pretty windy. We really need to come home."

Ending the call, Booth explained, "Change of plans, Buddy. We are going home."

Parker, sitting in the middle of his sleeping bag, complained, "When I said those things you blew me off. When Bones said the same reasons I gave you, you agreed that we should go home. What's the difference between what I said and what she said?"

Laughing, "Your thirteen years old Parker. Figure it out."

Unzipping the tent, Booth dashed across the yard and opened the back door of his Mighty Hut, waiting for Parker to run in behind him into the kitchen.

Closing and locking the back door, Booth shouted, "Bones, your evening entertainment is here."

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Short I know. I hope it's ok anyway.

Camping isn't all its cracked up to be. I know. Boy, do I know. Let me know what you think about this one.

For those of you who tried to read Daddy's Handbook, FFN deleted it Friday afternoon and I don't know why. I will try to start it up again soon. I hope you will look at it if you get a chance. If you already have then I wish to say thank you. Of course, I lost all of my reviews and follows for that story.


	40. Chapter 40

There were requests from nertooold54, babbyface99f, daisesndaffidols, LJLanham, Guest and SchwuppDiDupsi for a sequel to Chapter 36. If you will remember, temporary AD Pat Zimmerman wanted to have a sexual liaison with Booth. Booth wasn't interested. Booth and Brennan agreed that Cullen would have to be told that they were a couple.

Ok, I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth sat at his desk, fidgeting. He had a meeting with Cullen in one hour and Booth was worried that his future was going to be altered into a shape that he was afraid he wouldn't recognize. He wanted Brennan to continue to be his partner; but, it was possible Deputy Director Cullen would decide that wasn't possible anymore. Since there was no way Booth would give up Brennan in his personal life it was a very real possibility that he would have to give her up in his professional life. Sighing, Booth realized that his very real need to have Brennan as his girlfriend could affect his career in the FBI and he didn't give a damn.

Shaking his head, Booth returned to the report he'd been trying to work on for the last forty minutes.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Cullen's office, Booth looked behind Cullen and stared at the picture of Amy sitting on the credenza to the left of Cullen's desk. She'd been a sweet child and he still felt sad that he and Brennan's efforts to find out what had happened to cause her illness didn't prevent her from dying. She'd been too young to die.

Cullen finishing up a call, glanced at Booth and realized that Booth was staring at the picture of Amy. Cullen remembered that his daughter had a small crush on Booth and smiled at the memory of Booth acting like her big goofy brother whenever she had come into the office. He'd appreciated the kindness that Booth had shown his daughter and would always remember the lengths that Booth and his partner had gone through to find out who had condemned his beautiful daughter to die such a slow and painful death.

Ending his call, Cullen put his phone down and leaned back in his chair. "What can I do for you Agent Booth? I hope this doesn't have anything to do with the new AD. Pat Zimmerman was brought in from the LA field office to temp for Hacker. She can be tough; but, fair. If you're worried about your job then don't be. Pat has no intention of tinkering with you and your partner. She needs you to just do your job as usual."

Sighing, Booth flicked his eyes up at the ceiling and then back at Cullen. "The AD is under the impression that I'm a single guy and she made some advances towards me. Me and Bones talked it over last night and we decided it might be a good idea if I let you know that we're in a personal relationship and neither one of us are what you would consider unattached."

Laughing, Cullen guffawed, "You seriously think we don't know you two have been a couple for the last few months? . . . Really? . . . Damn Booth, we aren't a bunch of Inspector Clouseaus you know. We're the God Damn FBI. Probably everyone in this damn building know you two are a couple."

Shrugging his shoulders, "The AD doesn't."

Shaking his head, Cullen frowned, "The Hell she doesn't. I know for a fact she knows because I told her. Are you telling me she came on to you?"

Blushing, Booth glanced at the ceiling and cleared his throat. Sighing, Booth looked back at Cullen and responded, "She came into my office yesterday and told me she doesn't believe in the non-fraternization rule the FBI has in place and she did some heavy hinting about me doing the deed with her."

Sighing, Cullen leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together. Staring at Booth, Cullen thought about his options. Booth a little uncomfortable being stared at, leaned back in his chair and stared over Cullen's right shoulder.

Coming to a decision, Cullen leaned forward and put his hands on his desk, "Ok, this is what's going to happen. You and your partner will continue to do your jobs. You will not talk to anyone about Dr. Brennan being your girlfriend and she will not talk to anyone about you being her boyfriend. If it isn't official then it's not happening. If it isn't official then your partnership remains the same and no formal action needs to be taken to split up your partnership. Do you understand?"

Relieved, Booth looked back at Cullen and asked, "What about the AD?"

"I'll talk to her Booth. There is no way she's coming in here and screwing up your solve rate. Hacker knew better and kept his nose out of your business and she'd better do the same damn thing."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Thanks."

Shaking his head, Cullen asked, "For what? Nothing is going on so there is no reason for you to be thanking me. . . By the way, when the baby is born, you'd better damn well not tell me about it. I mean it Booth. I don't want to know about it and neither does Hacker or anyone else higher up the food chain. Keep you private business private."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Not a problem, Sir."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

AD Pat Zimmerman was working through some organizational charts when Cullen walked into her office. Closing the door behind him, Cullen walked over to Pat's desk, put his hands on his hips and asked, "What the hell kind of game are you playing at, Pat?"

Surprised, Pat looked up and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about Sam."

Shaking his head, Cullen glared at Pat, "I damn well remember telling you that Booth and his partner are off limits. Booth is pretty much allowed to do what the hell he wants around here because of his solve rate. He and Dr. Brennan have the best solve rate in the country and the Director and I do not want anyone to interfere with that. I also remember telling you that Booth and Dr. Brennan are seeing each other; but, it isn't official and it never will be."

Seeing Pat shifting in her chair, Cullen continued, "You had no right hitting on the guy. He is the property of Dr. Temperance Brennan and I damn well told you that. . . . Dr. Brennan is not someone to be trifled with and neither is Agent Booth. Those two are very protective of each other and everyone with any sense around here knows better than to get between those two. You were told to leave Booth alone and by God you will or the Director will have your ass shipped out of here tomorrow."

Contrite, Pat licked her lips and replied, "Ok, I get it. Booth is off limits. Agent Booth has all of the power without the rank to go with it. How the Hell does that happen?"

"You accomplish what Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan have accomplished and you'll find out. Booth has been offered promotion after promotion and he's turned most of them down. The Director knows Booth's trying to stay in the field because of Dr. Brennan and he's fine with that. So am I. We decided years ago to leave him alone. If you want to keep your position until Andrew gets back then I advise to do the same. Leave him alone."

Seeing Pat nod her head, Cullen smiled a little evilly, "You may not be aware of it; but, Dr. Brennan could probably kill you and get rid of your body and no one would ever find it. And Agent Booth? Damn he'd be right there helping her. Don't push those two too far. For my peace of mind, leave those two alone. Pretend they're tigers in a cage. They're pretty to look at; but, they'd bite off your hand in a heart beat if you tried to pet them."

Swallowing hard, Pat said, "Got it."

Turning to leave, Cullen stopped at the door, "You'd better."

Oooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? A review would be greatly appreciated.


	41. Chapter 41

Jenny, JBCFlyer19, Dyna63, Vandygirl and Guest want to see a territorial Brennan. Dyna63 wants a "I told you so moment" from Cullen. Let's see what happens.

This chapter is a sequel to chapters 36 and chapter 40.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Brennan suspected that it may be the hormones playing with her emotions; but, she had thought about the new AD hitting on Booth ever since he had told her about it and the more she thought about it the angrier she became. Booth had explained to her that Cullen didn't want their relationship to become official and she had agreed that they would live as a couple; but, not announce it. On the other hand, Brennan didn't like to think that there were women who felt it was ok to poach in her territory. Booth was now her property and she would not tolerate any encroachments.

Angela had noticed the unhappiness that was radiating from Brennan and finally had to interfere, "What's going on Brennan? You don't look happy."

Sighing, Brennan answered, "I may be overreacting; but, Booth said that the temporary AD had hit on him the other day and I find myself angry about it every time I think about it. We are in a committed personal relationship now and even though we cannot formally announce it because of FBI policy, I don't want anyone thinking that Booth is available for sexual liaisons."

Surprised, Angela responded, "Wow, the AD hit on Booth?"

Nodding her head, Brennan sighed, "Yes and Booth wanted me to know that he refused her advances. We don't believe it's wise to keep secrets from each other."

"You know honey, you may not be able to formally announce that you two are a couple; but, that doesn't mean you can't mark your territory to keep other predators away."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "I don't know what that means."

Smiling, Angela explained, "You need to show everyone that Booth belongs to you. You know what they say a picture is worth a thousand words."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been on the phone tracking down a suspect for Agent Thompkins when Brennan appeared in his office. Smiling, Booth watched Brennan sit on the chair across from his desk. Finally getting the info he needed, Booth ended his call.

"Hey Bones, what brings you here? I thought I was going to be picking you up for lunch."

Smiling, Brennan answered, "I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to walk to the Founding Father's for lunch instead of going to the diner."

Nodding his head, Booth stood up and walked around his desk. "You bet. Let's go."

Linking her arm around Booth's arm, Brennan smiled and said, "I hope you haven't been having any trouble with the new AD."

Walking out of his office, Booth answered, "Not a bit. I haven't even seen her."

Stopping in front of the cubicles outside of Booth's office, Brennan stopped, reached her hand up behind Booth's neck and pulled him down towards her. Kissing him, Brennan then smiled and said, "Good."

Agents Thompkins, Harris and Benson, stunned, watched Brennan give Booth another passionate kiss and then with a surprised Booth smiling at her, Brennan and Booth continued down the hallway to the elevators.

Thompkins turning to Harris, "Ok, I told you that Dr. Brennan had the hots for Booth and it wasn't all on him."

Shaking his head, Harris replied, "Damn, that was so hot."

Benson, laughing, turned to Thompkins, "That ends the pool you know. Better go tell Janice that they're unofficially an official couple and see who won the pool. I know it wasn't me, I had next month on the second day."

Shrugging his shoulders, Thompkins sighed, "I had ten days ago."

Charlie walking by the busy agents, frowned and asked, "What's going on?"

Thompkins trying to be informative, "Dr. Brennan just planted one on Booth right in front of us. Janice said that their kissing would be a sign that they were together; so, I guess we can consider that unofficial couple unofficially an official couple now."

Grinning, Charlie clapped his hands together, "Alright, I had yesterday, today and tomorrow in the pool."

Disgusted, Harris asked, "Ok, bright boy, why those three days?"

Laughing, Charlie replied, "I picked those days after I found out who the new AD was. I have a friend who told me about Pat Zimmerman's affairs back in LA; so, I figured she would have the hots for Booth because he's her type. I also knew that Dr. Brennan would never let the AD get away with going after Booth. I figured the AD would make her move right away and Dr. Brennan would find out about it and that she'd get pissed."

Sighing, Thompkins said, "You know Charlie you know too much about everyone around here."

Charlie, continuing to his desk, "Hey, I pay attention that's all and now it's paid off."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan were eating at the Founding Fathers when AD Zimmerman walked in with DD Cullen. Seeing an open table near where they were sitting, Cullen walked past Booth and Brennan and stopped, "I'm glad to see you Dr. Brennan. I hope you're doing well."

Looking away from Booth, Brennan smiled at Cullen, "I'm fine thank you."

Pointing at Pat, Cullen made the introduction, "I'd like you to meet AD Pat Zimmerman. She's going to be with us until AD Hacker is well enough to come back."

Frowning, Brennan looked at Pat and then back at Booth. Booth wisely kept his eyes on his plate. Pat, shrugging her shoulders, looked at Cullen. Tickled at Brennan's reaction, Cullen walked over to the table across from Booth and Brennan and sat down, Pat joining him.

Brennan, glaring at Pat, stood up, walked around the table, leaned over Booth and gave him the most passionate kiss she could give him while keeping their clothes on. After she was certain that the new AD had got an eyeful, Brennan stared at Pat, lifted her chin and then walked back around the table sitting down across from Booth.

Booth a little red in the face, leaned towards Brennan and whispered, "What the hell are doing Bones? We aren't supposed to be an official couple."

Smiling, Brennan answered, "That was my unofficial kiss to let the AD know that you are not available. Do you have a problem with that?"

Grinning, Booth said, "Nope, not me."

Pat a little uncomfortable at Brennan's little show, leaned towards Cullen and asked, "If they're not an official couple, should Dr. Brennan be allowed to kiss Agent Booth like that in public? That was really a vulgar display if you ask me."

Chuckling, Cullen answered, "Well, since I didn't officially see it then it doesn't matter to me. Second, that vulgar display was aimed at you. Take it for what it was and leave well enough alone."

Shaking her head, Pat asked, "Aimed at me?"

Looking at his menu, Cullen remarked, "She's was threatening you. Pay attention to the boundaries the good doctor just set because she was clearly showing you that Booth is hers and she's not going to tolerate anyone going after him."

Shaking her head, Pat remarked, "You know people talk about Californians and about how weird we are; but, I have to tell you, the people around here are downright spooky. The people that work for the FBI appear to be just as dangerous as the people they go after."

Laughing, Cullen assured Pat, "You'll get use to us."

Oooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted.


	42. Chapter 42

Mendenbar: Can Booth let Cullen know when the baby is born in some sneaky but not underhanded unofficial way?

So this is a sequel to chapter 36, 40 and 41. What can I say? My one shots have a tendency to continue into other chapters. As far as I know this will be the end of this particular story line; but, I refuse to make promises. Someone might come up with another prompt. I do have some other stories ready to go though.

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. You really are very encouraging and inspire me to keep writing.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Deputy Director Sam Cullen had an addiction. It was not well known and Sam liked it that way. After all, he knew that if anyone outside of the family ever found out that he was addicted to murder mysteries he'd never hear the end of it. One of his favorite authors was also the bane of his existence. Dr. Temperance Brennan had a tendency to distrupt his world and not always in a good way.

Sam appreciated the work Dr. Brennan did for the FBI and her abilities were really needed. She and her partner, Agent Seeley Booth, had solved more cases than anyone would have thought reasonable or possible. Their solve rate was so high as to almost be unbelievable. The fact that she refused to work with anyone else in the FBI had a tendency to rub Sam the wrong way and the fact that she was a genius and knew it also irritated him. On the other hand, he didn't have to work with her and only had to reap the benefits of her association with the FBI and her unofficial boyfriend.

So, when Dr. Temperance Brennan's new book was published, Sam had made sure that he received a copy the first day it was available for public consumption. The book had been delayed because of the unfortunate turn of circumstances that caused Dr. Brennan to flee an arrest warrant issued by the FBI. It had been a long three months.

The press had been constantly in his face wanting to know why the FBI couldn't find someone as well known as bestselling author Temperance Brennan. When the warrant had finally been vacated and Dr. Brennan had returned to her home with her good name restored, she had finished writing her book and had presented it for publication. Cullen was more than anxious to read this book as it was supposed to contain some material that paralleled what had happened to Dr. Brennan. Sam wanted to read it right away because he needed to know what to be on guard for. He expected a black eye, what he almost got was a stroke.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Opening the book with trepidation, Cullen had first read the front flap on the cover and then the back flap. The flap was enough to give him heart palpitations. In black and white, for all of the world to see, was the mini autobiography of the author. _Dr_. _Temperance Brennan, world famous anthropologist and author lives in Washington D. C. with her fiancé FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and their daughter, Christine Angela Booth._

Oooooooooooooooooo

The Director of the FBI had not been amused when his deputy director had brought the mini autobiography to his attention. FBI policy forbid personal relationships between employees and that meant that one Seeley Joseph Booth and one Temperance Brennan were not allowed to work together and be romantically involved. They had been warned not to make their relationship public; but, obviously, that warning was now being ignored.

The Director, scowling at the offending words sitting in front of him, looked up at Sam and sighed, "You do know they have us by the short hairs don't you?"

Shaking his head, Sam said, "What do you mean?"

"The FBI hounded Dr. Brennan for three months. We put out a warrant for her arrest for a murder that she didn't commit. We harassed Agent Booth during those three months and let's face it, we looked like the Keystone Kops trying to find Dr. Brennan and failing miserably."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sam said, "That still doesn't change the fact that they have just admitted to a personal relationship. That is strictly against FBI policy. What do you want to do about it?"

Laughing, the Director looked at Sam with disbelief, "Do you really think that after all we've done to Dr. Brennan we can now say Oh by the way, Agent Booth is no longer your partner or better yet you're fired because you had a kid with your partner. . . . Really? . . . What do you think the public would say about that? The press would have a field day. We'd look like a bunch of vindictive sons of bitches. . . . She knows it too."

Sighing, Sam stared at the floor and rubbed his knees, "So what do you want to do?"

Tapping his right index on his desk, the Director explained, "Ok, this is how we handle it. Dr. Temperance Brennan is an expert that works for the Jeffersonian and who is contracted to work with the FBI. She is not an FBI employee, not now not never. That being the case, if any God damned reporter brings the subject up, she and Booth are not breaking the rules by having a personal relationship. Booth is involved with a civilian, not an FBI agent. End of story. Got it?"

Smiling, Sam looked at the Director and answered, "Got it. Dr. Brennan gets to dictate to the FBI and we have to take it."

Frowning, the Director rubbed his mouth and replied, "Smart ass."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was pouring himself a cup of coffee in the break room when Cullen entered the room. Looking at Booth, Cullen pointed to the doorway, "I want to talk to you Agent Booth, in your office."

Looking up from his cup, Booth sighed and walked by Cullen. Walking into his office, Booth placed his cup of coffee on his desk and leaned against the front of the desk. Cullen, walking in behind Booth, closed the door and stood watching his best agent.

Shaking his head, Cullen said, "Ok, you can tell Dr. Brennan she wins. The FBI recognizes that you two are a couple and we don't give a damn. You two can continue to work with each other. Just try to act professionally when you're out in public."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What about FBI policy?"

Smiling, Cullen answered, "Your girlfriend works for the Jeffersonian not the FBI. Her paychecks are not signed by the FBI therefore she isn't a FBI employee. The non-fraternization rule doesn't apply to you two."

Pursing his lips, Booth remarked, "She said you'd find a way to get around that rule."

Shrugging his shoulders, Cullen responded, "Yes, we all know she's a genius. She's very smart. Just make sure to keep it professional."

Cocking his head, Booth said, "We always have."

Laughing, Cullen shook his head, "The hell you have Booth."

Turning to leave, Cullen stopped and turned back around, "By the way, congratulations on the birth of your daughter. She's as cute as can be."

Standing up straight, Booth smiled, "She sure is. She looks just like her mother."

Shaking his head, Cullen contradicted Booth, "Nope, I've seen her. Except for her eyes, she favors you. No matter though, that kid is going to be a father's worse nightmare when she hit's the teen years. Good luck with that."

Frowning, Booth said, "Uh, thanks."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

So Brennan and Booth won.


	43. Chapter 43

This is for Maria.

This takes place sometime in season 8. (There are no spoilers in this story – just my imagination)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

She had taken his picture while he was asleep. He'd been lying on their bed in his jeans, his striped socks, wearing his St. Christopher medal, his tanned skin a contrast to the pale yellow sheets. His face, tranquil and unlined, his body at rest, something that rarely happened while he was awake.

Almost compelled, Brennan had taken several pictures and then carried the camera into the living room. Studying the pictures, Brennan realized that one of those pictures would make a good painting. Angela had been pestering her for weeks about doing a painting of Booth. Brennan had considered giving Angela the picture she had of him in his black suit and blue shirt and even though that picture was one of her favorites, she had found herself reluctant to choose that picture for the painting.

The painting that Angela did would represent a snapshot of time and Brennan wasn't certain what period of time she wanted to be set in paint on canvas. She had quite a few pictures of Booth that had been taken over the years. Pictures that had been taken at parties, at Jeffersonian events, private moments captured by various friends all secreted in an album that Brennan kept in her bedroom on the top shelf of her closet. They were her pictures and she didn't want to share them with anyone including Booth. These pictures were reminders of happy times, of sad times, of lonely times and of joyous times.

To choose a picture was to choose a time that meant the most to her. She felt sure that picking that snap shot in time should have been simple; but, in actual fact, it wasn't. How do you choose a moment and say that moment was more important than any other moment? How do you decide to memorialize someone? The painting would freeze Booth in time forever and Brennan wanted that time to mean the most to her.

Having known Booth for over seven years, there were times when she had disliked him, when she had tolerated him, when she found her tolerance turning to like for him, when she had mourned for him, when she was afraid of her feelings for him, when she had missed him and when she could finally admit that she loved him. All of these times were important to her. The history she had with Booth was complex and each step in their relationship allowed the next step to be taken.

Each moment in time was just as important as the next one. Every picture she had of Booth represented a time in their lives that meant something to her. How did she choose?

Smiling, Brennan thought of how happy she was now. Only a few short months ago she had thought her world had come undone. She had been forced by circumstances to abandon the one man in this world that she truly loved, the one man that she knew with certainty that loved her. She had taken a risk with that man and had abandoned him. She'd taken their child and fled an evil that she feared would destroy her and perhaps that man who meant so much to her.

While she had been gone she had feared that her abandonment might destroy the love that her man had for her. She knew her love for him would never fail; but, his love for her could die and that was the risk she had taken. It was the biggest risk she had ever taken and it was done with fear and with regret.

When she had returned, that man, the man who had accepted her into his life, who had loved her and given her a child had welcomed her back with love. Her faith in her man had been founded on knowledge that he was a loving man. He loved her and he loved their child. She had not been wrong to have put her faith in him.

With the help of Angela, she wanted to pick a moment in time and freeze that moment forever. Looking at the pictures she had taken, Brennan realized that now was the moment she wanted to memorialize. The Booth of this moment, in this time, was the man she had returned to. This Booth was the one who had welcomed her back into his strong and loving arms and this was the Booth whom she loved the most.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Short I know. I hope you liked it anyways. Let me know what you think of it. Thanks.


	44. Chapter 44

PH prompt: Booth gets a little drunk and tells Brennan about his fear of clowns.

This takes place after "The Pinocchio in the Planter".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan had been sitting at the Founding Fathers, drinking to the successful close of their last case. Booth has also wanted to celebrate the arrest of the clown that they had met during the investigation. Booth hated clowns and felt that one more clown taken off the streets was a blessing.

A little drunk, Booth smiled at Brennan and confided in her, "I don't really like clowns you know."'

Brennan, curious, asked, "Why are you afraid of clowns, Booth? They're just people with a lot of makeup on who also wear very colorful clothing."

Picking up his beer and finishing the bottle, Booth slammed the bottle down and protested, "I am not afraid of clowns. . . I just don't like them."

Sighing, Brennan drank some of her beer and asked, "Alright, why do you dislike clowns?"

Resting his head on his left hand, Booth looked at Brennan and answered, "I'm not telling."

Shaking her head, Brennan watched Booth signal for another beer. The waitress, already on the way, put the bottle of beer down in front of Booth, collected his empty bottle and walked away.

Booth watching her leave, turned back to Brennan, drank some of his beer and said, "It a secret."

Picking her bottle of beer up, Brennan tried to peel off some of the paper on the bottle. Booth, seeing that Brennan was ignoring him, drank down half of his beer and leaned towards her, "I said it's a secret."

Looking at Booth, Brennan nodded her head and acknowledged what he said, "Alright, I understand, it's a secret."

Frowning, Booth, feeling a cool buzz, leaned over towards Brennan and said, "Aren't you going to ask me what the secret is?"

Shaking her head, Brennan answered, "No of course not. If you feel that it must remain a secret then I will of course honor your convictions and not ask you to divulge it."

Shaking his head and then grabbing the table to keep from falling off his stool, Booth asked, "What?"

Smiling, Brennan translated, "I won't ask you to tell me your secret."

Nodding his head, Booth picked up his beer and finished drinking it. Putting the bottle down carefully in front of him, Booth said, "I thought you were my best friend, Bones."

Frowning, Brennan touched Booth's right hand, "I am Booth. That's why I won't insist that you tell me your secret."

Scratching the back of his head with his left hand, "Ok, if you insist I'll tell you."

Removing her hand from Booth's hand, Brennan said, "Don't tell me if you don't want to Booth."

Huffing, Booth folded his arms across his chest and explained, "I'm afraid of clowns because of some damn movie I saw when I was 9 years old. A Stupid movie, Bones. I'm afraid of clowns because of a dumbass movie."

Curious, Brennan asked, "What movie did you see?"

Picking up his beer bottle and seeing it was empty, Booth held it up and wiggled it at the bartender. Placing the empty bottle back on the table Booth leaned back towards Brennan and replied, "Halloween. The stupid movie was Halloween. My father shouldn't have taken me to see it; but, he was a damned jerk and he didn't care if it scared the shit out of me or not."

Nodding her head, Brennan remarked, "I saw that movie once. It is a very scary movie. I'm glad I was an adult when I saw it. Your father had no business taking you to a movie like that."

Rubbing his neck, Booth said, "You got that right, the asshole."

Picking up his newly arrived beer, Booth took a swig and continued, "You know the bad thing about it? The older I get the more I fear clowns. Isn't that the stupidest thing you've ever heard? I think it is."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I don't think so."

Standing up, Brennan smiled and said, "Come on, I'll take you home. I'm tired."

Nodding, Booth put his bottle down and tried to get his wallet out of his back pocket. Brennan smiling at Booth, placed her hand on Booth's arm and said, "You don't need your wallet Booth. It's all paid for."

Standing up and swaying a little, Booth said, "Thanks Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Booth's apartment, Booth tried to open his door; but, after trying to open it for a few minutes, Brennan took the key from his hand and opened the door for him. Sighing, Booth took the key back and walked into his apartment. Walking down the hallway, Booth walked over to his couch and sat down.

Leaning back, Booth sighed, "I am so tired Bones."

Frowning, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, go to your room and lie down. I don't think you should stay on the couch. It's bad for your back."

Rubbing his face with his hands, Booth stood up and swayed a little. Walking over to his bedroom, Booth said, "Stay with me Bones. I don't want to be alone. Please?"

Crossing her arms, Brennan replied, "I don't think we're ready for the next step in our relationship yet, Booth."

Feeling a little light headed, Booth leaned against his bedroom doorframe and said, "I'm too drunk to do anything Bones. I just want you to stay with me just in case I dream about clowns tonight. I do that sometimes. It scares the Hell out of me."

Turning around, Booth staggered into his room and collapsed onto his bed. Rubbing his eyes, Booth muttered, "That's ok, Bones. Go home. I'm ok."

Brennan, following Booth into his bedroom, sighed, took her shoes off and then helped Booth take his shoes off. Lying on the bed next to the very groggy Booth, Brennan said, "I'll stay Booth. I am your best friend and best friends protect their friends from killer clowns."

Smiling, Booth closed his eyes and sighed, "Thanks Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you liked this one. Let me know what you thought of it. Does anyone have a prompt or an idea for a story?


	45. Chapter 45

Maria and casket4mytears wanted a sequel to chapter 43. It seemed like a good idea to me.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Holding the picture in her hands, Angela looked at Brennan, "This is the picture you want me to use for Booth's painting? . . . This one that I'm holding in my hand?"

Frowning, Brennan answered, "Yes, of course. Why, is there a problem?"

Staring at the picture, Angela smiled, "Not for me. I just expected a picture of Booth in a suit or something more conservative; but, this is good. This is better than good. It's . . . ok it's hot, I said it. It's really really hot."

Still frowning, Brennan asked, "Do you think so? That isn't why I chose that picture. I wanted to use this picture because it shows him relaxed and peaceful. That isn't something he does well."

Still staring at the picture, Angela responded, "Ok, you know what, this is going to be a great painting. I can't wait to get started. The possibilities are absolutely limitless. I could do so much with this picture."

Worried about Angela's intentions, Brennan explained, "Angela, I want you to paint what you see in the picture. I don't want any deviations."

Finally looking at Brennan instead of the picture, Angela smiled, "Oh don't worry Sweety. I am going to paint what I see in this picture, right down to the striped socks."

Nodding her head, Brennan showed relief, "Good."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the Lab, Sweets started his search for Daisy. She was supposed to have met him at the main entrance so they could go to lunch together; but, she hadn't been there. Looking in several offices, Sweets had started to become concerned when he saw Hodgins walking towards him, "Hey, have you seen Daisy? We're supposed to go to lunch together."

Smiling, Hodgins replied, "Sure, she's in Angela's office." Sniggering, Hodgins explained further, "She's been visiting Angela a lot lately."

Frowning at Hodgins veiled hint, Sweets walked over to Angela's office. Walking through the doorway, Sweets found Daisy standing in front of an easel set up near Angela's desk. Walking over to where Daisy was standing, Sweets said, "There you are. Aren't you going to lunch with me?"

Startled, Daisy turned to Sweets with a slightly glazed look in her eyes, "Uh . . . Lancelot, yes, yes, I am going to lunch with you."

Frowning, Sweets looked at the painting that Daisy had been staring at so intensely and said, "Whoa. Isn't that Booth?"

Smiling, Daisy turned her attention back to the painting and answered, "It sure is."

Pulling at his collar, Sweets licked his lips, "Yeah, ok . . . Let's go to lunch Daisy. I'm sure Angela doesn't appreciate you messing around in her office."

Turning a dreamy smile toward Sweets, she murmured, "Oh, I don't think she cares. I've come in here every day since she started to paint this to look at it and she hasn't said anything to me about it."

Sighing, Sweets pulled Daisy's arm, "Come on Daisy, we're supposed to go to lunch."

Reluctantly following Sweets, Daisy kept glancing back at the painting as she left the room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

While Angela was working on the painting of Booth, she had discovered that a lot of the women in the Lab were finding reason after reason to visit her office. Angela wasn't stupid and she knew that the attraction was the painting she was doing. It was the most popular painting she'd ever done and she was seriously considering doing two, one for Brennan and a slightly different version for herself.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth's birthday was coming up and he knew that Brennan had planned something special for him. Her nervousness as his birthday approached was getting quite noticeable to Booth and he started to worry about what she had planned. He tried to get her to tell him what she was so nervous about; but, she had told him to mind his own business. That just made him as nervous as she was.

Oooooooooooooooooo

As far as Booth was concerned, his birthday had been a little anticlimactic. Brennan had given him a new leather belt, a tie and a new watch that morning before he went to work. He wasn't sure what the case of nerves had been about; but, he was glad it was over.

Walking into their bedroom when he'd arrived home that evening, Booth had walked over to his dresser to retrieve a t-shirt and jeans to change into. Noticing the new painting on the wall next to the dresser, Booth stopped and stared.

"Bones, get in here."

A little nervous, Brennan stepped into the bedroom and asked, "Did you want something Booth?"

Turning to Brennan, Booth pointed at the painting and said, "What the hell, Bones?"

Glancing at the painting, Brennan asked, "Don't you like it? Angela painted it for you."

Turning back to look at the painting, Booth said, "Uh . . . sure, it's nice . . . it's just . . . well. . ."

Frowning, Brennan remarked, "You don't like it."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No, no, it's just that it kind of took me by surprise. I mean, I didn't pose for it, how did Angela know what to paint?"

Still unsure about Booth's reaction, Brennan explained, "I took a picture of you sleeping one Saturday afternoon and I thought it would make a nice painting."

Looking at the picture again, Booth had to ask, "Ok, uh . . . where is my underwear? My pants is unzipped, which I don't sleep like that and if I did I should be able to see my underwear; but, all I see is skin. I mean, where is my underwear, Bones?"

Brennan sighing, "I asked Angela the same question. She said it was artistic license. She said she made the modification to show off your stomach."

Blushing, Booth asked, "How the hell would she know what my stomach looks like?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan answered, "I asked her the same question although not quite as colorfully. She said she could extrapolate what your stomach looked like by looking at your chest."

Closing his eyes, Booth rubbed his forehead. Opening his eyes, Booth gave up, "Ok . . . uh, thanks for the painting Bones. It's . . . nice. It really is."

Walking away from the painting, Booth decided that Brennan meant well and who was he to rain on her parade? Wrapping his arms around Brennan, Booth said, "It's a very nice present, Bones. I mean it."

Relieved, Brennan smiled, "Good. Angela had told me that if you didn't like it she'd take it back."

Straightening up, Bones looked at Brennan and declared, "There is no way in Hell she's ever getting that painting back, Bones, no way."

Oooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Brennan was soaking in the bathtub, her head leaning back against the wall, her eyes closed and her body very relaxed when Brennan heard a click sound. Opening her eyes, Brennan saw Booth standing over her with a camera.

"What are you doing Booth?"

Booth, charm smile at full wattage, "Oh, I thought I'd get Angela to paint your picture."

Standing up immediately, Brennan stepped out of the tub and tried to grab the camera from Booth's hands, "Booth, you are not giving Angela a picture of me in the nude to paint."

Laughing, Booth leaped back and said, "I don't know Bones, it might make a good painting."

Huffing, Brennan lunged towards Booth and the camera. Booth anticipating the move stepped back again holding the camera up high.

"Oh come on Bones, think of the artistic license that Angela could do."

Holding her hand out, Brennan asked the question, "What's more important to you? A painting that I don't want made or you doing without sex for the next month or so?"

Eyes widening, Booth handed the camera over to Brennan, "Wow Bones. You're kind of mean when you don't get your way."

Smiling, Brennan deleted the picture and then advanced towards Booth. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she murmured, "But I can be very nice when I do get my way."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted. Let me know what you think about this chapter.


	46. Chapter 46

A few of you wonderful readers thought a sequel to chapter 45 was in order.

I want to thank all of you who review my stories. They give me the inspiration to keep writing.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Setting up Michael's easel with new paper, Hodgins realized that he couldn't find Michael's water color box. After spending ten minutes looking for it, Hodgins gave up and walked out of the playroom, across the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Ange, I can't find Michael's water colors. Do you know where they are?"

Peeling a banana, Angela smiled and said, 'Oh, I had to buy a new one and I think I accidentally carried the box upstairs into my studio."

Smiling, Hodgins left the room and went up stairs to find the water color box. Walking into the brightly lit studio, Hodgins saw some shopping bags on the table across the room and walked over to the table to see if the water color box was in one of the bags. Finding the box, Michael looked around to see what Angela was working on. Feeling his hands go numb, Hodgins dropped the water colors. Feeling a little faint, Hodgins bent over and with his hands on his knees, breathed deeply.

Finally catching his breath, Hodgins straightened up, looked at the painting on the easel and then walked out of the room, leaving the water color box lying on the floor, forgotten.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hurrying downstairs, Hodgins charged into the kitchen and shouted, "Are you insane?"

Frowning, Angela put her banana down and warned Hodgins, "Yelling at me is not a good idea, Buster. What's your problem?"

Trembling, Hodgins pointed his right index finger at the ceiling and explained in a quieter voice, "Ange, darling, are you out of ever loving mind? Do you know what would happen to you if Booth ever saw that painting? Are you crazy?"

Nodding her head, "Ah, ok, now I know what you're talking about. The next time try to be more specific."

Shaking his head, Hodgins raised his voice, "God, Angela, Booth will kill you if he ever sees that painting. Hell he'll kill me just because I'm married to you. What were you thinking? You can't paint a picture of Booth like that and keep it in the house. What if he sees it. My God, he'd slaughter us."

Sighing, Angela tried to defuse the situation, "Look Jack, first. . . He's never going to see it. . . And second, even if he did, he wouldn't kill me or you over it. He isn't insane. He'd probably just take it from me and destroy it which would be a shame because I think it came out really nice."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Hodgins blew out his cheeks, "Ange, you're kidding yourself. If Booth ever sees that painting he's going to go berserk. A berserk Booth would be a very dangerous Booth. He'd kill us and then feel sorry for doing it afterwards I'm sure; but, fat lot of good that would do us, we'd be dead and Michael would be an orphan. . . . Ange, I'm telling you, you can't keep that painting."

Sighing, Angela thought it over and asked, "What do you want me to do with it, sell it?"

Feeling faint, Hodgins protested, "No, no, no, no, we cannot sell it. No, are you crazy? No. You have to destroy it."

Angry, Angela shouted, "I am not destroying that painting. It's one of the best ones I've ever done."

Folding his arms across his chest, Hodgins demanded, "Well you can't keep it. That is not an option."

Glaring at Hodgins, Angela spat out, "Alright. I'll get rid of it. Spoil sport."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into her office the next day, Brennan saw a slim boxy looking thing sitting on her couch covered in a clean drop cloth. Curious, she walked over to the couch and lifted the cover off of the object. Dropping the cloth, Brennan said ever so quietly, "Shit."

Covering the painting back up, Brennan turned around and marched out of her office, on a mission.

Oooooooooooooooo

Walking into Angela's office, Brennan marched over to where Angela was sitting and asked, "What were you thinking Angela? I told you not to deviate from my picture. Why did you paint that painting?"

Feeling guilty, Angela turned around and explained, "Ok, first the painting I did for you had only a little deviation on it. Second, the second painting was an experiment. As you can see, I'm not keeping it. I did it for you. I thought that you might enjoy a painting like that since you like primitive art and I know for a fact that you have statues of fertility gods."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Brennan said, "Booth is not a fertility god. He is a very private man who will be come enraged if he ever sees that painting. I can't take that painting home. You're going to have to destroy it."

Standing up, Angela begged, "Please Sweety. That painting is probably the best one I've ever done. I can't destroy it. Jack says I can't keep it or sell it. You have to take it home."

Huffing, Brennan tapped her right foot on the floor, "I thought you said you did the painting for me?"

Caught, Angela explained, "I did do it for you. It's just that when I finished it I realized that Booth might not want it and Jack said I can't keep it. . . . Please Honey, I don't care what you do with it as long as you don't destroy it."

Placing her right hand across her mouth, Brennan thought about it. "Alright, I'll sneak it into the house and put it in the attic. If I hide it up there maybe he'll never find it and we'll all be safe."

Smiling, Angela assured Brennan, "Oh, come on. You're the last person he'd ever hurt over something like this."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Maybe not; but, at the very least, he would stop speaking to me for awhile. I do not like it when he refuses to speak to me. I do not want him to ever see that painting."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Walking back into her office, Brennan found Daisy standing in front of the painting, the drop cloth on the floor and Daisy's hands splayed across her chest, breathing hard.

"What do you think you're doing Ms. Wick?"

Jumping around, Daisy cried out, "Oh, Dr. Brennan it was an accident. I just wanted to take a peak and when I lifted the cover it fell off."

Turning crimson, Daisy gasped, " My God, he is so well built."

Walking over to the couch and covering the painting, Brennan glared at Daisy and warned her, "If I ever hear about this painting from anyone else, I will take the opportunity to see if my perfect murder plan is really perfect."

Swallowing, Daisy absolutely believed Dr. Brennan's threat, "What painting Dr. Brennan? I only know about the one Angela did of Agent Booth in his jeans, although that painting was very lovely too."

Glaring at Daisy, Brennan pointed at the doorway to her office. Daisy, realizing that retreat was in order, left the room very quickly.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The hot summer days turned to cool autumn days and the months slid by in peace and harmony. Well almost.

Booth, deciding to decorate the yard for Halloween, walked up into the attic to look for his decorations. Moving boxes around, Booth found a slim, boxy shaped object, covered with a drop cloth behind his boxes of Christmas decorations. Curious, Booth removed the cloth.

"BONES, GET UP HERE, NOW. . . RIGHT NOW."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Oops. So, what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know. Thanks.


	47. Chapter 47

Ok, I know some of you are probably saying enough is enough; but, I had several requests for a sequel to chapters 45 and 46. This is for tanargue, JBCFlyers19, Tanee2003, Athena, DorothyOZ, daisesndaffidols, bblover228, babyface99f and Lliaaame. You knew that all you had to do was ask.

This chapter is going to be a little longer than normal for me.

I don't own Bones or we would see the first painting Angela did on the Booth/Brennan bedroom wall. Alas the second painting will not be available for viewing.

Oooooooooooooooo

Angela had been taking a nap with Michael when the phone rang. Not checking Caller ID, Angela answered, "Angela."

"Angela, he found the painting and he refuses to talk to me. This is all your fault."

"Uh, Sweety, listen, you and I both know he won't stay mad at you for very long, especially when he finds out that you had nothing to do with that painting. It's all on me."

"Angela, he won't let me explain; so, he doesn't know the circumstances surrounding the second painting. He was so angry when he found the painting. He called me up into the attic where I'd hidden it and when I arrived he was holding the painting in his hands. He walked by me like I didn't exist and he's been in the garage ever since."

Angela, sighing, "Look . . . let me come over there and explain. I can fix this."

Swallowing, Brennan looked at the garage door, "No, don't come over here. He's so angry I'm afraid of what he'd do if he saw you right now. He is very very angry."

Shaking her head, Angela saw Hodgins walk into the room and make faces, obviously wanting to know who was on the phone. Ignoring her husband, "Maybe I'll call him and try to explain. I'm so sorry Brennan. I guess I should have destroyed the painting after all."

Hodgins, hearing Angela talk about the painting knew that fate had stepped in and had probably numbered his days. His guts felt like they'd turned to water and all he could think of was the fact that a very angry Booth was on the loose. An angry sniper who owned a lot of guns and rifles and definitely knew how to use them all.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan stayed in the kitchen for most of the day, watching the garage door. She'd opened the door a few times, trying to entice Booth into the house with lunch and then dinner; but, Booth had refused to turn around and look at her each time. She hadn't been able to tell what he was doing and at that point she didn't really care. She just knew he was angry and he wasn't talking to her. The annoying thing about the whole situation was, she'd known she should have destroyed the painting and she let Angela talk her out it.

Brennan had been feeding dinner to Christine when Booth finally left the garage and walked back into the kitchen. Walking over to where Christine was, Booth sat down and said, "Hey, Baby. Daddy 's been a little pissed off this afternoon and he's sorry that he didn't play with you."

Leaning over his daughter, Booth kissed her on the cheek and stood up. Glaring at Brennan, Booth walked across the kitchen, into the living room and over to the staircase. Sitting on the bottom steps, Booth stared at the kitchen doorway for awhile, listening to Brennan talking to their daughter. When Booth heard Brennan get up from the table and start moving around the kitchen, Booth wiped his right hand across his eyes, stood up and jogged up the staircase.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan, deciding that she needed to retire early, put Christine to bed and walked into her bedroom. Seeing the lights were off in their room, Brennan found Booth asleep. Sighing, Brennan asked, "Won't you let me explain?"

Booth, either not hearing her or ignoring her, didn't move or say anything.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Brennan woke up to find Booth's side of the bed empty. Sighing, Brennan slid off the bed, dressed and walked down the hallway to Christine's room. Finding the room empty, Brennan walked downstairs and found Booth in the kitchen cooking pancakes and Christine in her high chair, playing and sometimes eating from a small pile of Cheerios.

Turning around, Booth flashed a smile and pointed to the table, "It's about time you woke up, sit down and we'll eat breakfast."

Surprised, Brennan walked over to the table and sat down. Booth, placing two more pancakes on a stack he'd already made, removed his pan from the eye of the stove and walked over to the table with the pancakes.

Sitting down across from Brennan, Booth put the plate of pancakes on the table between them and said, "I made blueberry and chocolate chip. Help yourself."

Staring at Booth, Brennan asked, "Do you forgive me?"

Shaking his head, Booth smiled and answered, "Nope, not yet."

Puzzled, Brennan replied, "I don't understand. When you get angry with me you don't talk to me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sighed, "Yeah, well that doesn't accomplish a lot does it. You've only been home for a few months and I promised myself that I'd try to control my temper better than I have in the past. This is me doing that."

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "Can I give you an explanation about the painting?"

Staring at his pancakes, Booth answered, "Sure, fire when ready Gridley."

"I don't know . . . "

"I mean go ahead."

Nodding her head, Brennan explained how the painting came into existence. Listening carefully, Booth asked, "So, this is all Angela's doing?"

Giving Booth a tentative smile, Brennan answered, "Yes, she called it an experiment."

Taking a deep breath, Booth looked up at Brennan and asked, "Would you like to help me do a little experiment of my own? It might require a little acting and I know you've gotten pretty good at it."

Relieved, Brennan smiled, "Yes, of course."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Monday came and Hodgins was extremely nervous. He'd spent all of Saturday evening and all day Sunday, watching out of the front window of his house. Every time he'd heard a noise outside, he'd rushed to the window and looked out, expecting to see Booth. By the time Sunday evening had arrived, Hodgins was as jumpy as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Angela, watching her husband slowly fall apart before her eyes, began to feel more and more guilty and just a little bit nervous.

Arriving at the Lab, Hodgins and Angela walked over to Brennan's office to check on her. Seeing Brennan sitting at her desk with her head resting on her arms, Angela and Hodgins traded guilty glances and walked into the room.

"Sweety? Is Booth still refusing to talk to you?"

Looking up, Brennan looking very sad, "Booth left the house with his rifle this morning and wouldn't tell me where he was going. I'm worried Angela. I'm worried he might do something rash."

Hodgins, hearing that Booth had armed himself with his rifle, squeaked, "Rifle?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes, his rifle, an extra box of ammunition, his extra .45 and a box of ammunition for that too."

Swallowing, Hodgins grabbed Angela's arm, "Babe, we have to leave town."

Shaking her head, Angela turned to Hodgins, "Don't be ridiculous, Jack. Booth probably went to the practice range."

Trembling, Hodgins swallowed, "He's coming after you and me. That's what he's going to do. He was under a huge amount of pressure all summer because of Pelant and Dr. B trying to keep out of the hands of the FBI. I'm telling you Booth's finally snapped and he's going to kill us all. You pushed him too far, Angela."

Sweets, walking into Brennan's office with Daisy, overheard the last statement Hodgins had made.

"What's going on?

Turning and looking at Sweets, Brennan answered, "Booth is a little upset at Angela right now."

Laughing with a hint hysteria in his voice, Hodgins exclaimed, "A little upset right now? That's like the captain of the Titanic saying oops, we have a little problem on our hands."

Biting her lips, Angela spoke to Sweets, "Listen Sweets. I may have done something a little over the top and made Booth very angry. You don't think he could kill anyone over a little misunderstanding do you?"

Frowning, Sweets stared at Angela, "Agent Booth has been under an enormous amount of pressure for months now. He's a veteran of three wars and he suffers from PTSD sometimes. If the circumstances were right, I'd say it's possible that he could snap. What precisely did you do?"

Looking at the floor, Angela crossed her arms, "I painted two paintings for Brennan. One of them was a copy of a picture of Booth sleeping. The second painting was a kind of altered version of that picture."

Daisy, unable to keep quiet, "Oh my God. Is that the one where Agent Booth is asleep, lying naked on the bed, face up?" Slapping her hands over her mouth, Daisy shot a terrified look at Brennan.

Brennan, frowning at Daisy, "I told you not to ever mention that painting."

Removing her hands from her mouth, Daisy replied, "I am so sorry, Dr. Brennan. It just popped out. Let me tell you, ever since I've seen that painting it's affected my sex life. All I can think of is Agent Booth in that painting. It makes making love to Lance very awkward sometimes."

Sweets, appalled at what he was hearing turned to Daisy, "What?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Daisy replied, "Oh don't worry Lance, it's not your fault that Agent Booth is built like a Greek God."

Crimson, Sweets spluttered, "What?"

Hodgins, getting annoyed with the turn of the conversation, "The hell with that. What are we going to do? He's probably going to come over here and kill us all."

Brennan, shaking her head, "Booth will not do that. It's true he's angry; but, not that angry. At least I hope not."

Seeing everyone locking their eyes on her, Brennan continued, "I'm sure he has better control of his temper since the time he shot the clown's head and the time he shot those speakers belonging to those death metal singers."

Swallowing very hard, Hodgins muttered, "Shit!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After arriving at the Hoover, Sweets worried that Booth was out of control, walked into Booth's office and asked, "Can I talk to you?"

Looking up from his PC, Booth shrugged, "If you want to."

Smiling nervously at Booth, Sweets sat down across from Booth and said, "I heard that Angela crossed the line and painted something she shouldn't have."

Frowning, Booth held up his right hand, "That painting is none of your business."

Shaking his head, Sweets leaned forward, "It is my business if it makes you angry enough to do something rash."

Lowering his hand, Booth leaned back in his chair and glared at Sweets, "I'm working on a missing persons case. Is that rash enough for you?"

"So you're not angry?"

Shaking his head, Booth crossed his arms and replied, "Of course I'm angry; but, it's not like I'm going to shoot her."

Cocking his head, Sweets responded, "Good. I'm impressed, Agent Booth. You've really learned to control your temper. That's great."

Standing up, Sweets said, "Ok, I just wanted to check on you. I've got work to do."

Sweets had almost reached the door when Booth spoke.

"If you tell anyone else about that painting, I'll show you just how controlled my temper really is."

Turning his head, Sweets stared at Booth. Nodding his head, Sweets flinched and replied, "Message received."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins and Angela were walking out into the parking garage, on the way to lunch, when they saw Booth walking towards them with a rifle in one hand and a bag in the other. Grabbing Angela's arm, Hodgins screamed, "Run Angela, run."

Booth, watching Hodgins and Angela run towards their car, watched them throw themselves in to Hodgins car and Hodgins start the car, peel out of his parking place and race away.

Smiling, Booth continued to the Lab. Walking into Cam's office, Booth walked over to her desk and said, "Hey, here's that hunting rifle that Paul asked me if he could borrow. Tell him he can use it as long as he wants. I don't hunt any more."

Ooooooooooooooo

Walking into Angela's office, Booth lifted the bag he was holding and tipped the contents all over her desk. Watching the very very small pieces of painted canvas flood the desk and spill on to the floor, Booth laughed and left the room.

Ooooooooooooooo

Ok, what do you think? Did Booth get what he wanted? Reviews would be appreciated.


	48. Chapter 48

JayBee188 wants a sequel to chapter 44. I had to think about where I could take that one.

This takes place after "The Pinocchio in the Planter" and chapter 44 of this story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

_Lying on the bed next to the very groggy Booth, Brennan said, "I'll stay Booth. I am your best friend and best friends protect their friends from killer clowns."_

_Smiling, Booth closed his eyes and sighed, "Thanks Bones."_

Oooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been asleep for a few short hours when she was awakened by Booth. He was moaning in his sleep and when she looked at his face more closely, she realized that he was sweating. Rolling his head from side to side, Booth started to gasp as if he was running very hard. Suddenly, Booth sat up and shouted, "Help me, God help me."

Brennan, sitting up, put her arms around Booth and using a soothing tone, "Booth, wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up Booth."

Shaking, Booth pulled away from Brennan and rolled out of bed. Backing up against the bedroom wall, Booth put his right hand up and cried out, "No, leave me alone. Go away, God, go away."

Sliding out of bed, Brennan walked around the bed and stood in front of Booth. Seeing the glazed look in his eyes and the terror on his face, Brennan tried again, "Booth, wake up, you're dreaming. Booth, everything is alright."

The glazed look receding from his eyes, Booth stood up straight and said, "What's going on?"

Biting her lip, Brennan explained, "You were having a nightmare."

Taking a deep breath, Booth wiped the sweat from his forehead and stared at Brennan. Swallowing, Booth walked around Brennan and out of his bedroom. Walking into his living room, Booth sat down on his couch, clasped his hands together and put then up near his mouth, staring at the floor.

Walking into the room behind Booth, Brennan walked over to the couch and sat down on the end of the couch. Seeing that Booth was breathing hard, Brennan asked, "Booth, is there anything I can do for you?"

Not looking up, Booth shook his head.

Concerned, Brennan attempted to help him again, "Booth, would you like something to drink?"

Shaking his head, Booth continued to stare at the floor.

Sitting on the couch, neither occupant moved for several minutes. Finally, Booth's breath becoming more even, put his hands down and turned to stare at Brennan, "I'm ok, Bones. If you want to go home that'd be ok. I don't want you to lose any sleep."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "That's ok, Booth. I told you I'd stay and I will."

Shaking his head, Booth closed his eyes and leaned back against his couch. "God Bones. Now that I think about it, why would you ever want to consider a relationship with a guy like me? I'm so messed up. I can't even sleep through the night any more. Maybe you'd better run from me while you can. You don't deserve to have to put up with my shit."

Smiling sadly at Booth, Brennan responded, "Everyone has nightmares, Booth. I have nightmares. Sometimes I have them for several days in a row. The things you've been through, the things I've been through, it's a miracle that we sleep at all."

Smiling weakly, Booth rubbed eyes his eyes and said, "Sometimes I get about four hours at night. It's been that way for a long time. I don't know the last time I got a full eight uninterrupted hours of sleep. Maybe when I was in the coma after my brain surgery. I can't remember any time after that."

Nodding her head, Brennan reasoned, "Your job is very stressful. Your stints in the Army were certainly very stressful. It hasn't been that long since you've returned from Afghanistan. You have a right to have nightmares. I have a right to have nightmares."

"Still, maybe it's a mistake to ask you to take my problems on top of yours. When we get together that's what you'd be doing. You'd have to deal with my screwed up life and let's face it, it is really screwed up."

Annoyed, Brennan protested, "Your life is not screwed up and I would appreciate it if you would quit saying that. You have nightmares. So what? I have nightmares. Are you saying that because someone has nightmares that they don't deserve happiness? That is a ludicrous statement at best. I will not sit here and listen to you denigrate yourself. I love you Booth. You love me. We both know that now and we both recognize that we are going to be together soon. You are almost over your anger and I am almost over my imperviousness. We are very close Booth. I will not reject you because of the problems you have sleeping and I don't expect you to reject me for the same reason."

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Booth smiled at Brennan and replied, "Thanks Bones. Thanks for giving us a chance. You're right. We'll be ready soon and when we are, we'll both know what to expect. I love you Bones."

Smiling, Brennan leaned over towards Booth, put her hand on his knee and said, "And I love you Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of this one. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Even one word reviews.

If you have any requests for a one-shot, please let me know.


	49. Chapter 49

SammieATHome next prompt: What if Gordon Gordon's advice "Grow a set! Be a man! Step up!(...)" was taken by Booth, on a whole different level. (besides gun proficiency XD)

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth: We're not compatible. She sees the world one way I see it the other

Wyatt: No of course it's absolutely ludicrous the idea of the two of you together, but the heart chooses what it chooses, doesn't it? We don't really have any say in the matter

Booth: She doesn't love me. I would know if she loved me

Wyatt: May I counsel patience on this front. Hope and patience.

Booth: So about my marksmanship certification. Any advice?

Gordon: Grow a set, be a man, step up. She's your partner for heaven's sake. The job you do together is highly dangerous. She counts on you for protection. So you'd damn well better protect her

Booth: So that's your big psychiatric advice? Just grow a set?

Gordon: Indeed. When it comes to a man and his gun a woman is the natural cure. Take Dr Brennan to this um shooting event of yours. You won't fail in front of her, trust me.

He'd been successful. She'd been there at the firing range, he'd fired his gun and he'd hit what he was supposed to hit. His recertification had been a cinch. If only life could be fixed that simply.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting at a table towards the back of the Founding Fathers, Booth looked at Brennan and smiled.

Brennan noticing Booth's shy smile smiled back and asked, "What?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth licked his bottom lip and said, "I want to say something to you; but, I don't want to scare you or make you uncomfortable."

Frowning, Brennan put her hand on Booth's arm and remarked, "You could never frighten me, Booth. I know you. You're the kindest man I know."

Looking down at Brennan's hand on his arm, Booth looked back up and smiled, "I've known something about myself for a long time. It's kind of a secret and I don't want it to be a secret anymore, not from you and not from the world."

Staring at Booth's expression, Brennan removed her hand from his arm and clasped her hands together.

"I trust you Booth. If it's something you think you need to tell me then go ahead and do so."

Taking a big breath, Booth closed his eyes and then opened them, "Bones, I love you."

Brennan, thinking she understood, smiled, "Yes, I know in a that a girl kind of way."

Shaking his head slowly, Booth responded, "No, as a man loves a woman kind of way."

Pursing her lips, Brennan sighed, "Booth, you were in a coma and you dreamed up a world where we were married. You're still feeling the effects of that dream. You don't really love me. You just think you love me."

Placing his right hand over his heart, Booth looked at Brennan, "Don't tell me what I think or what I feel, Bones. I know what I feel. I love you. What I feel is real. When I look at you I know for a fact that I love you and I think you love me."

Shaking her head, Brennan retorted, "But I don't, Booth. I don't love you. I don't have that in me. I could never love anyone."

His hand trembling Booth put it down on the table and said, "I love you Bones. I want to have a relationship with you. I'm hoping that you'll give us a chance. You might find that if we started going out together, as a couple, you might find out that you do love me. I think you do have it in you, you're just afraid to try. We wouldn't have to rush anything. We could just date a few times and see where it goes."

Putting her hands out between them, Brennan whispered, "I can't do what you ask, Booth. I don't love you the way you want me to. I love you as a friend, nothing more."

Looking down, Booth sighed, "Sure. I understand." Looking up, Booth smiled a sad little smile and said, "Hey, you know, I don't feel very well. I'm going to go home. You want me to take you home?"

Shaking her head, Brennan stared at Booth, "No, I'm going to stay here for awhile."

Taking out his wallet, Booth put some bills on the table and without looking up, Booth stood up and walked away.

Brennan, watching Booth walk away, felt a tear slide down her face.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth decided not to go home after all. He left the bar and walking away from the bar and his truck, he'd started to walk aimlessly. He tried to keep his mind a blank and for awhile, he'd managed to not think of anything. He just walked. He walked and walked and walked.

Slowly, his mind started to dwell on the thing he wanted and couldn't have. Love. Apparently he wasn't allowed to have anyone in his life that would love him. He wasn't sure why or what he did to deserve it; but, he must have done something pretty terrible. Perhaps all of those lives he'd taken were a karma debt that he had to pay for in this life time. He was alone and he would always be alone. He'd tried with Cam in college, he'd tried with Rebecca when he was in the Army, he'd tried with Tessa and then with Cam again. Now, he'd tried with Brennan. He didn't need a hammer to strike him on the head to know that Brennan's rejection was the last he could take. He just couldn't bear to put his heart out there ever again. Apparently he could be friends with women; but, the thought of giving him their love was impossible.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had just crossed a street and was walking by a convenient store when shots rang out in the store. Turning, Booth drew his gun and walked towards the entrance to the store. Opening the door, Booth quickly stepped into the store and seeing a gunman standing over a body lying on the floor, called out, "FBI, drop your gun."

The man holding the gun dropped it and held his hands up. Glancing at Booth, the gunman then looked down at the dead store manager and explained, "He deserved it."

Shaking his head, Booth told the man to kick the gun away from him which the man quickly did. Booth, taking out his phone, called dispatch and reported a murder at the store, gave his number to explain who he was and the fact that the gunman was in custody. Standing in front of the glass door, Booth held his gun up and waited for backup.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan has spent another hour at the Founding Fathers. She had nursed the same drink for over an hour, never drinking it. Trying to think of how she could have handled Booth better, she finally left the bar and started to drive towards her apartment. She'd almost arrived home when she received a phone call. Not able to answer it because she was driving, she let the call go to voice mail. Continuing to drive, her phone rang twice more and each time she had let the call go to voice mail. After arriving home, Brennan parked her car and checked her voicemail to see who was calling her so often and so late.

Listening to the voicemail, Brennan began to shake. Trembling, Brennan started her car, exited her parking place and sped away.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the hospital, Brennan had parked outside of the Emergency Ward and rushed into the hospital. Locating the admissions desk, Brennan explained, "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. Special Agent Seeley Booth was brought in a little while ago. I have his medical proxy."

Nodding, the admissions clerk picked up the phone and called back to Dr. Jules Bennett. Dr. Bennett, stepping out of the back rooms walked over to the admissions desk and asked, "Where's Dr. Brennan?"

Holding up her hand, Brennan responded, "I'm Dr. Brennan. I got here as quickly as possible."

Nodding, Dr. Bennett explained, "Agent Booth was unconscious when they brought him; but, he gained consciousness a few minutes ago. Would you like to see him?"

Nodding her head, Brennan answered, "Yes, please. I need to see him."

Leading the way, Dr. Bennett walked towards the back and entered room G. Brennan following, entered the room and saw Booth lying on the bed, his shirt was full of blood and his head was wrapped in gauze. His eyes were closed and his face was filled with pain.

Walking over to the bed, Brennan put her hand on Booth's right arm and said, "Booth, I'm here."

Opening his eyes, Booth smiled a sad smile and replied, "Never stand in front of glass doors. It's a dumbass thing to do. Especially if you don't have any damn backup."

Patting Booth's arm, Brennan asked, "What happened?"

Putting his left hand on Brennan's right hand, Booth explained, "I'd taken a walk and passed by a convenience store when two idiots tried to rob the place. I'm not sure why; but, one of them shot and killed the store manager. When I walked in to the building I found a guy standing over the manager and told him to drop his gun. I called it in and I waited for help to arrive. What I didn't know was, there was a look out across the street. He saw me standing in front of the glass door, ran across the street and shot at me. I guess he was a piss poor shot because he just grazed my head. I passed out and they got away."

"Is the graze to the head the only injury you sustained?"

Shrugging his shoulders and instantly regretting it, "Nah, I got some bruises when I fell; but, they aren't bad. I've had worse."

"I don't understand, why were you walking? You told me you didn't feel well. I had assumed that you had driven home."

Looking at their hands, Booth moved his hand away from Brennan and closed his eyes. "I just felt like walking that's all. Don't worry about it. The truck is at the bar. I'll get Charlie to go get it and take it back to the Hoover."

A little angry, Brennan responded, "I don't care about your truck Booth. I want to know why you didn't go home even though you told me that you were going to do so."

Opening his eyes, Booth exhaled sharply, "It's none of your business what I do outside of work, Bones. You made it pretty clear to me that we're just partners. I'm fine with that. I really am. I just think that since we're just partners you don't need to know everything that's going on in my life. From now on, I'll take care of myself. I always have and I guess I always will. I'm alone in this world and I accept that."

Shaking her head, Brennan exclaimed, "You aren't alone in this world Booth. I'm here. I've been there for you for five years now and I'm not going to stop now. Whether you like it or not, I am your partner and what you do is my business."

Sighing, Booth whispered, "That's not how it works, Bones. We're partners at work not in life. I'm alone."

Grabbing Booth's hands, Brennan held them tightly and demanded, "Quit saying you're alone. You are not alone. I'm your partner and I love you."

Shocked, Booth stared at Brennan and asked, "What the hell did you just say?"

A little shocked herself, Brennan explained, "Tonight, when they called me and told me you were in the hospital, shot, I knew I'd made a mistake. I do love you Booth. I just couldn't admit it to you. I didn't want to risk our friendship if we tried to become a couple and we failed. Besides Cam, everyone that you've had a relationship with in the past and who then broke up with you found themselves separated from you. I didn't want to risk that; but, now I see that I was foolish. I love you and I don't want to risk losing you because I refuse to admit it to you. If you still want to try, I'd like to give us a chance to see if we can become more intimate."

Stunned at the turn of events, Booth squeezing Brennan's hands and asked, "Are you sure? I don't want you to think you have to do that just because I was hurt tonight. I'm fine."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "You see, that's where you're wrong. We need to try, I need to try because you were hurt tonight. What if you had died without knowing that I loved you? I'm not sure I could have lived with that."

Swallowing, Booth smiled, "You really love me?"

Smiling, Brennan admitted to Booth, "Yes, I really love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this was ok. It sure would have been nice if we could have avoided that whole Hannah disaster. Don't you think so?


	50. Chapter 50

I know this is a short one. I hope you don't mind too much.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooo

Curious, Brennan looked at Booth over the rim of her cup of cofffee. "What are you doing this weekend? Do you still get to have Parker?"

Popping a French fry in his mouth, Booth answered, "Rebecca needs to take Parker to see her Dad this weekend. Her old man is really sick and he wants to see Parker."

Nodding her head, Brennan slid a French fry off of Booth's plate, "Dad and I are going to see a cousin of his in Columbus Ohio. I'm going to be gone for five days."

"Five days?"

"We aren't working on any new cases right now and you said you had a small mountain of paper to work on; so, I told Dad this would be the best time to make the trip. I had thought that Parker was going to be with you this weekend too."

Running his hand through his hair, Booth complained, " I don't see why you have to be gone for five days. I thought we'd spend the weekend together. You know, we could do friendly things."

Shrugging her shoulders. "You are the one that told me that I needed to bond with my father. Well that's what I'm going to do."

"Yeah, but five days?"

Smiling, Brennan took another fry, "Yes, five whole days. "

Oooooooooooo+++++oooooooooooooooo

Bones, just thought I'd check on you. TTFN

. . . .

Booth, Dad and I made it to Columbus alright. Dad's cousin insisted that Dad and I go with him to the cemetery to visit with his parents. Why do people delude themselves like that?

/

Bones, I hope U didn't tell your Dad's cousin he was delusional. Play nice Bones. You don't have a lot of family.

. . . .

No I didn't tell Freddy that he was delusional. I know that you don't like it when I tell you that you are delusional so I assume Freddy wouldn't like it either. Night Booth.

/

Nite Bones. Don't let the bed bugs bite. I'll see U in 4 days.

. . . .

Even though there has been a rash of bed bug infestations in the country it would appear that Freddy's home is bed bug free.

/

Let's stop talking about bed bugs. It makes me itch all over every time I think about them.

. . . .

I didn't mean to upset you Booth. I will of course refrain from talking about bed bugs in the future.

/

I'm sorry Bones. U didn't upset me. Just quit talking about them.

. . . .

. . . .

Freddy didn't want me to text because he said it is inappropriate to do so in church. I don't see why texting would be inappropriate in church.

/

Bones, since when do U go to church? Tell Freddy Krueger that U R just texting ur partner and if he doesn't like it to piss off.

. . . .

Booth my cousins name is Freddy Keenan. I couldn't text you right away because I was using the bathroom and I don't feel comfortable texting while urinating.

/

Bones, too much info in that last text.

. . . .

I didn't mean to upset you again. I will of course refrain from mentioning urination as well as bed bugs.

/

Bones, you didn't upset me. I hope you have fun with Freddy the Freeloader and I'll see U in 3 days.

. . . .

His name is Freddy Keenan. Are you sure you're alright. You can't seem to remember Freddy's last name. You usually do that with my dates not my relatives.

/

Ha ha Bones. Very funny.

. . . .

Yes I am amusing.

/

:0)

. . . .

. . . .

Booth I'm bored.

/

:0(

. . . .

Call me and tell me we've got a case and you need me.

/

I do need U Bones. Did U tell Max we R dating yet?

. . . .

:0(

/

Don't worry U don't have 2 yet.

. . . .

Can't you find a case for us? Take a case away from someone else.

/

U R supposed to be bonding with Max.

. . . .

I'd rather be with you Booth. I miss you and I am bored bored bored.

/

I get it. I'll see what I can do to rescue my princess from her dungeon.

. . . .

I hope you were using a metaphor.

/

;0)

. . . .

. . . .

Booth what are you doing?

/

Eating dinner. I have a whole plate of fries!

. . . .

/

Bones?

. . . .

Booth pretend we have a case and call me. Your princess needs rescued.

/

1 case coming up. Maybe we can joust when you get home.

. . . .

I don't understand!

/

I need to practice aiming my lance. %)

. . . .

Oh I see. ;)

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Silly stuff I know. I was on vacation and I was bored bored bored.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: Yesterday I posted chapter 50 at around 2:30 a.m.. By 8:00 a.m. I had two complaints that it wasn't very good. I write these stories for you as well as myself; so, I deleted the story at around 8:15 a.m. and replaced it an hour later with a new story. If you read the first one and you have the time or inclination chapter 50 is a little shorter and a little cheerier. Thanks for your patience.

Tristan Thompson had a prompt: I would love a one shot were Brennan puts Hannah in her place!

This takes place after "Bullet in the Brain."

I don't own Bones; but, we all know that.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hannah had just come back from her out of town assignment when Brennan called her and asked her to meet her at the Founding Fathers. Hannah expecting a girl's night out, accepted.

Arriving at the Founding Fathers, Hannah walked into the bar and found Brennan sitting at a small table towards the back of the bar. Walking over to the table, Hannah sat down across from Brennan and smiled, "Hello, Temperance. I'm glad you called, it's been a pretty hectic week and I could use the down time. Seeley is still at the office doing some paper work or other; so, he said he'd come by and pick me up when he's done."

Sipping her wine, Brennan stared at the blonde reporter and asked, "Are you aware that Booth was involved in a shooting six days ago?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah answered, "Yeah, Seeley was escorting some murderer to court and she was killed. He said someone shot her from some building down the street from the courthouse."

Sighing, Brennan pushed her wine glass to her right on the table, "Booth was standing near Heather Taffet when she was killed. Her head was obliterated and Booth and Dr. Sweets were actually close enough to the victim to get her blood and brain matter on them."

"Yeah, I saw it on breaking news. I called Seeley the night it happened so he could give me the low down. As far as I can tell, she got what she deserved. Seeley said she was a serial killer."

Worried, Brennan stated, "You didn't call Booth as soon as you heard about it. You waited until that evening to check on him, to get the low down from him. You didn't call him to find out if he was alright?"

Shaking her head, Hannah responded, "I don't really understand what you're asking me Temperance. Of course, he was alright. He wasn't shot, the murderer was. If he'd been shot then it would have been on the news or you'd have called me. I didn't see any point in calling him and interrupting him when I knew he was at work. He was busy doing his job and I was busy doing mine."

"Weren't you concerned about his well being?"

Snorting, Hannah answered, "Seeley has survived three wars and who knows how much crap from the FBI, I wouldn't think the death of a serial killer would bother him that much."

"I thought you were in love with Booth. Aren't you supposed to be concerned about his well being? From what I understand about committed relationships, you're supposed to care what happens to your partner."

Irritated, Hannah exclaimed, "Of course, I care about Seeley. How can you say I don't? I just don't see how being a mother hen to a grown man is useful or necessary. I'm pretty sure he was busy when Taffet was killed and the last thing he would have wanted was for me to call him and bother him. I know I wouldn't have like it if I was in the middle of a doing my job and he called me."

Sadly, Brennan shook her head, "You're wrong Hannah. Booth would have appreciated the call if you had bothered to check on him. It would have showed him that you care for him. It would have shown him that his safety is important to you."

"Look, I know for a fact that he said you showed up in record time from the Jeffersonian to check up on him. My calling wouldn't have mattered since you and Cam had already checked up on him and he does know I care about him, Temperance. I moved in with him didn't I? I'm living with him aren't I? If I didn't care for him I wouldn't have done that. He doesn't need me to bug him with phone calls, checking up on him. I'm not his mother. He's a FBI agent for God's sake not some pencil pusher who's never even seen a bar fight let alone a fire fight. Seeley can take care of himself and he doesn't need me to smother him."

Sighing deeply, Brennan looked down at her hands clasped on the table in front of her, "Hannah, Booth needs you to show that you care for him. He is a very demonstrative person. He needs those that care for him to be demonstrative. I am not very demonstrative; but, even I know that he needs for those who are close to him to acknowledge when he's been in a dangerous situation and that they are worried about his well being. You should have called him Hannah. In Booth's case, it would have been the right thing to do."

Smiling, Hannah replied, "You worry too much about Seeley, Temperance. You really do."

Shaking her head, Brennan said with exasperation, "And I don't think you worry enough, Hannah."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you had in mind. Its short; but, I thought it made the point. Let me know what you think of it.


	52. Chapter 52

This prompt was given to my by one of my cousins: Booth loses a bet. It's up to you to decide what the bet was for. Oh and Brennan will not be happy with the results of the bet.

This takes place after "The Twist in the Twister".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

It started out as a bet. He knew he wasn't supposed to gamble and in this case; he really didn't consider it a gamble. No money exchanged hands. It was just a friendly wager. Booth had looked forward to winning and collecting on his wager. He couldn't lose.

Oooooooooooooooooo

When Booth arrived home a few hours after the game, Brennan had been asleep. Booth, slipping in to bed, quickly rolled onto his side, facing away from Brennan and closed his eyes.

Brennan, feeling the bed move, opened her eyes and said, "What time is it?"

Not hearing Booth say anything, Brennan assumed that Booth had crashed as soon as his head had hit his pillow. Moving over, Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth and fell back asleep. Booth, pretending to sleep, kept his eyes closed and tried to figure out how he was going to explain the bet to Brennan. There was one thing he knew for certain, she was not going to be happy with him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

When Brennan had awoke the next morning, she'd found Booth already up. Rolling out of bed, Brennan prepared for the day. Once she was ready to go to work, she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Noticing that the TV was turned off, Brennan walked into the kitchen and saw that Booth wasn't there either. A note on the counter let Brennan know that Booth had an early morning meeting and he'd see her that evening.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been editing an article that she'd been working on for the "Journal of Anthropological Archaeology" when Hodgins sauntered in to her office and asked, "Hey Dr. B did Booth show you his new tattoo?"

Frowning, Brennan jerked her head up and asked, "What do you mean, his new tattoo?"

Swallowing, Hodgins started to walk backwards, "Uh . . . Oh, hey . . . I forgot I've got a meeting I have to go to."

Turning around quickly, Hodgins almost made it to the doorway, when Brennan yelled, "Stop right there."

Inhaling deeply, Hodgins turned around and looked at Brennan's less than happy face. "Uh, ok, he didn't tell you about it."

Standing, Brennan walked around her desk and over to where Hodgins was standing. Stopping in front of him, Brennan crossed her arms across her chest and demanded, "Explain."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had thought about the logistics of his problem and decided that he might not have to tell Brennan about the bet for awhile. The tattoo was in a place that she didn't see too often; so, he started to relax.

That evening, Booth arrived home and found Brennan in a strange mood. Booth, thinking that perhaps she was still angry at him for lying about going out in to the field without her decided not to push her. Eating dinner, Booth had tried to start up a conversation a few times; but, Brennan ignored his efforts and Booth finally decided to eat his dinner in silence.

Unable to get Brennan to talk to him, Booth decided to get a shower and go to bed early. Booth had been in the shower for a few minutes when he saw the shower curtain part and found Brennan looking down at his butt.

Turning around quickly so that he was facing Brennan, Booth asked, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Brennan answered, "What is wrong is you promised me that you weren't going to get any more tattoos. You know I think your body doesn't need any more adornment and I don't appreciate it that you broke your promise."

Rinsing the soap off quickly, Booth reached over, turned the water off and snarled, "Hodgins has got a big mouth. You wait until I get my hands on him."

Stepping out of the tub, Booth picked up a towel and dried off. Ignoring Brennan, Booth then wrapped the towel around his hips and walked into the bedroom to retrieve a pair of boxers.

Brennan, following Booth, watched him get the boxers from his dresser, turn around and face her, drop his towel and put on his shorts. Walking over to the bed, Booth laid down and closed his eyes.

Sighing, Brennan asked, "You're not going to talk about it?"

Opening his eyes, Booth glanced at Brennan and then closed his eyes again, "Sure I'll talk about it. I won't be treated like a kid though. If I chose to get a tattoo then that's my business. It is my body."

Sitting on the edge of the bed next to Booth, Brennan explained the hard facts to Booth, "You're wrong, Booth. You and I are in a committed relationship now and that means your body now belongs to me."

Frowning, Booth opened his eyes and stared at Brennan, "What?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "Your body belongs to me and my body belongs to you. That means if we want to alter it we need to make sure that our partner agrees to those changes. I don't want you to get any more tattoos."

Squinting his eyes at Brennan, Booth sighed, "It was a bet. I know I'm not supposed to be gambling; but, it was a sure thing."

"Only it wasn't."

Blushing, Booth agreed, "No it wasn't. I promise you that it will be the last bet I ever make. It was stupid and I know I was wrong to do it. I started going back to my meetings this afternoon. I really shouldn't have stopped going I guess."

Rubbing her nose, Brennan asked, "Can I see it?"

Blushing again, Booth said, "I'd rather you didn't see it. It's embarrassing."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Hodgins told me what it is, I just think I should see it for myself."

Rolling his eyes, Booth worked his boxers off and then rolled over on to his stomach so Brennan could get a look at what the fuss was all about.

Smiling, Brennan leaned over and said, "I think it's cute. Having said that I don't want you to get any more tattoos."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Cute? What's so cute about a small Red Sox logo on my ass."

Laughing, Brennan said, "That may be what you were supposed to get; but, that isn't what was tattooed on your butt cheek."

Sighing deeply, Booth promised, "I am going to kill that crazy son of a bitch. I mean it. I'm going to tear his heart out and make him eat it."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "You do know that you really can't do that, don't you?"

Shouting, Booth asked again, "What the hell is on my ass, Bones?"

Touching the tattoo, Brennan explained, "It's a little tornado with the word Temperance printed across the middle of it."

Ooooooooooooooo

So, what do you think about this one? Of course, I'd love to see that tattoo, wouldn't you?

Thanks to everyone who sent me kind words yesterday. I've been sick for a few days now and they really cheered me up. I promise that from now on, a few negative PM's will not influence me. My stories are what they are, besides a walk on the dark side is needed sometimes just to flex my muse. I shouldn't have deleted the story from "Personal Effects" and I won't do it again. I guess it's either good or it's bad; but, it is what it is and trying to accommodate negativity is not a wise thing to do. I certainly didn't mean to make more of it than it was. I hope you can tell, my muse wasn't affected. I do know that everything I write will not be great or even good. I just hope that whatever I write it is entertaining and worth the time you take to read it. Thanks for your patience.


	53. Chapter 53

This takes place after the "Past in the Present" and before "The Future in the Past".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth hadn't known what the FBI higher ups would do with him when they found out that Brennan had run to evade the arrest warrant; but, kicking him out of his office and making him fill his days doing paper work had been a little bit of a surprise. They hadn't taken his title or pay from him and for that he was grateful; but, taking his office away from him and his not being in charge of Major Crimes was asinine as far as Booth was concerned. The FBI was forgoing his expertise and Booth really thought that was like cutting your nose off to spite your face.

Well, Booth was a pragmatist if he was anything. He knew sooner or later Brennan would be cleared of all charges and when she was he'd get his position back. He'd bide his time, push paper and watch Flynn try to run his shop. Booth knew that when it was all over, Flynn's reputation would take a hit and he, Booth, would be back on top. How did he know that? He knew the people he worked for and the people that worked for him. If there was anything he was certain of in this world, it was that the squints would resist Flynn as much as they could and they would clear Brennan.

Amused, Booth remembered how he had once told Brennan that the pyramids were more excepting of change than she was. The fact was, all of his squints were like that, whether they were Jeffersonian squints or FBI squints. He was counting on that and the fact that all of his squints really considered themselves his property. They definitely didn't play well with others.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Every evening since Brennan had left, Booth worked out until he was exhausted and then watched TV. The fact that he was finding baseball games to be boring was actually a shock to Booth. He'd never dreamed that could happen; but, then again, he'd never dreamed that he'd be left behind by the woman he loved and forced to live in their house by himself.

ooooooooooooooo

The mail had become a major source of irritation to Booth. He knew that his and Brennan's mail was being intercepted and read. There wasn't anything he could do about it; but, that didn't mean he had to like it. Arriving home one evening he'd found several letters to Brennan in his mail box. The fact that they were all post marked the previous week just told him that the FBI had found the mail to be innocuous and had decided that he could have them. Looking through the mail, Booth found a request from a professor from some university in Austria. The guy had lent out his copy of one of Brennan's books and the borrower had lost it. Since the book was out of print; he was hopeful that his good friend, Dr. Brennan had an extra copy that he could have.

Booth, deciding that Brennan would have helped the professor out if she could, searched her library and found that she had three copies of the book. Feeling like playing with his bosses, Booth took the book to a FedEX office and mailed it to the professor. Booth could imagine the mad scramble to send someone to Austria to interview the professor and the FBI techs intercepting the book and pouring over it looking for clues about Brennan and her whereabouts. Booth smiled and hoped they wasted a lot of time and man hours on that.

oooooooooooooooooo

Another week went by and Booth was almost desperate for something to do to take his mind off of his problems. Wandering into Brennan's library, or as she affectionately called it, her Lab Cave, Booth started looking at all of the books sitting on the shelves. He'd known that Brennan had written extensively for journals; but, he'd never realized how many books she'd written. Impressed, Booth pulled out a book and carried it over to the couch across from Brennan's desk.

Opening the book, Booth started reading. At first he had been intimidated with the subject matter; but, the more he read, the more he realized that he really did understand what she'd written. Well some of it. When he came across a word that was unfamiliar to him, he looked it up in his Collegiate dictionary. When he came across a phrase that didn't make sense to him, he wrote it down in a notebook. He knew that Brennan would be more than happy to explain the meaning of these puzzles when she came back home.

Oooooooooooooo

Slowly as the weeks crawled by, Booth waded through three of Brennan's books. He some how felt closer to Brennan while reading her books. He could hear her voice inside his head as he read each sentence. He felt comfort in knowing that Brennan really was a genius and that she was going to outsmart Pelant and Flynn. All he had to do was hang on, keep his temper in check and wait.

Oooooooooooooooooo

From the beginning, The FBI had decided that they would invade his home once a week, copy all of his files located on his and Brennan's home computer and laptop and then do a quick search of his house. When this happened Booth would sit in Brennan's library and read. It was the only way he could contain his anger. They never did the search when he was at work. They always waited until he was home. He knew that Flynn was trying to keep him off balance. Since Booth practically wrote the book on some of the ploys that Flynn was using, Booth just ignored them.

The fourth time Booth found his house invaded, Marcus walked into Brennan's library and noticed Booth sitting on the couch reading as usual. "Hey, Booth, watcha reading this week?"

Looking up, Booth held up the book he was reading and let Marcus read the spine.

Whistling, Marcus exclaimed, "Wow, you're really reading that?"

Putting the book down on his lap, Booth smiled, "Sure, I did go to college you know? It may not be my field; but, I've been working around Bones for a long time and I guess I must have soaked in some of the stuff she's always lecturing me about."

Laughing, Marcus walked over to Brennan's computer and booted it up to copy all the files he could find. Sitting down in front of the computer, Marcus turned to Booth and after glancing at the door, leaned towards Booth, "This is such bullshit."

Nodding his head, Booth looked down at his book and continued to read.

Marcus, irritated that Booth's talents were going to waste, "I want you to know something, Booth. I'm your guy. I don't believe any of the crap that's being said about Dr. Brennan. No way. Me and my guys will be happy when Dr. Brennan is back and you two are allowed to do your jobs again. Flynn thinks he's such hot shit; but, his solve rate is 78 percent. Believe me, he doesn't know how to use his experts and he's driving us nuts. It's damned embarrassing. I don't know how you're putting up with all of this bullshit."

Looking back up, Booth remarked, "Yeah, well, my grandfather gave me a good piece of advice when I was in high school when I was having problems with things I didn't have any control over. It's something that Winston Churchill said, If you're going through Hell, keep going."

Nodding his head, Marcus put his flash drive in it's USB slot and said, "Yeah, well my grandmother told me, The glory which is built upon a lie soon becomes a most unpleasant encumbrance. How easy it is to make people believe a lie and how hard it is to undo that work again. That's from Mark Twain."

Seeing the puzzled look on Booth's face, Marcus continued, "Flynn is so busy accusing Dr. Brennan of murder, it's going to be hard for him and the FBI higher ups to save face when it's proven Dr. Brennan is innocent. No matter what they say, the FBI is going to get a black eye and we're all going to have to live with it. . . Well, not you . . . But the rest of us."

Flynn, standing in the doorway, glared at Marcus and asked, "Is that right?"

Turing around, Marcus smirked at Flynn and remarked, "It sure is and by the way, your fly is open."

Blushing, Flynn, looking down quickly, saw his pants were intact and looked back up.

Laughing, Marcus pulled the flash drive from it's slot, saluted Booth and walked past Flynn. "I'm the head of my department, Agent Flynn. Try anything against me and you'll see what happens when you piss off squints."

Laughing, Booth watched Flynn turn around and leave the doorway. "Thank God for friends. " Booth thought. "Even the foolishly brave ones."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I liked that we found out that Booth was reading Brennan's books while she was gone. It somehow seemed so romantic in a sad kind of way. So let me know what you thought of this one. I'd be interested in your opnion.


	54. Chapter 54

Babyface99f and daisesndaffidols wanted a sequel to chapter 51. They wanted Booth to overhear Brennan and Hannah's conversation in the bar and see Booth's reaction.

This chapter will be seen from Booth's point of view. This chapter takes place a few days after "The Bullet in the Brain" and will overlap chapter 51.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

The Founding Father's was noisy and Booth was able to walk up behind his two favorite women without them noticing him. Seeing Charlie standing towards the rear of the bar, Booth stopped and waved. Turning back to look at Brennan and Hannah, Booth heard his name mentioned and realized that they were talking about him. Curious and oh so human, Booth waited where he was standing and strained to listen to what they were saying.

"_You're wrong Hannah. Booth would have appreciated the call if you had bothered to check on him. It would have showed him that you care for him. It would have shown him that his safety is important to you."_

"_Look, I know for a fact that he said you showed up in record time from the Jeffersonian to check up on him. My calling wouldn't have mattered since you and Cam had already checked up on him and he does know I care about him, Temperance. I moved in with him didn't I? I'm living with him aren't I? If I didn't care for him I wouldn't have done that. He doesn't need me to bug him with phone calls, checking up on him. I'm not his mother. He's a FBI agent for God's sake not some pencil pusher who's never even seen a bar fight let alone a fire fight. Seeley can take care of himself and he doesn't need me to smother him."_

Not understanding what they were arguing about, Booth leaned forward and tried to get closer without getting too close.

"_Hannah, Booth needs you to show that you care for him. He is a very demonstrative person. He needs those that care for him to be demonstrative. I am not very demonstrative; but, even I know that he needs for those who are close to him to acknowledge when he's been in a dangerous situation and that they are worried about his well being. You should have called him Hannah. In Booth's case, it would have been the right thing to do."_

"_You worry too much about Seeley, Temperance. You really do."_

"_And I don't think you worry enough, Hannah."_

Booth, feeling a little upset and confused, turned around and left the bar quickly. Walking back out into the brisk night air, Booth slowly walked back towards his truck and then stopped. Looking back at the entrance to the bar, Booth shook his head and tried to keep his temper in check. Deciding that he was too upset to drive, Booth put his hands in his jacket pockets and started walking.

"They must have been talking about Taffet being murdered and me standing near by. That's it. I don't understand. Hannah thinks Bones worries too much about me and Bones thinks Hannah doesn't worry enough? What the Hell?" Booth thought.

His thoughts racing, Booth continued on his aimless walk, "Hannah is right, she isn't my mother; but, really, why didn't she call me when Taffet was murdered? Just a quick call, Hey Seeley, how you doing? Good, Ok, got to go; but, no, not even that. Don't I rate a phone call? I thought Hannah loved me? If she loved me you'd have thought she'd have called. Bones and Cam broke traffic laws to get to where I was in record time and they're just my friends. Well, that's not true. They're my best friends. They love me and I love them. Still, shouldn't someone who says she loves me at least feel like a phone call would have been needed. I would have called her. Wouldn't I have? A quick call. It's not like I expected a long conversation. Just a quick call."

Stopping at a street corner, Booth looked back the way he had come, "Does she love me? Does she really? She thinks Bones worries too much about me and Bones thinks Hannah doesn't worry enough. God does she love me? I'm so damn confused."

Turning back around, Booth started walking back towards the bar. Removing his hands from his jacket pockets, Booth stopped and pulled his phone from his pant pocket. Thinking, Booth called the one who was supposed to love him or at least the one he thought loved him.

"This is Hannah."

Not sure what to say, Booth ended the call. Placing the phone into his jacket pocket, Booth crossed the street and continued to walk back towards the Founding Fathers. Arriving in front of the bar, Booth sat down on the bench located across the street from the bar.

Staring at the entrance to the Founding Fathers, Booth thought, "She moved back to the states to be with me. That's what she said. Hell, she moved in with me. She says she loves me; but, does she? She's gone more than she's here. Did she really move in with me or am I just her booty call when she needs it? Is my apartment just a free place to keep her stuff? Bones doesn't think Hannah worries enough about me. Maybe she's right. Maybe Bones is right and I'm wrong."

Leaning forward, Booth placed his head in his hands and looked down. "Do I love Hannah? Do I really? I keep telling myself I do. I want to love her. I want someone to love me; but, does she? Does she love me?"

Swallowing, Booth sat back up and stared at the bar again, "Ok, hotshot, you're a detective, think like one. What's your evidence that she loves you? She moved back to the states and she moved in with you. She said she isn't the marrying kind and she could never commit to anyone permanently; but, she moved in with you. Why did she do that? Because I asked her to. She didn't say anything about living with me when she came back. I did. She says she loves me; but, not enough to ever marry me or even to commit to a permanent relationship with me. Is that love? Shouldn't you be able to at least commit to someone if you love them? I don't know. Isn't love commitment?"

Standing, Booth thrust his hands back into his jacket pockets and started walking again. "Am I so terrible that no one can really commit to me? It's not like I'm asking anyone to die for me, I just want them to really love me. Why can't I find that person? God, I don't think Hannah is that person. She thinks Bones worries too much about me and Bones doesn't think Hannah worries enough."

Frustrated with his thoughts, Booth stopped and looked up at the sky. Searching for answers and not finding them, Booth dropped his head back down and looked at the ground. "Bones worries about me all of the time. She puts up with my bullshit and lets me get away with crap. She shouldn't; but, she does. Bones says she doesn't love me; but, she really cares about me. Hannah says she loves me; but, really, does she care about me? Does she? Hell, if I tried to get away with half the crap I have with Bones, Hannah would be gone in a flash."

Standing up straight, Booth ran his right hand through his hair. Sighing, Booth walked back towards the bar again. "Yeah, she would be gone in a flash wouldn't she. She says she loves me; but, she doesn't really know me. She just knows this perfect boyfriend. If she knew me, the real me, would she still be around? Would she? Bones knows me. God she knows me more than anyone else alive and Bones is still my friend and partner."

Arriving back at the bench, Booth sat down again. Sighing, "She says she doesn't love me like a woman does a man; but, really, does that matter? I don't think any woman will ever love me like that. Does that matter any more? I thought it did; but, really, does it matter? Not everyone finds their soul mate. So what if I can't have mine. I know who my soul mate is. She just doesn't think she's mine. Hell, she doesn't even think I have a soul. That's ok though. It is. It is ok. She's my best friend. I know she loves me that way. Maybe that's all I get. Maybe that's all I'm allowed to get."

Bending over, Booth put his elbows on his knees and stared at his feet. "Hannah doesn't love me. We shouldn't be living together. I can't be that perfect boyfriend anymore. Afraid to rock the boat. Hell life is a rocky, leaky boat. If I'm afraid to live my life around Hannah, if I'm afraid to be who I am, then I can't be in love with her. I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with Bones. I want Bones. If I can't have Bones the way I want, I'll take her the way I can. That's it. That's all. Bones worries about me. Hannah never will."

His decision made, his mind clear, Booth stood up and walked across the street. Taking a deep breath, Booth entered the bar to confront the woman he thought he had loved.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Well, what do you think? Plausible? I know it's sad the way I wrote this; but, I based Booth's possible turn of thought on the fact that he sublimated his feelings for Brennan for most of season 5 and I think if he'd had a chance to see that Hannah was using him he would have fallen back into old patterns and been drawn back to Brennan whether she could admit her love for him or not. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'd appreciate it. Thanks.


	55. Chapter 55

JBCFlyers19, SammieAtHome, Guest, Dancingfool5, babbyface99f, Habiba and cocoagirl3 want a sequel to chapter 54. They want to see Booth confront Hannah about their relationship. (Sunglasses were mentioned twice. Apparently that is a sore subject with a lot of people including me.)

This story is taking place six days after "The Bullet in the Brain" and chapter 54 of this story. It's longer than my normal stories.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth walking back into the bar, made his way through the crowd to the part of the bar where Brennan and Hannah were sitting. Arriving at the bar, Booth slid onto the stool next to Hannah and lifted his hand to catch the bartender's attention. After Booth had placed his order for a draft, Booth turned to see Hannah and Brennan watching him. Watching the bartender bring his beer, Booth asked, "So, what are you two ladies up to?"

Surprised at Booth's lack of affection, Hannah asked, "What no hello kiss?"

Leaning over, Booth kissed Hannah on the cheek and said, "Hello."

Puzzled at his continued apathy, Hannah remarked, "Wow, you must be having a pissy day. Did someone kick your dog or something?"

Picking up his freshly poured beer, Booth took a sip and put the glass down. Turning to Hannah, Booth said, "Yeah, something like that. . . Why did you take Bones' sunglasses from her when you were in the hospital? It's been on my mind lately. Bones told me about how you just asked for her glasses and expected her to just hand them over. I couldn't explain it to her. Maybe you could explain it to me."

Not understanding, Hannah leaned towards Booth and replied, "I was in the hospital and visitors normally bring the sick person a present. I was really kidding around when I asked for the sunglasses; but, then she took me literal and gave them to me."

Turning to look at Brennan, Hannah said, "It was a joke Temperance that kind of went bad. Do you want them back?"

Glancing at Booth and then back at Hannah, Brennan held out her hand and replied, "Yes, I would."

Surprised at the turn of events, Hannah picked up her handbag, rummaged around in it, pulled the glasses out and then handed them to Brennan. Smiling, Hannah advised, "You shouldn't give up something you want so easily. If someone sees you're that weak they'll take advantage of you."

Nodding her head, Brennan took the sunglasses and cleaned the lenses with a napkin. Looking through them, Brennan answered, "I'll remember that from now on, Hannah."

Frowning, Hannah clasped her hands together and looked back at Booth. "Why are you so interested in Temperance's property? It's just sunglasses. It's not like I stole them, she gave them to me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth remarked, "She gave them to you after you made her feel guilty. She'd just saved your life and you thought you'd repay her by taking her sunglasses from her. I don't think that was a kind thing to do. She didn't want to give them up; but, she did it because you used a social convention against her. She asked me not to make a big deal about it at the time; but, really, maybe I should have. Maybe I should have questioned your honesty at that point."

Starting to grow angry, Hannah stated, "Look, I don't know who put the stick up your back; but, you need to stop it. What happens between me and Temperance is our business, not yours."

Smiling, Booth turned to Brennan and asked, "Do you think I have a stick up my back?"

Not sure what Booth was trying to accomplish, Brennan answered, "Not really. You were merely trying to determine how Hannah ended up with my sunglasses. I know I couldn't tell you why."

Turning back to Hannah Booth frowned and asked, "Do you love me Hannah?"

Startled at the turn the conversation took, Hannah answered, "Of course, I love you Seeley. I've told you that before. Weren't you listening? Nothing's changed between us that I know of."

Swallowing, Booth continued, "But do you love me enough to marry me? If not marriage, do you love me enough to stay with me? Do we have a future together?"

Shaking her head, Hannah replied, "You know how I feel about marriage. I don't believe in marriage. It's just not who I am or who I want to be. I've told you that a lot of times. What's going on?"

Staring at the bar, Booth asked the next question that he wanted an answer for, "Why didn't you call me when Heather Taffet was killed? You know just a quick call. To see if I was ok?"

Sighing, Hannah felt like she was losing a battle she hadn't known was being fought, "I didn't call you because I knew you were working. I knew if I was in the middle of a big story I would be pissed if you called me. You're not a kid; you don't need me to hold your hand every time you get a skinned knee and neither do I."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled a little sadly and exclaimed, "I see, finally."

Shaking her head, Hannah asked, "You finally see what? What do you see?"

Turning to look at Hannah, Booth explained, "I see that we really don't know each other as well as I thought we did. Love is commitment Hannah. Love is caring about someone even when it's inconvenient. Love means calling someone when you hear that they've been involved in a shooting to see if they're ok. It's not about hand holding, it's about caring. It's about being able to actually make future plans together. It isn't about having a convenient sex partner or someone that you can count on to satisfy you when you need it. . . It's about being there for the person you love. It's about caring Hannah whether the one you love is alive or dead or hurt or not."

Putting her handbag on the bar in front of her, Hannah stared at Booth, "What is your problem, Seeley? I thought we were getting along very well. We've been happy together. I don't interfere in your life too much and you don't interfere with mine. What's wrong with that? I think we have a future together, just not the future you may think you want. Marriage is overrated. We're together now and when it's time to move on then there isn't anything to stop that from happening. We're doing it the right way. No commitment, just happiness."

Snorting, Booth repeated, "Happiness. Do you know what makes me happy Hannah? What makes me sad? Did you know I've been responsible for the death of over fifty men? Me, by myself. I've killed over fifty men. Do you know how I feel about that? Do you want to know how I feel about that?"

Standing up, Hannah picked up her handbag and asked, "Do you want me to move out, Seeley? Is this what your trying to say to me because that's the message I'm getting?"

Nodding his head, Booth picked up his beer and replied, "I think it would be for the best don't you? We don't want the same things. We'll never want the same things."

Shaking her head, Hannah asked, "Why couldn't you just leave it alone? We were happy."

Shaking his head in response, Booth put his beer glass down, "I thought I was happy, Hannah. I was wrong. I was really really wrong."

Sighing, Hannah turned and left.

Brennan, staring at Booth asked, "Is commitment that important to you?"

Staring at the bar, Booth answered, "Commitment means love, Bones. I'm not talking about marriage. I don't need to get married. I don't need the ring and the vows; but, I want the person I'm in love with to be committed to me. To care about me. I don't think that's a big deal, just someone to care if I live or die. That's all I want, someone to share my future with me, someone who loves me for me. I want to love someone and not have to worry about why they are with me."

"Why did you let Hannah move in with you if you knew that she wasn't ready to commit her future to you?"

Shaking his head, Booth sighed and looked at Brennan, "You know Bones. I'm impulsive. That's not news to you. It's a problem I've had and I still have. I don't plan to do the things I do, they just happen. When I asked you to take a gamble and try to have a relationship with me, I didn't plan out how to ask you that. I just let Sweets put a worm in my head and I blurted out what I wanted to say not thinking how you'd take it. . . I do stupid things like that. My feelings got hurt and I told you I had to move on. It was just my big mouth controlling me again. I didn't move on even though I said I would. I still had hopes for us, I just didn't know how to go back and fix the mess I made the first time. I wanted to apologize to you; but, I didn't know how without making it worse."

Clearing his throat, "The Taffet trial came along, it was pretty rough on us and especially you and you decided to go to Maluku. The army came sniffing around and I felt sorry for myself and I thought, ok, Bones doesn't want to be my partner right now so I'll go away for awhile too. Hell no one asked me to stay. Everyone was pushing me to go. Even Parker wanted me to go. So I went. Then I waited for you to write me or call me. I didn't have your address; but, I knew you had mine so I waited. I waited until I realized that you were probably using the trip to Maluku to permanently sever ties with me, at least that's what it looked like to me."

Rubbing his right hand through his hair, Booth continued, "I was damned lonely and afraid. I was forty years old and no one wanted me. No one. I was feeling sorry for myself and then I met Hannah. We got along pretty good. We started to see each other. The sex was great and I thought, hey, she likes me. She wants to be around me. I needed that and I thought this is it. Maybe I've finally found someone who gives a damn about having a future with me. With me."

"Then Caroline called and I had to come back. That was alright because I wanted to come back. I missed Parker and I missed my job. . . I missed you too Bones. I told Hannah that I was coming back and she told me she had to stay, she had her job. . . I was fine with that. What the hell. What was one more failed relationship?"

Sipping his beer, Booth continued, "I got back and there you were by the coffee cart waiting for me. I wanted to grab you and ask you if you really were back for real or were you just back for a little while. I wanted to know if you'd forgiven me for pushing you; but, I couldn't ask. I had to show you Hannah's picture instead. I wanted you to see that there was someone out there for me. . . I just wanted you to see . . "

Putting her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan said, "See what?"

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "I don't know, how pathetic a forty year old man can get when he's lonely. Who knows?"

Sighing, Booth put his hand on Brennan's hand and explained, "She wasn't supposed to just show up like that; but, she did. She said she came back to the States for me, because of me. . . I was really flattered. I mean, wow, she had told me she wasn't following me anywhere and the next thing I see she is. I thought, wow, Hannah must really love me after all. It excited me to think that she had actually took a reassignment for me. . . I just felt like my prayer had been answered and I wasn't going to be alone anymore. I had someone in my life who loved me. . . I was like a kid again."

Nodding her head, Brennan interjected, "And then she moved in with you because you were in love with her."

Sadly, Booth answered, "Yeah, I thought I was in love with her. I wanted to be in love with her. I tried to be the perfect boyfriend you know. I wanted that relationship to succeed; so, I never talked about the bad things or the sad things in my life. Hannah didn't like to dwell on the past anyways; so, I figured, ok, I'll just live in the present. The Hell with my past. . . Only lately I realized that I am my past. I can't just keep ignoring my past to please someone who says they love me. Shouldn't someone who loves me want to know about my past, about me? I knew that my relationship with Hannah was crazy; but, I kept ignoring the craziness and I kept believing that everything was ok."

Sipping his beer again, Booth removed his hand from Brennan's, "I'm sorry Bones. I've been less than stellar during this whole mess. I've been grouchy and mean. I've ignored everyone when I can, I've stayed away from the Lab because that's your place. I didn't want to remind myself of what I once had. I didn't want to let you get close to me again because all I could see was heartache. Not just mine; but, your's too. I screwed our friendship and I didn't want to fix it. I was afraid if I tried, it would just end in failure again. I wanted to be your partner and I wanted to be your friend; but, I didn't know how to be your friend and not risk my heart again. I was stuck."

Shaking his head, Booth looked away, "Maybe we can't be best friends anymore; but, I do want to be your friend, Bones."

Turning back towards Brennan, Booth sighed, "I am sorry about everything. I should have kept my mouth shut that night outside the Hoover. If I had, we'd still be best friends."

Brennan, seeing the watery eyes staring at her, "Booth, I agree you are impulsive; but, that isn't anything new to me. It's not new to anyone. That night, you startled me. I couldn't say yes; because I've never been able to trust anyone whose ever told me that they love me. People tell me they love me and then they leave. I couldn't trust you to not do the same thing. I was afraid that if our relationship failed, I'd lose your friendship and I value our friendship, Booth. I really do. You've been there for me when my own family wasn't."

Placing her hand back on Booth's hand, Brennan explained, "I wanted to go to Maluku to get away from you. I was afraid that if I continued to work with you that someday you'd die and I wouldn't be able to stop it. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't consider the fact that if I was in Maluku I had probably lost you anyways. I had time to think about us while I was in Indonesia and I realized something important. I wanted to give us a chance after all. I was going to tell you that when I got back."

Stunned, Booth asked, "You were? Why didn't you say something when we met near the coffee cart?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "Because you showed me Hannah's picture and I thought I was too late."

Hanging his head, Booth muttered, "God, I am such a screw up. I am so sorry."

Grabbing his arm, Brennan shook Booth. "I am tired of your pity party, Booth. You're impulsive. You did the things you did and we can't reverse them; but, I can tell you that I forgive you your impulsiveness. I also want you to forgive my reticence. You are not one hundred percent to blame for all that's happened. I could have stopped some of it; I just didn't. I was afraid to. I was afraid to trust you with my heart. I turned you down and even though I knew I hurt you; still, I wanted you to agree to work with me, to still be my friend. I didn't think about what I was asking you to do. I just didn't want to lose you."

Smiling, Brennan laughed a very sad laugh, "I asked you to work with me even though I crushed your hopes and then you turned around and worked with me after you'd crushed mine. Really, the irony of the whole situation was not lost on me. I knew what I'd done and I realized what you were doing were much the same. My hope was that some day you'd realize that what you had with Hannah wasn't real. I'd been around you for over five years Booth. I knew that you'd never make your relationship with Hannah work."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Why?"

Patting Booth's arm, "Because I know you well enough to know that the relationship you had with Hannah wasn't built on a firm foundation. You didn't give yourself to her. You gave a piece of yourself to her. When I realized what you were doing I knew that my time would come. I didn't know how far you'd go. For awhile, I even thought you'd marry Hannah before you woke up and realized that you were living a lie. But, I did know that sooner or later you would wake up and when you did, I'd be ready to give us our chance. You waited a long time to ask me to give you a chance. I could do the same."

Stunned, Booth asked, "Are you saying what I think you're saying? You forgive me and you want to give us a chance? Really?"

Brennan, holding Booth's arm firmly, "Yes. I forgive you and I want you to forgive me. Once we have forgiven each other, I want to commit myself to you and I want you to commit yourself to me. I think we're both ready. Don't you?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OK, this was pretty long; but, there was a lot to be said. I know that there a lot of ways this could have gone. This is just my version of what could have happened. What do you think? Would this scenario have worked?


	56. Chapter 56

toffeeéclairs prompt: She may not believe in the archaic institution of marriage but she definitely believes in the commitment behind it. I think it would be great if you could show that Booth has realized this - maybe an outside source pressuring them (maybe teasing or something after hearing Booth call Brennan his wife and her not get upset or maybe even more surprising Brennan calling booth her husband - maybe that could be the incident that makes Booth come to this realization). This is a sequel to chapter 52. I hope this is what you wanted.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The Annual Jeffersonian Board of Regents board meeting was coming up and their little get together that they had with the heads of their departments and the super stars that worked for the Jeffersonian was expected to follow. Brennan had received her invitation and much to Booth's surprise, his name had been included on the invitation.

"I'm not your spouse, Bones. I thought you told me that they only invite their hot shot employees and their spouses?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan glanced up from her journal and answered, "As far as the Jeffersonian is concerned, you are my spouse and that's why they invited you."

Staring at Brennan, Booth looked at her unconcerned face and replied, "Well, ok, if you're sure you want me to come then I'll come. I just don't want you to think you have to invite me."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "Of course I want you to come with me, Booth. You are my partner and I want you to meet the members of the Board of Regents. Some of them are my friends and I think it's important that they understand that my relationship is serious and just as important to me as any of their married employees."

Unsure what to say, Booth smiled, sat down next to her and kissed her. "Alright then, I'll be there."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The little party was as dull as Booth had feared it would be. Booth had trailed Brennan around the room and had been introduced to all of the regents. Booth considered some of them to be a little snooty; but, he knew it wasn't personal. They were all eggheads and he wasn't.

When Brennan had excused herself to go to the ladies room, Booth had decided to stand over near the doorway to the room and wait for Brennan to come back. Watching the hallway outside the room, Booth felt a hand slide across his right shoulder. Turning around, Booth found himself facing a very beautiful woman.

The woman, holding out her hand, introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Kimberly Bach. My husband is head of Paleontology. I don't think I've met you before."

Shaking her hand, Booth let it go and replied, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. My partner is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Nodding her head, Kimberly glanced around the room, "Where is the good doctor? I don't see her here."

Smiling, Booth answered, "She had to take care of personal business. She'll be right back."

Laughing, Kimberly glanced at the doorway, "You don't have to explain. I know she's well into her pregnancy and Nature is probably giving her a hard time right now. So you're her partner. I just think it's wonderful that Temperance doesn't approve of social conventions and isn't afraid to shove it into everyone's face when she feels like it."

Feeling the hairs rising on his neck, Booth opened his mouth to respond when Brennan appeared next to him.

"I hope my husband hasn't been monopolizing your time, Kimberly?"

Surprised, Booth turned to stare at Brennan. Brennan ignoring Booth's stare, continued, "Booth and I really need to leave Kimberly. We have a case we're working on and we only came by so that Booth could meet the regents."

Smiling, Kimberly gushed, "Gee, Temperance. I didn't now you had got married. Here I thought you didn't believe in the institution of marriage. You've told me in the past that its an antiquated social convention that needs to die out like slavery and serfdom."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan answered, "It is an antiquated social convention; but, for reasons that are none of your business, Booth and I are husband and wife. That is all you need to concern yourself with."

Putting her hand on Booth's wrist, Brennan reminded Booth, "We really need to get back to the Lab. Angela promised to have an ID of the victim this afternoon."

Smiling at Kimberly, Booth remarked, "Got to go. Nice meeting you Kimberly."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Walking through the museum, Booth finally couldn't contain his curiosity any longer, "Ok, husband and wife?"

Stopping, Brennan turned to look at Booth. "Yes, in this case you are my husband and I am your wife."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "But why in this case? I thought you just consider me your partner."

"Kimberly is a predatory bitch who likes to steal the love interests of her friends and her husbands colleagues. For some reason, she doesn't try to steal husbands though."

Smiling, Booth asked, "So you were just telling her that I was taken and you were trying to keep her from going after me?"

Frowning, Brennan replied, "We are in a committed monogamous relationship. I may not have a piece of paper saying that you belong to me; but, social conventions aside, you do belong to me and I don't want anyone to think otherwise."

Placing his hands on Brennan's hips, Booth asked, "So I belong to you?"

Smiling, Brennan hugged Booth and replied, "Of course and I have proof if I need it."

Kissing Brennan, Booth pulled away and asked, "What proof? The baby?"

Shaking her head, Brennan laughed, "The tattoo you have on your butt that has my name printed through it."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I knew that tattoo might come in handy. I'd still like to see it though. Review and let me know what you think of this one.


	57. Chapter 57

Guest Prompt: Maybe have the scene from another view point like Angela's or Hodgin's or Clark's because that would be funny. With Angela saying Kimberly has been trying to get every guy that Brennan's dated, Hodgin's thinking Kimberly's an idiot and Clark does not care but he wonders what game Kimberly's playing.

This is a sequel to chapter 56 and takes place after "The Change in the Game".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins, engrossed in his project, was startled when Angela placed her hands on his shoulders.

Startled, Hodgins jumped and then turned to see Angela smiling at him, "Oh, hey, Angela. . . I didn't hear you come in."

Smiling, Angela kissed Hodgins and asked, "Why are so jumpy? You don't normally act that way when I put my hands on you."

Clearing his throat, Hodgins glanced at the doorway and then back to Angela, "I just got back from that little Board of Regents party and Kimberly was up to her shit again."

Eyes widening, Angela asked, "No. Who was she after this time, Judy Kramer's new boy friend? I hope not. He is so sweet and Judy loves him so much."

Clearing his throat and glancing at his doorway again, Hodgins replied, "Booth."

Shocked, Angela placed her hand over her heart, "What? No, she can't do that. Not this time."

Disapproval clearly written on his face, Hodgins explained, "I was talking to Kenneth Weimer at the party and I noticed that Booth was standing by himself near the doorway to the suite. Kimberly slinks over to where Booth is standing and just runs her hand on his shoulder like she knew him from Adam."

Frowning, Angela urged, "And . . . So?"

Glancing at the doorway again, Hodgins continued, "So Booth turns around and Kimberly says something to him and they shake hands; but, you know how she likes to shake your hand while she leans over to give you a look down her dress? Well, she did that little number and Booth never looked. . . Actually I was impressed. . . God knows she puts on quite a show . . ."

Angela, smacking Hodgins on the shoulder, folded her arms across her chest, "Excuse me?"

Blushing, Hodgins explained, "Oh, come on Ange. You know she was after me the minute word got out we were dating. She tried to give me the full treatment more than once."

Stopping and placing his hands on Angela's shoulders, Hodgins assured Angela, "And she never got anywhere with me. Why go after a wannabe when I had the real thing."

Smiling, Angela uncrossed her arms and placed her arms around Hodgins. Hugging him, "Good save, Jack."

Laughing, Jack pulled back, "Do you want to hear about Booth?"

Nodding, Angela frowned, "What happened?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins replied, "Well, Kimberly and Booth talked for about a minute and then she said something that kind of alarmed Booth because man, you should have seen the look on his face. Before he could say anything though, Dr. B. showed up and said something to Kimberly and she goes all false excitement about something and then Booth and Dr. B. left. . . Man, I wish I had been close enough to hear what they said."

Cam and Clark, having entered the office unnoticed, walked over to where Hodgins and Angela were standing. Cam irritated at the tactics of Kimberly, "Bob Roberts was standing near Booth and he just called me to give me the heads up."

Clark, uncomfortable, interrupted, "Are we talking about Kimberly Bach because if we are we can stop. That woman is bad news and I can't think of anything good to say about her."

Nodding her head, Cam continued, "Bob told me that Kimberly was kind of bad mouthing Dr. B to Booth in a sneaky way, just like she always does. You know, complimenting her with a back hand? Well, Bob said that Booth looked like he was getting ready to have a cow when Dr. Brennan came back from wherever she'd been and she asked Kimberly if Booth, who she called her husband by the way, was monopolizing her time. Bob said he thought he'd laugh himself silly. He said Kimberly was trying to use another back handed compliment against Dr. Brennan; but, Dr. Brennan told her that she and Booth's marriage wasn't her business."

Laughing, Angela crowed, "Good for her. Brennan should have slapped the bitch while she had a chance."

Clark, watching Angela and Cam talking, observed, "Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan aren't married. Kimberly is going to find that out sooner or later and when she does then Agent Booth is going to be her primary target again. Ruth in Accounting told me that Kimberly Bach has gone after every boyfriend Dr. Brennan has ever had."

Grinning, Angela quipped, "I hope I have ring side seats if she does. Brennan will make that bitch cry."

Grimacing, Hodgins responded, "Yea, well don't forget that Kimberly took three boyfriends from Dr. B and Dr. B didn't do anything about it."

Guffawing, Clark exclaimed, "Kimberly may have taken Dr. Brennan's boyfriends from her in the past; but, Agent Booth is something else entirely. I'm afraid that if Kimberly tries to steal Agent Booth from Dr. Brennan then the next homicide we have to investigate will be Kimberly's."

Smirking, Cam leaned closer to her audience and remarked, "Believe me if something were to happen to Kimberly and Dr. Brennan had a hand in it we'd never find the body. Poor Kimberly would just become another missing person, never heard from again."

Brennan, curious about the meeting she saw through the open doorway, walked though the doorway and up to the gossiping group. Overhearing the last two statements, Brennan remarked, "Kimberly is a very smart woman. She won't go after Booth."

Startled, the little group of gossipers turned to look at Brennan.

Smiling, Brennan continued, "I just called Kimberly and told her that I've been researching what would be involved in accomplishing the perfect murder and I've decided that if she ever interferes with my relationship with Booth that I will consider using her as my test subject."

Captivated, Angela asked, "Well what did she say?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "She didn't say anything. I did hear something fall on the other end. I hope she didn't drop anything expensive."

Oooooooooooooooo

So, what do you think? I bet Kimberly avoids Booth like the plague.

jsboneslover: I couldn't PM you; so, I will say it here. Thank you so much for the compliment.


	58. Chapter 58

Casket4mytears Prompt: Might I request a continuation? Perhaps Angela and Brennan going after Kimberly at the next function as she tries to steal someone else's man? OOH Daisy gets invited for doing some big paper for the Jeffersonian and Kim goes after Sweets, and Angela and Brennan are NOT having it. Save Baby Duck!

ShadowKitty15 also wants Angela to go after Kimberly. Guest wanted at little retribution too and oh, Guest wanted to know how Jack got Kimberly to back off of him. As we all know by now, all you have to do is ask and I will try.

This is a sequel to chapters 56 and 57.

I definitely don't own Bones which is probably a good thing.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Daisy had been beside herself with joy when she had received her official notification in the mail. When she thought she had the appropriate audience before her, she decided to use a modicum of modesty and had merely announced to everyone on the platform that her paper she had done on the effects the digestive tracks of snakes have on human remains had been accepted for publication and she had been asked to read it after the next Board of Regents meeting. The board was always interested in its interns and liked to keep up with any papers that they'd written and that had been accepted by a periodical for publication.

Cam, with reservation, smiled, "Congratulations Ms. Wick. It isn't easy to get published and I'm sure the board will find your paper very interesting."

Beaming, Daisy clapped her hands together, "I know. I'm pretty sure it will be published too. It is a very interesting topic. Of course, nothing is a sure thing, I mean really, Arastoo thought he was going to get his paper published and looked what happened to him."

Slapping her right hand across her mouth, Daisy looked at Arastoo and blushed, "Of course, that wasn't your fault. I think it was terrible that the journal thought a pop culture figure was more important than an up and coming anthropologist such as yourself. I mean, really, who cares what a celebrity thinks about a fossil hunt?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Arastoo replied, "Let's hope they don't do the same thing to you, Daisy."

Smiling, Daisy folded her arms across her chest and replied, "Oh no that won't happen to me, the celebrity that usurped your paper, is in trouble with the justice system and she doesn't have time to go on fossil hunts."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sweets had been flattered that he'd been invited to the Regents little get together after their meeting. He knew that it was an honor for Daisy to be asked to present her paper to the movers and shakers of the Jeffersonian and he was very happy for her.

The little get together had been deathly boring and Daisy's paper had been the cherry on top of that snooze shake; but, Sweets had managed to stay awake and he had at least appeared interested. He'd also been a little surprised that Brennan, Angela, and Cam had come to the reading. They'd made it clear to him that they had wanted to listen to Daisy's paper and Sweets thought his buttons were going to pop off of his shirt, he was so proud.

When Daisy had reached the half way point in her paper, Kimberly Bach had made her way over to where Sweets was sitting and sat down next to him. Angela, who had been sitting on the chair on the other side of Sweets, gave Kimberly a look of disapproval.

Reaching out her left hand, Angela grabbed Brennan's right arm and then once she had got her attention, pointed with her chin to Kimberly. Brennan, annoyed that Kimberly was at the reading, frowned and then stared at Kimberly as Kimberly leaned against Sweets and cooed at him.

Sweets, unaware of Kimberly's reputation, smiled and tried to pay attention to Daisy as Kimberly practically licked him while she was talking to him.

After the reading was done Daisy walked over to where Sweets was sitting, ignored Kimberly, leaned over and hugged him. "What did you think, Lance? Wasn't I just perfect?"

Standing, Sweets cleared his throat and smiled, "Just perfect Daisy. I really think your paper is great."

Standing next to Sweets, Kimberly, seeing a slight, small of stature woman standing before her, smiled and gushed, "I just thought your paper was so sweet. We just thought it was so cute how you tried to keep everyone awake talking about snakes and enzymes. Really, it was a very valiant effort."

Sure she had been insulted; but, afraid to call Kimberly on it, Daisy responded, "Yes, of course it does take an advanced degree in biology and forensic anthropology to follow my paper and not everyone with that degree of education was invited to my reading. I'm sorry, that your degree didn't prepare you for my subject matter."

Kimberly, quite sure she had just been insulated, opened her mouth to give a retort when Brennan laughed, "Yes, it is true that Kimberly's degree of specialty is paleontology and therefore leaves her at a disadvantage when talking about the living and the recently living."

Angela, furious that Kimberly had been throwing herself at Sweets while Daisy was reading her paper, placed her right arm around Sweets' left arm and lied, "So Kimberly, I saw you talking to Booth yesterday. He's so excited about Brennan's pregnancy I just bet he talked your ear off about the baby."

Swallowing, Kimberly cut her eyes towards Brennan and protested, "You must have me mixed up with someone else. I haven't seen Agent Booth since the little get together we had last month."

Laughing nervously and staring at Brennan very intently, Kimberly continued, "I have more important things to do than to talk to FBI agents. They can be so boring and pedestrian you know unlike my husband who has two doctorates and is revered by his peers. Agent Booth is just a cop and that's all he'll ever be."

Brennan, her eyes narrowed, moved a step closer to Kimberly and commented, "Booth is the top in his field and has served his country three times, Kimberly. If you will not show him the respect he is due for protecting you from vicious criminals then you will at least show him respect for the sacrifices he has made for his country while he was in the army."

Stepping back, Kimberly responded, "I of course didn't mean to show any disrespect towards your partner, Temperance."

Ignoring Kimberly's protest, Brennan crossed her arms across her chest, "The conversation I had recently with you about Booth also applies to Dr. Sweets. Do I make myself clear?"

Paling, Kimberly swallowed and then stammered, "Gee, Temperance, you really need to get a sense of humor. I was joking with Agent Booth last month and I was just playing with Dr. Sweets earlier. Don't be so damned serious all of the time. You take the fun out of life."

Turning around, Kimberly threaded her way over to the doorway to the suite and left.

Angela, watching the frightened woman hastily leave laughed and exclaimed, "If she ever comes near Jack again, I'll make sure that she has to get her nourishment through a straw. Jack told me that when we first started dating, Kimberly started to stalk him wherever he went. One day he was in the Founding Fathers having a quick lunch and she came up to him, wrapped her arms around him and started talking about going to a hotel. Jack says he shouted out "Are you crazy, I can't go out to a hotel with you, I heard that Ted over in Greco-Roman is still taking antibiotics from his last romp with you". Jack said he never saw someone leave a bar so fast in his life."

Sweets, a little uncertain about what had just happened, looked at Brennan and then Angela, "What's going on?"

Smiling, Cam responded, "Oh, Dr. Brennan just saved you from becoming a Kimberly Bach sandwich."

Staring after Kimberly, Sweets replied, "Thanks. Dr. Brennan, what applies to both Booth and me?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I told her that it would be wise if she left Booth alone and considered what I do for a living. I also told her about an experiment I was contemplating doing."

Nodding his head, Sweets smiled, "Wow, I can just imagine what that experiment is."

Shaking her head, Brennan answered, "No, you can't."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Not quite what you was asked for; but, that is where my muse went. Hope it was close enough.


	59. Chapter 59

Habibagora had a prompt: I was wondering, could you do a chapter about Booth and Temperance had she admitted to liking him in the parts in the sum in the whole.

This takes place at the end of "The Parts in the Sum of the Whole". This is a rewrite of the last scene. I'm sure this has been done many times; but, I thought I might put my version out there.

Thanks for reading my stories and all of the wonderful prompts.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth was so tired of waiting, tired of wanting something, wanting someone and not getting anywhere. Walking from the Hoover with Brennan, he stopped. He was so tired of walking away from what he wanted; so, he just stopped.

Turning to Brennan, Booth stated, "I'm the gambler. I believe in giving this a chance. Look, I want to give this a shot."

Afraid of what she was hearing, Brennan asked, "You mean us? No. The FBI won't let us work together.

Seeing his chance slipping away from him, Booth begged, "Don't do that. That is no reason."

Kissing her, Booth tries to make Brennan feel his love and need for her.

Brennan, afraid of losing the friendship she values more than the possibility of love, "No, No."

Desperate, Booth asks, "Why?"

Brennan, cries, "You . . . You thought you were protecting me; but, you're the one who needs protecting."

Not understanding how their moment is dying, Booth desperately asks Brennan, "Protection from what?"

Feeling an unbelievable fear, the terror of change where change isn't wanted, Brennan cries, "From me, I don't have your kind of open heart."

Booth, finally seeing that his gamble was for naught, that he's lost the moment and the woman he is so desperate to have, hears Brennan ask him if they can still work together.

Tears in his eyes, Booth wipes them away and looks at Brennan. He has a decision to make. He loves her and she says she doesn't love him. Thinking, Booth turns away and looks into the distance. "How did I screw this up so badly?"

Knowing that he can't live his life without her, Booth turns back and nods his head. What can he do?

Frowning, Booth thinks about what has just happened, what he had said, what she had said and takes Brennan's hands into his, "Bones, listen to me. I screwed that up. I didn't plan what I was going to say and I screwed it up. . . Listen to me, forget what I said, ok? . . . I don't want to take a gamble because it isn't a gamble."

Sighing, Brennan opens her mouth only to have Booth hold his right hand up and place it on the side of her face.

"Bones . . Listen to me . . Let me try to explain something. I didn't say the most important thing. I left it unsaid. I asked you make a decision based on an assumption. . . I know you don't do that. I know you can't do that."

Shaking her head, Brennan falls back on an answer she has used many times over the years, an answer that she truly means, "I don't understand."

A desperate laugh escaping his lips, Booth tries to explain, "Bones, I love you. Not in an atta girl kind of way. Not as a friend loves a friend . . . I love you as a man loves the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. As a man who wants to share his future with. . . I love you, Bones. . . I know you think I love you because of some dream I had; but, it's just not true. I've loved you since the day I met you."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "How can you say that? We didn't get along on our very first case. I refused to talk to you for almost a year after that first case. I really disliked you. Damn it, I struck you and you and I called each other names. How can you say you loved me even then?"

Smiling, Booth answered, "I didn't say you loved me at first sight. I said I did. Sure, we didn't get along. You're a damn genius and I'm not. I didn't know how to talk to a genius. I didn't know you well enough to know where the line was or wasn't. I rubbed you raw and you rubbed me raw. That still doesn't change the fact that I loved you even then. I just didn't know what to do about it. . . I'd never felt like that before. I buried that feeling as much as I could . . . We had that fight and you said you never wanted to work with me again. . . Think about it. If I didn't really like you, that I loved you . . .would I have worked so hard to get you to work with me again? Would I have?"

Looking at the ground, Brennan replied, "You knew I was the best and if you wanted to rise up in the FBI then working with me would help you do that."

Just a little bitter, Booth exclaimed, "Really? You've known me for over five years and you really think I'm so ambitious that I would have jumped through that many hoops to get you to work with me again? . . . How many promotions have I turned down, Bones? How many promotions have I turned down to keep working with you in the field? To keep you as my partner? . . . How many?"

Licking her lips, Brennan looked towards her feet, "Two that I know of."

Putting his hand under her chin, Booth raised his hand so that his eyes would meet hers, "Two that you know of. . . Bones I love you and I know that you love me. . . You claim that you don't have an open heart; but, I could probably give you a list all night long proving you wrong. . . You do have an open heart. You just don't have a trusting heart. You're afraid that our relationship will fail and I'll run from you. You're afraid that I'll throw away our friendship. That's what you're afraid of."

Nodding her head, Brennan gave the only answer she could, "Yes."

Sighing, Booth smiled and said, "Look Bones. I love you; but, I want this to work too. Why don't we just go on a few little dates together? No pressure. No expectations, just a few dates. . . You could get used to me as something more than just your best friend. . . Hell, being your best friend is a pretty strong base that we can work from. We don't have to tell anyone what we're doing. We'd just take it a date at a time. Let me be your boyfriend or whatever you want to call me. Let me show you that you can trust me. If it doesn't work out I won't be the one to run, Bones. I need you in my life and if that means just as partners then I can do that; but, I want to try for something more. All I'm asking you to do is try. I won't run from you Bones. I'll never do that."

Feeling her eyes well up, Brennan reached up with her hand and ran it under her eyes. "Booth, when I think about it, I think sometimes that I do love you. I just don't know if I can trust what I feel for you. I need that time you spoke of. I need to make sure that we don't destroy our friendship. I don't want to live my life without you in it. If we go on these dates and they don't work out, I want to be able to still work with you. . . I still want to keep you as my best friend. . . Do you understand? I need you Booth. I need you in my life. You're the one person in the world that I can count on to be on my side."

Smiling, Booth answered, "I love you Bones. I need you too. I won't run from you and I don't want you to run from me. Just give us a chance. We'll take it slow. As slow as you want."

Laughing, Booth leaned towards Brennan, "Hell, Bones. I've been dancing with you for five years. I'm not going anywhere."

Ooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Would it have been better than what we got?


	60. Chapter 60

Guest prompt: It would be interesting that Hannah would meet Gordon Gordon now that Booth and Brennan are together and what he would tell her and what view point he would give her. This would also be an interesting one shot. (Sorry it is taking so long to get to these prompts. I have so many prompts that my cup is really running over right now. Thanks for your patience.)

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

It was late and the last of the diners were finishing up their meal. Gordon, as was his custom, walked through his restaurant at the end of the day and talked to his remaining patrons. He'd just finished talking to the sweet Mrs. Cranston when he'd spied the television reporter Hannah Burley drinking coffee and eating a slice of cheesecake at a nearby table.

Walking over to Hannah's table, Gordon smiled, "Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening?"

Looking up, Hannah smiled and pointed to the chair across from her, "Please sit down if you have the time. . . Yes, I did enjoy it. Your risotto is so delicious."

Sitting down across from Hannah, Gordon responded, "Well thank you, I do think that it's the home made stock that makes the difference."

Smiling, Hannah sipped her coffee and commented, "Does Seeley still come here?"

Nodding his head, Gordon answered, "Oh, yes of course, Agent Booth comes by at least once a month for one of my steak specials. He is a man that does love meat. He says he eats so much rabbit food now that he's desperate for a good steak sometimes. What can I do? Whenever he tells me he's coming, I go and get the biggest sirloin cut of steak that I can find to make sure that he gets his fill."

Puzzled, Hannah asked, "Rabbit food? Why is Seeley eating vegetables? When he was with me he'd eat the occasional salad or some green beans; but, he didn't eat a lot of it. Is he on some special diet?"

Shaking his head, Gordon smiled, "No, Dr. Brennan is still a vegetarian; so, unless Agent Booth does the cooking, he eats vegetarian most of the time."

Frowning, Hannah moved her coffee cup towards her left and replied, "Why does it matter that Temperance is a vegetarian? Do you mean she's brow beating him into eating vegetables when they eat together?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Gordon remarked, "Well, it is easier to cook one meal than it is to cook two. Agent Booth says that sometimes he cooks spaghetti sauce with ground meat; but, sets aside some of the sauce for Dr. Brennan before he puts the meat in. He used to make meat balls; but, he says it's too much trouble and Dr. Brennan complains that the smell can be overwhelming in the apartment."

Stunned, Hannah put two and two together and was definitely getting four, "Wait, Seeley and Temperance are living together?"

Curious about Hannah's facial expression, Gordon nodded his head and answered, "Yes, of course. I thought you knew that. They moved in together about four months after you and Agent Booth broke up your relationship."

Shaking her head, Hannah informed Gordon, "I've been out of the country for about a year. I went back to Afghanistan and I've been in Egypt for the last four months. I just got back this week. I hadn't heard from Seeley; but, I'd hoped he was doing ok. We didn't exactly end our relationship on a high note."

Nodding his head, Gordon leaned back into his chair, "Yes, I know. Agent Booth told me about it. He was devastated for weeks after you two ended your relationship."

Snorting, Hannah replied, "If he hooked up with Temperance after only four months after dumping me then it doesn't sound like he was all that devastated."

Pursing his lips, Gordon observed, "I know its cliché; but, looks can be deceiving. He was very devastated when you two broke up. I'd never seen him so angry and depressed. If it hadn't been for his friends and Dr. Brennan I'm not so sure what would have happened to him. Dr. Brennan helped him through a very rough spot in his life and I think they're doing quite well together."

Pulling her coffee cup towards her and looking to see if anything was in the cup, Hannah said, "Yeah, I'll just bet she did."

Frowning, Gordon observed, "You seem to be upset that Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are now a couple. Since you were the one who turned Agent Booth down when he asked you to marry him don't you think the cuckolded lover act is a bit over the top?"

Blushing, Hannah glared at Gordon, "What?"

Smiling, Gordon advised, "You're acting like Agent Booth dumped you and jumped in to bed with Dr. Brennan the minute your things were out of his apartment. I'd like to remind you that you were the one who refused to marry him and left behind a very angry very depressed man. It took him months to get over your rejection. Agent Booth is an honorable man and it ill serves anyone that you are intimating that he isn't."

Frowning, Hannah admitted, "Yeah, well, I thought that Seeley may have had a chance to think things over and we might still have had a chance to get back together. Besides the disagreement about marriage we really clicked. That's why I'm back in town. I was going to go see Seeley and ask him to take a chance on us again. I told him we weren't through yet before I left."

Clearing his throat, Gordon put his right hand against his mouth and responded, "Yes, well, as you can see, that won't be possible now. Agent Booth is in love with Dr. Brennan and she is in love with him. They are quite happy."

Sadly, Hannah nodded her head, "I guess I'm too late. I should have come back sooner."

Leaning forward, Gordon smiled, "To tell you the truth, I don't think it would have mattered when you came back, early or not. I don't think Agent Booth would have given you your second chance. He's happy now and he has moved on."

Oooooooooooooooo

I'd love to see something like this on the show. A little closure would be wonderful.


	61. Chapter 61

Guest prompt: I wonder if you could do a one shot were Booth comes over for his monthly steak and Gordon Gordon tells him about his conversation with Hannah and they have a slightly different interpretation then what Hannah had.

This is a sequel to chapter 60 and takes place two weeks after the end of that chapter. This is a longer chapter than is normal for me.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, sitting at his usual table at the back of the restaurant, was enjoying his steak and bold cut French Fries when Gordon stepped out of the kitchen and sat down across from Booth. Booth always came for his steak during the end of lunch time to keep other patrons from trying to order what he was ordering and Gordon was grateful for that courtesy. Sirloin Steak was not on Gordon Wyatt's menu and his servers had always been a little annoyed when someone saw Booth's steak and wanted one for their lunch. Booth had learned quickly that if he wanted to keep the resentment down and Gordon's servers happy he had to show up for lunch about thirty minutes before the kitchen shut down.

Smiling, Booth held up a piece of steak on his fork and proclaimed, "Gordon this is the best damn steak in the D.C. area. Bar none."

Watching Booth pop the piece of medium rare meat in to his mouth, Gordon replied, "Really? You say that every month. I'm sure that someone else must have mastered the ability to sear a piece of cow to your satisfaction somewhere in this city."

Laughing, Booth remarked, "Well, if they have I don't know about it. I appreciate you cooking this for me, Gordon. I mean, my eyeballs were starting to turn green from all of the green stuff Bones has made me eat for the last three weeks. I need to find a way to beat her home more often so I can cook something with some meat in it. She used to be the one out of the Lab last; but, ever since Bones took off for those three months and then she came back to me, Bones has managed to get home before 6:30 p.m. almost every day."

Nodding his head, Gordon asked, "And how is Dr. Brennan and the adorable Christine?"

Smiling Booth answered, "Bones is as feisty as ever and Christine is learning to be that way. Do you know that kid can walk now and she says Daddy, well, Da Da; but, I know she means Daddy."

Grinning at Booth's happy face, Gordon remarked, "Wonderful. She is clearly a brilliant child."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yep, she takes after Bones and me. Between us that kid is going to be Hell on wheels, just you wait."

Clearing his throat, Gordon remarked, "I had an unexpected diner here two weeks ago."

Swallowing his bite of French Fry Booth looked around and asked, "Oh really, who? Did the President finally dine here? It's about time."

Shaking his head, Gordon leaned back in his chair and answered, "Hannah came in for dinner two weeks ago."

Looking down at his plate, Booth put his knife and fork down and then looked up at Gordon. "Oh yeah?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Gordon explained, "I had a conversation with her while she was here. She was in town for a specific reason."

Sighing, Booth cleared his throat and asked, "Do I want to know what it was?"

Cocking his head to the side, Gordon studied Booth's face. Finally deciding to continue, "She said that she was in town to look you up and ask you to take another chance with your relationship with her."

Turning pale, Booth picked up his glass of iced tea and drank half. Putting his glass back down, Booth bit his upper lip and finally responded, "Yeah, well she hasn't called me and she'd better not. That scow sank a long time ago."

Seeing the bitter look on Booth's face, Gordon crossed his arms, "She said that besides your disagreement about marriage your relationship really clicked. Her words by the way, not mine."

Looking down at his plate again, Booth started rubbing his right hand with his left one, "Yeah, we clicked. I guess we clicked because I was trying to be the fun perfect boyfriend and what was not to love about that. We never talked about anything serious, we never bickered or fought about anything, we had sex whenever she wanted it, she came and went and I never rocked the boat; so, yeah we clicked."

"And you resented it?"

Rubbing his hand harder, Booth replied, "Not at first. I thought that was the game I had to play to finally get someone to love me. I know being me in the past didn't work. No one liked me well enough to even try; so, I thought, what the Hell. I'll be someone else."

"And it worked."

Laughing, Booth looked up, "Oh sure. Of course it worked. I gave Hannah exactly what she wanted. I wasn't me. I was this good time guy with his good time girlfriend. Why not like it?"

"But?"

Sighing, Booth rubbed his hand again, "But, I wasn't allowed to be me. I wanted to be me. I asked her to marry me because I thought that was me and it turned out like I knew it would. She turned me down cold."

"If you were happy and you knew asking her would end up in rejection then why ask?"

Squeezing his right hand, Booth looked down and then back up, "I wasn't happy. I was never happy when I was with Hannah. I was an accessory to her. I wasn't a man I was a convenience. I wanted her to acknowledge me for who I was. I wanted her to recognize that I had something I wanted from her and it wasn't much . . . just marriage. I wanted her to acknowledge that she loved me enough that she would bend just one of her good time rules and marry me."

"And she turned you down."

Forming a fist, Booth pounded the table next to his plate once, "Yes, she turned me down. She couldn't even get off that fun ride of hers for one minute and take me seriously enough to say yes. Her good time boyfriend wanted something for himself and God forbid she'd let that happen."

"You're bitter."

Looking at Gordon, Booth thought it over. "No . . . not really. I did that to myself. I knew what she was when I met her. I just didn't care at the time. I just shut myself down and played along. The one I'm really mad it is me. I was playing a part in a movie I didn't even like. I could have stopped it anytime I wanted to. I just didn't want to."

"What made you change your mind?"

Smiling, Booth relaxed and answered honestly, "Bones."

Smiling, Gordon asked, "Dr. Brennan?"

Shifting in his seat, Booth responded, "Yeah, Bones. We had this case about a doctor and Bones got too caught up in it. She told me she'd made a mistake and she missed her chance. She meant me and her. When she first told me that, I panicked. I didn't want to go there and I was so scared of what Brennan told me that I even tried to sabotage my friendship with her by telling Hannah about it. Hannah did what I thought she would do, she blew it off to me and then ran to Bones to tell her what I said. I really thought Bones would tell me to go to Hell; but, she didn't. She wasn't happy about it and Hannah told me that Bones talked about moving on. . . It made me think. Bones was going to move on and she was going to do it being herself and me I'd moved on and I wasn't being myself. . . It started to work on me. The more it worked on me the more I wanted Hannah to acknowledge that I meant something to her."

"So you asked her to marry you."

Pursing his lips, Booth replied, "Yeah and she turned me down and I got angry. I was mad at her and Rebecca and Tessa and Bones; but, mostly, I was mad at myself. No one wanted me and I didn't know why. At that point, I didn't care either. I didn't give a damn if anyone ever gave a damn about me ever."

"But someone did care about you."

Blushing, Booth looked down at his fist and relaxed it. "Yeah it took me awhile to see it and then it took some more time to accept it. . . I was too scared to see it and too scared to accept it if you want to know the truth. I was afraid if I put my heart out there again and gave us a chance it might end up in a disaster and she'd run and that'd be the end of me. . . . I realized that no matter what my life is, I want really Bones in my life and I was afraid if I really let us get closer, I'd do something wrong and then off she'd run and that would be the end of me. There wouldn't be anything left of me to go on."

"But you did let her in after all."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Yeah, I did and it's the best damn decision I ever made. I love her. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. Hannah was a mistake. Hannah was a huge mistake and so was how I tried to move on and I'm grateful Bones isn't making me pay for it. . . You know, I always considered myself a good judge of character. I could read people like an open book; but, after that brain surgery, something got messed up inside my head. I could read strangers; but, if it was someone close to me, I couldn't read them. I couldn't read Bones and I couldn't read Hannah. It's taken me this long to understand Bones again . . . well some of the time. I'm still working on that."

Picking up his fork, Booth speared a piece of steak and said, "You know the next time Hannah shows up and mentions my name, kick her ass and tell her to get lost."

Smiling, Gordon confided, "Oh, I think I may have forgot to mention it; but, I did that already."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, a little long and wordy. What did you think of it?


	62. Chapter 62

Guest prompt: How about Hannah's dating relationships seen from her co-workers pov. From before Booth to after. Hannah thinks that all men love her and she is always making conquests of men when her co-workers can see that she is mainly targeting vulnerable men even though that does not excuse them and that basically she has always been the rebound. They could say that Booth was the closest but they knew it would not last because she was not being completely honest with him or herself and also she was stringing him along and also she was obviously a rebound even if Booth refused to admit it.

I thought that was in interesting prompt and I tried it with my own dark twist.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Karl Kitchen, cameraman for WNBC and traveling companion of Hannah Burley, was as flabbergasted as ever. He'd been her cameraman in Iraq, Afghanistan and Egypt and he'd been floored when she'd asked to be assigned to the Washington D. C. affiliate station. Karl, used to Hannah's flings and romances had understood her sudden attraction to Sergeant Major Booth. The guy was good looking; but, that wasn't new, Hannah always managed to find the hot guys no matter where they were. What was new was this sudden need to drop everything and follow the guy when he left Afghanistan and he moved back to the states. He just didn't understand what was so special about the guy that made Washington D.C. of all places that hot.

Hannah had come to him and asked him if he wanted to be part of the package. She was going to move mountains to get that assignment and she wanted Karl to come with her.

"Come on Karl. We haven't been state side for two years. We could use the break. We could go after some juicy stuff stateside. You know, bring down a congressman or two, it'll be fun."

A little angry, Karl answered, "Come on Hannah, you have the hots for this Booth guy and that's why you want to go stateside. Admit it."

Pouting, Hannah replied, "Ok, so what? It won't last long and you know it. They never do. I'm tired of ducking gun fire and terrorists. I'd like to sleep in a nice bed in a nice home that has air conditioning and I'd like to see Seeley for awhile. I need the rest and so do you. Come on Karl two or three months, our batteries will be recharged and then we'll be off again. You're my best friend, do it for me if you won't do it for yourself."

Sighing, Karl looked at his shoes and acquiesced, "Being your best friend is never easy, you know that?"

Laughing, Hannah grabbed Karl and hugged him, "Yeah, but you love me and you know it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Karl had watched the very slow train wreck that was Hannah's affair. Karl felt sorry for Booth. The guy clearly had his head up his ass and didn't know who he was dealing with. He watched the FBI agent bend over backwards to comply with whatever wish that Hannah made and it made him a little nervous. Karl felt sorry for the guy; but, he also thought the guy was dangerous and Hannah was playing with a lit stick of dynamite and didn't know the fuse was even lit.

Karl did some research on Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth and it made his blood run cold thinking about what might happen when that FBI agent, who happened to be a former Army sniper, found out that Hannah was stringing him along. Karl could clearly see that Booth thought he was in a serious relationship with Hannah and Karl just knew it wasn't going to end well. Karl started to get so nervous about the whole thing that he finally had to talk to Hannah about it.

"Hannah, I'm telling you you're making a mistake with Agent Booth."

Laughing, Hannah replied, "Don't be ridiculous, Karl. He loves me. I love him. We're having a good time. He knows I don't believe in marriage. I've told him that at least a half a dozen times. When it's time for me to move on he'll be alright with it. You don't know him as well as you think. The guy is sweet."

Expelling his breath, Karl adamantly explained, "He's dangerous. He's an FBI agent in charge of Major crimes. He's a former sniper for the Army and he's an FBI sniper right now. He's killed over fifty men. I'm telling you you're screwing a dangerous man. I've seen how he is with you. I've heard how he talks to you. He's serious about his relationship with you. The guy loves you and he isn't going to take it well when he finds out that you don't love him."

Shaking her head, Hannah retorted,"The Hell you say. I do love him."

Folding his arms across his chest, Karl glared at Hannah, "Bullshit. You love him? What if he asks you to marry him? That's what he's building up to. What are you going to do when he asks you, Hannah? You'd damn well better be prepared to duck or run because he isn't going to just laugh you off when you say no."

Tapping her finger against his arm, Hannah responded, "He isn't going to ask me; so, stop talking about it and he isn't dangerous. I know him. He isn't who you say he is. He's a very sweet man."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

The day had come and Karl's numerous prayers had been answered. Booth had asked Hannah to marry him and she'd said no. Hannah had been partially right and so had Karl. Booth hadn't taken it well; but, he'd taken it better than Karl thought he ever would.

Hannah had said that Booth had been very angry and he threw her out of his apartment.

"Thank God Hannah. Thank God that's all he did. That guy was on edge and I was afraid that you pushing him over that edge was going to get you killed."

Crying, Hannah sobbed, "Don't be ridiculous. I told you that Seeley isn't the dangerous guy you thought he was. He's just over reacted that's all. We aren't done. He just needs time to get over his disappointment that's all. I'll give him some time and then I'll see if he wants to get back together. We're good for each other."

Pulling his hair, Karl shouted, "Hannah, you're an idiot. Be happy you walked away from him unhurt. You're fun time guy was a dangerous man and you're just too damn stupid to see it or to admit it. You stay the Hell away from him. You played him and he knows it now. He is never going to forgive you for that. You picked the wrong guy this time. Leave well enough alone."

Shaking her head, Hannah refused to believe Karl, "You're wrong Karl. Seeley would never hurt me or anyone else. He's a cop and he's the most responsible man I've ever met. He's just a little angry right now because I refused to cave in and marry him. He'll cool down and a year from now, he'll see it was for the best and we'll get back together."

Rubbing his eyes, Karl said, "He'll cool down alright. I know that kind of guy. I've seen his type before. As far as he's concerned, you're dead to him. Don't you get it? You can't make a good time boy out of a man like that. He played along because he wanted you. He played until he couldn't play anymore. He's a serious guy. He'll always be a serious guy. Serious guys can't forgive people like you. He's done with you and you'd better accept it."

Crying, Hannah responded, "I just don't know what went wrong. We really were made for each other."

Shaking his head, Karl sat down and watched Hannah once more play the game she always played, with reality and with the truth. He'd wait and Hannah would find another hot body to go after and it would start all over again. It wasn't easy being her friend; but, someone had to be.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, you have to admit that this was something completely different. We know Booth and we know he is a dangerous man just not to the ones he loves. To an outsider, Booth might appear to be downright terrifying. Let's face it, even Hodgins and the squints are afraid of Booth and try not to cross him.


	63. Chapter 63

Guest and Habibagora had similar prompts: They wanted a chapter on the Brennan and Hodgin's relationship after they were kidnapped by the gravedigger. Guest wanted it from Hodgins point of view. I did this from Brennan's point of view. I may still do one from Hodgins point of view, it's just that my muse is contrary sometimes and what I start out to do sometimes takes an abrupt left turn.

This takes place during "The Gunk in the Garage".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Booth"

"Booth, I need you to come to the Jeffersonian after you're done at the Hoover today. I need you to pick up Christine and take her home."

"What's going on? I thought we were going out to dinner tonight?"

"Well, that won't be possible. Hodgins has to return a piece of equipment that he borrowed and I promised him that I'd help him take it apart so he can return it."

"What? Let Hodgins take care of his own equipment."

"Booth, he borrowed the equipment at my behest to do an experiment for me to determine how big the explosion was that destroyed the body in the parking garage. He needs to return the equipment tonight and none of my interns could stay late to help him. The department he borrowed it from is demanding that it be returned before 8 a.m. tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll tell you what, I'll help Hodgins take apart his tinker toy and you can go home with Christine."

"What no. I don't want you to hurt your back. I'll stay and help."

"Bones, we'll talk about it when I get there."

Ending his call, Booth started to wonder for the 100th time what it is was about Hodgins that lets him get away with crap that no one else can get away with.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Picking Christine up from Day Care, Booth brought her to the Lab to see what Brennan was doing. Walking into the Lab with Christine in his arms, Booth was surprised to see a big black thing partly disassembled beside the platform with plastic shields surrounding it. Shaking his head, Booth walked over to where Hodgins and Brennan were standing. Both seemed to be studying a paper of some kind.

Arriving next to the pair, Booth looked around, "What the Hell is this supposed to be?"

Ignoring Booth, Hodgins pointed at the schematic and said, "Look, we're supposed to be able to pull this pin and it's supposed to come apart; but, I can't get the damn thing to budge. Wendell put this part together before he left to work on that special project for Cam and now I can't get it apart. It's very frustrating."

Nodding her head, Brennan pulled the schematic from Hodgins' hands and looked at it. Booth, getting a tad impatient, tapped Brennan on the shoulder and said, "Hey, Earth to Bones."

Frowning, Brennan turned to Booth and remarked, "I know you're there Booth. I'm trying to determine why this pin will not move."

Sighing, Booth pulled the paper from Brennan's hand and handed her Christine. Looking at the schematic, Booth pointed at the pin and asked, "This one?"

Hodgins, looking at where Booth pointed, nodded his head.

Booth, shaking his head, turned around, approached the cylinder, looked at the pin, moved the pin counter clockwise and then lifted it allowing the two sections to separate. Handing the pin to Hodgins, Booth shook his head and asked, "How much longer is this little project of yours going to take?"

A little stunned that Booth had solved the problem in seconds, Hodgins stared at Booth.

Booth, annoyed, explained, "Look, Ace. I went to college too. I may not have a fancy doctor in front of my name; but, I damn well know how to read a schematic and I have eyes in my head. The pin has a notch in it."

Smiling, Hodgins turned to Brennan and remarked, "Okay . . . hey, I can handle the rest. It'll only take me another half hour or so if you want to go. I appreciate the help, Dr. B."

Placing his hands on his hips, Booth asked, "What about me, sport?"

Smiling, Hodgins replied, "Sure, thanks."

Rolling his eyes, Booth turned to Brennan, "Come on Bones. Hodgins can play with his tinker toys by himself."

Brennan, frowning, turned to Hodgins, "I will stay if you need the help."

Shaking his head, Hodgins taking the schematic from Booth replied, "Nah, that's ok. I hope you have a nice evening."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "Alright. I'll see you in the morning."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Driving home, Booth asked, "How come Hodgins never gets into trouble with all the bullshit he pulls like borrowing stuff he shouldn't?"

Frowning, Brennan turned to Booth and explained, "I don't understand. He does get into trouble. I just don't think it's fair that he be in trouble when most of his experiments are to help me solve a crime. His experiments are quite valuable."

Clearing his throat, Booth glanced at Brennan, "You like the guy. You always have. I mean that's good. I think it's great that he's your friend. It's just that he doesn't really respect anyone so it's kind of funny that you two get along pretty good."

Smiling, Brennan responded, "I suppose I get along so well with Hodgins because he is one of the few people I know that actually understands most everything I say to him without me being forced to translate what I said."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "That's it? He understands you?"

Rubbing her nose, Brennan further explained, "That and he was the first person to offer me friendship when I came to the Jeffersonian. He went out of his way to speak to me when I first came to the Jeffersonian and he made me feel like I belonged. He was the first person to ever make me feel like I belonged anywhere."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I loved it when Brennan and Hodgins were so excited doing their explosive experiment in "The Gunk in the Garage". They were like two kids in a candy store. It reminded me of season two and three.


	64. Chapter 64

Guest prompt: It would be fun to find out when Booth started wearing the cocky belt buckle again because he did not wear it when he was with Hannah but I don't really remember if he wore it during season 7. Maybe you could do a one shot about it. Like the reasons he was not wearing it and the reasons he is now.

This story is being told from Booth's point of view. It's his story to tell. It is being told after "The Change in the Game".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

You know I've always have been told that clothes make the man; but, a belt buckle?

Believe it or not, when I first met Bones, I was more conservative in the way I dressed. I had been in the military before I joined the FBI and a sniper to boot.

Being a sniper forces you to blend in, don't stand out from the crowd. No flash. It's what I knew and what I wanted.

Then I met Bones. She dressed really well and she stood out doing it. She wore flashy necklaces and her clothes always were smart and colorful. I'm not saying garish either. I'm just saying that she wore color and she did it with style and class.

I realized that if I was going to be her partner and I wanted her to really see me, that I'd need to stand out from the crowd too. Why? Because Bones wasn't drawn to the mundane and the social norm. To catch her eye, I needed to stand out. I started with my ties. I added colorful shirts to my wardrobe. I started wearing loud socks.

I thought I'd done all I was going to do until I made one more change. I started wearing a standout kind of belt buckle after Sully left the FBI after he left her. I found this pretty cool belt buckle that says Cocky on it. When I saw it I knew it was me. That's me, I'm cocky.

You might ask what makes me so cocky and I can tell you it's because I know that my partner loves me. She's having my baby and she loves me.

I've had other reasons to feel cocky too. I guess the first time I had a reason to feel cocky was when Bones chose me over Sully. Ok, I'm not saying that when Sully left, Bones was madly in love with me. She wasn't. What I do know is that when Sully left and Bones didn't go with him she did it by choosing her career and me over leaving me behind to run off with Sully.

Yes me. I was her friend before Sully and I was her best friend afterward. Me, I'm her best friend. You see that's what made me realize that I had a right to be cocky. I know that her career was more important to her than what Sully was offering her. By choosing her career she was also choosing me. If she could choose me over Sully and I was just her best friend then I had hope that someday it would be more. So that's what made me cocky.

I was pretty cocky for a long time. I was cocky for years. For a while, after my brain surgery I forgot I was cocky and Bones had to remind me; but, still, that was just my brain recovering from having a hole put in it. It didn't take long and I was cocky again.

After the brain surgery, I realized that I wanted to do more than talk the talk. I wanted to walk the walk. I loved Bones and I wanted to tell her. I was tired of just standing out in the crowd. I wanted her to recognize that I loved her and I wanted her to love me back. Yeah, I got too cocky. Way too cocky.

I pushed the issue. I asked her to take a chance on us. I blew that. I let my cocky self screw up my friendship and my partnership. I scared the hell out of Bones and I didn't know how to fix it. I tried to figure how to fix us. I stayed and showed her that our partnership and our friendship were still alive and well.

Turns out it didn't matter. She ran. She ran and so I ran. She ran to Indonesia; so, I ran to Afghanistan. Believe me I wasn't cocky anymore. Far from it. I was back in the army and cocky was out. I was there to train young men to do a pretty dangerous job in a very dangerous place. Believe me, you won't live long if you stick out in a place like that. Cocky can get you killed when you're in a war zone.

I met a reporter. Now she was cocky; but, she wasn't drawn to cocky. She wanted me and I was no longer cocky; so, she wasn't drawn to cocky. Ok that may not have made sense. I thought she was what I wanted. I liked her self assurance and her independence. She was the best at what she did and she knew it. She thought she knew what she wanted and at the time what she wanted was me.

I came back home and became Bones' partner again. I wasn't cocky though. Not really. I wore more conservative clothes and wore my Ranger's belt buckle. I just didn't want to draw attention to myself like I used to. I knew that Bones didn't want anything but a partnership; so, I didn't need to be cocky anymore.

Hannah followed me back home and she moved in with me. For awhile I was happy. I thought I'd found what I wanted. Turns out I wasn't what Hannah wanted. I asked her to marry me and she turned me down. I was pretty angry. I set myself up for a big fall and I didn't see it until it was too late. I was so angry. I was angry with everyone around me and I was angry with myself. It's hard to admit that you're angry with yourself. It's easier to blame others for your mistakes. It took awhile; but, I finally realized that the decisions I'd been making for the last year were not really the best I could have made. Hell, they were the worse decisions I could have made. I moved on though. What choice did I have?

One of my old friends turned out to be a murderer. A paid assassin. Brodsky was like me. A sniper. One of the best really. I knew that it was going to take all I had, all Bones had to bring Brodsky down. The last thing I could be was cocky. I knew Cocky would get me killed, it could get Bones killed. I finally did get Brodsky; but, only after he killed the English squintern. Vincent did me a favor and he died because of it.

Bones took Vincent's death pretty hard. I didn't blame myself for his death; but, I could blame Brodsky. Brodsky's reign of terror had to stop and Bones and I stopped it. I did good. We did good.

Bones and I finally figured out that we were meant to be together. We crossed the partnership line and became more than that. I knew she loved me and I loved her. Cocky was back. After Brodsky was captured, I started wearing my Cocky belt buckle again. I had a right to wear it. With the help of Bones and my squints I was able to capture Brodsky. Because I was able to help Bones when she needed it we became more than partners. She loves me and the best part of that? She tells me she loves me. Call me cocky because I am. That's me. I'm cocky.

oooooooooooooooooo

Booth didn't wear the Cocky belt buckle for awhile after his brain surgery and then he didn't wear it during season 6 until the last episode "The Change in the Game". So what do you think?


	65. Chapter 65

This takes place shortly after "The Hero in the Hold."

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

"I don't know why they're making me talk to you. I'm fine."

Sighing Sweets asked "So you're not having trouble sleeping? You're eating normally? You're getting along with your co-workers?"

"Sure, I told you, I'm fine."

"Ok, it's 3 p. m. What have you eaten today?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth thought about it, " Coffee and uh a uh . . . A coke and a bag of chips. . . So what if I'm off my feed? So what?"

"How long did you sleep last night? How many hours of actual sleep did you get?"

Looking over Sweets shoulders, Booth answered, "I went to bed at 10 p.m. And got up at 6 a.m. So see 8 hours."

Smiling Sweets watched Booths face, " How many hours did you sleep and not just lay in bed?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth grimaced, " Four hours, maybe."

Watching Booth closely, " How was your meeting with Hacker this morning?"

Booth smiling, "Oh . . . So this is what this is about? Hackers feelings were hurt and now I have to talk to you? Really? What an asshole."

Rubbing his lower lip, "What happened when you met with Hacker?"

Clearing his throat, Booth pulled his lighter from his pocket and started flipping it open and closed. Clearing his throat again, "He wanted me to take a week off and I told him no way."

"That's it?"

Watching his lighter open and close, "I may have told him that I didn't like some candy ass bureaucrat telling me to take off when I have more work to do than time in the day to do it."

"Do you think it's wise to call your boss a candy ass?"

"What's he going to do? Fire me? If he wants to fire me for that then let him. I don't need this job."

"What would you do if you left the FBI?"

Closing his eyes and leaning his elbows on his knees, Booth muttered, " The Army is always sending me letters telling me they want me back. They'd even give me a promotion if I agreed to come back."

"Do you want to go back to the Army?"

Booth, shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe. There isn't anything to keep me here. Parker lives with his mother and I don't get to see him like I want. Pops is doing ok and Jared lives near him. I'm not seeing anyone and no one gives a damn whether I'm here or not."

"You know that isn't true, Agent Booth. You have friends and I know that Dr Brennan would hate for you to leave the FBI."

Looking at the floor, "Bones is a good friend; but, I think I need more than that. I'm lonely. . . I'm all alone and I don't have anyone. . . I've tried to find someone, I really have; but, I'm damaged goods. Rebecca didn't want me. Tessa didn't want me. She doesn't want me. I hate that I'm alone. . . . I could have died out there and besides Parker and Pops no one would have missed me."

"You said she doesn't want you, who is she?"

Straightening up, Booth huffed, "None of your damn business."

"Do you mean Dr Brennan?"

Booth slowly shook his head, "We're just partners."

"And your friend,"

Sighing, "Yeah my best friend really. . . She's the one person in this world I can count on. She did everything she could do to rescue me. She saved my life and I'm grateful for that. . . I am. . . I just . . ."

"You want Dr Brennan to think of you as something more?"

Biting his lower lip, "I don't know what I want. . . Ok? . . . I'm screwed up. I don't know what I want and even if I did I'd never get it. My life is always going to be like this. I'm going to be alone until the day I die. . . That's it. "

"Don't you think you're seeing too much of the dark side? Yes, you came close to dying; but, you didn't. You found a way to the top of the ship and Dr Brennan then was able to rescue you. Even apart you worked as a team. You did your part and she did hers. That shows that you aren't alone. Dr Brennan cares for you and so do Dr Hodgins, Dr Saroyan, Angela. They care deeply for you."

Hesitant, "I had help on the ship. I didn't do it alone."

"You were the only one rescued on the ship, Agent Booth. Are you telling me that someone died on that ship?"

Booth, looking over Sweets shoulder, "No . . . I was alone."

Worried, Sweets stared at Booth, "Then I don't know what you mean. How did you have help on the ship?"

Booth, not looking at Sweets, "I just had help that's all."

"Do you want to leave the FBI? Are you really thinking about just giving up your career like that?"

Booth, looking at his hands, "Maybe. . . I don 't know yet. . . It depends."

"On what?"

With a look of sadness on Booth's face, " It depends on how long I can wait. . . Or if I want to anymore."

"Wait on what?"

"On something intangible."

"I don 't understand Agent Booth."

Booth laughing, "Yeah me neither. I told you I'm a mess. I'm a real screw up."

"You are neither of those things Agent Booth. You are a man who nearly died yesterday. I think you need to take a few days away from work and relax. You need to absorb what happened to you... I'm here to talk to you if you need me . . . You really need to see that you do have a lot of people that really care about you and see that you are not alone in this world."

Shaking his head, Booth disagreed, "I'm alone Sweets. I've always been alone. It's who I am; but, you know what? That's ok. I guess I have to accept it and move on."

"You aren't alone. Look around you. . . You just aren't paying attention. Your son loves you. Your grandfather loves you. Dr Brennan loves you."

Laughing Booth stood up, "Damn sweets you're a pain in the ass. You know that? I'll apologize to Hacker. What the hell. Maybe I can wait some more. She might look at me some day."

"Who is she?"

Walking over to the door, Booth opened it, flipped his middle finger up from his right hand, waved it at Sweets and walked out of the doorway.

Sweets, sighing, "Thanks for the talk Sweets. I really appreciate it. . . You're welcome Agent Booth."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I wrote this one while I was on vacation. I had a lot of time on my hands. So what do you think about? Do you have an idea that you'd like to see made into a story?


	66. Chapter 66

TLWtlw prompt: How about something about Booth's Grandma. What do we know about her, not much. According to Pops, probably plump. I think she said she had a little jelly in her jam or vice versa. My conjecture is she was very kind, probably heartbroken when her son turned to drink and domestic violence. Maybe tell something about what she thought about her husband's infamous ancestor.

Thanks for all of the great reviews. I really appreciate every one of them.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on Grandma, I don't want to do it."

"Seeley, you're a very good actor and I think you should do it. They wouldn't have given you the role if they didn't think you couldn't handle it."

"But Grandma, I don't want to play John Wilkes Booth. The guy killed the president of the United States. I wanted to play Abraham Lincoln."

Running her hands through his hair, Marie Booth smiled, "Seeley, you and I both know why you don't want to play John Wilkes Booth. You have no control over the past. As much as you like to control everything around you, you can't control the things that were done before you were born. Certainly not something that happened 103 years before you were born."

Sighing, Seeley crossed his arms across his chest, "I hate John Wilkes Booth. I hate him more than anyone else I can think of. I even hate him more than . . ."

Hearing the unspoken words as clearly as if he'd spoken them, Marie Booth gathered her grandson in to her arms and hugged him. "Seeley, I'm sorry that your father wasn't the man he should have been; but, you don't have to let his actions influence yours. You are a fine young man and you don't have to be like him if you don't want to be. You have a destiny and it has nothing to do with your father's destiny. . . . You already make me proud and I can't ever seeing that change. You're just like your grandfather. You're kind, you're honest, you're very loyal to your family and friends and you're smart. Smarter than you pretend to be."

Smiling, Seeley hugged his grandmother and leaned his chin on her shoulder, "You think so? I mean, you don't think I'll be a loser like . . . I mean, you're proud of me?"

Pulling her grandson away from her, Marie looked into his eyes and exclaimed, "Your grandfather and I are so proud of you that sometimes we make people want to run away from us because we brag about you so much. Our friends see us coming and sometimes they turn around and just run away because we talk about you so much."

"Wow! I've never had anyone tell me that before. . . That they're proud of me."

Shaking her head, Marie responded, "Me and Hank have always been proud of you Seeley. We just thought you knew it. I see we were wrong. We should have told you before now; but, really, we didn't want you to get a big head."

Laughing, Seeley reached over and picked up his script. "Yeah, we wouldn't want that to happen. I still don't want to play John Wilkes Booth. He was a murderer."

Taking the script from his hand, Marie replied, "Alright, you don't want to play him, you don't have to. You tell your teacher tomorrow that you're too afraid to go on stage and he'll just pick some other student to play the part. Simple."

Grabbing the script from his grandmother's hand, Seeley exclaimed, "Hey, I'm not afraid to go on stage. That would be a lie if I told him that. I'm no coward."

"Well, you have to tell him something. You really don't want to tell him that you're embarrassed to play John Booth because you're related to him; so, what other excuse could you use?"

Looking at the toes of his shoes, Seeley asked, "Why did I have to have someone like that related to me? That's not fair."

"You know you're looking at your family tree all wrong. You're concentrating on one distant relative and not even a direct relative. You had a great grandfather fight in the Union Army during the Civil War and two of his brother's died during that mess. You also had a several times great grandfather fight in the Revolutionary War. Instead of being embarrassed about one twig on the tree, why not be proud of the strong branches you come from?"

Staring at his grandmother, Seeley smiled, "Is all of that true?"

Smiling, Marie reached out and ran her right hand through her grandson's hair again. "Yes, it's true. If you don't believe me, ask my brother, David. Our mother's family has been in this country for a long time. You'd be surprised who you're related to."

Sighing, Seeley rolled his eyes, "Well, maybe I can play what's his name. I still think I would have been a better Abraham Lincoln than Brad Dixon. He's a big ham."

Laughing, Marie picked up a plate of oatmeal cookies and handed it to her grandson, "Here's some cookies. Don't eat them all. Dinner will be ready in two hours and your grandfather is making his famous grilled cheese sandwiches. I'm making salad to go with them and I want you to actually eat some this time. I swear, you and Jared act like salad is some bizarre food. Salad is good for you."

Shaking his head, Seeley remarked, "Ha, Dad never made us eat salad. He said that stuff was for hippies."

Cocking her head to the side, Marie asked, "I eat salad and so does your grandfather."

Blushing, Seeley apologized, "I'm sorry, Grandma. I'll eat some salad. What does he know anyways?"

Sadly, Marie replied, "Not a lot Seeley. Not a lot."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted. Let me know what you thought of it.


	67. Chapter 67

This takes place during "The Tiger in the Tale" and then right afterward.

This is a short story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

_Booth smiling at Brennan, "It was beautiful and rare, just like you."_

_Brennan, seemingly ignoring Booth, "You should leverage the tiger buyer into ratting out whoever he bought the tiger from."_

_Booth, a little disappointed, "Did you hear what I just said? It was very sweet."_

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been quietly looking over the bones when a smile crept onto her face.

Angela, who'd been standing next to her saw the change in her face and wondered.

"Hey, Bren, what are you so happy about?"

Puzzled, Brennan glanced up from the femur she'd been examining and stared at Angela, "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Smiling, Angela explained, "Well, I didn't really mean that the way it sounded. I just saw the smile on your face and I was wondering what you were thinking about. Normally you're very serious when you look at bones; so, I was just curious why you were smiling."

Glancing at the doorway, Brennan leaned towards Angela and smiled, "Booth told me the other day that I was beautiful and rare just like a Siberian tiger."

Clasping her hands under her chin, Angela grinned, "Oh my God, Booth said that? That is so pretty and really kinda hot."

Standing up straight, Brennan placed the femur on the table, "I thought so too."

Curious, Angela asked, "Does he say stuff like that a lot because, really, I never thought he'd be the kind of guy who would say stuff like that?"

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Why not?"

Clearing her throat, Angela remarked, "Well, Booth is this . . . well Booth is kind of a serious guy . . . well I mean I guess I never thought about it. He's just so FBI and hot male and I guess I never thought about him being poetic that's all."

Glancing down at the femur, Brennan smiled and responded, "Oh Booth can be very romantic. Last week, he went home early and cooked dinner for me before I got home. Then after we ate dinner he lit some candles in the living room and turned off the lights in the room and . . ."

Eyes widening, Angela squeaked, "And what . . . and what?"

Glancing back up at Angela, Brennan replied, "I'm pretty sure Booth wouldn't like it if I told you about what we do in private. He is a very private person and he's told me more than once that what's ours is ours."

Sighing, Angela protested, "Oh, come on Bren. Now you're just being a tease. You show me a little skin and just when I get interested, you put on a raincoat. That is really not very nice."

Frowning, Brennan commented, "Angela, I really don't know what that means. Your metaphor doesn't seem relative."

Rolling her eyes, Angela pursed her lips, "You know that what's ours is ours is really a pain in the ass. I'd tell you anything you want to know about me and Jack if you asked me. In fact, I tell you stuff all of the time. You should return the favor."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "Yes, but Booth is not like you or Jack. Booth really is a very private person."

Leaning against the table that held the bones, Angela quietly asked, "Does Booth give you a lot of compliments like the tiger one?"

Smiling, Brennan continued to stare at the femur.

Frustrated, Angela straightened up and remarked, "Party pooper."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A very short story indeed, hopefully it was still entertaining.


	68. Chapter 68

This takes place after "The End in the Beginning". It's something that popped into my head and begged to be written. It is definitely AU.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

He'd been asleep and dreamt a dream like no other. This dream gave him all that he'd ever wanted. He had friends that loved him, an interesting job and the most important thing of all, he had a wife, someone who loved him and cared if he lived or died.

When he'd awakened he'd found himself in a world he wasn't sure he wanted anymore. He had opened his eyes to find himself looking at the one he loved and knew wasn't his. Looking into her face he found himself facing a dilemma. She was his wife in his dream; but, awake he knew her as the anthropologist that helped him get justice for Gemma Arrington. After they had finished that case they had fought and in the end she had told him that she hated him and never wanted to work with him again.

How did his life become so screwed up?

Oooooooooooooooooooo

He awoke and seeing her looming over him, he had asked her, "Who are you?"

Stunned, Brennan stared at her partner and best friend and found herself speechless. Trying to overcome the fright his words gave her, she leaned over him and asked, "Booth, don't you know me?"

Sighing, Booth looked at Brennan's panicked face and answered, "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You're Dr. Temperance Brennan. You work at the Jeffersonian."

Relieved, Brennan smiled, "Thank goodness. I was afraid that your memory had become faulty. Brain surgery can affect memory sometimes. Some times temporarily and some time permanently."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Where am I? It looks like I'm in a hospital. Was I shot?"

Frowning, Brennan answered, "You had brain surgery. You had a small tumor and had to have it removed. It wasn't malignant; so, you will make a full recovery."

Frightened, Booth blurted out, "A brain tumor? I had a brain tumor?"

Nodding her head, Brennan tried to reassure Booth, "Yes; but, it wasn't malignant. It was a benign tumor. You are going to be ok, Booth."

A little afraid and yet strangely comforted, Booth stared at Brennan, "I don't understand. Why are you here?"

Shaking her head, Brennan stared at Booth, "I'm not sure what you mean."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I don't understand why you're visiting me in the hospital. The last time we talked you slapped me and called me a bully and you told me that you didn't want to work with me."

Feeling faint, Brennan asked, "Booth, I'm not sure I understand. What was the last case you remember us working on together?"

Puzzled, Booth answered, "We've only ever worked on one case together, Dr. Brennan. You helped me prove that Judge Hasty killed Gemma Arrington. I'd have liked to work with you on more cases; but, you refuse to take my phone calls."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Brennan backed away from the bed. Finally stopping, Brennan found herself near the doorway to the room. Afraid, Brennan leaned down, picked up her purse and lap top and left the room.

Booth watching her reaction to his words, felt confused and afraid. "What the Hell is going on?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been alone for about an hour when Cam walked into the room. Relieved, Booth exclaimed, "Cam, thank God. You need to tell me what's going on."

Puzzled, Cam walked across the room, her eyes flicking around the room, "Booth, I thought Dr. Brennan was here. If I'd known she was going to leave, I would have come sooner. How long have you been alone?"

Shaking his head, Booth begged, "Cam you need to tell me why she was here. She wouldn't tell me. She just ran away. She said I had a brain tumor; but, it's not fatal and then I asked her why she was visiting me in the hospital and then she just ran away. What the Hell is going on?"

A little frightened, Cam asked, "Booth, I'm not sure what you're saying. Why wouldn't Dr. Brennan be here? She's your partner and as far as I know, you're best friend. Why wouldn't she be here?"

Swallowing, Booth closed his eyes and clenched his fists, "Cam, I don't know what you're talking about. Dr. Brennan hates me. The last time I talked to her she called me a bully and said she'd never work with me again. She's refused every call I've made to her for the last seven months. I thought she was supposed to be coming back from Guatemala in a couple of days and I'd made arrangements with a buddy of mine in Homeland Security to help me get close enough to her to talk to her about Cleo Eller . . . Wait how come you're here? I thought you were in New York again?"

Swallowing, Cam ran her right hand across her mouth, "Booth there's something wrong with your memory. You worked on the Cleo Eller case about three and half years ago."

Placing his hands across his eyes, Booth whispered, "Oh God."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

A little twist in a perfectly good story. What can I say?


	69. Chapter 69

Dawn prompt: Didn't know where else to suggest this so I figured PE was good, but can we get some Jared action-in any of your stories. I just love the relationship he has with B&B individually

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Imagine Booth's surprise when the blood on the victim's clothes came back as a match for Jared Booth's DNA. Shocked at the news, Booth groped for and sat down heavily on Cam's office chair. "What do you mean the DNA is Jared's? Are you sure?"

Sighing deeply, Cam hugged herself, "Seeley, I ran it three times. After I ran it I had Hodgins run it and he ran it twice. That's five times. The DNA matches."

Feeling sick, Booth wiped his right hand across his mouth. Looking at the floor, Booth took a deep breath and then looked up. "Ok, I'm going to handle this like I would any other investigation. I'll have him brought in and I'll talk to him. . . . God, I hope he has an explanation. If he doesn't this is going to kill Pops and then I'm going to kill Jared."

Shaking her head, Cam replied, "Booth, get that famous temper of yours under control. He's innocent until he's proven guilty. I mean it. Take Brennan with you when you interview him."

Nodding his head, Booth stood up, "Yeah, I think I'd better."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo o

Standing in the observation room, Booth stood and stared at his little brother. Brennan was on the way to the Hoover and he knew he'd have to wait until she arrived. He was ready to beat the shit out of Jared and he hadn't even talked to him yet. Watching Jared drum his fingers on the table in front of him, Booth felt as nervous as Jared obviously was.

Turning his head towards the opaque glass window, Jared called out, "Seeley, you asshole. Get your ass in here and tell me why you had your goons haul me in here."

Not getting the reaction he wanted, Jared shouted, "Seeley, you bastard, I swear to God I'm going to embarrass the shit out of you if you don't come in here and tell me what the shit is going on."

Staring impassively at his brother, Booth waited.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Hoover, Brennan made her way to the fourth floor as quickly as possible. Entering the observation room, Brennan noticed Booth leaning against the glass with his hands in his pockets, his back towards his brother.

"I got held up in traffic; but, I got here as soon as possible."

Nodding his head, Booth removed his hands from his pockets and walked over to where Brennan was standing, putting his arms around her. Leaning against her, Booth replied, "Thank you for coming. I need you to protect me from myself."

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned up and kissed Booth. "Let's hear what he has to say before we condemn him Booth."

Snorting, Booth replied, "You're going to conduct the interview. I'm going to sit there and try to control my famous temper."

Giving Booth an odd look, Brennan smiled and remarked, "I see someone must have given you some advice."

Smiling, Booth rolled his eyes, "Cam."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the room, Brennan sat down across from Jared while Booth sat down next to her. Jared noticing the expressionless look on Booth's face, asked, "What the Hell is going on? I'm drinking a cup of coffee in my kitchen and the next thing I know your goons are knocking on my door, they read me my rights, handcuff me and haul my ass down here without telling me why. You sure as Hell better tell me what's going on."

Glancing at Booth and then back at Jared, Brennan asked, "Do you know a diesel mechanic named Roger Peters?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jared replied, "The name sounds familiar. I'm not sure though."

"Roger Peters works for Peters and Sons Diesel Repair."

Glancing down a the table, Jared pursed his lips. Looking back up, Jared stared at Booth, "Yeah, I know the guy sort of. . . . Aren't you going to talk to me Big Brother?"

Ignoring Jared's question, Booth stared at Jared and kept his face as expressionless as possible.

Brennan, refusing to take her eyes off of Jared's face, asked, "Did you happen to meet Roger Peters last Thursday, in the evening?"

Shaking his head, Jared replied, "Nope. I met him around noon. I tracked him down to some bar he likes to have lunch at and served him there. He got really pissed at me and accused me of embarrassing him; so, he tried to hit me on the head with a beer bottle. I ducked, but, he broke the skin on my scalp. I had to get four stitches because of that bastard."

Looking down at the table, Jared parted his hair to show the stitches.

"I tackled the guy and forced him to drop the bottle and then I decked him. The bartender wanted to call the police; but, I told him to forget about it. I gave as good as I got."

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "Where were you last Thursday night between 6 p.m. and 8 p.m.?"

Shrugging his head, Jared answered, "I was eating dinner with Padme at her brother's house from 5:25 until 8 p.m. Now tell what's going on?"

Booth, finally breaking his silence asked, "What do you mean you served him?"

Irritated, Jared asked, "Oh, so now you have something to say to me? . . . Fine . . . I'm a process server for the Fulton, Fulton and Hargrove Law Firm."

Relieved, Booth responded, "Roger Peters was murdered last Thursday between 6 p.m. and 8 p.m. Your blood was found on his shirt."

Angry, Jared spluttered, "So that made me a murder suspect? Shit . . . Shit, I can't believe you two. I was doing my damn job. I'm not a murderer. Jesus, you mean to tell me that you really believed that I could do something like that. . . Shit."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "We follow the evidence, Jared, no matter whose involved. Your blood was found on the victim. We will of course check your alibi and look into the fight at the bar. . . Thank you for your cooperation."

Standing up, Brennan glanced at Booth and then at Jared, "You are free to go right now."

Standing up, Jared glared at Booth, "What no apology for the embarrassment you put me through?"

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "I'm not going to apologize for doing my job, Jared."

Sighing, Jared walked around the table, opened the door and left.

Booth staring straight ahead, finally ran his right hand through his hair. Looking up at Brennan, Booth smiled sadly, "He's going to be pissed at me for weeks."

Bending down and putting her arms around Booth's shoulders Brennan hugged him.

Standing up, Booth put his arms around Brennan and leaned his head against hers, "You're the best partner I've ever had."

Laughing, Brennan responded, "I'm the only partner you've ever had."

Smiling, Booth remarked, "True, oh so true."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted. A little drama is always good and a worried Booth is a wonder to see.


	70. Chapter 70

Molly prompt – Brennan takes advantage of a very tipsy Booth in order to finally bring them beyond second base.

Alright, keep in mind that this story is rated T (not M).

This takes place after "The Pinocchio in the Planter".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He'd got a little carried away. He hadn't meant to. He just had. They had toasted to things left unsaid. After that he'd just knocked them back and he hadn't counted. He usually counted just to make sure he didn't cross that line. That drunk line.

She'd watched him drink pretty steadily and started to worry when he'd exceeded the limit he usually held to. After awhile, Brennan started to be concerned.

"Booth, would you like to go home now? I can drop you off at you're apartment on the way home."

Staring at Brennan with bleariness in his eyes, "You want to know a secret, Bones?"

Unsure how to answer the question, Brennan replied, "I don't want you to tell me a secret that you may regret me knowing when you're sober."

Sitting up, Booth placed his right hand on his chest and replied, "I am not drunk, Bones. I just have a buzz and I know perfectly well what I'm saying."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan smiled, "Alright, what's the secret."

Leaning forward, Booth smiled, "I really am afraid of clowns. There I said it. Just don't tell Sweets. He might want to shrink me or something and I don't want that kid in my head."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "No, I definitely won't tell Sweets. It's none of his business if you are afraid of clowns."

Grimacing, Booth asked, "Do you want to know why I'm afraid of clowns?"

Biting her lower lip, Brennan replied, "Not if you don't want to tell me."

Smiling broadly, Booth slapped the table in front of him, "And that's why I love you Bones. You don't push me. I preciate . . ah . . .appreciate that. I really do."

Nodding her head, Brennan sipped her wine.

"So, Bones . . . my friend . . . my best friend in the whole world . . . Want to go home with me? We can watch some movies, pop some . . . oh yeah . . . popcorn and you know watch the movies because that's what best friends do. . . they hang out together and watch movies."

Seeing the hopeful look on Booth's face, Brennan replied, "Of course, it sounds like a lot of fun."

Nodding his head, Booth stood up and then looked around, "I think you better drive, Bones. I don't think I can."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Booth's apartment, Brennan found herself with a very buzzed Booth clinging to her as they walked from her car to the elevator and from the elevator to his door. Standing in front of his door, Booth jammed his right hand in his pocket looking for his keys. Finding them, Booth held them up close to his face and studied them.

Brennan, growing impatient with Booth, snatched the keys from his hand and inserted the right key into the lock and opened it. Booth, startled at Brennan's impatience, put his hands in his pockets and walked into his apartment. Walking down the hallway, Booth stood in front of his gun safe and started to fiddle with the tumbler. Thinking, Booth finally smiled, twirled the tumbler and then hearing the click opened it to put his gun and badge away.

Carefully closing the safe door, Booth turned and beamed at Brennan, "Do you want to know what my code is? I mean in an emergency you might need to get into my safe. You want the code?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "If you want me to know it, then yes, of course."

Nodding his head, Booth pointed to the safe, "Just put in your birthday. It's easy to remember."

"My birthday?"

Laughing, Booth responded, "Well sure. Who else's birthday would I use?"

Not waiting for an answer, Booth continued down the hallway then over to his couch where he sat down rather hard.

"Oof, I think I'm a little out of it."

Standing next to Booth, Brennan asked, "Would you like some tea or water? You're probably dehydrating."

Nodding his head, Booth closed his eyes, "Yeah, that sounds great. . . Oh, I already got some made. Check the fridge. . . Yeah check the fridge."

Carrying a glass of iced tea back into the living room, Brennan found Booth clicking his remote. The screen was on; but, the sound was off.

Looking up, Booth remarked, "I think my TV is busted. I can change channels; but, I'm not getting any sound."

Taking the remote from his hands and placing the glass of tea on the coffee table, Brennan pressed the volume and watched the bars move to the right. When the sound was on but low, Brennan released the button and gave the remote back to Booth.

Smiling, Booth aimed his remote at the TV, "Hey, you fixed it. Let me find a movie or we can watch a DVD, whatever you want Bones. You call it."

Sitting down next to Booth, Brennan leaned against Booth and asked, "Do you love me?"

Turning his head, Booth stared at Brennan with a puzzled look, "Well, sure I do. You know I do."

"Are you still angry?"

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "At who?"

"I'm not sure. You said that you needed to get over your anger while I got over my imperviousness and then we might be able to move our relationship forward."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What?"

Trying again, Brennan asked, "Are you still angry?"

Sighing, Booth reached over to the coffee table and dropped his remote. Turning back to Brennan, Booth scratched his ear, "I don't understand you. Who am I mad at? I'm not mad at anyone. I'm happy. Can't you tell? . . . Do you want to pop some popcorn?"

Smiling Brennan leaned against Booth and placed her arms around him. Booth a little off balance fell backward on the couch, with Brennan on top of him. "Did you want to lie down while we watch a movie?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth. Startled, Booth let Brennan kiss him until he thought he'd pass out from lack of oxygen. Forcing her away from him, Booth gasped for breath, "Bones. . . What the hell. Let me breathe ok?"

Nodding her head, Brennan reached down and unzipped Booth's pants. Booth hearing the zipper in action, looked down and watched Brennan undoing his pants. Watching her slide her hand under the waistband of his boxers and then run her hand downward, Booth breathed, "Are we doing something besides watch movies?"

Smiling, Brennan looked up and purred, "Yes, we are."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, this is where your imagination takes over. Sorry. Reviews are wanted and welcome. Thanks.


	71. Chapter 71

Jenny prompt: I would love to read about Brennan getting territorial or showing her feelings for Booth so that there was no mistaking the feelings were only one sided. . . . A little eye opening/jaw dropping/pay back and/or bolstering of his ego and alpha male status would be nice. (Jenny, I know you sent me this suggestion a while ago (September); but, this was the first chance I had to post this – sorry for the delay.)

This takes place after "The Change in the Game".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dr. Brennan we have a case. I really must insist that you come with me."

Looking up from her examination of the bone in her hand, Brennan frowned, "I've made myself perfectly clear. I only work with the best and that means that I only work with Booth. If the FBI is going to insist on separating me from my partner then I am going to have to insist the FBI find a new forensic anthropologist."

Agent Anderson, feeling his blood pressure slowly rising, stepped further into the room. "I've been assigned as your new partner. Agent Booth has his own duties to take care of. Now, get your stuff together and let's go. I haven't got time to screw around with you."

Looking back down at the bone in her hand, Brennan replied, "You were told two days ago that if Booth isn't my partner then I don't have a partner. You may leave now."

Sighing, Agent Anderson gritted his teeth, "Agent Booth is not the only agent at the Hoover. My solve rate is damn good and if you'd give me a chance you'd find out that I'm just as good as Booth. You may be able to push Booth around all you want; but, you won't do that to me. You have a contract with the FBI, now get your ass in gear and move it."

Smiling, Brennan looked up, "Sue me."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Booth was sitting in his office going over some reports that Hacker was hot for when Booth received a summons from Cullen. Leaving his office, Booth was pretty sure he knew what was coming his way. Walking into Cullen's office, Booth saw that the Deputy Director was angry. Sighing, Booth walked across the room and stood in front of Cullen's desk.

"Agent Booth, you need to know that this little plan you've cooked up with your girlfriend isn't going to work. She has a contract with the FBI and she can't refuse to work with us."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I don't have any plans with Bones about work. If she's refusing to work with another agent then it doesn't have anything to do with me."

Leaning back in his chair, Cullen squinted at Booth, "She's refusing to work with Anderson. We'll sue her ass if we have to. She has to know that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Then sue her, Sir. It won't do you a bit of good; but, you can try."

"What do you mean it won't do us any good?"

Keeping his face as emotionless as possible, Booth responded, "That contract is good for six more months. All she has to do is except an assignment on a dig somewhere which is allowed in her contract and stay gone until the six months are up. Your law suit would be considered moot at the end of the six months and probably frivolous by the judge that has to hear it."

Snorting, Cullen responded, "She's pregnant with your baby, Booth. I don't think she's going to run off to some dig to avoid working with someone other than you while she's pregnant. I know you. You'd never let her do it."

Smiling, Booth replied, "If you think I have control over Bones then your sadly mistaken. It doesn't matter if we're seeing each other and she's having my baby. If she wants to do something she's going to do it and it won't matter whether I like it or not. You've been around Bones enough by now to know that about her. I have zero control over Bones."

"So I'm supposed to just ignore FBI policy about fraternization because she refuses to work with anyone else but you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "She doesn't work for the FBI she works for the Jeffersonian. You could just rule that the rules aren't being broken because they don't apply."

"Or we can sue her."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Booth replied, "Like I said you can try. There's something else you need to consider, when her contract comes up for renewal Bones is going to ask for some changes in the contract. Since she's the best forensic anthropologist in the damn country and the FBI has had phenomenal success using her I'd think you'd hate to have to give her up completely. That's going to happen if she isn't allowed to choose her partner."

"You think you have me over a barrel don't you?"

Staring at his superior, Booth remarked, "Not me on the other hand I'm pretty sure Bones does doesn't she? We're a great team. Our solve rate is over 97 percent. We make the FBI look great at a time when we keep taking hits for other crap. Why would you want to even try to break us up? It doesn't make sense to her or me."

Shaking his head, Cullen sighed, "You know some day you're going to find a line that I'm not going to allow you to cross. You and your girlfriend are pains in my ass. If wasn't for that damn solve rate of yours I'd have you assigned to a field office as far from D.C. as I could find. . . Ok, your girlfriend wins. You're her partner, now get the Hell out of my office and go do your damn job."

Keeping his face blank, Booth turned and left Cullen's office. After leaving the room, Booth took his phone out of his pocket and called Brennan with the good news.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Hoover, Brennan took the elevator up to the fourth floor. Walking towards Booth's office, Brennan was stopped by an angry Agent Anderson.

"You had no right to do what you did. I have a damn fine record with the FBI; but, you didn't even give me a chance. We all know why you want Booth as your partner. You tell him to jump and he asks you how high. No one else around here would put up with the shit that he does from you."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "The reason why I will only work with Booth is because he is the best agent the FBI has. I will not work with mediocre agents, Agent Anderson. I only work with the best. As for Booth being some kind of puppet of mine, you are foolishly mistaken. Booth is my partner which means he is my equal. I am not his master and he is not mine. If you can't understand that then it only proves the point that you are a mediocre agent. It takes greatness to recognize greatness."

Booth, having heard raised voices in the hallway, stood in the doorway of his office and witnessed Brennan's altercation with Agent Anderson. Proud that Brennan was his partner and now his girlfriend, Booth leaned against the doorframe of his office with his arms folded and smiled while Brennan further embarrassed Agent Anderson. "God I love that woman."

Oooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	72. Chapter 72

Medenbar prompt: Do it again? I think Cullen needs to hear this speech and DorothyOZ wants Cullen and Hacker to hear the speech too.

This story is a sequel to chapter 71.

Thanks for the reviews and story ideas. I appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

The Jeffersonian Board of Regents Christmas party had finally arrived and Booth wasn't really looking forward to it. He liked parties; but, he hated the parties given by the regents. Every board member was either rich as Croesus or were eggheads or both, not exactly Booth's idea of regular people.

"Hey Bones, I think I'm getting a migraine; so, maybe we should give the Christmas party a pass."

Walking into the bedroom, Brennan frowned, "You were fine five minutes ago when you tried to get me to have intercourse with you."

Blushing, Booth replied, "It was sudden."

Staring at Booth, Brennan smiled, "We're going to the party. I am required to be there and since you are my partner you're required to be there."

Sitting on the bed, Booth leaned back and looked up at Brennan, "Bones, those regent parties are terrible. Everyone talks to me like I'm stupid. They're so scared I won't know what they're talking about that they dumb down the conversation to about a fifth grade level. None of them seem to know I went to college."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "Most of them have doctorates; so, a bachelor degree in anything is not very impressive to them."

Seeing Booth staring at her Brennan became instantly worried that she had misspoke. Walking over to the bed, Brennan sat down next to Booth and picked up his left hand. Holding his hand clasped between hers, Brennan smiled, "Booth you and I both know that you're a very intelligent man. Your IQ is above average and you shouldn't let the regents annoy you. They're snobs. You've told me that many times and I agree with you. If you don't want to talk to any of them then don't. We'll only stay at the party for little awhile and then we'll leave."

Reluctant, Booth nodded his head, "I'm holding you to that."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The party started out just as Booth had said it would. Booth was working on his second glass of wine when he noticed Cullen and his wife enter the room with Hacker and his latest girlfriend a couple of minutes later. Sighing, Booth meandered over to where his bosses were. At least they could talk to him like normal people.

Seeing Booth walking towards them, Cullen leaned down and smiled at this wife, "God I bet Dr. Brennan had to threaten Booth to get him here again."

Smiling at her husband, Julia Cullen placed her hand on his arm, "I understand how he feels. You had to threaten me to make me come."

Laughing, Cullen spoke quickly, "I promise you we won't stay long."

Staring at Booth as he moved closer, Julia replied, "I'm holding you to that."

Booth, smiling at Julia Cullen, "Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to see you again."

"Agent Booth, I hope you're having a nice time."

Flicking his eyes at Cullen, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Theirs is not to reason why theirs but to do and die."*

Laughing, Julia responded, "Ever the soldier Agent Booth?"

Shrugging his shoulders again, Booth smiled, "It feels like a suicide mission to me."

Rolling his eyes, Cullen asked, "Where's Dr. Brennan?"

Turning, Booth pointed to the left side of the room where Brennan was talking to Hodgins and his uncle.

Nodding his head, Cullen remarked, "How is Dr. Brennan doing?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "She's doing great. The pregnancy isn't slowing her down at all. She's still at the Lab every day."

Brennan noticing that Booth was talking to Cullen excused herself to Hodgins and his uncle and walked across the room to stand next to Booth.

"Deputy Director Cullen, Julia, I'm glad to see you this evening."

Cullen smiling at Brennan, "It's nice to see you Dr. Brennan it's been awhile."

Nodding her head, Brennan remarked, "I'm glad we cleared up my partner issue. I would have hated to sever my ties with the FBI."

Puzzled, Julia glanced at her husband and then at Brennan, "What partner issue was that Dr. Brennan?"

Glancing at Sam Cullen and then at Julia, Brennan responded, "Your husband assigned a new partner to me once he became aware that Booth and I were now intimate partners. Since I only work with people who are at the top of their profession I had to refuse the new partnership. I cannot work with mediocre FBI agents and since Booth was reassigned to other duties I had no choice but to refuse to continue to go out into the field for the FBI anymore. I will not compromise when it comes to my job and I will not work with anyone in the FBI but Booth. He is a superior agent and I cannot lower my standards and work with someone with less skill and abilities."

Placing her hand over her mouth to hide her smile, Julia glanced at her husband and then back at Brennan, "Since Agent Booth is still your partner I take it that my husband saw the light of day and reassigned Agent Booth."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes, my contract between the Jeffersonian and the FBI runs out at the end of the year. If the FBI wants me to renew it then they had to reassign Booth back to my partnership. My new contract will specifically require that Booth be my partner. That way there will be no misunderstandings in the future."

Booth, smiling at Julia, held up his wine glass towards her and then took a sip.

Cullen seeing Booth's antics scowled.

Brennan seeing Cullen scowl, remarked, "I am sure you are aware that our solve rate has improved by .13 percent. It went from 97.14 to 97.27 percent. I believe that is the best solve rate in the country."

Sighing, Cullen smiled, "Yes, Dr. Brennan I am aware of the improvement. It would appear that I was wrong to try to separate you two."

Nodding her head, Brennan hooked her arm through Booths, "Yes, you were."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Watching Booth and Brennan walk across the room, Hacker and his date moved closer to Cullen and his wife, "I'm going to be very interested to see what she wants in that the new contract of hers."

Laughing, Cullen turned to Hacker, "God knows. All I know is whenever Booth gets tired of field work you'd better be careful, she just may ask the Director to give Booth your job."

Puzzled, Hacker's date turned and stared at Booth and Brennan as they left the room, "Wow, who is she anyway?"

Frowning, Hacker replied, "The Director thinks she sits next to the guy who's sitting next to the right hand of God."

Impressed, Hackers' date exclaimed, "Wow, if I were you I wouldn't do anything to make her mad then."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

So that's my sequel. What do you think of it? Amusing? I hope so.

*quote: Alfred Tennyson – The Charge of the Light Brigade (This is my sneaky way of slipping the classics in.)


	73. Chapter 73

Guest Prompt: It would be an interesting one shot about Sweets babysitting Hank or Hank babysitting Sweets depending on the pov because I always found Hank so funny with Sweets and how he puts Sweets in his place and gets him to back off of B&B.

I love Pops; so, I thought this was a wonderful story idea. Of course, it was done with a twist.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Agent Booth. . . Uh . . . I have a favor to ask of you."

Leary, Booth looked up, "What's up, Sweets?"

Walking into Booth's office, Sweets twisted his hands together and blurted out, "I have to go into the hospital tomorrow morning to get my tonsils removed and I don't have any family and I was wondering if I could put you down as my next of kin just in case I die. I don't have anyone to arrange a funeral for me in case I die."

Feeling himself grow pale, Booth stood up, "What the Hell do you mean in case you die? Is it that serious?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets replied, "All surgery has risk. Things happen and the worst case scenario is I could die on the operating table. I want to make sure I'm buried next to my adopted parents and I want to make you the executor of my will. I don't have any family Agent Booth. Will you do it?"

Walking around the desk, Booth stood next to Sweets, "Sure, kid. No problem. Do you have some paperwork for me to sign?"

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Yeah, it's on my desk. I'll go get it. Thanks, Booth. If I couldn't get you to do it I was going to see if Cam would do it; but, you're my friend so I wanted it to be you."

Frowning, Booth clapped Sweets on his shoulder, "Sure, I'll do it. Just bring me your paper work and we'll make a list of the things you want done if something happens; although, you do know nothing is going to happen don't you? You're going to be ok."

Smiling sadly, Sweets replied, "Sure, I know that, thanks."

Watching Sweets leave his office, Booth shook his head and muttered, "Damn it Sweets. What am I going to do with you?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Sweets felt like hell. Opening his eyes, Sweets noticed that someone was in his room; but, he wasn't sure who it was. Not able to speak, Sweets lifted his hand and wiggled his wrist.

"Hey, the kid's awake. . . It's about time. I was beginning to think you're like Seeley and go into comas every time someone knocks you out. So . . . Kid, you want any ice chips? You can't have any water right now."

Nodding his head, Sweets opened his mouth. Hank, seeing that Sweets was ready, stood up and spooned a few ice chips into his mouth.

"This reminds me of the time that Jared had his tonsils yanked. He got this real bad coughing spasm and he broke his stitches and man you should have seen the blood."

Sweets, feeling nauseous, stared with big eyed dismay at Hank.

Nodding his head, "Yeah but it was ok. They just popped him back into the operating room and stitched him back up. . . So don't cough. . . You really don't want to do that."

Shaking his head, Sweets grunted.

Nodding his head, Hank looked up at Sweets' TV, "So, the game is pretty good so far, the Eagles are routing those damn Falcons. I mean come on, a quarter back sneak just before the end of the first half that's stupid. The quarterback should be fired for doing a dumbass thing like that."

Frowning, Sweets looked at the TV and then at Hank.

"Yeah, I used to go to the games when I lived in Philly; but, the game on TV is ok. . . Oh hey, Seeley wanted me to make sure that I call him when you wake up; so, let's call him now. That boy was worried about you. He does that."

Sweets staring at Hank while he sat down again, looked around and found a vase of flowers on the stand next to him. Pointing at the flowers, Sweets wiggled his hand at Hank.

Looking at Sweets, Hank frowned and let his eyes follow where Sweets was pointing, "Oh, those are from Seeley, Temperance and Christine. Seeley said that everyone needs flowers in the hospital to remind them of nice things when they feel like crap."

Turning his head, Hank spoke in his phone, "Oh hey, Shrimp, the baby shrink is awake. . . . No, he looks ok to me. . . no, he ate some ice chips. I'm going to give him some more in a bit . . . I'm not a complete idiot, Seeley, of course . . . .Yeah, yeah . . . . Sure, I'll tell him. . . . no, I didn't tell him that . . . I will don't worry about it. . . .When are you coming back? . . . sure, no I understand, you'll get here when you can. . . No I don't want you to do that, no I told you no . . . Shrimp. . . Seeley, I told you no and that should be final, don't ignore my wishes. . . . Ok. . . Fine. . . . I'll see you when you get here."

Ending his call, Hank smiled, "That boy likes to control everything. He wanted me to tell you that he was here earlier; but, he had some case come up and he and Temperance had to go look at some disgusting body. They'll be back as soon as they can. I'm also supposed to tell you that you'll be staying at their house for a couple of weeks. He wanted to send Jared over here to spell me; but, that's just silly. All I'm doing is sitting here watching TV and making sure you don't die at the hands of incompetent doctors. . . . Seeley doesn't trust doctors too much. Every time they have to put him under for surgery he ends up in a coma for several days. He says that the doctors that work on him are quacks and not to be trusted. We keep telling him that he's got a problem with anesthesia but he swears it's the doctors. . . Who knows maybe he's right. . . Anyway, I'm supposed to make sure that they don't kill you while Seeley isn't here. . . Make sure you don't die, it'll piss off Seeley if you die on my watch."

Shaking his head slowly, Sweets pointed to his mouth.

"Oh, yeah, ice chips. No problem."

Poking a spoon full of ice chips in Sweets' mouth, Hank looked up at the TV, "Damn it, the Falcons scored. How the hell did they do that? . . . Damn."

Looking at Sweets, Hank smiled, "You're in luck. . . They have another game on after this one. . . After those are finished, we can watch whatever you want. . . You like NCIS or the Mentalist? They're always on TV. Those shows are great. Oh, I found out that all three Godfather movies are being played on TV tonight. Talk about luck. . . . Yes sir, we can watch those and then we'll wing it. . . It's a good thing I only sleep about 5 hours a day; so, you'll have plenty of company tonight. . . Oh, damn it, how did the Falcons score again? . . Shit. . . What happened to the Eagles' defense? . . . Damn it! . . . "

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be welcome. Thanks.


	74. Chapter 74

This is a sequel to chapter 73. I thought we could use more Pops.

This story is very fluffy.

I still don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Once Sweets had been released from the hospital, he'd found out that Hank Booth was going to continue as his nurse maid. Once they were on the road, he'd tried to get Booth to drop him off at his apartment; but, Booth had laughed at him.

"Hell Sweets, what happens if you have an emergency? Are you going to dial 911 and hope someone on the other end gets it that you're not a prank call. You can't talk yet. . . . No, you're staying at my place."

Rolling his eyes, Sweets sat quietly and watched the scenery whip by.

Hank, sitting in the back seat, leaned forward, "Hey, don't forget to stop by the pharmacy to pick up the kids pain medicine."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Got it covered Pops."

"When you go in to fill the prescription; buy some snacks. I have a craving for some Pringles. Oh and get me some soda too. Not that diet crap either. I want the real thing."

Smiling, Booth pulled into the pharmacy parking lot. "Got it. Snacks and soda." Turning to Sweets, Booth smiled, "I'll get you some vanilla ice cream. All I have at home is Butter Pecan and Rocky Road. I don't think the nuts are a good idea. Want anything else?"

Frowning, Sweets tried to reply and stopped. Holding his throat, Sweets gave Booth a pleading look.

Taking a note card out of his pocket, he handed it over to Sweets with a pen. Once Sweets had finished writing, he handed it back to Booth.

Reading the card, Booth gave Sweets a strange look, "Fizzy cranberry drink? What the Hell is that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets stared at Booth.

Shaking his head, Booth remarked, "I'll look for it. Why can't you drink 7-up or Sprite like normal people?"

Opening the door, Booth looked back at Hank, "I won't be long."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour and a half later, Booth was back in the truck, "Jesus, everybody and their cousin must be sick today. I hope I don't come down with something. I had more people sneeze on me than I care to think about."

Sighing, Hank remarked, "Wash your hands real good when we get home."

Smiling, Booth turned to look at Hank. "Hey, I got you enough snacks to last for the week. Bones is going to fuss about it too; so, remember I gave you fair warning."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank replied, "She can fuss all she likes. I'm old and it's too late to go on a diet now. I'm going to eat what I want. It's not like my diet is going to make me die young. I figure my diet got me this far, why mess with a good thing now . . . Did you find that weird fizzy drink baby shrink wanted?"

Nodding his head, Booth looked at Sweets, "They had some. Do you know that soda is cheaper? That stuff is expensive."

Nodding his head, Sweets pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket and tried to hand it to Booth.

Frowning, Booth ignored the wallet and remarked, "Smart ass."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Booth led Sweets to Parker's room. Hank planned on sleeping on a futon that Booth bought and put in the man cave. Once Sweets was lying on Parker's bed, Booth left for work.

Hank, walking into the room with two glasses in his hand, looked around, "This is a nice room. Too bad Rebecca won't let Parker come more often. She's a pain in the posterior."

Handing one of the glasses to Sweets, Hank remarked, "Here's that weird drink you wanted. When you get tired of it, Seeley bought some Sprite and 7-Up. . . . If you want you can come downstairs and lay on the couch in the man cave. I got a futon down there too. It's really comfortable. We can watch TV. I think "American Pickers" is coming on soon. Those guys crack me up. . . Oh and we can watch some movies. Seeley's got a really good collection. Temperance has some movies too although . . . well never mind. You coming or are you just going to mope up here? Keep in mind I'm old and I can't go up and down stairs a lot. . . Oh, Temperance made soup so that's what we're having for lunch. . . Don't worry, it's good, I tasted it. It's not tofu thank God. . . Well I don't think it's tofu. I didn't ask. . . . When you eat in this house, it's best just not to ask. . . I mean one time I had this turkey sandwich and it tasted weird and I thought maybe it was going bad; but, come to find out it was tofu turkey or something like that. . . Yeah, I read the packages in the fridge now. Seeley has a bin in the fridge full of the good stuff so we won't starve. I also know where he hides his Mallo cups and his Valomilk bars. I saw him hide them once and they're still there."

Sitting up, Sweets rolled out of bed and followed Hank down the hallway down the stairs and into the man cave. Once he was settled, Hank sat down and picked up the TV remote.

"You know we can watch whatever you want. . . I know that RTV usually shows Dragnet at this time of day. Boy they don't make shows like that anymore. . . If you don't like shows like that we can watch NCIS. I really like that show. That Gibbs is tough but fair. . . I hope you don't want to watch soap operas. Those things bore me. My wife loved those; but, she loved the mushy stuff. Give her a good cry and she was set for the week. . . God I remember one time she watched "An Affair to Remember" and she started crying about half through the movie. She really could turn on the water works; but, I loved it. She'd cry and hold me tight and then when we got home she'd . . . well that isn't any on your business. . . "

Ooooooooooooooo

That evening, Sweets and Hank heard running footsteps coming towards the man cave. Bursting into the room, five year old Christine ran over to where Hank was sitting and yelled, "Pops. . . Mommy said you were here. . ." Turning towards Sweets, Christine tiptoed over to where Sweets was lying and whispered, "Mommy said to talk quiet to you because you're sick . . . I'm posed to use my inside voice but quieter. . ."

Sweets smiling sat up and patted the space next to him on the couch. Christine, beaming, pulled herself on to the couch and patted Sweets left knee. "Have you been a good boy for Pops?"

Nodding his head, Sweets put his hand on his throat.

Christine, cocking her head to the side, remarked, "Daddy said you can't talk because you are sick. He said you have to be quiet for once in your life. . . . Daddy thinks it's funny that . . . "

Brennan entering the room, interrupted her daughter, "Christine . . . What did Daddy tell you about repeating what he says to other people?"

Blushing, Christine replied, "He said it wasn't anyone's business what he says . ."

"Christine!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine used her Boothy charm smile, "You asked Mommy."

Sighing, Brennan replied, "Yes, I did. It was a rhetorical question."

Pursing her lips, Christine, "Oh one of those. I didn't know Mommy. You have to tell me when it's a torical question."

Nodding her head, Brennan responded, "Fair enough."

Turning to Sweets, Brennan smiled, "I'm making dinner. It should be ready in about an hour."

Watching her mother leave the room, Christine waited until her mother was out of sight, "Mommy is making you pudding and jello and soup and we have ice cream and Daddy said it was ok for you to eat his pudding pops if you want to."

Smiling, Sweets patted Christine's hand.

Smiling her Booth charm smile, Christine remarked, "If you need help eating the pudding pops I'll help you . . . . I know where Daddy hides his Mallo cups and . . ."

Walking into the room, Booth exclaimed, "Hey, what do you mean you know where my Mallo cups are?"

Looking nervously at her father, Christine pointed at Hank, "He showed me Daddy. I'm just a little kid. He's a bad fluence."

Laughing, Booth stared at Hank's blushing face, "Caught you Pops."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Very fluffy story about almost nothing, I hope you liked it anyway.


	75. Chapter 75

Lilaaame prompt: Another lab lockdown/ sleepover!

Thanks for the reviews. They really have been great.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sprawled on the couch, Booth wiggled his right foot, "This ridiculous. I'm going to stop coming over here I swear it."

Sighing, Brennan stared at the doorway to her office, "Dad said he'd pick up Christine and Michael from Day Care and take them home. He understands that it might be a day or two before we are released."

Snorting, Booth stopped wiggling his foot, "If we don't die first. Damn it Bones, this is a damn mess. If something happens to us Hodgins and Angela are supposed to take Christine, we didn't plan on Hodgins and Angela dying with us."

Trying to calm down Booth, Brennan replied, "Booth, we are not going to die. Well, we are going to die just not right now. The CDC is on the way over and we will all be given shots to counter act the contagion. Once it's determined that we aren't carrying the disease we'll be released."

Lying down on the couch, Booth clasped his hands across his stomach, "Yeah and that went so well the last time."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan soothed, "Booth just because your sensitive to drugs doesn't mean that you are sensitive to all drugs."

Sighing, Booth replied, "Yeah right."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Booth, you aren't going commando this time are you? If you are then I will have to give you your shot."

Rolling his eyes, Booth replied, "I'm not a bachelor anymore Bones. No, I'm wearing briefs."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "I think I'll give you the shot anyways. No one should see your underwear except me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been sitting on the couch checking the sports scores on his phone when he felt Brennan sit down next to him.

"What are you doing Booth?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I'm trying to find out if the Flyers won their game."

Pulling Booth's phone out his hand, Brennan placed it on the coffee table, "Booth, I'm bored. I am so bored, bored bored bored. Do you understand?"

Puzzled, Booth responded, "Yeah, I get it. Your bored."

Nodding her head, Brennan walked her fingers up Booth's leg, "That's right, I'm bored. Do you want to know what I want to do?"

Opening his mouth to answer, Booth felt Brennan shove her hands into his pants and pull up his shirt. Running her hands up inside of his shirt, Brennan smiled.

Glancing at the open doorway, Booth grabbed Brennan's hands and pulled them out of his shirt, "Jesus, Bones. Your office walls are glass. I'm not doing anything while we have a lab full of people surrounding us. God, could you imagine if Daisy walked in on us doing something? She'd probably scream and the whole damn lab would be on us in seconds."

"But Booth . . . "

Standing up, Booth laughed, "God, Bones, you are so wasted. That shot has made you sky high and horny as hell."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I am not . . . sky high I mean. I'm just bored."

Rubbing the side of his nose, Booth smiled, "Yeah, I got that. Sorry Babe, I can't do the deed with an audience."

Pursing her lips, Brennan glanced around her office, "Oh . . . I have an idea."

Placing his hands on his hips, Booth stared at Brennan, "Bones, I am not . . ."

Standing up, Brennan grabbed Booth's right arm and started pulling him across the office. "Come on Booth, I have a plan."

Sighing, Booth allowed himself to be dragged across the room. Finding himself in front of Brennan's private bathroom, Booth smiled, "Oh, I get it."

Nodding her head, Brennan wiggled her eyebrows, "I knew you would."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep on Brennan's couch for only a short time when Brennan shook him, "Booth, wake up Booth. I'm still bored."

Slitting his eyes open, Booth protested, "God, Bones are you kidding me. You do understand that I'm 42 years old and not 21?"

Pulling Booth's arm, Brennan pouted, "Booth, don't you love me anymore?"

Staring at Brennan, Booth laughed, "Yeah, nice try. Go to sleep. I'm tired, I'm very tired. I've been entertaining you off and on for quite a while now. I can't entertain you anymore. Even I have my limits."

"I've been letting you rest."

His eyes growing wide, Booth guffawed, "The Hell you have. Go to sleep."

Seeing Booth was going to be uncooperative, Brennan sat down on the end of the couch and stared at him.

Booth, feeling eyes boring into him, turned over on to his side and faced the office, "Lie down next me and I'll hold you. That's all I can do for you."

Pouting, Brennan laid down next to Booth. Brennan had only been on the couch for four minutes before she realized the Booth was asleep. Sighing, Brennan closed her eyes and started plotting out her next book in her head.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Brennan woke to find her self lying on the couch next to Booth. Frowning, Brennan rolled off of the couch and glanced around the room. Her gaze returning to Booth, Brennan leaned over and touched Booth's arm, "Booth I smell food. Someone must have brought us something to eat."

Groaning, Booth looked at Brennan, "Are you still bored?"

Frowning, Brennan asked, "What's that supposed to mean? I just woke up. I have a lot of work to do; so, I shouldn't be bored while we wait for them to release us."

Staring at Brennan, Booth smiled, "You don't remember last night do you?"

Scowling, Brennan replied, "What happened last night?"

Laughing, Booth sat up and stared at the bathroom door, "You were bored last night."

"I don't understand."

Standing up, Booth picked up his jacket and pulled his comb from a pocket. Running the comb through his hair, Booth replied, "Good."

Walking around the coffee table, Booth glanced back at Brennan, "Come on Bones. I'm starving."

Standing, Brennan followed Booth towards the doorway, "Booth, explain to me what you're talking about."

Laughing, Booth opened the office door and walked out into the hallway, "Nope."

"Booth . . . Come on Booth. What happened last night?"

Walking away from Brennan, Booth responded, "You were bored, Bones. Very very bored and you insisted that I was your entertainment."

Following Booth down the hallway, Brennan called out, "What kind of entertainment?"

Laughing, Booth followed his nose to the bacon and coffee he smelled.

"Boooooth."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I've written a wasted Booth a few times. I thought I'd try a wasted Brennan. How did I do?


	76. Chapter 76

Guest prompt: Wendell gets a girlfriend and introduces her to the people he works with.

Thank you for reading my little stories. I hope you find them entertaining.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wendell had a game coming up and he decided to see if Cindy would be interested in going.

"Some of my friends will be there. It'll be chance for you to get to meet them."

Smiling, Cindy replied, "Well, I've never been to a hockey game; but, it sounds like it could be fun."

Nodding, Wendell laughed, "Oh yeah, my team is in the semi-finals. We're playing the Virginia state police. They can be pretty tough; but, Booth has their number and he knows all of their weaknesses. We should win this game easily."

A little concerned, Cindy asked, "It's not really a rough game like they say it is, is it?'

Shaking his head, Wendell assured Cindy, "Nah, it isn't any rougher than football."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Before the game had started Wendell had made sure that Cindy was introduced to his co-workers and friends, "Cindy, this is Dr. Jack Hodgins. He's going to introduce you to everyone. I've got to get changed. I'll see you after the game."

Leaning over, Wendell kissed Cindy and left.

Cindy, smiling asked, "So you work with Wendell?"

Nodding his head, Hodgins smiled, "Yep, I'm the bug and slime guy. Let me introduce you to everyone."

"Bug and slime?"

"Yeah, that's what I specialize in. When they recover the bodies, I usually look for trace evidence to pinpoint when and where the victim was killed."

"Victim?"

Laughing, Hodgins replied, "Why do I get the feeling that Wendell didn't tell you what he does for a living."

Shaking her head, Cindy replied, "Oh, he said he's training to be a forensic anthropologist. When he gets his doctorate he'll be able to go on digs and study past civilizations and the people that lived in the ancient times."

Smiling, Hodgins replied, "Ok."

Turning to his wife, Hodgins touched Angela's arm, "This is Angela, she's my wife and that's my son, Michael. Angela is a computer specialist and an artist. She does facial reconstructions so that we give a face to victims."

"Give a face?"

Rolling her eyes, Angela responded, "Are you Wendell's new girlfriend?"

Smiling, Cindy nodded her head, "Yes, we met at his mother's birthday party. Wendell is so nice."

Agreeing, Angela responded, "Yes he is." Turning to Cam, Angela pointed, "This is Cam Saroyan, Wendell's boss. She's a coroner and the head of the Lab at the Jeffersonian."

"Coroner?"

Turning to Sweets, Angela pointed, "And this is Dr. Lance Sweets, he's a psychologist for the FBI."

Impressed, Cindy exclaimed, "Wow, you work for the FBI? That is so cool."

Smiling broadly, Sweets stood up and offered to shake Cindy's hand, "I'm glad to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Cindy. Wendell and me just started going out."

Nodding his head, Sweets replied, "That's nice."

Pointing to Brennan, Angela smiled, "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's a forensic anthropologist. She's the best in the country when it comes to identifying human remains. She and her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth have solved a lot of murders over the years."

"Murders?"

Staring at Cindy, Brennan asked, "Yes, the Jeffersonian is contracted to help the FBI with cases that require my expertise. I am the best forensic anthropologist in the country and Booth and I have a 97.2 percent solve rate."

Puzzled, Cindy looked at Brennan, "I thought Wendell helps identify old bones and stuff like that."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Of course. When we aren't working on solving a murder that is one of Wendell's jobs. He is one of my best interns. He will make a fine forensic anthropologist some day."

"Murder?"

Frowning, Brennan replied, "You keep repeating that word? Is there a problem?"

Shaking her head, Cindy twisted her fingers together and replied, "Uh. . . No, no. . . . I just didn't know he worked with murder victims. I thought he was studying to be a real scientist."

Wincing, Hodgins edged away from Cindy. Angela, holding her son firmly against her chest sat down on her bleacher seat and waited.

A sudden chill entering the icy arena, Brennan asked, "Are you implying that I am not a real scientist."

Feeling the coldness emanating from Brennan, Cindy rethought her words, "Oh no, of course not. I just meant that I thought he was going to study old civilizations and ancient people not recently deceased people. After all, real scientists don't work for the cops to help solve murders, they help solve the secrets of the past. Someone dedicated to science . . . "

Seeing the expression on Brennan and Cam's face started to cause Cindy a little concern, "Oh, look Wendell and his team mates are coming out to play." Sitting down, Cindy kept her eyes on Wendell and away from Brennan.

Brennan, grinding her teeth, turned to look at the players coming onto the field. Booth noticing the anger on Brennan's face, skated over to the where Brennan was standing, leaned around the Plexiglas and called out to her, "Hey Bones, what's up?"

Glancing at Cindy, Brennan replied, "Apparently I'm not a real scientist."

Shaking his head, Booth frowned at Cindy and then turned to Brennan, "Come here Bones."

Stepping over to the gap where Booth was leaning in, Brennan stopped and smiled. Booth dropping his stick, leaned in further, grabbed Brennan by the shoulders and kissed her very passionately. After a few minutes catcalls started up and loud whistling followed.

Finally, one of the referees came over and asked, "We'd like to start the game, pal."

Smiling, Booth broke the kiss, "Just kissing the best damn forensic anthropologist in the world."

Lifting her chin, Brennan glanced at Cindy and then returned to her seat.

Cindy, her eyes quite large exclaimed, "Wow."

Nodding her head, Angela agreed, "Yeah, wow."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, a bit of fluff. Ok, a lot of fluff. I almost didn't post this one because it may be a little too OC; but, that's what showed up on my screen.


	77. Chapter 77

JBCFlyers19, SamBrace and penandra wanted a follow up to chapter 76.

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them all. I'm still looking for prompts; so, if you have an idea you'd like to see written, let me know and I'll see what I can come up with. You will be given credit for the idea.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Driving over to the Founding Fathers for drinks with their friends, Booth noticed how quiet Brennan was. "What's wrong Bones?"

Turning to look at Booth, Brennan sighed, "I shouldn't let the ignorant ramblings of a woman I don't know bother me; but, somehow it did. Wendell's girlfriend doesn't consider me a real scientist because I help the FBI identify murder victims. I don't know her and I don't want to know her and yet I feel the sting of her comments. It makes no sense."

Reaching out and grabbing Brennan's left hand, Booth responded, "No one likes to be belittled, Bones. It's human nature to want to be recognized for your accomplishments and for your abilities. The problem with Candy or Cindy or whoever the hell she is . . . she doesn't understand who you are and what you represent. She has it in her childish little head what a scientist is and she doesn't have room in there for the truth. . . . Look, it doesn't matter what she said, she doesn't count. In your world, that girl doesn't matter."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan smiled, "Yes, that's true. She doesn't matter. I suppose I'm just not used to someone questioning my profession. . . . . Booth, I'm sorry your team lost the game. . . . Clearly your opponents were cheating."

Laughing, Booth released Brennan's hand and placed his hand beside her face, "No, they weren't cheating. They had their game on tonight and we didn't, simple as that."

Clasping her hand onto Booth's hand, Brennan exclaimed, "Well, I know you played very well. You were very good Booth."

Smiling, Booth explained, "Thanks Bones. I appreciate that."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Founding Fathers, Booth saw Wendell approach with his girlfriend in tow. Leaning towards Brennan, Booth smiled, "I love you Bones."

Smiling, Brennan started to respond when Wendell interrupted her, "Hey, bummer about tonight. Kowolski told me that he heard that the cops had a ringer in tonight's game and that's why we lost."

Frowning, Booth stared at Wendell, "What do you mean a ringer?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Wendell replied, "Kowolski told me that Captain Sinclair's cousin was in town for the week and he talked him into playing for their team tonight. Nate Sinclair played semi-pro hockey a year ago until he broke his leg really badly. He's been in rehab and he's getting ready to return to his team in another month."

Feeling his face flush, Booth exclaimed, "Damn it. I knew those cops wanted to get revenge on us for beating them in the semi-finals last year; but, this isn't right."

Shrugging his shoulders, Wendell replied, "Right or not, it happened,"

Gripping his bottle of beer, Booth growled, "You wait until I see Captain Sinclair again, I might just tell him what I think of his ethics."

Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan exclaimed, "Booth, I think it would be best if you ignored what happened. In your world, Captain Sinclair doesn't matter."

Guffawing, Booth turned to stare at Brennan, "Using my words against me Bones?"

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "No . . . using your words for you."

Clearly not understanding what was going on, Cindy interjected, "Dr. Brennan, I want to apologize for what I said to you at the arena. I really shouldn't have said what I said. Wendell explained to me what a forensic anthropologist does and how they work with the police. I didn't know."

Surprised, Brennan turned to stare at Cindy, "I accept your apology."

Patting Wendell's hand, Cindy smiled at Brennan, "When I first met you I thought you looked a lot like that author that writes mystery novels; but, now I know it couldn't be you because no real scientist would stoop to writing pulp fictions like . . ."

Shooting to his feet, Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and exclaimed, "Look at the time, we have to go . . . Nice meeting you Candy."

Pulling Brennan along behind him, Booth heard Wendell's girlfriend call out, "I'm Cindy."

Shaking his head, Booth waved his free hand.

Brennan, balking at being dragged out of the bar, pulled on Booth and forced him to stop, "Booth, stop pulling on me. I don't want to leave yet. . . In fact I want to talk to Cindy about . . ."

Shaking his head, Booth explained, "Look Bones. I'm really upset about that shit that Captain Sinclair pulled. I want to go home and get pissed."

Concerned, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, I do understand that you're angry about what Captain Sinclair did; but, instead of going home and getting drunk let's go home and initiate the laundry room."

Puzzled, Booth shook his head, "What do you mean?"

Smiling rather coyly, Brennan started walking towards the bar entrance, "Well, you said you wanted to have sex in every room in our new house and we haven't had intercourse in the laundry room yet."

Raising his eyebrows, Booth pursed his lips, "Ok . . . Uh, I'm game. . . Is this pity sex?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "No, it's washing machine sex."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, that took a turn. Hope this is what you wanted.


	78. Chapter 78

Quite a few of you wanted something to be done about Cindy, Wendell's girlfriend.

I'm glad you liked my little story arc. Thanks for all of your reviews and PMs.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wendell kept waiting for Brennan to say something about Cindy; but, she never did. Finally, unable to stand the strain anymore, Wendell brought it up.

Knocking on the doorframe of Brennan's office, Wendell leaned into her office and waited for her to recognize him.

Brennan, looking up from a journal she was reading, motioned for him to enter her office.

Walking across the room, Wendell stopped four feet from Brennan's desk, "Uh, Dr. Brennan, I want to apologize for what Cindy said at the arena and then at the Founding Fathers. She shouldn't have said what she said."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I'm surprised that you're dating someone with so little education."

Blushing, Wendell glanced at the floor and then back at Brennan, "Uh, she really is a very sweet person, Dr. Brennan. She's just kind of sheltered. Her parents were real strict when she was growing up and she wasn't exposed to the real world like she should be. Heck, she's never even been out of Washington D.C. She kind of lives in a small world."

Nodding her head, Brennan looked back her journal, "I see."

Not sure what else to say, Wendell turned and left Brennan's office. Scratching his head, Wendell walked over to a bench located in the hallway behind the platform and sat down. Looking down, Wendell studied his shoes as he thought about Cindy and himself. Finally making a decision, Wendell stood up, ran his hands through his hair and walked back over to the platform to continue working on a project Brennan had assigned him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

During Hockey practice, Booth noticed that Wendell wasn't concentrating on his moves like he should be. After practice was over and they had changed their clothes, Booth looked over and saw Wendell sitting on a bench, dressed and holding his sports bag, staring at the floor.

Walking over to where Wendell was sitting, Booth ran a comb through his hair, "What's up Wendell?"

Looking up, Wendell watched Booth pull his comb through his hair and then put the comb in his back pocket, "Yeah . . . I broke up with Cindy."

Sitting down on the bench across from Wendell, Booth asked, "How come?"

Laughing, Wendell shook his head, "You're kidding me right? She insulted Dr. Brennan twice the other day. Once at our game and then at the Founding Fathers. She doesn't think before she speaks. She just says what comes into her head, no regulator, she just comes right out and says what she wants."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth asked, "So?"

A little shocked, Wendell responded, "So? . . . You've got to be kidding me. She insulted the most important Forensic Anthropologist in the country. . . Twice."

Smiling, Booth rubbed his cheek, "Yeah, well, Bones can take care of herself. If you like Cindy; but, you're breaking up with her because of Bones then your making a mistake. If you're breaking up with her because her outspoken chatter bothers you then that's something else. . . Just make sure you're breaking up for the right reasons."

Puzzled by Booth's attitude, Wendell explained again, "She just says whatever comes into her head. She doesn't stop to think if what she says is going to hurt anyone first."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "Look Wendell, I'm not telling you what to do; but, I am advising you to make sure of the reasons why you're breaking up with her. Don't break up with her because of Bones. Bones won't like it. If you're breaking up with Cindy because she isn't your type or she bothers you then ok. Just don't make it about your boss. Besides, your boss isn't exactly the queen of tact herself. Me, I accept it as who Bones is. She's honest to a fault and doesn't know what guile is. I love her for it. If that isn't something you can handle then that's fine; but, just remember, you'll always know where you stand with Cindy. You won't have to worry about her motives because they'll be as plain as the word written on a page. It can be irritating sometimes; but, it can also be refreshing. No games. Just plain old honesty."

Shaking his head, Wendell replied, "I'm not as strong as you are. I need a little dishonesty sometimes."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "Then that's your answer. Don't worry about it kid. You'll find someone else. Just keep looking."

Smiling, Wendell stood up. "Yeah, you're right."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was eating dinner when he brought up Wendell with Bones. "Wendell broke up with his girlfriend, Cindy."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "He said he wasn't strong enough to be with someone as honest as Cindy is."

Nodding her head, Brennan remarked, "Not everyone is as strong as you are Booth."

Surprised, Booth replied, "I wasn't talking about you and me, Bones."

"No, I was. I know I can be brutally honest sometimes and I know that bothers you. I appreciate the fact that you understand my need for honesty and that you accept me for it. Not everyone can do that."

Shaking his head, Booth leaned towards Brennan, "It's who you are Bones. I never want you to change. I love you just as you are."

Smiling, Brennan put her fork down and reached for Booths' hand, "I love you Booth. I love you very much. I love that you can accept me as I am and don't expect me to change. That's rare Booth. I know that. I just hope you never regret it."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "The only regret I have is the time we wasted getting together Bones. Well . . . And maybe not kicking Colonel Pelant's ass when he tried to recruit me again for Afghanistan and also. . ."

Leaning over Brennan kissed Booth.

Smiling, Booth responded, "Never mind."

oooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: As creepy as it sounds, the name of the Colonel who recruited Booth in "The Beginning in the End" was Dan Pelant.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
